Vientre Subrogado
by HauR
Summary: ¿Cuánto estás dispuesta a pedir por el uso de tu cuerpo?
1. Chapter 1

**VIENTRE SUBROGADO**

**

* * *

**_**N/A: ¡Atención! Nuevamente les advierto que este fic puede causar serios problemas psicológicos, probablemente futuras demandas (a mí claro está) y muchas reclamaciones maternas, así que por favor, tengan mucho cuidado con lo que van a leer y recuerden, no es real sino sólo producto de una mente que no tiene nada mejor que hacer. En esta historia se encontrarán a una Natsuki y a una Shizuru OOC (Out of character) por lo que les pido de antemano que si eso les ocasiona algún problema, simplemente no lo lean y ya. Este es un tema muy controversial y demasiado serio para tomarlo a la ligera por lo tanto, sólo siéntense, lean y disfruten los desvaríos de una mujer que no es normal.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_PROLOGO_

Todavía recuerdo con nitidez aquella mi primera vez a la consulta con el ginecólogo, fue una experiencia que mucho me gustaría decir que fue única e irrepetible pero como ya todas sabemos, la realidad es muy diferente. No sé que me resulta más desagradable de todo esto, el hecho de ser explorada íntimamente por no mencionar que internamente, el sentirte tan intimidada con la simple voz de _ponte la bata_ (sinónimo de estar desnuda frente a un extraño), la impotencia, la insertidumbre... O quizás mi peor pesadilla, el espéculo. Recuerdo que en alguna ocasión acompañé a papá a comprar material quirúrgico para su clínica, naturalmente mucho del instrumental que vi en aquel local llamó mi atención pero él con toda la malicia de su ser me llamó y me mostró un aparato en especial - _"¿Ves eso?"_ - Miré el instrumento sin ningún interés, después de todo a simple vista no parecía tener nada remarcable que llamara mi atención, papá prosiguió - _"Es un espéculo"_ - Lo miré, le miré y pregunté para qué servía el aparato, a lo que él me respondió - _"Cuando visites al ginecólogo lo sabrás"_.

El tan esperado día llegó y fue mi madre quien me acompañó al médico, quien después de una serie de preguntas sobre mi periodo y mi vida sexual, prosiguió con el acto más denigrante para toda mujer. Ser sometida a la exploración justificadamente clínica, pero no por ello deja de ser una barbarie. El espéculo es un instrumento que ayuda al ginecólogo a inspeccionar o tomar muestras de tu vagina hasta al nivel del cérvix. Lo que poca gente sabe es que duele, no un dolor insoportable pero no deja de ser incómodo y engorroso. Por cierto en mi expediente, mi primera visita al ginecólogo fue en el día de mi cumpleaños, mamá no tienes madre.

Ustedes se estarán preguntando a qué viene este berrinche sobre el médico o el por qué les cuento un tema tan poco agradable para cualquier mujer. Esta historia mucho tiene que ver con el médico, de hecho, está rodeada de ellos muy a mi pesar. Pero lo peor de todo comenzó un día en la consulta al ginecólogo, en uno de aquellos días en donde estaba peleada con mamá y fui sola a la consulta. Hasta ese momento yo ignoraba que el destino existe y está jodido, muy jodido. Esa mujer estaba ahí, en aquel entonces me pareció una mujer normal, probablemente una exitosa empresaria o quizás la esposa de algún magnate que se hacía una revisión médica programada, tal vez. Una castaña de ojos carmesí, vestida con un traje sastre de diseñador, su cuerpo despedía un agradable olor de quizás, alguna costosa fragancia francesa y por supuesto, mucho mayor que yo.

- "_¿Vienes a un chequeo o estás enferma?"_ - Preguntó después de la primera media hora de estar solas en la sala de espera.

- "_En realidad vengo para calmar la paranoia de mi madre"_ - Respondí no muy cómoda con el tópico, la idea de ventilar mi vida con una desconocida no es algo que suela hacer.

- "_Ara, ¿estás embarazada?" _- Preguntó la mujer algo alarmada.

- "_Eso cree ella"_

- "_¿No es así?"_

- "_No"_

- "_¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?"_

- "_Porque ya no soy virgen y mamá está algo turbada por su descubrimiento" _

- "_¿Tienes novio?"_

- "_Algo por el estilo pero no fue él" _- La mujer se sorprendió, pero el contarle que Takeda se echó la culpa de algo que hizo Nao hubiese sido darle demasiada información a esta extraña - _"¿Y usted_ _está embarazada?" _- Pregunté tan casualmente como ella lo hiciera conmigo.

- "_Ojalá"_

La enfermera me llamó y me indicó que era mi turno para entrar a la consulta, me excusé con la desconocida mujer con la que entablé una corta plática y procedí a acudir a la sala de torturas. Tenía dieciocho años en ese momento, nuestro encuentro ocurrió precisamente casi dos años después, pero antes supongo que tendré que presentarme y contar parte de mi historia para que entiendan por qué me presté a su juego, por qué me enredé en una situación que resulta poco ética para algunas personas y cómo se dieron las cosas. Empecemos con mi nombre completo, Kuga Natsuki, hija única de un matrimonio poco normal conformado por dos criaturas por demás extraños e incompatibles, mis padres. Cuando salí de la escuela media superior, conseguí entrar a la universidad de Tokio Daigaku, mejor conocida como Todai.

En la metrópoli logré que mis padres me rentaran un departamento bastante modesto pero cercano a Todai, puesto que en realidad no éramos ricos pero tampoco miserables o al menos mi vida era de esa manera al inicio de mi carrera. No tenía muy en claro lo que quería estudiar, pero mis intenciones eran las de ingresar a la escuela de medicina, estamos hablando de al menos cuatro años mínimo mas los subsecuentes por servicio social, prácticas, especialidad, etc. Un largo camino por recorrer y poca fortuna para obtenerlo. ¿Por qué poca fortuna? Pensé que lo más difícil lo había logrado, conseguí entrar a la facultad de medicina, pero lo que nunca esperé es que antes de terminar el año recibí una mala noticia. Mamá llamó un día al departamento y me informó las novedades de la familia Kuga.

- "_¿Natsuki?"_

- "_La casera me dijo que te urgía hablar conmigo"_ - Espero que no sea para contarme algo sobre el gato de la casa...

- "_Ha ocurrido una desgracia"_ - Tal vez se comió al pez.

- "_¿Se perdió el abuelo otra vez?"_ - Tiene demencia senil y la abuela deja la puerta abierta todo el tiempo esperando que algún día la policía no lo encuentre.

- "_Algo peor"_

- "_Madre, tengo un examen muy difícil mañana, qué pasa"_

- "_Tu papá perdió su trabajo en la clínica de tu tío"_

- "_QUE"_

- "_Parece que discutieron, ya sabes como se pone tu padre cuando se trata de dinero"_ - No sólo él.

- "_¿No tiene trabajo?"_

- "_Mi sueldo apenas alcanza para solventar el gasto de la casa" _- No me digas que... - _"Ay Natsuki" - _¡Ay madre!_ - "Tienes que regresar"_

Así fue como en menos de cinco minutos, mis sueños y aspiraciones se fueron por el retrete. Papá es un anestesiólogo y mi tío un cirujano plástico, ambos han trabajado juntos por los últimos veinte años en una clínica que el tío inició. Hasta donde yo sé les iba bien o al menos al tío le iba muy bien, porque todo el dinero o la mayor parte era para él, pues aparte de ser el titular, era también el propietario del hospital. Conociendo a mi padre, probablemente haya pedido una rebanada más grande del pastel y supongo que mi tío le negó la tan anhelada golosina a mi señor padre.

()()()

- "_Podrías vender tu cuerpo" - _Nao, no sé por qué acudí a ti.

- "_O mejor podrías pedirle a tu padre que me preste el dinero"_

- "_¿Y con qué vas a pagarle?"_

- "_Seré rica, ya lo verás"_

- "_Para cuando eso ocurra papá ya se habrá muerto, suponiendo que algún día llegues a serlo claro está"_

- "_Nao, hazlo como un acto de caridad o como en pago de haber sido tu primera experiencia"_

- "_Por cierto eres bastante mala, ¿lo sabías?" - _Mentirosa_ - "Pero si tan desesperada estás, ¿por qué no vendes tu cuerpo para pagar tus estudios?"_

- "_¿Me estás proponiendo que me prostituya?"_

- "_¿Por qué no?" - _Mi boca se abrió hasta el piso _- "Es muy sencillo hacerlo hoy en día, ni siquiera necesitas un padrote, pones un anuncio por internet y listo"_

En aquellos días Nao estaba concursando para señorita Waseda, certamen de belleza que no ganó precisamente porque le rompí la nariz mandándola directamente al cirujano. No regresé a casa como mamá sugirió, realicé el viaje a Shinjuku con la esperanza de convencer al rico padre de mi exnovia para que me echara la mano en mi lamentable estado financiero. Al notar mi fracaso realicé el acto sino más maduro, sí el más frecuente en una joven desesperada como lo era yo. Me pegué un mega borrachera en un antro poco recomendable de Shinjuku, hospedándome con mis pocos ahorros en un vulgar motel de paso. Después de vomitar todo lo que había bebido, me dejé caer en la mugrosa y poco higiénica cama del cuarto, donde boca arriba traté inútilmente el organizar mis ideas.

Muchas cosas no me lo permitieron, primero estaba el hecho de que la cabeza me daba vueltas y de que me dolía del carajo, me sentía todavía con náuseas y el ruido del televisor no me dejaba concentrarme. Quise apagar el aparato pero estaba borracha, en vez de eso cambié el canal y el noticiero llamó mi atención poderosamente. El reportero realizó una investigación acerca de jóvenes que vendían sus cuerpos a extranjeros, pero no para fornicar con ellos sino para un acto que en ese momento me pareció peculiar. Les vendían sus vientres o quizás el término correcto sea alquilar. Todavía medio aturdida por los efectos del alcohol, traté dificultosamente de prestar atención al programa que marcó mi vida de una manera definitiva. A grandes rasgos el reportero habló sobre mujeres quienes a cambio de una nada baja cantidad de dinero, gestaban en sus vientres a hijos que biológicamente no tenían nada en común con ellas.

Un nuevo mundo se abrió para mí, recibir dinero por una acción que beneficiaba a ambas partes no sonaba del todo mal, viéndolo desde mi punto de vista alcohólico sonó hasta como una labor digna de una medalla. Kuga Natsuki honorada por traerle felicidad a una pareja que no podía concebir hijos propios pero que ahora, goza de su futura paternidad gracias al acto de generosidad de la ahora egresada de la facultad de medicina. Sonó tan bonito que no dudé en entrar a internet con mi vieja laptop, una página que no recuerdo ni de donde saqué, subí mi datos, mis rasgos, mi nombre y después... Caí en un profundo sueño olvidando todo aquello.

()()()

- "_Podrías casarte conmigo"_

- "_¿Qué dijiste?"_

- "_Buscaré un trabajo, nos casaremos y..."_

- "_¡Pausa, pausa!" - _¿Pero qué demonios? _- "Takeda, te dije que no tengo para la universidad, no que estoy en la indigencia"_

- "_Ah" - _Imbécil, no sé ni para qué te cuento mis cosas_ - "Entonces podrás esperar a que termine la carrera, buscaré un trabajo y nos casaremos"_

- "_No voy a casarme contigo" - _Mirada mortal después de estas palabras _- "Sin embargo agradezco el aventón a casa, supongo que me gasté lo último que tenía en el motel"_

- "_Kuga-san"_

- "_Qué quieres"_

- "_Hablo en serio"_

- "_Ya sé"_

Dios, qué patética es mi vida, tener que recurrir a Takeda para regresar a casa puesto que no tengo ni un centavo para ello. Cogí mi equipaje, me despedí de Takeda y procedí a saludar a la familia que ha trastornado mi vida en los últimos diecinueve años. Pese a todo, esta mañana me levanté con una extraña sensación de que todo iba a estar bien, es decir estamos en periodo vacacional, hay chance de que las aguas alcancen su nivel y de que solicite una beca en la facultad. Supongo que papá conseguirá un trabajo en algún otro sitio después de todo, no es que sea demasiado viejo para ello además, es probable que el pleito con el tío sea pasajero. Todo se arreglará.

- "_¡Estamos arruinados!" - _Esa fue la voz dramática de papá.

- "_Hola familia"_

- "_¡Natsuki! ¿Dónde estabas?" - _Ahora el turno de mamá _- "Se suponía que llegarías ayer"_

- "_Tuve un contratiempo, ¿qué ocurre?"_

- "_Nada, que resulta que tu madre está embarazada" - _Gruñó papá mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- "_¿Embarazada?" - _¿Qué no se supone que eso no se puede después de casi veinte años de ser hija única?

- "_¡Yo que demonios me iba a imaginar!" - _Despotricó mamá _- "Tenía meses sin periodo menstrual" - _Oh dios, esto no lo quiero escuchar _- "Se suponía que a mi edad eso no era posible"_

- "_Pues ya ves que sí"_

- "_A mí no me reclames, el médico eres tú, además es problema de los dos, que yo solita no me la metí" - _Aght, ¿tengo que escuchar esto?

- "_¿Cómo vamos a mantener una boca más?" - _Prosiguió con su letanía mi padre.

- "_Podrías dejarte de niñerías y hablar con tu hermano"_

- "_¡Jamás!" -_ Alzó los brazos para recalcar el efecto dramático _- "Con ese avaro no he de trabajar nunca"_

- "_Disculpen" - _Interrumpí el argumento marital _- "Tenía un futuro antes de que todo esto ocurriera, ¿qué va a pasar conmigo?"_

- "_¿Contigo?" - _Me miró a los ojos el jefe de familia_ - "¿No estás oyendo que nuestra situación es crítica?" - _¿Acaso es culpa mía? _- "Eres una egoísta, te pareces a tu tío"_

- "_¡Ryo! No le hables así a Natsuki"_

- "_Olvídate de la escuela, búscate un marido y deja que el macho alfa se encargue de solucionar los problemas que tu madre ha causado" - _¿Macho alfa? ¡Qué idiota!

- "_Se ve que lo has hecho muy bien"_

- "_Te voy a romper el hocico..." - _Levantó la mano, pero mamá se interpuso muy a tiempo.

- "_¡Ya basta!" - _Gritó más fuerte que nadie _- "En vez de pelearnos los unos con los otros, tenemos que tranquilizarnos y pensar como familia lo que debemos hacer"_

- "_Eso debiste pensarlo antes de embarazarte"_

- "_Y tú antes de tomar tu pastillita azul"_ - Horror.

La disputa entre los dos altos mandos de la familia se prolongó hasta la noche, por otro lado decidí salir de casa y dormir con los Takeda en lo que ellos arreglaban sus diferencias. Los Takeda han sido amigos de la familia desde que nos mudamos a este barrio de Tokio, por lo tanto para mí Takeda Masashi es en realidad mi mejor amigo de la infancia. Algo que siempre le he envidiado al cabrón de Takeda es precisamente lo bonita que me resultaba su familia, puesto que en su pequeño pero cálido hogar, se respiraba un ambiente de armonía y camaradería. Todo lo contrario a la casa Kuga, a la que le conozco como 'la casa de los cuchillos' (no pregunten por qué). La señora Takeda me invitó a tomar un baño de agua caliente en lo que calentaba mi cena, ahí decidí relajarme y olvidar por un momento que, probablemente no me quede más que convertirme en un miembro más de esta familia con tal de salir de la mía.

- "_Kuga-san"_

- "_¡Qué haces aquí!" - _Grité mientras arrojaba el banquillo directo a su cabezota.

- "_Tu teléfono no ha parado de sonar..."_

- "_¡Pues déjalo sonar! ¿No ves que me estoy bañando?"_

- "_Perdón, perdón"_

De pronto tuve una extraña sensación de _deja vu_ y me vi en un futuro no muy lejano, algo así como dentro de diez años, casada con este pelmazo y rodeada de cinco hijos suyos. Él llegaba de trabajar y yo le esperaba con un rodillo de cocina para carajearlo por no darme el gasto. En cuanto abrí los ojos descubrí que estaba sudando frío y que quizás, vender mi cuerpo no sea una mala idea después de todo, tal y como Nao dijo. Lo que sea para que ese futuro no se realice nunca.

Salí del baño y me dirigí al cuarto que habilitó mi futura suegra, efectivamente el teléfono había repicado unas tres veces pero no eran llamadas de mi casa, sino de un número desconocido. Supuse que tal vez era un abogado de Nao tratando de intimidarme por la golpiza, así que decidí apagar el aparato. Antes de apretar el botón que desconectaría mi molestoso teléfono, éste decidió timbrar muy oportunamente para evitarme el hacerlo. Contesté, por reflejo, pero jamás debí hacerlo.

- "_¿Sí?"_

- "_¿Natsuki-san?"_

- "_¿Quién habla?"_

- "_Ara" - _Joder, aún recuerdo sus palabras _- "Mi nombre es Shizuru"_

- "_Ajá, ¿y?"_

- "_Estoy muy interesada en tu anuncio, me gustaría conocerte en persona" _


	2. Chapter 2

**VIENTRE SUBROGADO**

_DIA CERO_

Como he dicho antes me encuentro de vacaciones, la famosa _semana dorada_ me ha dado el espacio necesario para ordenar mis ideas y mi vida, la cual se ha visto trastornada inesperadamente. Ayer por ejemplo, la llamada que esa mujer, la tal Shizuru, quien dijo estar interesada en el anuncio que supuestamente publiqué en un foro femenino. Es una lástima que no recuerde lo que puse, es decir, me llamó por mi nombre, ¿acaso cometí la imprudencia de poner mi nombre y el número de mi móvil en un foro de internet? La respuesta más probable era que sí, después de todo estaba ebria. Sin embargo, si en verdad hice aquello, ¿por qué sólo he recibido la llamada de Shizuru?

- "_Buenos días Natsuki-san, espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado"_

- "_Apenas acabo de llegar" _

Segundo error grave, algo turbada por la repentina llamada que Shizuru realizó, acepté su invitación a desayunar para escuchar su propuesta. En realidad mi intención era explicarle que ese anuncio fue una equivocación, que estaba indispuesta y que jamás debí subirlo. Aparte, también le pediría la dirección para borrarlo de inmediato, de esa manera me evitaría más problemas de los que ya tengo. En eso estaba cuando finalmente Shizuru, la mujer interesada en alquilar mi vientre para concebir a su futuro vástago, se presentó en el Starbucks que se encuentra en la línea del metro de Chiyoda-ku.

Vestida de saco y falda, con el cabello recogido y oliendo exquisitamente bien, la mujer castaña del consultorio del doctor Odaiga se presentó como la otra parte contratante del acuerdo de alquiler, mi alquiler. ¿Casualidad o fatal destino?

- "_Tú eres..."_

- "_¡Ara, qué coincidencia!" - _Falsa _- "¿Acaso no nos hemos visto antes?" _

- "_Pues..."_

- "_Ya recuerdo, fue hace un par de años en el consultorio de Odaiga-sensei, en Minato-ku" - _El mesero se acercó y Shizuru ordenó por las dos, sin tan siquiera consultarme lo que quería _- "Natsuki-san, me alegra que seas tú"_

- "_Escucha Shizuru..."_

- "_Ookini" - _ El mesero nos trajo lo que Shizuru pidió, interrumpiendo muy inoportunamente lo que intenté decirle _- "Natsuki-san tu café se enfría, bébelo"_

Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé, cada que intento traer el tema a colación Shizuru hace lo imposible para desviarlo, es como si de entrada ella supiera que mi intención era acabar con esta charada cuanto antes. Mañosa como ella sola, Shizuru indagó algunas cosas sobre mí, haciendo preguntas directas pero que no sonaran muy invasivas, exactamente el mismo método que usara aquella vez con el ginecólogo. Lo que me lleva a la siguiente pregunta, ¿no se supone estuvo embarazada?

- "_Por el poco tiempo que tengo de conocerte, creo que eres la persona indicada que estaba buscando para esta tarea"_

- "_¡Espera!" - _Golpeé la mesa en un manerismo dramático, supongo que los actos de telenovela los he heredado de papá_ - "Esto es un error"_

- "_Ara, ¿por qué Natsuki-san dice eso?"_

- "_Ese anuncio no era de verdad, yo no quiero hacer esto"_

- "_¿Acaso Natsuki-san ya no quiere gestar a mi hijo en su vientre?"_

- "_Exacto" - _Nunca quise, sólo estaba borracha.

- "_¿Entonces los 2 millones de yenes no son suficientes?" - _¡Cuánto!

- "_Dos..." - _Shizuru, como toda vieja zorra, notó mi titubeo y prosiguió su juego.

- "_Sé quien eres" - _Sorbió su café y prosiguió _- "Para qué necesitas el dinero y..." - _ Posó su mano sobre la mía y viéndome fijamente a los ojos, sentenció lo siguiente_ - "Sé que si no recibes mi ayuda jamás lograrás lo que tanto deseas"_

- "_Qué dices" - _Me solté de golpe.

- "_Kuga Natsuki, nacida en la región insular de Tokio en Fuuka, hija de Kuga Ryo y Kuga Saeko; ambos padres radican ahora en la región occidental de Tokio mientras que tú recién inicias tu carrera universitaria en Todai" - _Sorbió café y prosiguió con su letanía de memoria_ - "Salvo tus malos hábitos alimenticios, tu fea costumbre de beber cuanto tienes problemas y algunos enfrentamientos con la justicia local, sigo pensando que eres casi perfecta"_

- "_¿Cómo sabes eso?"_

- "_Tu padre no te pagará la carrera Natsuki-san"_

- "_Dime o llamo a la policía" - _ Presioné.

- "_Relájate, todo está aquí"_

De su portafolio Shizuru sacó una carpeta llena de hojas, hojas en las que se encontraba escrita prácticamente toda mi vida. Mi historial médico, información académica, mi número de seguro social, ¡hasta mis huellas digitales estaban en esos papeles!

- "_Sé que no fue tu intención subir ese anuncio" - _ Llamó al mesero, pidió otro café y continuó _- "Es probable que sólo yo lo haya leído, aparte de que ya lo borré de la página"_

- "_¿Por qué tantas molestias de tu parte?"_

- "_Una simple corazonada me hizo investigarte, generalmente no me equivoco con las personas" - _Una loca de remate.

- "_No estaba mi teléfono ahí, ¿verdad?" - _Shizuru se sonrió maliciosamente y sentí un escalofrío.

- "_No" - _ Respondió con sequedad_ - "Mi gente se encargó de obtenerlo"_

- "_¿Quién demonios eres?"_

- "_No estoy obligada a decirte, pero supongo que es justo que después de todo lo que indagué de ti, al menos tenga la delicadeza de darte mi nombre"_

- "_Qué amable"_

- "_Adoro también ese sarcasmo, tus maestros de la secundaria no parecen compartir tu mismo sentido del humor" - _El café llegó, igual que antes se lo bebió sin agregarle azúcar -_ "Fujino Shizuru es mi nombre, trabajo en la Firma de Abogados Fujino"_

- "_Supongo que el negocio es tuyo"_

- "_No aún, pero ese es otro tema"_

- "_Bien Shizuru, lamento que te hayas tomado la molestia de investigar hasta mi expectativa de vida para nada"_

- "_¿Acaso Natsuki-san planea para su futuro, el matrimonio?"_

- "_¿Eh?"_

- "_Takeda Masashi, supongo que cuando se te acaben las opciones no te quedará más que ser una linda y abnegada esposa..." - _Diabla_ - "Justo como tu madre"_

- "_A mi madre no la metas en esto"_

- "_No estoy ofendiendo a nadie" - _Se limpió la comisura de la boca con la servilleta y prosiguió_ - "Sólo te estoy abriendo los ojos" - _Miró su reloj de pulsera y continuó sin siquiera verme de frente _- "Aunque al menos tu madre sí tiene una carrera, ¿crees tú que Takeda-san te permitirá estudiar una?"_

- "_Eres..."_

- "_Lo dudo, la mejor manera de mantener sometida una mujer es cortándole toda posibilidad de ser autosuficiente"_

- "_Siempre hay una opción"_

- "_¿La hay?" - _Comenzó a guardar los papeles uno por uno en la carpeta de manera lenta y tortuosa, un ritual que comenzaba a hacerme sentir presionada_ - "Natsuki-san, ¿qué dijo tu padre ante tu predicamento?" - _Abrió su portafolio y guardó los papeles _- "¿Te apoyó?"_

Las palabras de papá repicaron en mi mente de manera abrupta, no, papá no estaba dispuesto a hacer nada para ayudarme a seguir con la carrera. Sus palabras fueron muy claras, él dijo que me casara, que me olvidara de la escuela. ¿Es esto lo que quieres decir Shizuru? ¿No tengo otra salida? Es hasta ahora cuando me doy cuenta de lo crítica que resultaba mi situación, de lo negro que se veía mi futuro. Un futuro peor que el de mi madre, convertirme en la esposa de Takeda. No, él jamás me permitiría estudiar la universidad, me pondría mil excusas hasta que un día entienda que nunca fue su intención apoyarme en esa idea. Todo para retenerme a su lado. Todo, para nada.

- "_Te has quedado callada, supongo que has entendido que realmente necesitas de mi ayuda" - _No dije nada, estaba en shock, me veía rodeada de mini Takedas quienes lloriqueaban y gritaban todos al unísono _- "Natsuki-san"_

- "_Eu" - _ Horrible pesadilla.

- "_Sólo que tenemos un pequeño predicamento"_

- "_De qué se trata"_

- "_Eres menor de edad"_

- "_No por mucho tiempo, en agosto cumplo la mayoría de edad"_

- "_Tal vez, pero necesito al menos que cumplas los 21" - _Shizuru pidió la cuenta_ - "Lo que planeo hacer amerita que tu cuerpo y tu mente se encuentren en su punto óptimo"_

- "_¿Qué demonios significa eso?" - _¿Me está rechazando?

- "_Significa que tenemos que esperar un tiempo"_

**_3 Años después._**

Este es el último día de universidad o al menos de mi estancia en el campus de Hongo, la facultad de medicina que tanto me ha costado. En los últimos tres años he llevado una vida que deseaba pero que ya no me pertenece, a veces me cuestiono si esto era realmente lo que quería. Bien dicen que Tokio es una metrópoli de perdición, pues fue la mía o quizás deba decir que, lo será.

Después de venderle mi alma al diablo, digo, a la Firma Fujino; he recibido un trato preferencial que debo admitir, jamás habría de tener si no fuese por Shizuru. En el supuesto de que papá no hubiese peleado jamás con mi tío, ni perdido su trabajo en la clínica, pienso que tal vez no hubiera podido terminar la carrera por falta de recursos económicos. El dinero no me ha faltado ahora, gracias a ella. Shizuru se encargó de que mi estancia en Tokio Daigaku fuera financiada por una beca completa, beca que ella ha pagado como parte de nuestro acuerdo hace tres años en el café.

No muy lejos de la línea de Chiyoda, no muy lejos del café donde firmé con sangre nuestro acuerdo, Shizuru rentó un departamento para que viva con todas las comodidades necesarias. Incluso, para asegurarse de que mi alimentación sea adecuada, me proporcionó una joven sirvienta que ha visto por mí en todo este tiempo. Tokiha Mai es su nombre, una joven pelirroja con grandes talentos culinarios. Mai se ha convertido en mi mejor amiga, mi confidente y la única que está enterada del contrato que tengo con su jefa. Si Mai está de acuerdo o no es algo que ignoro, ella no hace mayor comentario al respecto.

- "_Estoy en casa"_

- "_Bienvenida a casa"_

- "_¡Felicidades!" - _Me recibió la pelirroja con un efusivo abrazo _- "Ahora supongo que es válido llamarte Kuga-sensei"_

- "_En realidad no, todavía me faltan dos años para terminar correctamente con la carrera" - _Lamentablemente, nuestro acuerdo llega hasta este punto.

- "_Bueno, pero esas sólo son formalidades académicas, para mí Natsuki es una doctora"_

- "_Sí" - _ Y por alguna extraña razón no me siento nada entusiasmada.

- "_Tu mamá habló esta mañana" - _Cambió el tema tratando de animarme_ - "Dijo que lamenta no poder asistir a tu ceremonia de graduación pues tiene que cuidar al pequeño Kuga"_

- "_¿Cómo está el crío?" - _ Mi hermanito.

- "_Bello y malcriado, esas fueron sus palabras"_

- "_Ya veo"_

- "_Deberías ir de vez en cuando" - _Entró a la cocina _- "No recuerdo que Shizuru-sama haya puesto una cláusula en el contrato que te impida ver a tus padres"_

- "_Tal vez, pero supongo que ya se hizo una costumbre" - _Me eché en el sillón de la sala de estar _- "Por cierto, ella..."_

- "_Shizuru-sama te manda saludos"_

- "_¿Habló?"_

- "_Tuvo que salir de viaje, tiene un caso muy importante entre manos" - _Comenzó a servir la comida_ - "¿Mayonesa?"_

- "_¿Cuándo será el día?"_

- "_Natsuki, no tiene caso el que te calientes la cabeza ahora" - _Comenzó con el regaño materno_ - "Come y deja que pase lo que tenga que pasar"_

- "_¿Cómo la aguantas?"_

- "_Nací entre los Fujino, si tú piensas que Shizuru-sama es una harpía..." - _Arrugó su frente e hizo una mueca graciosa_ - "Espera a que conozcas a la vieja Fujino"_

- "_¿La vieja Fujino?" _

- "_Hn"_

Recapitulando, en los últimos tres años he llevado una vida de princesa a cambio de un favor para Shizuru. El precio que he pagado por ello ha sido mi distanciamiento de la familia, no he visto a mis padres desde que la semana dorada terminó, el día que salí de casa con la mentira de que había conseguido una beca fue la última vez que les vi. Por alguna extraña razón ellos no hicieron ningún intento por contactar conmigo, supongo que pensaron que realmente la he estado pasando muy mal y que quizás su presencia sólo quebrantaría mi decisión y truncaría mi meta. Cuando la verdad es que soy una mentirosa, puesto que no la he pasado mal realmente.

En casa piensan que comparto un departamento con una amiga de la facultad, todos conocen a Mai pero nadie la ha visto nunca. Mamá puede charlar horas y horas con ella pero cuando finalmente es conmigo a quien tiene en el teléfono, se limita a preguntar exclusivamente lo indispensable y en menos de diez minutos finaliza su llamada alegando que tiene que atender a mi hermano menor. La nostalgia me entra a veces, pero luego recuerdo que es mejor de esta manera. Esto es mejor a una vida con Takeda.

Por otra parte tenemos a Shizuru, la misteriosa mujer que un buen día se apareció de la nada y me salvó de mi precaria situación para cumplirme mis deseos. A veces pienso que mas bien, eso es lo que ella ha querido que yo crea puesto que si lo vemos desde un punto de vista más objetivo, ha sido la misma Shizuru quien aquel 1° de Mayo, manipuló a una joven e inexperta Natsuki para hacer lo que ella realmente anhelaba. Shizuru quería un hijo, sólo que no quería parirlo o al menos eso fue lo que dijo aquella vez.

De Shizuru no sé nada, aparte de ser una abogada exitosa, futura heredera de una Firma tan grande y reconocida a nivel nacional como lo es la Firma Fujino y de que es asquerosamente rica; ignoro sobre su vida privada. Mai es otra mujer misteriosa, quien tiene la habilidad de hablar mucho y no decir nada. Yo pregunto ella responde, pero no lo que quería saber. Cuando hago preguntas sobre la familia de Shizuru, la fiel sirvienta calla y cambia el tema de conversación con tanta maestría que a estas alturas, poco me importa que lo haga. Me he acostumbrado al misterio o tal vez me he resignado a ser lo que los Fujino han querido. Sólo soy un vientre.

Siguiendo el consejo de Mai, decidí alistarme para la noche y acudir a la cena de graduación que mi grupo organizó en un local de moda en la ciudad. Le pedí a Mai que me acompañara pero ella se negó, me saltó con el pretexto de que las sirvientas no tienen cabida en ese mundo. Me pregunto, entre nosotras dos, ¿quién es la que no quiere asumir su papel? Monté la motocicleta que compré con el dinero que Shizuru me deposita mensualmente y decidí asistir a la fiesta. El viaje fue incómodo, tenía un vestido negro con una abertura en la pierna y mi peinado se arruinó con el casco, debí hacerle caso a Mai y mejor pedir un taxi.

Cuando llegué al lugar, la fiesta tenía rato de haber empezado, saludé a los condiscípulos que se encontraban sobrios e ignoré a los que nunca me cayeron bien. Finalmente decidí hacer lo que mejor sé hacer, embriagarme. Ahogada en la bebida me reí estúpida mirando a mi alrededor, mis condiscípulos se abrazaban y bailaban los unos con los otros, sus ojos llenos de ilusión, llenos de esperanza.

- "_Qué patéticos" - _Alguien dijo a mi lado _- "Todos esos tontos riéndose y pensando que lo más difícil ha pasado, cuando en realidad es ahora cuando la felicidad se acaba" - _Miré atónita al sujeto que había leído mis pensamientos cual libro abierto _ - "Reito" - _Un hombre de ojos grises y de sonrisa retorcida, se presentó.

- "_Kuga" - _ Respondí y continué bebiendo.

- "_Kuga-san no parece comportarse igual que sus amigos"_

- "_Ellos no son mis amigos, sino mis conocidos"_

- "_Oh, ya veo" - _ El hombre le pidió al mesero una bebida igual a la mía _- "¿Qué opina Kuga-san de lo que acabo de decir?"_

- "_Creo que eres un amargado" - _El hombre echó a reír, reacción que no me esperaba.

- "_La franqueza de Kuga-san me parece exquisita" - _Exquisita dijo, ¿qué clase de pelmazo es éste?

- "_Oye viejo..."_

- "_O-oh..." - _Fingió indignación, éste era peor actor que Shizuru _- "Kuga-san me considera muy viejo para ella, estoy sumamente afligido"_

- "_No fue mi intención" - _Pese a todo me disculpé.

- "_Sólo le llevo diez años a Kuga-san" - _Lo ignoré y seguí bebiendo_ - "Los mismos que te lleva Shizuru" - _Escupí el contenido de mi vaso después de escuchar esto último.

- "_¡Cómo demonios sabes de Shizuru!" - _Le jalé de la corbata, casi estrangulando al sujeto.

- "_Porque es mi hermano" - _Una silueta conocida _- "Déjala ir Reito, Natsuki es mía" - _Shizuru.

- "_¿Acaso cree el león...?" - _ Reito... ¿Fujino?_ - "Soy amigo del decano de la facultad, estoy en mi derecho de estar en esta fiesta tanto como tú"_

- "_Nagahiro está del otro lado del salón, ve por él entonces" _

- "_Kuga-san, ha sido un verdadero placer conocerte, espero que en un futuro..."_

- "_¡Reito!"_

Los ojos de Shizuru se encendieron de una manera que no le conocía, pocas veces la he visto enojada y créanme, no es una vista agradable. El hermano de Shizuru, pese a la llamada de atención que le hicieron, tomó mi mano, la besó y se fue sonriente. Shizuru me jaló del brazo y a la fuerza me llevó al baño, donde comenzó con su primer acto de tiranía. Me abofeteó. Creo que nunca me habían levantado la mano por una mujer en mi vida, hasta que ella osó tocar mi bello rostro con sus sucias manos.

- "_¡Estúpida!" - _La cara me cimbró hasta el punto de las lágrimas_ - "Se suponía que deberías estar en casa, tú no puedes beber" - _Le devolví el golpe sin pensar.

- "_¡Pero quién carajos te crees que eres!" - _Me miró con furia pero no me dejé intimidar _- "¡No soy tu puta!"_

Es hasta ahora que me doy cuenta en el lío en el que me he metido, el error tan grave que cometí al haber aceptado un trato con una mujer que no está bien de la cabeza. El enredarme con los Fujino fue la peor decisión que pude haber tomado en toda mi entera vida.

* * *

_**N/A:** Si pensaban que esta iba a ser una bonita historia en donde veremos una familia unida y feliz, se equivocaron. En el fic, Shizuru es un tanto déspota, soberbia y sádica, pero en su momento sabrán por qué. Ahora bien este capítulo fue corto, pero eso es porque no he empezado en forma, hasta ahora sólo estoy pintando un panorama general para situarnos bien en la línea del tiempo. Aún no tengo muy bien definidos los conceptos de lo que implica un vientre subrogado, mas aún, los términos legales. Así que por favor no se desesperen si esta historia no se actualiza rápido (al menos de momento), hasta entonces ja ne!_

**Golden week: **Semana dorada. Dícese de la única semana que los japoneses tienen de vacaciones (aparte de los días festivos de navidad), puesto que comienzan sus festividades nacionales a partir del 29 de Abril y finalizan el 5 de Mayo. Es un megapuente pero lamentablemente para ellos, es el único del año, puesto que Japón es uno de los países que menos días no laborales tiene a nivel mundial.


	3. Chapter 3

**VIENTRE SUBROGADO**

_**Capítulo 1.**_

- "_De todos los lugares del mundo en donde puedes realizar tu proyecto de Frankenstein..."_

- "_Mmm"_

- "_¿Tenías que elegir Boston?"_

- "_¿Qué tienes en contra de Boston?"_

- "_¿Sabías que en California también hay clínicas de reproducción de buen nivel?"_

- "_No tenía idea de que estuvieses al pendiente sobre ello"_

- "_Es mi cuerpo del que estamos hablando, no olvides que estás viajando con un médico"_

- "_Entonces la doctora sabrá que para una futura madre es poco ético llamarle a su hijo con el apodo de Frankenstein"_

- "_Mientras esa cosa esté en mi barriga, le llamaré como me dé la gana"_

- "_Discutiremos eso en cuanto subamos al avión"_

En estos momentos nos encontramos en el aeropuerto de Narita, donde abordaremos el avión que nos llevará directamente al aeropuerto internacional de Logan en la ciudad de Boston. Naturalmente reservé estos vuelos con antelación, dos boletos de primera clase, puesto que el viaje será largo y cansado. Esperé que Natsuki terminara su carrera para poder empezar con el proceso de fertilización en el hospital con el que he tenido contacto en los últimos tres años. Elegí ese lugar por dos sencillas razones, la primera es que la doctora especialista en la materia es una ex condiscípula mía y la segunda es que los Fujino tenemos acciones en él.

- "_Disculpe señorita, ¿cuánto falta para Boston?"_

- "_Abróchese el cinturón por favor, el vuelo tendrá una duración de dieciséis horas con cincuenta minutos"_

- "_¡Pero eso es toda una vida!" - _Kuga _- "¡Shizuru! ¿Sabías eso?"_

- "_Natsuki, me estás avergonzando"_

Desde que el vuelo empezó Natsuki no ha parado su incesante letanía de quejas, al parecer hasta mi respiración le molesta a esta mujer. Kuga era una niña cuando la conocí, pacientemente he esperado este momento en donde su cuerpo y su mente se encuentran ya más adultos...

- "_Caramba, mi primer viaje fuera del país y tuvo que ser en un lugar tan aburrido como ese" - _Aunque al parecer sólo su cuerpo creció.

- "_Boston es una ciudad muy bella y muy parecida a Kioto" - _Mi ciudad natal.

- "_Pfff" - _Odio cuando actúa como niña _- "Al menos tienen el Fenway Park"_

- "_Y la universidad de Harvard, no comprendo cómo una persona como tú, tuvo la osadía de estudiar una carrera universitaria" - _ Sobre todo una carrera tan seria como lo es medicina.

- "_¿No viste mis calificaciones?" _

- "_El trato era soportar tu manutención por tres años, si terminabas o no la carrera poco me importó"_

- "_Entonces, ¿no me vas a dar un premio por haber acabado con el promedio más alto de mi generación?"_

- "_Vas a parir a mi hijo"_

- "_Idiota"_

Después de un viaje que Natsuki se encargó de hacer 'insufrible', arribamos al aeropuerto internacional de la ciudad de Boston, Massachusetts; a las 20:47. En el avión nos habían dado de cenar pero Kuga insistió en que tenía hambre, así que le prometí que cuando estuviésemos en el hotel descansando le pediría algo para comer. El problema con Natsuki es que tiene una tendencia a comer pura basura, su adicción a las comidas rápidas y/o con altos contenidos en grasa, la hacen candidata perfecta para morir joven; es en este punto donde discernimos generalmente.

- "_¡No voy a comer ensalada!"_

- "_Es importante que cuides tu cuerpo"_

- "_¿Entiendes que mi bello y escultural cuerpo, se inflará cual Zeppelin, verdad?"_

- "_Estás exagerando, estoy segura de que si cuidamos bien lo que te llevas a la boca, sólo aumentarás el peso del bebé"_

- "_Frankenstein"_

- "_Kuga"_

- "_Puedo morir de hipoglucemia si llevas mi dieta de esa manera estando gestante"_

- "_No te preocupes por tu salud, en cuanto Sagisawa-san confirme que el producto es viable, estarás bajo el estricto control de un nutriólogo que..."_

- "_¡Basta!" - _Aporreó la mano en la mesa _- "Ya sabía yo que esto iba a ser un fastidio"_

- "_Dímelo a mí, que tendré que aguantarte por nueve meses más"_

- "_¿No podríamos adelantarlo por un mes?" - _Esto es increíble_ - "Me provocas el parto antes y..."_

- "_No Kuga, lo vas a parir en tiempo"_

La cita en el hospital estaba programada a la una de la tarde, apenas y la alcanzamos debido a que me costó mucho trabajo hacer que Natsuki se levantara de la cama. Una vez ahí, la especialista en el tema platicó con ambas sobre el proceso al que tendríamos que someternos y nos exhortó a que preguntáramos si es que nos quedaba alguna duda. Para mi sorpresa Kuga no se comportó como la idiota que es, tampoco hizo mayor comentario sobre el asunto, supongo que estaba tan acostumbrada a la idea que para ella no era novedad. Quizás haya subestimado a mi receptora, es probable que Kuga se haya dedicado a estudiar cuidadosamente el procedimiento en cuanto se reincorporó a Todai con mi ayuda.

En estos momentos la que tenía muchas dudas era yo, por lo que Sagisawa Yohko quien era la especialista en la materia y jefa del programa de reproducción asistida, decidió dedicarme tiempo extra sólo a mí. Natsuki salió de la oficina dejándonos a ambas para discutir el proceso a solas. Tenía muchas dudas, lo más curioso es que he leído una y otra vez el procedimiento y aún no estoy muy segura de que se lleve a cabo con éxito; después de todo, mi futuro depende de ello.

- "_¿Qué pasa Shizuru?" - _Interrogó mi condiscípula _- "Hemos hablado miles de veces de esto" - _Horas y horas de llamadas de larga distancia, para ser exactos.

- "_¿Cuántas probabilidades hay de que no funcione?" -_ Insistí.

- "_Shizuru por favor, relájate. Lo hago todos los días"_

- "_¿En serio?"_

- "_Parejas que vienen de todas partes del mundo, acuden para que les ayudemos"_

- "_Pero Kuga no es mi pareja"_

- "_Por cierto" - _Oh, oh_ - "Dijiste que era joven, pero no tan joven..."_

- "_Tiene más de 21 años, está entre los parámetros recomendados"_

- "_Te dije que contamos con mujeres especialmente dedicadas a esta labor" - _Se quitó los lentes para limpiarles el polvo _- "No entiendo tu empeño en que esta pobre niña sea tu receptora"_

- "_Preferiría que fuese alguien que yo conozca para estar más segura"_

- "_Dirás para que controles y manipules a tu antojo"_

- "_Me ofendes"_

- "_Te conozco bien" - _Se los colocó nuevamente y prosiguió _- "¿Qué es lo que has hecho?"_

- "_Nada y si me disculpas prefiero que retomemos el tema de la extracción de mis óvulos nuevamente"_

- "_Ya te lo he dicho miles de veces" - _Se sobó las sienes_ - "Tienen que estar al menos un mes en el país hasta que todo esté listo"_

- "_¿Puede Natsuki abortar si viaja de regreso a Japón?"_

- "_Puede abortar hasta por estornudar, Shizuru tu insistencia me está volviendo loca"_

- "_Este es un tema muy delicado, es importante que todo sea perfecto"_

- "_La perfección es mi lema, sin embargo sabes que siempre existe la posibilidad de que tu receptora no sea apta para aguantar el proceso"_

- "_Natsuki es una mujer sana, le han practicado muchos estudios y..."_

- "_Es una niña"_

- "_No es ninguna niña, ni siquiera es virgen"_

- "_¡Shizuru!" - _ La doctora se alteró_ - "Lo que estás haciendo compromete a las políticas del hospital"_

- "_Hospital que resulta ser mío..."_

- "_Déspota"_

- "_Deja el drama para tu mujer o para cuando te relajes leyendo esas estúpidas novelas de Anne Rice"_

- "_¿Por qué siempre me echas en cara a Midori?" - _Se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas por su oficina _- "¿Tienes que recalcar mi homosexualidad cada diez segundos?"_

- "_Aparentemente la única que tiene en cuenta que es lesbiana, eres tú"_

- "_Ahí vas de nuevo" - _Se dejó caer en el sillón con poca elegancia.

- "_Pero sí, debo reconocer que traje a colación el tema adrede"_

- "_¿Qué quieres?"_

- "_Tu hija, ¿cómo dijiste que se llama?"_

- "_Al grano Shizuru, pretender interés en mi vida familiar no va contigo"_

- "_Si no mal recuerdo, Midori parió a la hija de las dos"_

- "_Así fue" _

- "_Los óvulos fueron tuyos"_

- "_Ajá" - _Su ceño se frunció, sabe a dónde quiero llegar.

- "_¿Quién fue el padre?"_

- "_Shizuru" - _Volvió a pararse mientras se restregaba las manos en los ojos_ - "Hemos discutido esto muchas veces"_

- "_Sí, pero no recuerdo que hayas dicho que transferiste semen en la fecundación in vitro"_

- "_Sí lo hice"_

- "_No lo hiciste"_

- "_Te dije que hacerlo de la otra manera es imposible"_

- "_No, me dijiste que no era ético"_

- "_Shizuru tú quieres un hijo, ¿qué más te da que la otra carga genética sea de un hombre?"_

- "_No tengo ningún problema con eso" - _Respondí con franqueza_ - "Pero no conozco al donador"_

- "_Puedo garantizarte que nuestros donadores de esperma son gente..."_

- "_Abandona el sermón para tus clientes con poco intelecto"_

- "_¡No puedes manipular los genes así como así!"_

- "_Yo no, tú sí"_

- "_¿Entiendes que me estás pidiendo cometer un delito?"_

- "_Será un bien para la humanidad, un mini clon mío"_

- "_No, esto es demasiado"_

- "_Escuché por ahí que el consejo directivo está deliberando la revocación y cambios del organigrama del hospital"_

- "_¡Dios, eres una manipuladora!"_

- "_No cariño, soy una mujer que sabe lo que quiere"_

- "_Espero que esto no te salga contraproducente, como la última vez"_

- "_Todo está perfectamente controlado"_

- "_Dile a tu niña que pase, vamos a realizar los trámites para que esta locura acabe lo más pronto posible"_

- "_Será un placer"_

En cuanto los papeles estuvieron listos, Yohko nos llevó al laboratorio del hospital para que nos practicaran unos análisis a Natsuki y a mí. La intención era de que por medio de una muestra sanguínea nos mantuvieran en constante monitoreo para asegurarse de que nuestros ciclos estuvieran sincronizados, de tal forma de que en cuanto mis ovarios hayan producido óvulos suficientes para comenzar con el proceso de fertilización in vitro, el útero de Natsuki estuviera listo para recibir la implantación del embrión.

Durante quince días estuvimos bajo tratamiento hormonal, el cual fue auxiliado por diversos estudios que nos practicaron a las dos para tener la certeza de que todo estuviera en tiempo. En cuanto Yohko extrajo la cantidad de óvulos suficientes para continuar con el siguiente paso del proceso, le recordé que los genes que utilizaría serían los míos y de nadie más. Al hacer esto, el embrión con seguridad se convertiría en un producto de sexo femenino al no tener el par Y, sino un doble XX.

Finalmente el clímax del procedimiento llegó y éste consiste precisamente en la implantación del embrión que Yohko seleccionó genéticamente para convertirse en el futuro heredero de la familia Fujino. La transferencia se realizó en una sala especial en donde Natsuki no pareció tener ninguna molestia, a la distancia, contemplé mi obra satisfecha.

- "_Nunca me dijiste el por qué de tu decisión de ser madre ahora" - _Cuestionó la doctora mientras releía los papeles de nuestro contrato.

- "_Ara, ¿acaso no crees que mi reloj interno lloraba por ello?"_

- "_Por favor"_

- "_Yohko, me ofendes"_

- "_Necesito que no estreses a Kuga-san en los siguientes días, en cuanto el test de embarazo resulte positivo quiero que te largues de aquí y no vuelvas llorando como la última vez"_

- "_Volveré si las cosas salen mal"_

- "_Si algo sale mal te aseguro que no será culpa mía"_

- "_En ese caso, nos veremos en 12 días"_

Pero por supuesto que tuve diferencias con Natsuki durante todo ese periodo, la muy estúpida pretendía largarse al parque de beisbol de Boston para asistir a un partido contra el equipo de New York. ¡Pero qué demonios pasó por su cabeza! Arriesgarse al tumulto, a los golpes, a la gente... Casi la estrangulo en el hotel, de no ser porque el hacerlo ponía en riesgo a mi futuro vástago, le rompía la cara sin ninguna contemplación.

La serie de los Yankees contra las Medias Rojas de Boston terminó, a Kuga le tomó dos días superar su episodio de berrinche. Ni siquiera sé si está embarazada y ya actúa con la histeria de una, si ésta va a ser mi vida por nueve meses tendré que asegurarme de pasármela con tranquilizantes. Compadezco al idiota que se case con Kuga algún día y tenga que agüantarla por el resto de sus días. En un vano intento por aliviar la tensión que se estaba dando entre nosotras, decidí llevarla a dar un paseo al Museo de Bellas Artes de Boston, actividad que resultó en un completo fracaso debido al escaso interés de mi receptora en la cultura en general. En cuanto noté que el plan fue un rotundo fracaso, cambié la ruta al Acuario de New England, un lugar para niños que pareció enloquecer a Natsuki por alguna extraña razón.

- "_¡Mira Shizuru!" - _Gritó entusiasmada _- "¡Pingüinos!" - _Como si nunca en tu vida los hubieses visto.

- "_Mmm" - _A pesar de no denotar interés alguno en su fascinante descubrimiento del mundo oceánico, el ímpetu de Natsuki no se vio mermado.

- "_¡Tortugas! ¿No son lindas?"_

- "_Asadas, claro" _

- "_¡Qué cruel eres!" - _Reí con cinismo _- "¿Acaso no hay algún animal acuático que te guste?"_

- "_Por supuesto, siempre he tenido un particular interés en las medusas"_

- "_¿Medusas?" - _Se ajustó la gorra de Boston que tuve que comprarle para que me volviera a hablar_ - "¿No son las que se conocen como agüa mala?"_

- "_Sí, también escuché de una especie cuyo veneno puede matar en minutos a un ser humano"_

- "_Shizuru, tu lengua puede matar la pasión del momento en cuestión de segundos"_

- "_Ara, tanto interés en mi lengua me hace pensar que Natsuki se me está insinuando" - _Su rostro fue único _- "Tal vez sea el embarazo que está afectando a..."_

- "_Eres de lo peor"_

Natsuki se paró frente a mí para darme a entender que lo que estaba diciendo no era de su agrado. En cuanto lo hizo, me distrajo el hecho de que no había notado que había crecido en comparación de la primera vez que le vi. Natsuki medía exactamente lo mismo que yo y aunque su mentalidad no ha cambiado en lo absoluto, su rostro es mucho más maduro. Supongo que me he vuelto vieja sin darme cuenta. Notar estos cambios era algo que a la edad de Natsuki, no hacía.

Para terminar nuestro breve argumento, le sugerí a Kuga que comiésemos algo en el café del segundo piso, propuesta que aceptó gustosa. Pedimos la comida y nos sentamos a la mesa con vista a la costa. En completo silencio contemplé el puerto de Boston, cuestionándome si sería correcto llevar a Natsuki a dar un corto paseo por el ferry. Le iba a preguntar si le interesaba el viaje, pero noté que Natsuki tenía la mente clavada en otro sitio. En una mesa no muy lejana de la de nosotras, una mujer departía a la mesa con un niño como de seis años. El pequeño parecía compartir el mismo gusto de Natsuki por los pingüinos, puesto que jugaba con un pingüino de peluche, el cual aventaba en dirección al techo en repetidas ocasiones.

En una de esas, el muñeco cayó a los pies de Natsuki quien no pareció reaccionar ante la voz del crío quien le pedía su juguete. He sido yo quien le devolvió el pingüino a su dueño y saludé a la distancia a la joven madre, quien regañaba a su hijo por haber cometido el desfalco. Al notar que Natsuki no reaccionaba aún, decidí hablarle para tratar de sondear que era lo que le molestaba ahora.

- "_¿No tienes hambre o acaso quieres que te compre uno igual?"_

- "_No..."_

- "_No qué" - _Pregunté sorprendida de que no hubiese reaccionado con violencia ante mi comentario.

- "_Shizuru, voy a ser mamá" _

- "_Claro que sí, de eso se trata todo este asunto" - _Respondí algo exasperada.

- "_No" - _ Negó con la cabeza _- "Es decir, en verdad voy a serlo"_

Al principio pensé que se intoxicó con la comida o que finalmente tanta grasa se le había subido al cerebro para causarle un bloqueo neurológico. Pero cuando medité bien lo que dijo comprendí su inquietud. Tiene miedo.

- "_Hasta hace algún tiempo yo era como él"_

- "_Natsuki"_

- "_¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?" - _Pánico, de hecho _- "Shizuru yo no sé nada de..."_

- "_Natsuki" - _Jalé su rostro en dirección al mío para que me escuchara con atención_ - "No estás sola"_

- "_No Shizuru" - _Se arrebató_ - "Estoy sola en esto" - _No comprendo_ - "Completamente sola"_

Finalmente pasaron los doce días, tal como Yohko me garantizó, Natsuki estaba embarazada, la fertilización fue un éxito. Ahora regresaríamos a Japón para continuar con el paso siguiente de acuerdo a mi plan. Pasado el tiempo, Natsuki pariría a mi hija y luego me la entregaría para que yo la reconozca como mía. Una vez concluido con el papeleo, le retribuiría una cantidad extra de dinero a Kuga, como una compensación por el desgaste de la gestación. Aunque todavía no me decido si retenerla un tiempo más por la lactancia.

- "_¿Qué pasa, no es esto lo que esperabas?" - _Cuestionó la doctora mientras terminaba de maquillar el papeleo.

- "_Sí"_

- "_No te ves como una madre feliz"_

- "_¿Debería?"_

- "_Shizuru, todas las mujeres que vienen aquí y saben que tendrán a su hijo en nueve meses, pegan brincos de emoción"_

- "_¿En serio?"_

- "_Este hijo tuyo..." - _Me miró suspicaz _- "¿No tendrá algo que ver con la enfermedad de la vieja Fujino?"_

- "_¿Cómo sabes tú de eso?"_

- "_Reito me lo contó" - _Por supuesto, quién más sino él _- "Tiene cáncer"_

- "_Está controlado"_

- "_Dime que no estás arruinando la vida de una niña sólo por el simple hecho de que deseas poseer toda la fortuna de la abuela"_

- "_Me ofendes, sobre todo por lo de arruinarle la vida a una mujer" - _Natsuki no es una niña_ - "De hecho le estoy haciendo un favor, al evitarle el penoso futuro de encontrarse amarrada a un hombre que no ama pero que tuvo que aceptar porque no tuvo más opción" - _Orgullosa continué con mi discurso_ - "Rodeada de hijos y bajo las órdenes de algún pobre ignorante, soñando despierta con una vida que no pudo ser"_

- "_Aquí la única que está soñando despierta eres tú" - _Se paró_ - "Estamos a tiempo de parar esto, recapacita"_

- "_Veo que contigo no se puede razonar con argumentos justificados"_

- "_Shizuru, tener un hijo no es como tener una mascota" - _Me tomó por los hombros y me habló seria_ - "¿Qué vas a hacer con tu hija en cuanto Natsuki te la entregue?"_

- "_Pagarle a alguien para que se encargue de ella, mientras trabajo como loca todo el día y le invierto a la bolsa"_

- "_Debería mandarte presa tan sólo por escuchar lo que estás planeando"_

- "_Todos nos veremos beneficiados, Natsuki, la niña, inclusive tú" - _Arqueó una ceja _- "No me veas así, sabes que el consejo estará más que complacido en cuanto hable con ellos sobre tu trabajo"_

- "_A mí no me metas en tus chingaderas"_

- "_Ara doctora, cuide su lenguaje"_

- "_Contigo no se puede discutir" - _Se dio la media vuelta y se sentó _- "Espero que para cuando te des cuenta del error que has cometido, no se te ocurra empeorarlo más"_

- "_¿Puedo irme doctora?"_

- "_Y no vuelvas por acá"_

Discutir con Yohko siempre me ha causado la misma sensación, en la preparatoria era exactamente igual. Ambas fuimos condiscípulas desde que éramos niñas, los padres de Yohko eran médicos muy reconocidos en el gremio, ambos padres ganaban muy bien y naturalmente, querían lo mejor para su hija. Yohko estudió en los mejores institutos de Kioto y por ello, coincidimos en nuestra educación muchas veces. Cada mes competíamos en el cuadro de honor del grupo y cada año era la eterna rivalidad por saber quién representaría al colegio en los concursos locales.

Ella siempre fue brillante pero no sólo porque tenía buena retentiva, Yohko siempre ha sido un genio, alguien diferente al resto. Hablar con ella era tener una plática a otro nivel, razón por la que prefería su compañía a la del resto de los compañeros. El problema era ese, nuestras mentes bordeaban extremos completamente opuestos, nuestra metodología era siempre opuesta. Solíamos tener horas y horas de discusiones en los concursos de oratoria y por alguna extraña razón, ella los ganaba todos. Mi frustración siempre ha sido esa, nunca pude sacarme la espina de no haber logrado ganarle en una discusión.

- "_¿No estás gastando demasiado dinero en ropa?"_

- "_No" - _Deja de molestar, tengo que comprar algo o enloqueceré _- "Pruébate este otro" - _Le aventé un nuevo vestido a Kuga quien ha permanecido en el probador unas dos horas.

- "_¿Sabes que en unos cuantos meses por más que quiera no me lo podré poner, verdad?"_

- "_Cállate y póntelo" - _Me vale, sólo quiero gastar.

- "_Shizuru" - _Salió del probador y me regresó la ropa _- "Si tanto quieres gastar tu dinero, preferiría que mejor comprases ropa de maternidad o cosas para el bebé"_

- "_Una idea brillante" - _Le reconocí _- "Pero de todas formas me llevo éste, éste y éste" _- Le dije a la vendedora que nos atendía.

Esa noche salimos a cenar para celebrar la buena noticia, reservé una mesa para dos en el restaurant más exclusivo de la ciudad, en donde pedí expresamente que fuera la mesa más íntima que había. Una vez sentadas en la mesa, ordené la cena y Natsuki comenzó a formular una serie de preguntas sobre cómo procedería el plan de ahora en adelante.

- "_Nos mudaremos a Kioto"_

- "_Otra ciudad aburrida"_

- "_El bufete de abogados se encuentra ahí, necesito que estés cerca para que esté al pendiente de ti"_

- "_Eso significa que..."_

- "_Viviremos juntas" - _Tomé un sorbo de mi copa y continué_ - "Renté el piso de un departamento donde viviremos nosotras tres"_

- "_¿Mai también?" - _Se sonrió ampliamente.

- "_Naturalmente, ella te cuidará cuando yo no esté"_

- "_Shizuru" - _Se puso seria_ - "¿Vives con alguien?" - _En tres años que llevo de conocerla nunca me había preguntado sobre mi vida privada.

- "_Nadie sabe mis planes contigo, por lo tanto jamás llevaré a alguien a la casa" - _Por si te lo estabas preguntando.

- "_Ah"_

- "_Espero que tú no te hayas involucrado con nadie de tu facultad, recuerda que eso era parte del trato"_

- "_No te preocupes por eso" - _No confié en ti y te investigué por cierto.

- "_¿Ni siquiera esa chica de la facultad de agricultura?"_ - Kuga abrió los ojos como platos, no pensó que me hubiese enterado de ese romance - _"Te gustan las mujeres y sólo te permití ese desliz __por el simple hecho de que no perjudicaba en nada a mi plan" - _Sorbí de nuevo el vino _- "Pero no puedes relacionarte seriamente con nadie"_

- "_No lo he hecho" - _Frunció el ceño, supongo que sí había algo entre esas dos.

- "_Bien"_

- "_¿Qué hay de ti?" - _Si se refería a si estoy con alguien o si yo puedo estar con alguien, fue un punto que no pude aclarar, ya que fuimos interrumpidas por una persona poco oportuna.

- "_Shizuru, Kuga-san. ¡Qué agradable sorpresa!" - _Reito.

- "_Buenas noches Reito-san" - _Saludó con cortesía Kuga _- "¡Qué coincidencia encontrarnos aquí!"_

- "_Verdaderamente" - _ Se sentó sin que lo invitase, a punto estuve de tirarle mi copa encima de no ser porque estaba vacía _- "Mesero por favor, sírvanos de ese buen vino que mi hermana degusta"_

- "_Perdón Reito-san, yo no puedo beber" - _Se excusó Natsuki.

- "_Y eso por qué" - _Preguntó con una sonrisa misteriosa.

- "_Está tomando medicamentos" - _Intervine a tiempo, ésta es tan idiota que es capaz de contarle a Reito sobre mi plan.

- "_Oh, espero que no sea nada grave" - _ Le lanzó otra sonrisa a Kuga.

- "_¿Qué te trae en esta parte del mundo, a esta hora del día y en mi mesa, Reito?" - _Pregunté sonriente pero con ganas de estrangularlo al mismo tiempo.

- "_Relájate Shizuru-chan" - _Odio que me llame así _- "Vine con la abuela para que le hagan un chequeo médico en el hospital" - _La vieja está aquí.

- "_Ella..."_

- "_Está descansando en el hotel"_

- "_¿Se encuentra bien?" - _Preguntó Kuga, apuesto a que no sabe ni de quién estamos hablando.

- "_Sólo fue un chequeo de rutina" - _Respondió sonriente.

- "_Lamento que tengamos que retirarnos Reito, pero el día de hoy ha sido muy ajetreado y quisiera descansar" - _Me levanté y Natsuki me imitó, entendiendo la orden de 'vámonos antes de que me encabrone más'.

- "_Entiendo perfectamente" - _Me miró de una manera extraña, cosa que no me gustó para nada_._

- "_Kuga-san" - _Ayudó a Kuga a ponerse su abrigo_ - "Le he hablado a la abuela sobre ti"_

- "_¿En serio?" - _Respondió Natsuki nerviosa, casi igual que yo.

- "_La abuela quisiera conocerte"_

- "_¿Le has hablado a la abuela sobre Natsuki?" - _Cuestioné _- "¿Y qué le has dicho?"_

- "_Le he dicho que conocí a la mujer más hermosa de este planeta" - _Oh Dios, aquí vamos_ - "Pero que es de Shizuru" - _ ¿Qué?

- "_¿Eh?" - _Kuga quedó atónita _- "No, espera..."_

- "_Natsuki adelántate con el chofer, les alcanzo luego"_ - Kuga asintió y se dirigió a la salida, no sin antes ser detenida por Reito.

- "_A la abuela le gustaría el desayunar todos juntos" - _Sugirió.

- "_Pero creo que hemos pasado demasiado tiempo en Boston y tanto Natsuki como yo, debemos regresar a Japón" - _Intervine.

- "_Es una lástima"_

- "_Reito, hablaremos cuando estemos en Japón"_

- "_Hasta entonces"_

El muy idiota no perdió la oportunidad de cogerle la mano a la estúpida de Natsuki para besársela, tal y como hiciera en su fiesta de graduación. Natsuki no lo rechazó, ni siquiera se inmutó, no se dio cuenta de que Reito hace eso sólo para fastidiarme la vida. Déjenme decirles que lo hace muy bien, puesto que en cuanto se sonrió con toda la malicia de su ser, lo empujé y me llevé a Natsuki fuera del lugar lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitieron. Sin perder la compostura, claro está. No perdí la oportunidad de reclamarle a Kuga su actuación de hace unos minutos en el camino al hotel.

- "_¿No se supone que eres lesbiana?"_

- "_¿Cómo?" - _Fingió inocencia.

- "_¿Tienes que actuar como idiota cada que él te bese la mano?"_

- "_Cielos relájate mujer, se trata de tu hermano" - _¡Precisamente por eso! _- "Aparte no hizo nada malo"_

- "_¿Por qué no duermes con él entonces?" - _Reclamé con voz fuerte_ - "Ya que te gusta tanto"_

- "_Porque me lo tienes prohibido" - _Respondió quitada de la pena.

- "_¡O sea que de no ser por el embarazo lo harías!"_

- "_Te di mi palabra Shizuru, me he mantenido en abstinencia desde el día que acordamos este tonto contrato tuyo"_

- "_Ese tonto contrato te pagó la universidad"_

- "_Y te lo agradezco infinitamente" - _Sonrió con ironía, me va a salir con una estupidez _- "Pero ahora que el embarazo está confirmado, supongo que dormir con alguien de vez en cuando no le hará mal al pequeño Frankenstein"_

- "_Zorra majadera..." - _ Alcé la mano, le propinaría una bofetada tan fuerte que seguro azotará esa cabezota llena de telarañas con el cristal de la ventanilla, pero Kuga me cogió de la mano y me jaló hacia ella.

- "_Yo no hablaba sobre dormir con alguien más" - _Me robó un beso y se rió _- "Sino contigo"_

En la calle State, en dirección al hotel Marriot, un auto de lujo recorría el camino para llevar a sus pasajeras a descansar después de un día lleno de sorpresas. La temperatura no subía de los cinco grados centígrados, con una humedad del 96% y vientos moderados que sólo hacían el clima más helado de lo que ya era. En esta calle principal, dos mujeres compartieron un beso que finalmente terminó en una sonora bofetada. La gente del hotel, aseguró haber visto a una joven japonesa durmiendo en el pasillo del sexto piso, con tan sólo una cobija y un juguete de peluche.

* * *

**N/A:** Básicamente el capítulo quedó listo desde el sábado, tomó mucho tiempo porque la autora ha hecho un descubrimiento sumamente importante, la vejez le ha llegado. Para empezar estoy viendo la serie del caribe desde que inició y aunque me gusta el beisbol, no suelo dedicarle el mismo tiempo que mi progenitora. Detesto las telenovelas y en las tardes pierdo miserablemente media hora de mi valioso tiempo por estar viendo una que recién inició... Déjenme decirles que la venezolana está muy buena y vale la pena perder el tiempo en esta nueva actividad. ¿Pero no se supone que debería estar hablando de la historia? Por eso decía que estoy muy vieja.

A manera de resumen, les he descrito superficialmente lo que implica un proceso de maternidad subrogada gestacional. En teoría no es un procedimiento doloroso, sin embargo tengo mis dudas sobre ello. ¿Alguien recuerda el caso Dolly? ¿La supuesta primera criatura clonada del planeta? Eso es lo que Shizuru está planeando en este fic, como deben saber nosotras aportamos la mitad de los cromosomas en los óvulos y en los espermatozoides se encuentra la otra carga. En ausencia de espermatozoides, existe un técnica por ahí que está prohibida, en donde se usan las células somáticas (tejidos), para aportar la otra carga genética. Esto es lo que se conoce como clonación. ¿Se entendió? No importa, no tiene mayor relevancia con la historia.

Una disculpa si les pareció muy complicado o aburrido el capítulo, para mí fue un tedio hacerlo y utilicé el perfil de Shizuru en esta ocasión tratando de explicar el proceso desde su punto de vista. Usar a Shizuru es sinónimo de seriedad excesiva y aunque me es más cómodo usar el perfil de Natsuki, siempre se me ha facilitado el lado manipulador de Shizuru que es probablemente, la parte de ella que más me gusta. Por otra parte, la autora está algo extrañada por el excesivo soporte de sus lectores, el tema para mí es por de más estúpido y en su momento revelaré el por qué, sin embargo parece ser que ha llamado la atención pese a ser un tema de viejos. Les suplico, NO esperen seriedad de mi parte, les dije que no soy normal. Hasta entonces, Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

**VIENTRE SUBROGADO**

_**Capítulo 2.**_

Cuando Shizuru me propuso la idea de vivir juntas en Kioto lo primero que pensé fue... ¡Qué horror! Pues me vino a la mente una aburrida imagen de la ciudad natal de mi... Lo que sea que Shizuru fuere para mí. En realidad, a estas alturas del partido es muy confuso nombrar exactamente la naturaleza de nuestra relación. Regresando al punto de partida, Kioto era para mí un lugar lleno de templos y parques, cultura, gente aburrida y retrógrada. Aunque la idea que tenía del lugar no es equívoca, al estar cerca de la Kioto Tower supe de inmediato que después de cientos de años, los kiotokas han sabido desarrollarse en este mundo capitalista. Ensimismada en mi descubrimiento, apenas noté que Shizuru me observaba con atención, despertando en ella la suficiente curiosidad para distraerla de su labor en el interior del auto en el que viajábamos.

- "_¿Sorprendida?" - _Interrumpió Shizuru mi inteligente tren de pensamientos.

- "_Bastante, pensé que me llevarías a una casa de campo o quizás una torre de castidad"_

- "_¿Torre de castidad?" - _Guardó su Ipad en el portafolio _- "Creo que pasamos de eso hace mucho, Natsuki"_

- "_Hn" - _Respondí sin verle al rostro, embelesada con la civilización que se presentaba ante mis curiosos ojos.

- "_¿Esperabas ver geishas en el camino?" - _Sonrió ante mi afirmativa _- "¿Qué otra cosa conoces de Kioto?" - _ Intentó por última vez en su vida, tratar de tener una conversación inteligente conmigo.

- "_Veamos" - _ Pensé no por mucho tiempo, finalmente respondí _- "Nintendo"_

- "_Me estás diciendo que lo único que se te viene a la mente de una ciudad de casi diez mil años..." - _Gulp_ - "¿Es una empresa de videojuegos?" - _ No respondí, Shizuru estaba furiosa desde lo del hotel, molestarla con un comentario irónico ahora, sería ocasionar una hecatombe a lo pendejo_ - "Debí pensar mucho mejor, mi elección para traer al mundo a mi hija"_

Finalmente llegamos al edificio donde Shizuru rentó un departamento para que vivamos, una zona departamental de quince pisos, siendo el diez el de nosotras. Cuando Shizuru dijo que había rentado un piso pensé que seguro ha de tener mucho dinero; pero cuando tuve el privilegio de llegar a él, jamás pasó por mi mente que estábamos hablando de una superficie mucho más grande que mi casa. Es una cosa enorme, Shizuru no es rica, es insanamente millonaria, podría pagarme tres universidades y todavía le quedaría dinero para gastar a lo tonto. Su vástago será probablemente el ser más feliz de todo el universo.

- "_¡Natsuki!" - _La dulce voz de Mai me despertó de mi letargo emocional.

- "_Mai, hola" _

- "_¡Qué seca eres!" - _Me palmeó en la espalda para incitarme a ser más efusiva_ - "¡Dame un abrazo de esos...!" - _ No terminó, un carraspeo de Shizuru interrumpió nuestro reencuentro.

- "_Tokiha, te recuerdo que Kuga-san es ahora la madre de mi hija, trátala con el respeto que se merece"_

- "_Sí Shizuru-sama" - _Mai bajó la cabeza avergonzada y yo arremetí ante la ocasión.

- "_¡Eso significa que somos como un matrimonio!" - _La expresión de Shizuru fue única en su especie.

- "_Nunca en la vida" _- Respondió seria.

- "_Pero soy la madre de tu hija"_

- "_Y en cuanto el producto salga de tu vientre serás solamente Kuga Natsuki, la mujer a la que le pagué por ello"_

- "_Qué fría eres"_

- "_Tokiha, he pensado el traerte una asistente para que te ayude a mantener en orden el departamento"_

- "_No es necesario Shizuru-sama" - _Rezongó Mai.

- "_Necesito que le dediques tu tiempo a Kuga y que no te distraigas con nada más"_

- "_¿Mai es mía?" - _Insistí, Shizuru me volvió a mirar con dagas en los ojos.

- "_Si Kuga te pone un dedo encima, dímelo de inmediato que yo me encargo" - _Se dirigió hacia mí _- "Pero si las descubro a ambas follando en mi casa, te mataré"_ - Esta vez fue el turno de Mai de orinarse en su pantaleta, puesto que la amenaza fue para ella.

Shizuru dijo tener asuntos que resolver en su oficina, nunca aseguró si regresaba o no pero algo en mi interior me hacía pensar que no. En cuanto confirmamos que efectivamente, se había alejado mucho del departamento, tanto Mai como yo respiramos profundo y nos tiramos en el sillón para relajarnos. Pasado un minuto, nos echamos a reír al unísono, con todo el descaro del mundo.

- "_¿Qué demonios pasó en América?" - _Preguntó Mai con lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reír.

- "_Nada"_

- "_Mentirosa, Shizuru-sama estaba que ardía" - _Se puso seria _- "¿Viste su cara?" - _La imitó y me reí de lo bien que lo hacía_ - "Si hubiese tenido una pistola me la apuntaba a la cabeza"_

- "_Le robé un beso, fue todo"_

- "_¿Cómo demonios ocurrió eso?" - _Se asombró _- "¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que te gustaba?"_

- "_No, no, no" - _Me levanté del sillón para interrumpir su errada afirmación _- "Dije que la besé, no que me gusta"_

- "_Si la besaste fue por algo"_

- "_Por supuesto" - _Asentí _- "Sus celos me estaban crispando los nervios"_

- "_¿Celos?" - _Preguntó incrédula _- "¿Acaso le gustas a Shizuru-sama? ¡Esa sí no me la sabía!"_

- "_No creo que le guste a tu jefa, pero su exceso de posesividad me enferma a veces"_

- "_Entonces la besaste porque es... ¿posesiva?"_

- "_Exacto" - _Mai seguía sin comprenderme_ - "Esa rivalidad entre Reito y Shizuru comienza a encabronarme"_

- "_¿Conoces a Reito-sama?"_

- "_¿Conocerlo? Cada vez que él aparece en mi vida siempre termino siendo yo la abofeteada"_

- "_Eso lo explica todo"_

- "_¿Qué hay con esos dos?" - _Pregunté, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

- "_Eso es algo que tendrás qué preguntarle a Shizuru-sama"_

- "_Gracias por el dato, amiga" - _Me crucé de brazos y me senté_ - "Sólo por eso te besaré delante de Shizuru"_

- "_A mí no me metas en tus líos amorosos" - _Le lancé un cojín_ - "Mejor cuéntame cómo estuvo lo de tu visita al hospital"_

A grandes rasgos le conté a Mai mi experiencia en el hospital de Boston, el cómo se fueron desarrollando las cosas entre Shizuru y yo, la aparición inoportuna de Reito, la invitación de la abuela de ambos para desayunar todos juntos en familia; en fin, un poco de todo y sin llegar a nada. Por supuesto, Mai no respondió ninguna pregunta sobre la familia Fujino, incrementando mi curiosidad para descubrir tarde o temprano, el secreto familiar.

- "_¿Cómo te sientes?" - _Preguntó la pelirroja.

- "_Hambrienta"_

- "_No" - _Negó con la cabeza_ - "Por lo de tu embarazo"_

- "_No siento nada" - _Mai me miró pensativa_ - "Tengo días, no meses"_

- "_Oh" - _Se rascó la cabeza_ - "Deberíamos tomarte unas fotos para ver cómo cambias en lo sucesivo"_

- "_Shizuru no quiere evidencia alguna de mi embarazo"_

- "_Algo difícil de lograr en cuanto te crezca la barriga"_

- "_Lo sé, dícelo a ella" - _Hubo un largo silencio entre nosotras, pero finalmente Mai vino con una excelente idea.

- "_¿Quieres ver la casa?"_

El día transcurrió mortalmente lento, deambulamos por el lugar, escogimos habitaciones, vimos la enorme televisión de plasma que estaba empotrada en el salón principal del edificio, comimos opíparamente; en fin. Todo eso y eran las cuatro de la tarde, un día todavía por llenar, no había nada que hacer. No mucho después le vendí la idea a Mai de que saliéramos a la ciudad para dar un paseo, ella no quería al inicio pero finalmente la convencí de hacerlo. Nos alistamos para matar y la llevé a un simpático bar que se encontraba no muy lejos de donde Shizuru me había paseado al llevarme al departamento.

- "_¿Un bar gay?" - _Cuestionó algo cabreada mi dama de compañía.

- "_Juro que no lo sabía" - _Me defendí, era verdad_ - "Me llamó la atención desde la mañana y supuse que sería un sitio muy placentero para pasar una tranquila velada"_

- "_Qué conveniente para ti"_

- "_Ah vamos, que no he venido a ligar sino a divertirme"_

- "_No puedes beber"_

- "_Me ofendes, estoy muy por encima de eso" - _Fingí indignación, pero Mai no cayó con eso _- "De acuerdo, lo admito" - _Resoplé fuertemente_ - "Tan sólo quería olerlo"_

- "_Y supongo que también te gustaría una compañía femenina para pasar tu estancia"_

- "_Por supuesto"_

- "_¿Acaso no soy suficiente para ti?" - _Ahora era Mai quien se hacía a la ofendida _- "¿Todos estos años juntas y es así como me tratas?" - _Aunque debo reconocer que ella lo hace mejor, debe ser por haber crecido con los Fujino.

- "_Eres heterosexual"_

- "_Heterofóbica" - _Me sacó la lengüa y llamó a un mesero, en cuanto ordenamos prosiguió _- "No comprendo cómo una mujer tan bella como tú se ha descarriado del camino"_

- "_¿Descarriado?" - _ Me la iba a madrear, pero Mai me pidió que la dejara terminar.

- "_Dejarte llevar por Shizuru-sama" - _Ah, era eso_ - "Pienso que aún con todos tus problemas, ahora estás peor"_

- "_Lo hecho, hecho está" - _Callé mientras el mesero asentaba los refrescos_ - "Le di mi palabra a Shizuru"_

- "_Esa mujer de allá no ha dejado de mirarte" - _Me señaló a una dama todavía mayor que Shizuru.

- "_No me gustan las mujeres mayores" - _Mai se echó a reír.

- "_Supongo que Shizuru-sama es la excepción a toda regla"_

- "_Te dije que no es mi tipo" - _Contesté mortificada _- "Me lleva toda una vida de edad, es manipuladora, arrogante, odiosa..."_

- "_Y heterosexual" - _ Finalizó Mai, haciendo que mi curiosidad vuelva a carcomerme.

- "_¿Lo es?" - _ Pregunté, puesto que esto era algo que deseaba saber.

- "_Por supuesto" - _Respondió con seguridad la pelirroja _- "Ha recibido cientos de proposiciones,_ _tiene miles de admiradores, una vida social muy compleja"_

- "_¿Y por qué demonios no se ha casado?" - _ Peor aún, si tenía con quién no comprendo por qué pedirme a mí el favor de parir a su hijo.

- "_Es por la abuela Fujino" - _Explicó vagamente Mai_ - "Para la abuela, no existe hombre o mujer digno de sus herederos"_

- "_Reito y Shizuru" - _Complementé, Mai asintió con la cabeza_ - "Luego entonces, Reito es un solterón también" - _Me sonreí con malicia.

- "_Natsuki tiene un lado heterosexual también" - _Gruñí ante esa idiotez.

- "_¿Qué pasa?" - _Preguntó consternada en cuanto me vio levantarme.

- "_No me lo vas a creer, pero percibo el olor de una mujer que huele delicioso"_

- "_Hay como cien aquí" - _Declaró incrédula de mis capacidades olfativas_ - "Todas huelen mucho"_

- "_Pero ésta huele como a..." _

- "_Ara" - _¡Gah!

- "_Shizuru-sama, puedo explicarle" - _Mai perdió el color del rostro al ver a su jefa a mis espaldas.

- "_Apuesto a que sí" - _Shizuru asentó ambas manos sobre mis hombros, mientras me volteaba lentamente_ - "¿Algo que agregar, señorita Kuga?"_

- "_Magnifique" - _Shizuru frunció el ceño, pensando tal vez que estaba borracha_ - "Tu perfume" - _Expliqué.

- "_Acertaste pero eso no te libra del cas..." - _Se calló en cuanto me acerqué a olerle el cuello para finalmente gritar como una niña _- "¡Qué estás haciendo!" - _ Me empujó muy fuerte _- "¿Cuánto bebió?" - _Interrogó con furia a Mai.

- "_Nada Shizuru-sama, ha estado actuando muy raro toda la tarde"_

- "_¡Vamos Kuga!"_

Fiel a su costumbre, Shizuru me jaló del brazo hacia afuera del bar, arrojando unos billetes en la mesa e indicándole a Mai que se encargue del resto. Mientras Mai pagaba la cuenta, Shizuru me metió al auto y comenzó su eterna letanía sobre mis derechos y obligaciones; que más bien eran obligaciones sin derechos. Habló y habló y si no me golpeó creo que fue por el simple hecho de temer por la pérdida de su pequeño monstruo. Aprovechando la ausencia de Mai decidí molestarla un poco para que se le bajara el mal genio a la señora de la casa.

- "_Entiendo que no quieras que me vean en público pero no comprendo qué hacías tú ahí"_ - Pregunté.

- "_No es problema tuyo lo que haga con mi vida Kuga"_

- "_No tienes que fingir conmigo, te gustan las mujeres, es perfectamente normal lo que sientes" - _Su rostro fue único_ - "Confía en mí, nos divertiremos mucho"_

- "_¡Kuga!" - _Rugió_ - "No te confundas, no somos igüales en ningún aspecto, ¿entendido?"_

- "_¿No te gustan menores que tú?"_

- "_Eres..." - _Tuve suerte de que Mai entrara en ese preciso momento al auto, su paciencia parecía haberse agotado.

- "_Todo listo, Shizuru-sama" _

Mai se sentó junto a mí, quedando las dos frente a Shizuru quien nos veía reprobatoriamente. Ambas esperábamos lo peor, pero afortunadamente Shizuru sólo se limitó a indicarle al chofer que avanzara, dejándonas a la expectativa todo el trayecto a casa. En cuanto llegamos, cerró la puerta con seguro y se dirigió al ala del departamento que le correspondía. No se despidió, no cenó con nosotras, Shizuru era un completo enigma. Cenamos en completo silencio, en cuanto terminamos, Mai lavó los platos y se retiró a descansar. Por mi parte yo no podía dormir, tenía mucho qué pensar, aparte no tenía sueño, mi ritmo circadiano estaba alterado por el viaje a Boston.

En el salón de la sala, había aparte del televisor de plasma un librero donde encontré mucha literatura de derecho, pero curiosamente habían unos libros de medicina ahí. Algunos de ellos, eran mis libros de la carrera los cuales no tenía idea de que Shizuru se haya tomado la molestia de traer a la casa. Tomé uno y decidí sentarme a leerlo, auxiliando a mi vista con una lámpara que se encontraba junto a la ventana. Comencé a leerlo recordando mis clases en la facultad, al mismo tiempo que extrañaba aquellos días de estudiante. Supongo que todo ello tuvo un precio y es tiempo de pagarlo, luego recordé algo importante, Saeko.

- "_Necesito comunicarme a casa" - _Fue lo primero que le dije a Shizuru en el desayuno, ella me ignoró, supongo que todavía estaba molesta por lo de ayer_ - "Mamá no sabe de mí desde hace un mes, no vaya a ser que llame a la policía"_

- "_Firmaste un contrato, estoy protegida" - _ Espetó.

- "_Si no me proporcionas un teléfono, saldré a buscarlo"_

- "_Sobre mi cadáver" - _ Sentenció, luego lo pensó mejor _- "¿Qué vas a decirle?"_

- "_No tengo idea" - _Volvió a su actividad previa y traté de llamar su atención nuevamente_ - "Pero es necesario que hable con mi madre"_

- "_Yo me encargo de tu madre" _- Fue todo lo que dijo, continuó jugando su desayuno después de eso.

- "_Chanel"_

- "_¿Disculpa?" - _Frunció el ceño mientras me miraba como a una loca.

- "_Tu perfume"_

- "_Estaba segura que lo de ayer sólo fue casualidad pero en realidad tienes un buen olfato" - _Comentó con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, como quien mira a una mascota haciendo alguna gracia.

- "_En realidad puedo olerlo todo" - _Dije más para mí misma _- "Desde la crema de noche que usas hasta tu jabón de baño" - _Aspiré el ambiente para realizar el efecto dramático, cosa que hizo que Shizuru se incomodara.

- "_Debo ir a trabajar, espero que cuando regrese no me encuentre con otra sorpresa" - _Se limpió la boca y se puso de pié_ - "Tokiha, el mozo traerá a Senoh-san para que te ayude con la limpieza así que indícale lo que tiene que hacer"_

- "_Entendido Shizuru-sama" _

- "_Me retiro entonces" - _ Shizuru comenzó a buscar su portafolio para darse cuenta de que se encontraba en mi poder.

- "_¿Buscas esto amor?" - _Jugueteé con la maleta entre mis manos, sonriendo con cinismo después de mi comentario. A Shizuru no le pareció gracioso y hecha una furia, me lo arrebató_ - "¿Cómo? ¿No hay tan siquiera un beso de despedida?" - _Esta vez juro que consideró la idea de estrangularme, optando por aporrear la puerta al salir.

- "_Te estás buscando que te mate" - _ Intentó inútilmente la pelirroja de hacerme cambiar mi actitud hacia su amada señora.

- "_Se va muy temprano y vuelve tarde, este matrimonio es muy aburrido"_

No mucho después una joven sirvienta entró al departamento, castaña de ojos azules, dijo estar para servir. Senoh Aoi, la hija del ama de llaves de la casa de Reito-sama o al menos así se presentó; en cuanto me vio presencié un ligero rubor en su rostro. Lo supe de inmediato, esta niña era de las mías y ahora sé con quién desquitaré todo este exceso de energía que traigo. Pasamos juntas todo el día, Aoi se encargó de limpiar la parte que correspondía a Shizuru mientras que Mai preparaba la comida. Afortunadamente, Aoi tenía la lengüa más suelta que Mai, así que pude sacarle algo de información a la joven sirvienta de la familia.

Poco fue sin embargo lo que pude saber, pero a grandes rasgos entendí que Shizuru y Reito no eran hermanos, sino primos. Ninguno tenía padres, sólo tenían a la abuela Fujino, quien hasta ahora no he tenido el placer de conocer y Aoi dice no haberle visto nunca. Aparentemente, lo que se comenta entre las sirvientas del hogar no habla bien de la abuela de Shizuru, puesto que dicen que tiene un carácter todavía peor que el de su nieta. En cambio, cuando se refieren a Reito todas piensan que él es todo un caballero.

Los Fujino tienen acciones en muchos negocios dentro y fuera del territorio nipón, haciéndolos inmensamente ricos y el objeto de muchos cazafortunas. Esa es la razón por la que es precisamente la vieja Fujino quien da el visto bueno a las respectivas parejas de sus nietos, dificultando el camino para que éstos puedan algún día formar sus familias. Supongo que para Aoi, yo soy alguna amiga de Shizuru quien por ahora vive con ella. Aoi nunca preguntó sobre mí, ni siquiera se atrevió a cuestionar el hecho de que viva con su señora, no sabe que estoy embarazada y honestamente, no sé que le vaya a decir Shizuru sobre ello. Me pregunto, si la abuela de Shizuru me viera un día, ¿qué pasaría con el plan de la nieta?

Entrada la noche me levanté de mi cama para irme a la sala a leer un rato, Shizuru no había llegado aún puesto que sus zapatos no se veían por ningún lado. Con la tranquilidad de pensarme sola, me estiré en el sillón para desde ahí, contemplar el hermoso paraje de la ciudad de Kioto. Como si de un ave enjaulada se tratara, me limité a observar los enormes edificios que flanqueaban el mío, traté inútilmente de imaginarme fuera de este lugar. El sonido de la puerta me sacó del trance, Shizuru llegó al hogar.

- "_No tenía idea de que aún estabas despierta"_

- "_No podía dormir" - _Respondí sin más que agregar, Shizuru se sentó en el reposet y comenzó a agarrarse el cuello_ - "¿Qué pasa?"_

- "_Tuve un..." - _Comenzó a decir, callándose en el acto y cambiando el tema drásticamente _- "¿Llegó Senoh-san?"_

- "_No mucho después de que tú te fueras"_

- "_Ya veo" - _Shizuru se seguía sobando la nuca y comenzaba a molestarme esa manía.

- "_Déjame revisarte" - _Me levanté y en un segundo estaba a su lado tratando de tomarla por los hombros.

- "_¿Qué haces?" - _Se arrebató de golpe.

- "_Es obvio que te duele, pensaba darte un masaje"_

- "_Nada que una pastilla no quite" - _Murmuró, ni ella se la creyó puesto que se llevó la mano a la base del cuello otra vez.

- "_Vamos Fujino, que si te duele más me detengo" - _Argumenté, supongo que Shizuru estaba muy cansada para haberme permitido tocarla.

- "_Ahí..." - _ Se quejó en cuanto examiné los músculos del cuello.

- "_¿Te golpeaste con algo?" - _Sentí una inflamación a la palpación del músculo flexor del cuello.

- "_Tuve un día muy difícil" - _Un diálogo, al fin_ - "Un idiota no guardó su distancia y se estrelló en la parte trasera del auto"_

- "_¿Fuiste a un hospital?" - _ Conociéndola, debe haberle armado un escándalo al individuo.

- "_No, tenía una cita urgente y ese percance me atrasó"_

- "_¿No fuiste a que te revisara un médico?" - _ Luego me llama infantil.

- "_Te dije, tenía trabajo urgente por hacer" _- Continué mi exploración sin dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

- "_Te pudiste romper las vértebras" - _Expliqué inútilmente, esta mujer es terca.

- "_Mi trabajo es importante"_

- "_Tu salud es más importante" - _Contrarresté su estúpido argumento.

- "_¿En serio?" - _Odio ese tono sarcástico_ - "¿A quién más le da lo que me pase?"_

- "_A tu hijo por ejemplo"_

- "_Unas cuantas células que ni capacidad de razonamiento tienen" _

- "_¿Qué tal yo?" - _ Shizuru me miró como diciéndome, ¿tú estúpida?_ - "Sí yo"_

- "_Si algo me pasara tengo dado instrucciones a personal de mi entera confianza, para que se encargue de tu caso" - _Ya veo, conque sí existe alguna persona que sepa de tu maquiavélico plan de Frankenstein.

- "_No me refería a eso"_

- "_No comprendo"_

- "_Para mí es importante lo que te ocurra"_

- "_¿Quieres que crea que te importo?" - _ Rió con ironía.

- "_No sé con qué clase de gente te desenvuelvas ni qué te hayan hecho, pero yo no soy igual" - _Dejé de darle el masaje_ - "Mi recomendación es que vayas al hospital, pero si insistes en no hacerlo al menos tómate un desinflamatorio, buenas noches"_

No pude ver que Shizuru parta a su trabajo a la mañana siguiente, ya que me quedé dormida. Durante la noche, tuve unos molestos dolores en el vientre, similares a los que experimentaba durante mi periodo. De persistir, le avisaría a Shizuru para que me revisaran para saber si todo iba bien con lo del embarazo; supongo que en algún punto de la noche el dolor cesó y el sueño me ganó. Fue así como me levanté casi al mediodía, con el estómago haciendo ruidos por haberme pasado el desayuno.

Mai me preparó un suculento tentempié, puesto que casi era la hora de almorzar. Para mi sorpresa el dolor había desaparecido, aún así me sentía algo incómoda. En cuanto la mesa estuvo servida comí como un animal, devorando hasta la última migaja de pan y acabando con todo lo que se me ofreció para comer. Antes de que cayera la noche ya estaba muerta de hambre, Mai tuvo que adelantar la hora de la cena, causando que cuando Shizuru regresara, su comida tuviese que ser recalentada.

- "_Mai" - _Dije con el estómago gruñendo.

- "_No me digas que no te llenaste, pero si te serví bastante"_

- "_Sólo un poco de ramen" - _Rogué, por alguna extraña razón mi mente sólo pensaba en comer.

- "_Tokiha, sírvele a Natsuki de nuevo" - _Dispuso la señora de la casa _- "Creo que debemos llevarte al doctor para que te controlen tu dieta antes de que acabes hecha una marrana"_

- "_Qué agradable eres" - _Vociferé, aunque cuando Mai me dio mi cena la ignoré por completo.

- "_Aparte de hambre, ¿sientes alguna molestia?" - _Me interrogó Fujino, quien no parecía tener la menor intención de tocar su comida.

- "_No desde anoche"_

- "_¿Anoche?"_

- "_Un dolor leve, nada de qué preocuparse"_

- "_Creo que eso debe decidirlo un médico"_

- "_Sorpresa, sorpresa" - _Sorbí el caldo_ - "Parece que vives con uno"_

- "_Uno de verdad" - _Eso me dolió, pero preferí ignorarla_ - "Sacaré una cita el día de mañana para que vayamos" - _Volvió a sacar su estúpida agenda electrónica donde compulsivamente apuntaba todo lo que programaba.

- "_¿Cómo sigue tu cuello?" - _Pregunté por hacer plática.

- "_Estoy bien, te dije que con una pastilla sería suficiente"_

- "_¿Puedo?" - _Pregunté si podía revisarla, Shizuru consideró el hacerlo pues esta vez no nos encontrábamos solas_ - "Si la inflamación cedió o no, seré yo quien así lo juzgue"_

- "_Ara, satisface tu curiosidad" - _Alzó su cabello enseñándome su delicada garganta _- "Pero como has de observar, está perfectamente bien" - _Me acerqué hacia ella y en vez de tocarla...

- "_Hueles diferente" - _La olí.

- "_¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" - _Se paró como si le hubiese pellizcado el trasero_ - "¿Te volviste loca?"_

- "_Ese no es tu perfume" -_ Huele a... ¿Gardenia?_ - "¿Estuviste con alguien?" - _Pregunté con una sonrisa en el rostro_ - "¿Una mujer?"_

- "_Trato con cientos de personas al día Kuga"_

- "_Pero para que se te haya fijado el olor tuviste al menos que haber..."_ - Abrazado a esta mujer, mucho.

- "_No voy a discutir mis actividades diarias contigo, me voy a bañar"_

- "_Estupendo, ¿puedo unirme a ti?"_

Shizuru no respondió, abrió la boca pero no supo si insultarme o regañarme, cuando se dio cuenta de que había tardado mucho en reaccionar decidió darse la media vuelta y retirarse del lugar. Mientras se iba a su parte del edificio, contemplé idiotizada su elegante andar, el meneo natural de sus caderas que eran simplemente la vista más sublime que había tenido en mi vida entera. Su cabello suelto y desaliñado, sus ropas fuera de lugar, inclusive hasta con ese olor de perfume que no era el propio; Shizuru se me antojó grandemente. Entonces descubrí que mi deseo sexual se había potencializado, que Shizuru pese a ser mucho mayor que yo, se veía tan mujer que si no hubiese sido porque me mataba, la poseía en ese momento. La idea de reunirme con ella en esa enorme bañera fue una imagen que me asaltó durante toda la noche.


	5. Chapter 5

**VIENTRE SUBROGADO**

_**Capítulo 3.**_

Parece mentira como la adición de una persona en tu vida, trastorna lo que fuera una rutina imposible de modificar. Antes de que se me ocurriera la brillante idea de decirle a Kuga que viviéramos juntas, los días eran todos iguales, siempre tranquilos, inmutables, de silencio sepulcral. No encuentro las palabras para poder definir mis días antes de ella, tal vez y sólo tal vez me equivoqué en traerla conmigo. Quizás lo mejor hubiese sido pagarle a alguien para que se encargue de vigilarla en lo que el embarazo se desarrollaba pero eso hubiese sido peligroso por dos razones importantes. La primera es que, hubiesen más personas enteradas de mi proyecto de maternidad y la segunda, que Kuga está más loca que una cabra.

Esa mujer no es normal, la Natsuki que yo conocí no era así o no la conocía de esta manera. Según yo, Natsuki era una chica de provincia sin malicia alguna, una muchacha agradecida de que su benefactora, yo, le hubiese sacado de su miseria. En algún rincón de mi estúpido cerebro me la creí, la realidad es diferente. Kuga con su cara de 'yo no rompo ni un plato' me engañó totalmente. Si cuando le conocí alguien hubiese venido y me hubiera advertido que esa Natsuki inocente en la que yo creía era en realidad una caja de pandora, mi situación sería otra. ¿Exagero? No lo creo, esta mañana por ejemplo, me nalgueó ¡Me nalgueó! Lo hizo como si estuviese tratando con una mesera, cuando en realidad está ante su benefactora y procuradora de todos sus bienes.

Aparte de todo, está ese ritual, ese ridículo ritual que día a día realiza y cada vez es más odioso... Todas las mañanas coge mi portafolio y no me lo devuelve a menos que consiga que me enoje. Hay que darle crédito, sus ocurrencias son únicas, no suele repetir la misma tontería y siempre se las ingenia para provocarme úlceras gástricas. Afortunadamente hoy tenemos una cita con el médico, necesito una medicina para curar las enfermedades mentales de Kuga que empiezan a volverme histérica. Para asegurarme de que todo vaya bien y abrirle un expediente clínico en uno de los mejores hospitales de Kioto, le pedí una cita a Sakomizu-sensei, un reconocido ginecólogo de la ciudad. Espero que todo salga bien.

- "_Entonces la fertilización se hizo hace..." - _Cuestionó el doctor.

- "_Cuatro semanas" - _ Respondí_ - "La doctora Sagisawa se encargó personalmente de realizarla"_

- "_Comprendo" - _Revolvió su cabellera afro el extravagante sujeto_ - "Dices llamarte Kuga Natsuki"_

- "_Sí" - _Respondió Natsuki.

- "_Tienes veintitrés años" - _Asintió con la cabeza _- "¿Cuál es tu relación con Fujino-san?" - _¿Y eso a qué viene?

- "_Shizuru me mantiene" - _Contestó con intención maliciosa, para mi sorpresa el médico no pareció muy sorprendido.

- "_Ya veo" - _ Se acomodó las gafas y continuó con el cuestionario que dudo sea muy profesional que digamos _- "¿Sientes alguna molestia?"_

- "_¡Come mucho!" - _Repliqué.

- "_Fujino-san, es normal que las mujeres gestantes experimenten periodos de ansiedad que compensan con ingestas compulsivas de alimentos"_

- "_Pero Kuga no es normal" - _ Insistí_ - "Come alimentos repulsivos, esta mañana se comió frituras grasosas con una mezcla de mayonesa con salsa cátsup y salsa de chile jalapeño" - _Fue asqueroso.

- "_Se me antojó" - _Bufó Kuga desde su asiento.

- "_Aparte de los antojos, ¿existe algún síntoma clínico de verdadera relevancia?" - _¿O sea que comer basura no es relevante? ¡Imbécil!

- "_Me duelen los pechos" _

- "_Es perfectamente normal lo que sientes Kuga-san, el aumento en las concentraciones hormonales es lo que produce esa tensión en los pezones" - _Explicó con seriedad el galeno, pero Kuga no estaba hablando en serio.

- "_¿Es normal que me crezcan las boobies?" - _ ¡Qué!_ - "Las manos de Shizuru pronto no darán en mis pechos" - _¡QUE!

- "_Por supuesto, es parte del proceso de preparación para la lactancia..."_ - Bla, bla, bla. ¿Escuchó lo que dijo esta idiota? ¡Insinuó que yo le toco las tetas!

()()()

- "_¡Espera Shizuru no corras!"_

"_¡Cómo pudiste dejarme en ridículo allá adentro!" - _Sinvergüenza_ - "No comprendo esa manía tuya de dejarme mal en todas partes"_

- "_Usé tus manos como parámetro de referencia, jamás dije que en algún momento las has usado en mis pechos" - _No pudo evitar la enorme sonrisa de su boca mientras se excusaba con argumentos bastante sosos.

- "_¿Qué es lo que quieres Kuga?" - _Me paré en seco_ - "¿Qué demonios se supone que tengo que hacer para que te comportes?"_

- "_Shizuru sólo estoy jugando, no lo tomes personal"_

- "_Tengo trabajo que hacer, llévate al chofer y no salgas de casa"_

- "_Pero Shizuru..."_

Prácticamente huí de Natsuki, sólo llevamos juntas cuatro semanas y ya siento que la odio. ¿Así son los matrimonios o así terminan? ¿Es el embarazo el punto crítico en donde el amor acaba y todo se vuelve caótico? O quizás soy yo la que no siente nada por esta rapaz malcriada quien hace de mi vida un verdadero dolor de muelas. Hastiada, confundida y muy molesta, decidí encerrarme a trabajar y desquitar con mis subordinados, toda la frustración que la maternidad de Natsuki me estaba provocando. Inmersa en mi trabajo, mi secretaria Kikukawa-san, me avisó de una llamada entrante de una cliente problemática que de no ser porque es mi mejor amiga, probablemente no hubiese atendido en momentos como este.

Estaba urgida, necesitaba hablar desesperadamente con alguien, contarle mi secreto aunque sea a esta mujer. No la mejor elección, no la más cabal, pero en estos momentos, Ahn Lu era la única opción viable para ventilar mi vida personal. El problema de ella es que suele escoger lugares poco privados o mejor dicho, muy coloridos para citarme. El bar gay donde anteriormente encontrara a Kuga, escondido en el corazón de Kioto, en el complejo de laberintos de Gion; se localizaba el bar Gekko el cual resultaba ser de mi clienta y mejor amiga, Ahn Lu.

- "_¡Shizuru pensé que no vendrías!" - _Me abrazó efusivamente la libertina mujer quien me había pasado a su privado _- "¿Qué te tomas?" - _Dijo mientras se dirigía a su mini bar.

- "_Vodka tonic"_

- "_Día difícil" - _Comentó mientras preparaba las bebidas.

- "_El peor"_

- "_Cuenta" - _Asentó mi vaso y se sentó frente de mí _- "Sabes que tu miseria personal hace mi día"_

- "_Te odio" - _ La miré con desdén, pero la mujer se ahogaba en coñac.

- "_Supe por mis niñas que tuviste una discusión con una joven ojiverde hace como una semana"_

- "_Me extraña que no te hubieses enterado antes" _

- "_Esto del divorcio me tiene completamente absorbida, ¿cómo va?"_

- "_Quiere que le dejes la casa de la playa" _

- "_¡Que se vaya al carajo antes!" - _Alzó la voz vulgarmente_ - "¡Todos esos años a su lado me hacen merecedora de la mitad de sus bienes!" - _Estuvo casada como seis meses...

- "_Acepta, te va a dejar una buena suma de dinero" - _ Propuse para tratar de cerrar este caso que me ha llevado mucho tiempo ya.

- "_Dile a tus abogados que se pongan las pilas para que me quede con todo" - _Sentenció_ - "Acostarme con ese vejestorio tuvo su precio"_

- "_Debiste pensarlo bien antes de hacerlo"_

- "_Cierto, debí pedir más" - _ Cínica _- "¡Salud!" - _Se bebió de un trago el brandy y se sirvió otro_ - "Sigo esperando"_

- "_Sobre qué"_

- "_No te hagas pendeja conmigo, háblame de ella" - _Se sentó con las piernas abiertas_ - "¿Cuándo decidiste unirte al lado oscuro de la fuerza?" - _Arqueé una ceja_ - "¡Ah vamos!"_

- "_No lo hice" _

- "_Negación, el primer paso lo estás dando hija mía" - _ Volvió a beber, casi gruñí de frustración al intentar relatarle a otra loca, lo que me pasaba. Así que, respiré profundo y quitada de la pena recité lo siguiente.

- "_Escogí a una chica, le pagué la universidad, le implanté un embrión mío en su útero y ahora vivo con ella"_

Lo hice, estoy orgullosa, finalmente pude decir en una sola oración todo lo que llevaba adentro y que me estaba matando. Para mi sorpresa Ahn Lu no dijo nada, se bebió todo el contenido de su copa y pasó un par de segundos mirando el fondo de ella. Se levantó, se sirvió de nuevo y bebió otra vez. Por mi parte pude relajarme al no tener que dar más explicaciones referentes al caso y disfrutar de mi bebida sin acusaciones. Todo pintaba bien, la vida es bella.

- "_La ojiverde" - _Recuperó el habla_ - "¿Está esperando un hijo tuyo?"_

- "_Sí" - _Respondí lacónica.

- "_¿Sin sexo?"_

- "_Correcto"_

- "_¿Vives con ella sin sexo?"_

- "_Así es"_

- "_¿Quieres decir, que te levantas todos los días con un mujerón como ella deambulando por tu hogar y ni siquiera te la has comido?"_

- "_Creo que has perdido totalmente el punto del asunto"_

- "_No" - _Aporreó su copa en la pequeña mesa frente a nosotras_ - "La que está perdida eres tú"_

- "_Ahn"_

- "_No he terminado" - _ Se paró _- "¿Eres capaz de embarazar a una niña y no te haces responsable de ello?"_

- "_La mantengo, le doy todo en cuanto poseo" - _Un momento_ - "Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy discutiendo esto contigo"_

- "_Shizuru" - _Tono de hermana mayor, la odio_ - "No tengo nada en contra de los famosos vientres de alquiler pero lo que estás haciendo aquí es casi un acto de narcotráfico"_

- "_Ara" - _Ahora es mi turno de subir la voz_ - "¿Se puede saber cómo llegaste a esa conclusión tan brillante?"_

- "_Estás usando a una pobre chica como si fuera una mula" - _ Por favor_ - "Shizuru, traer un niño al mundo debe ser con amor no por..." - _Mirada suspicaz_ - "¿Por qué cariños se te antojó tener un hijo ahora?"_

- "_Es el momento"_

- "_Pero antes renegaste de tu capacidad para procrear"_

- "_Antes era joven e inexperta"_

- "_Y ahora estás vieja y demente" - _ Hey _- "¿Por qué demonios le arruinas la vida a una chica así?"_

- "_No le he arruinado nada, lo que hice con Natsuki fue un acto de generosidad"_

- "_Tu concepción de generosidad es muy conveniente, ¿no?" - _ Prosiguió_ - "Al menos me la hubieses presentado antes de que la usaras para tus experimentos científicos"_

- "_Sabía que no llegaría a nada hablando contigo de esto" - _Me levanté, pero Ahn Lu me sentó a la fuerza.

- "_Ya empezaste esa botella, no te vas sin acabártela" - _ Me volvió a servir_ - "¿No tendrá esto que ver con cierta herencia, de cierta mujer, de cierta familia multimillonaria?"_

- "_No sé de qué me hablas"_

- "_Si tu abuela se entera no te lo va a perdonar"_

- "_Ella no sabrá de Natsuki"_

- "_¿Lo sabe Reito?"_

- "_No" - _Lo pensé un poco y respondí _- "Aunque sí me ha visto con Natsuki"_

- "_Ahí tienes" - _ Se sirvió otra copa_ - "¿No crees que él no ha investigado lo que tú te propones para obtener el control absoluto de la herencia Fujino?"_

- "_Todo ha sido muy confidencial" - _Respondí con seguridad, mi trabajo ha sido impecable.

- "_La policía japonesa no le llega a los detectives que la poderosa familia Fujino tiene"_

- "_De nuevo, estás exagerando"_

No recuerdo después de eso, me tomé toda la botella de vodka que Ahn Lu me entregó, luego le seguimos con una de whisky para finalmente ser ella quien me llevara a mi departamento, ya que yo no sabía ni dónde me encontraba. Prácticamente a rastras, Ahn Lu me llevó al edificio en donde una contrariada Tokiha me abrió la puerta, Natsuki estaba ahí y entre las dos me tiraron a la cama. No supe de mí hasta al mediodía del día siguiente.

- "_Mi cabeza" - _ No podía ni abrir los ojos ante lo incómodo que me resultaban los rayos solares entrando por la ventana.

- "_Shizuru-sama, bébete esto, verás que te ayuda a que se te cure la resaca" - I_gnoro si fue la pelirroja o la otra sirvienta, sus voces eran igual de chillonas para mí en estos momentos.

- "_Tengo náuseas" - _Comenté en cuanto olfateé el contenido del vaso.

- "_No creo que te quede algo por vomitar" - _Esa voz es inconfundible_ - "Aoi está haciendo una labor titánica limpiando todo el vómito de tu cuarto" - _Qué horror.

- "_Kikukawa-san llamó esta mañana" - _Reportó Tokiha _- "Le dije que Shizuru-sama tuvo una infección estomacal seria, por lo que no se presentaría a trabajar hoy"_

- "_Vaya infección" - _Es muy temprano para soportar tu sarcasmo Kuga _- "Una mega borrachera con una rubia" - _ Eso sonó a reclamo marital.

- "_No molestes Kuga, me siento muy mal" - _Me llevé ambas manos a las sienes tratando de mitigar el dolor aberrante que mi cabeza tenía.

- "_¿Por qué me haces esto?" - _ Coño_ - "Ni siquiera hemos llegado a la crisis de los cinco años y ya me veo obligada a limpiar tus vómitos y soportar tus infidelidades..."_

- "_Sólo porque no distingo cuál de las tres Kugas me dijo eso, de lo contrario te hubiese derramado el jugo de tomate encima" - _ Eso a Kuga le valió.

- "_¿Qué dirá nuestro bebé?" - _¿Ya no es el pequeño monstruo?_ - "¿Qué le contaré a la pequeña Resaca?"_

- "_¿Resaca?" - _ Sólo borracha le pude haber prestado atención a Natsuki cuando se estaba luciendo a decir sandeces -_ "¿Piensas ponerle ese nombre a mi hija?"_

- "_Claro" - _Se tomó mi jugo_ - "Fue en una resaca que subí ese estúpido anuncio por internet que ha sido el culpable de haberte conocido"_

- "_Nunca antes había bebido tanto en toda mi vida" - _Confesé, Kuga pidió otro vaso del asqueroso jugo a Tokiha.

- "_Tu amiga rubia se veía bastante entera" - _Ahn Lu tiene una tolerancia al alcohol mucho mayor que la mía_ - "Mai, creo que un Gatorade le caería mejor a Shizuru"_

- "_No quiero nada" - _Quiero vomitar, eso sí.

- "_Si no sabes beber entonces por qué lo hiciste" - _Cuestionó.

- "_Porque me tienes harta" - _ Lo dije _- "Si continúo viviendo de esta manera contigo no creo agüantar nueve meses" - _ Natsuki me miró seria y promulgó lo siguiente.

- "_Quiero a mi madre"_

- "_Yo también"_

Kuga me examinaba escrupulosamente y yo sentí que finalmente podía enfocar mi vista, ya no veía tres imágenes de ella sino una sola. Nos mantuvimos en perfecto silencio, mirándonos la una a la otra, retándonos con la mirada y esperando que una de las dos de el primer paso. Es en este momento en donde ella debió haberme dicho que renunciaba al contrato, que no quería más y yo por mi parte, debí haberle respondido que estaba de acuerdo, que en ese mismo instante iría a la oficina a romper nuestro acuerdo. La indemnizaría y esa sería la última vez que le viera, la última vez que tuviera que tener tratos con Natsuki. Debí hacerlo, en serio. Lamentablemente en vez de ello, me levanté corriendo a vomitar los escasos contenidos estomacales de mi cuerpo a la taza del inodoro.

Una vez repuesta del episodio anterior, me senté a la mesa con Kuga y ninguna dijo nada, dejé ir la oportunidad de volver al buen camino por última vez. Fue Kuga quien inició la charla nuevamente, en un lapsus de serenidad muy raro en ella, pensando tal vez en fumar la pipa de la paz por última vez o quizás fue el efecto del jugo de Tokiha.

- "_Es notorio que hay que poner algunas reglas para que esto funcione"_

- "_Qué propones"_

- "_Es obvio que tú eres una mujer independiente que no necesita de nadie" - _Ajá_ - "Dicho de otra forma una solterona" - _Jódete Kuga _- "Por otro lado, yo soy una joven mujer con necesidades"_

- "_No puedes coger mientras estés en estado de embarazo" - _Sentencié.

- "_Shizuru, despierto pensando en sexo todos los días" - _Qué horror_ - "He vivido en abstinencia desde el día en que hice este trato contigo y juro que no lo he roto" _

- "_Pero..."_

- "_Pero, si sigo así tal vez te viole uno de estos días" - _¡Me echó una mirada libidinosa!

- "_Estoy segura que sabré defenderme bien" - _ Por no decir, que soy capaz de romperte la madre_ - "¿Me estás proponiendo que tengas parejas sexuales a cambio de dejarme en paz?"_

- "_Eso o gozar de las mieles de tu piel de vez en cuando..." - _Se veía tan inocente cuando dijo esto que casi ignoré el hecho de que me estaba pidiendo las nalgas descaradamente.

- "_Negativo, piensa en otra alternativa" - _Respondí categóricamente.

- "_Pudo funcionar"_

- "_¿Fue broma?" - _Debí imaginarlo _- "¿Es este el momento en donde se supone que debo reír?" - _Insertar risa sardónica al último comentario.

- "_No posees sentido del humor Shizuru"_

- "_Te voy a decir lo que una solterona posee..."_

- "_¿Eso te dolió verdad?"_

- "_Pequeña..."_

- "_Perdón" - _Tokiha irrumpió nuestro argumento_ - "Himeno-san tiene un recado de Fujino-obaasan"_

Himeno Fumi es la sirvienta principal de la casa Fujino, es la mano derecha de la abuela en cuanto a los asuntos del hogar se refiere. Si esta mujer está aquí es porque algo importante ha ocurrido, sin embargo me pregunto cómo supo dónde encontrarme, puesto que mi dirección nadie la conoce. Tal vez Ahn Lu no esté del todo equivocada en cuanto se refiere a la agencia de investigación Fujino.

- "_Himeno-san" - _Saludé _- "Es una sorpresa tu visita, adelante por favor"_

- "_Buenos días Shizuru-ojousama, lamento la intrusión" - _Saludó políticamente en cuanto entró, dirigiendo toda su atención a la malcriada a mis espaldas.

- "_Ella es Natsuki" - _Saluda Kuga...

- "_Qué hay" - _ No sé por qué pensé que habría algo de educación en esta neandertal.

- "_Compartimos el departamento" - _Expliqué sin dar mayor detalle _- "¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita, acaso le ha ocurrido algo a la abuela?"_

- "_No Shizuru-ojousama, todo lo contrario, Fujino-obaasan se encuentra fuerte como un roble" - _No lo dudo_ - "He venido por usted"_

- "_¿Por mí?"_

- "_Supimos que enfermó gravemente esta mañana y Fujino-obaasan, quería confirmar su asistencia a la fiesta de esta noche"_

- "_¿Fiesta?"_

- "_Su cumpleaños" - _Oh oh, lo olvidé por completo.

- "_Por supuesto que iré, es sólo una infección estomacal leve" - _Me excusé_ - "Estoy segura que para la noche me encontraré mejor"_

- "_¿Tenemos fiesta?" - _Se entrometió Kuga con toda majadería _- "Me encantan las fiestas"_

- "_Tú no vas" - _Sentencié_ - "Es una fiesta familiar"_

- "_Pero tú y yo..." - _ Le cerré la boca y la amenacé con la mirada_ - "Ya"_

- "_Kuga-han" - _Llamó nuestra atención la doncella de la abuela_ - "La abuela Fujino expresó sus deseos de conocerle en esta celebración"_

- "_¡Qué!" - _Perdí la compostura, lo admito_ - "Eso no puede ser"_

- "_Fueron sus deseos Shizuru-ojousama"_

- "_Pero por qué..."_

- "_Será un placer"_ - Respondió Kuga, si supiera de quién se trata seguro no estaría tan animada a ir a la boca del lobo.

- "_Me alegra que se encuentre con bien Ojousama, debo irme"_

- "_Pero..."_

- "_Mi misión era darle el recado de la abuela, conocer a Kuga-han e invitarle a su fiesta de cumpleaños" - _Citó casi en voz militar_ - "He cumplido exitosamente sus mandatos, debo retirarme para supervisar los preparativos del banquete"_

- "_Sí" - _Apenas alcancé a responder, estaba mareada y no por la borrachera.

- "_Kuga-han, Shizuru-ojousama, buen día"_

Dicho esto último Himeno-san desapareció de nuestra vista. Pasados cinco minutos alcancé a desparramarme en el sillón para cavilar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Después de un largo rato de meditación entendí que la abuela tenía de conocimiento que vivía en este edificio con Kuga, de eso no me queda duda alguna. Segundo, quiere conocerla, para qué no tengo idea. Al parecer tendré que descubrirlo en cuanto el momento llegue aunque conociendo a la abuela, no creo que sea para bien.

Afortunadamente tuve la brillante idea de surtir el vestuario de Natsuki en nuestra estancia en Boston, por lo tanto, encontrar ropa apropiada para la ocasión fue una tarea sencilla para una mujer tan previsora como lo era yo. Peinar la cabellera de Kuga fue quizás la labor más dura del proceso, aunque afortunadamente Senoh-san se encontraba entre nosotras para auxiliarnos en esa difícil tarea. Así que, vestidas con un conjunto de noche tipo cocktail, marchamos rumbo a la mansión Fujino la cual se veía exactamente como la recordaba. Una casona tipo occidental, al estilo de las viviendas europeas, la cual se dice fue construida en el periodo Meiji. Sólo le faltaron los cuervos para que fuera el escenario perfecto para una película de noche de brujas, ya que el aquelarre se encontraba en su interior.

- "_Vaya casa" - _ Comentó Kuga _- "No tenía idea de que tu abuela tuviera dinero también" - _No tienes la menor idea de con quién estás tratando Kuga.

- "_Estoy sorprendida de que puedas caminar con esos tacones tan altos" - _Cambié el tema_ - "Pensé que te romperías la cara al bajar del auto"_

- "_Ya ves, soy todo un estuche de monerías" - _Me guiñó el ojo_ - "Deberías comprobar mis otros talentos" - _Dicho esto me nalgueó, sabiendo que no haría nada en este momento por encontrarme rodeada de mis conocidos_ - "Voy a buscar una copa"_

- "_No puedes beber" - _Respondí todavía algo abochornada.

- "_Ya sé, pero hay que hacer la finta"_

El salón se encontraba lleno de invitados, personas que no conocía y muchos otros que no deseaba ni darles el saludo, pero siendo la nieta de la famosa Fujino Maria, no podía hacer gran cosa. La abuela es una mujer que ha tenido gran influencia en el mundo de la política de Japón, su peso en la cámara de la Dieta sigue siendo de suma importancia aún después de muchos años. Es por ello que en su cumpleaños no es de extrañarse encontrar a grandes personalidades de la política, las más altas autoridades del país se reúnen para enseñar sus respetos a una mujer que se ha mantenido como un ícono en cuanto al mundo de las negociaciones de la nación.

Es una suerte que Kuga haya buenamente decidido no andar a mi lado, puesto que eso hubiese levantado muchas sospechas. Cuando los Margueritte vinieron hacia mí, me temí que Natsuki se acercara a donde nos encontrábamos pero la mujer sólo me miró a la distancia. Los Margueritte son gente muy poderosa que además de todo, resultan ser de los clientes preferidos de la familia. Si son de mi agrado o no es indistinto, puesto que para mí son sólo números. En cuanto pude deshacerme de ellos decidí buscar a Natsuki quien no se veía por ningún sitio, no tardé mucho en encontrarla en un rincón medio perdido del salón donde la mujer se encontraba rodeada de un gran número de admiradores que sin importarles mucho si Kuga venía de buena familia o no, decidieron abordarla. Estaba a punto de sabotear sus planes cuando alguien se me adelantó.

- "_Kuga-san, me alegra que hayas podido venir a esta celebración"_

- "_Reito-san, me alegra verle" - _Saludó la idiota con una enorme sonrisa, claro que ya me había visto detrás de él, pero se estaba haciendo a la tonta.

- "_Veo que no tuviste ningún problema en adaptarte al mundo de los Fujino" - _Comenté no muy contenta, los sujetos se despidieron y nos dejaron a solas.

- "_Shizuru, escuché que estuviste malita" - _ Rió con ironía Reito, lo sabe _- "La abuela estuvo algo preocupada por ti al no encontrarte en la oficina"_

- "_Vaya, no tenía idea de que el tomarme el único día libre de mi entero ejercicio profesional causara tanto alboroto"_

- "_Tú nunca te ausentas" - _Recalcó _- "Aunque debo admitir que desde que Kuga-san entró a tu vida has actuado diferente" - _Dímelo a mí_ - "Kuga-san ha sido una influencia benéfica para ti"_

- "_¿Verdad que sí?" - _Kuga estúpida, se está burlando de ti, ¿no te das cuenta?

- "_¿Dónde está la abuela?" - _Cuestioné _- "Creí que se moría de ganas por conocer a Natsuki"_

- "_Está cerrando asuntos pendientes con el primer ministro"_

- "_¿En su cumpleaños?" - _Interrumpió Natsuki quien parecía estar sorprendida.

- "_Verás Kuga-san, al parecer el mal hábito de trabajar compulsivamente fue algo que Shizuru aprendió de nuestra adorada abuela"_

- "_¿Reito-san no es así?"_

- "_Por supuesto que no" - _Enseñó sus enormes dientes mientras le coqueteaba a Natsuki_ - "A mí me gusta dedicarme a las cosas bellas, como comprenderás" - _¡Por favor!

- "_Me gustaría saber el interés que la abuela tiene en conocer a Natsuki" - _Demandé _- "¿No será que tú tienes algo que ver en todo este asunto?"_

- "_Shizuru me ofendes" - _Sí claro _- "Tú mejor que nadie sabe cómo funciona la mente de la abuela en estos menesteres"_

- "_¿Qué menesteres?" - _ No me gusta como suena eso.

- "_Mi querida Shizuru, tú misma has actuado bajo las órdenes de la abuela años atrás"_

- "_Vas a empezar" - _ Eso fue hace mucho tiempo_ - "Creí que eso quedó en el olvido y no le encuentro relación alguna"_

- "_Te tengo noticias"_

- "_Escucho" _

- "_Me caso" _

- "_¿Cómo?" - _ Casi tiro la copa de vino que sostenía en mi mano_- "¿Con quién, cuándo, dónde, por qué?"_

- "_Te ves pálida" - _ Natsuki tomó mi copa.

- "_El anuncio será esta noche" - _Continuó presumiendo Reito.

- "_La abuela..." - _Fue el único pensamiento coherente que alcancé a formular.

- "_Lo sabe y está de acuerdo"_

Nuestra conversación quedó inconclusa debido a que de las escaleras del salón, la silueta de la vieja Fujino caminaba a lado de su inseparable sirvienta. El murmullo de la gente no se hizo esperar y finalmente el salón entero se llenó de aplausos y vitoreos de la distinguida concurrencia. En un par de segundos Reito se encontraba de pie junto a ella tomándole del brazo para ayudarle en su paso triunfal ante los invitados. Me quedé en shock viendo la escena, sobre todo cuando la abuela hizo un llamado especial ante todos y declaró con voz fuerte que su nieto Reito iba a casarse, por lo tanto el indiscutible heredero de la familia Fujino, no podía ser otro sino él. El mundo se me cayó en un par de minutos.

* * *

_**N/A:** Ya sé, me retrasé una semana y esta vez no tengo excusa alguna. Sólo que no se me ocurría nada interesante para continuar la historia, de hecho tengo la mitad del siguiente capítulo y no me he decidido si en empezar el sufrimiento o seguir jugando un poco con los personajes. Lo que sí les puedo asegurar es que la historia no será muy larga pero sí muy tardada en actualizar. Espero que tengan un bonito inicio de semana y hasta entonces Ja ne!_


	6. Chapter 6

**VIENTRE SUBROGADO**

_**Capítulo 4.**_

En mi niñez, solía pasarme las horas frente al televisor, perdiéndome en el mundo de fantasía que las televisoras nos vendían. El glamour, los lujos, la farándula, todo aquello que distraiga las mentes del vulgo para venderles vil mercadotecnia; dicho de otro modo, todo lo que te apendeja. Pensé que eso era parte del mundo del espectáculo, que todo aquello no existía en realidad o al menos, eso creí para cuando llegué a la edad adulta. Claro, la idea de que una persona fuese tan pudiente en la vida real, se convirtió en un concepto increíble para una pobre estudiante como lo fui yo. Era imposible, me repetí. Nadie puede tener tanto dinero ni trabajando todos los días del año. Estaba segura de que ese mundo perfecto no existía, hasta que un día, Shizuru entró en mi vida.

La fortuna de los Fujino es sin duda alguna, una patada en el trasero para la clase trabajadora. En los últimos tres años jamás he visto a Shizuru con la misma ropa, sus vehículos los cambia cada año y si se molesta con el chofer, lo reemplaza con un tronar de sus dedos. Shizuru es la imagen de televisión con la que nos bombardean los medios. Tal vez no tan joven, pero sí, ella es esa persona. Viviendo con ella la cosa empeoró, tiene los equipos más sotisficados de cómputo, las tecnologías más avanzadas, una casa que tiene de todo, un salón en donde le hacen de todo a la semana, sirvientas, trabajadores, güaruras... La lista es interminable y si pasara mucho más tiempo con ella probablemente se alargaría todavía más. No comprendo como una mujer tan bella, tan rica, tan elegante como lo es ella, no se haya casado ni tenga una familia de fantasía.

Preguntarle es imposible, la mujer no te cuenta nada, no confía ni en su sombra y además es tan estricta y rígida que dudo que cuando duerma, cierre los ojos. Ha de ser como esos reptiles que duermen con los ojos abiertos. Otra cosa que llama mi atención es el hecho de que Shizuru no comparte su cama con nadie, no es que me moleste pero me extraña, yo en su lugar estaría con una mujer diferente cada día o de perdida, me daría el lujo de decir: 'Tú mi vida' Insinuarme es impensable, para Shizuru soy tan sólo un objeto decorativo más, que le proporcionará el bien que necesita para sentirse plenamente satisfecha o al menos, quiero pensar que eso pasa por su mente.

Pero de todo lo anterior, lo que es una mentada de madre es la casa de la abuela Fujino. Tan sólo llegar y pensé que estaba en la alfombra roja de algún espectáculo. La gente que se encuentra aquí es de otro nivel. Hombres y mujeres que en vez de acudir a una fiesta de cumpleaños, pareciera como si les fueran a entregar un premio a nivel nacional; eso explica por qué Shizuru estaba tan estresada en que mi vestimenta se viera impecable. Debo confesar que al inicio me sentí algo cohibida, después de todo, mis orígenes no son de alta alcurnia como los de mi benefactora, tan sólo soy una mujer de provincia, hija de un médico mediocre de pueblo cuya más alta aspiración en la vida es sin duda, su retiro.

Para no incomodar a una contrariada Shizuru, decidí desaparecerme y darle su espacio para que se desenvuelva en su entorno sin sentirse avergonzada. No tardó mucho en moverse como un pez y andar de un lado a otro con la distinguida concurrencia, Shizuru brillaba por donde anduviera. Yo no conocía a nadie pero todos la conocían a ella. ¿Saben exactamente lo que se siente cuando estás en una situación así? Se siente de la chingada. Cogí una copa y decidí pasearme en los alrededores del lugar para seguir haciendo cálculos de lo que costaría tener un lugar como éste. De vez en cuando volteaba hacia donde Shizuru se encontraba, era inevitable, sabía donde se encontraba sin tener que esforzarme mucho. ¿Será ese hermoso vestido rojo que usaba lo que me facilitaba el trabajo de ubicarla de entre la muchedumbre? O tal vez es el hecho de que el vivir con ella me hace sentir su presencia en donde se encuentre. Ni idea. Aunque esa abertura en la pierna izquierda me trae a la mente pensamientos poco recatados...

Intentando distraer mi calenturienta mente me detuve frente a un viejo cuadro en donde se encontraban pintadas las figuras de una mujer de cabello corto y negro, con unas niños muy similares a Reito y Shizuru; imagen que ocasionó el que checara nuevamente hacia la dirección donde mi benefactora se hallaba. Ella no estaba sola, pero su compañía no me agradaba. Al inicio, se encontraba con un hombre mucho mayor que ella pero junto a ellos, una mujer de cabello verdinegro la contemblaba con morbo. ¡Por supuesto que era una mirada libidinosa! ¡Si esas me las conozco bien! Esta chica miraba a mi Shizuru y por un momento, su mano rozó por ese corte alto en su pierna izquierda que cautivó mis ojos desde que le vieron. Tuve que repetirme mil y un veces que Shizuru no me pertenecía, de lo contrario le hubiese hecho una escena delante de sus conocidos. Me tomé el vino de golpe y me di la vuelta para irme lo más lejos de ahí.

Cuando me alejé del salón principal, me vi rodeada de un grupo de caballeros que seguramente pensaron que, siendo una mujer sola lo que más deseaba en ese momento era compañía masculina. No podían estar más equivodados. Afortunadamente, Reito el hermano de Shizuru, llegó a tiempo para rescatarme de esos animales, no mucho después ella se presentó, alejando a los curiosos con su tan sola presencia. Supongo que una mujer así le baja la testo a cualquier hombre, lo bueno es que soy mujer. Pero el meollo del asunto fue el presunto matrimonio del hermano Reito, el anuncio que la abuela Fujino hizo delante de sus invitados, la expresión de pánico de Shizuru y lo peor de todo, la vieja vino hacia donde me encontraba.

- "_Shizuru" - _Se refirió a mi benefactora quien estaba muda_ - "Veo que trajiste a la señorita Kuga"_

- "_Como lo especificaste abuela" - _Alcanzó a susurrar Shizuru.

- "_Kuga-han, ¿sería tan amable de acompañarme a mi despacho?" - _ Órale, me recordó a mis días en la dirección de la escuela cuando me cachaban con alguna compañera de instituto.

- "_Abuela" - I_ntentó inútilmente Shizuru de disuadir a la vieja_ - "¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar con ella?"_

- "_Shizuru, no tengo nada que tratar contigo así que no intervengas" - _Eso debió de doler_ - "Kuga-han, por aquí por favor"_

- "_Voy"_

Ver a Shizuru doblar las manos es una imagen algo extraña, por lo general suelo ver a una mujer segura y autoritaria en vez de la niña asustadiza que acata órdenes. La abuela de Shizuru ha de ser una mujer muy importante para que sus nietos bajaran el rostro en cuanto se apareció, dejándome a solas con ella sin chistar. Cuando pasé junto a Shizuru le di la mejor de mis sonrisas, tratando de decirle que todo estaba bien. Lo malo es que no pareció funcionar del todo, porque cuando ella me devolvió la mirada, lo que vi fue terror.

Así que, seguí a la vieja por un pasillo que nos llevó a un ala de la casona mucho más tranquila, donde en el fondo estaba su oficina. Abrió la puerta y en cuanto entré la cerró con llave, eso sí me dio miedo. Con un ademán me invitó a sentarme frente a su escritorio y a la tenue luz de la oficina, las facciones de la abuela de Shizuru eran todavía más macabras. Una mujer de ojos grises como los de Reito, pero se veía como de cien años, puesto que su rostro tenía tantas arrugas como el grinch. La vieja Fujino tal vez medía el metro y medio, pero aún con esa escasa estatura, seguía imponiéndose como si se tratase de un tigre. La vieja se sentó y de su cajón sacó una boquilla para cigarrillo, encendió su tabaco y resopló el humo sin pudor alguno.

- "_¿Gustas?" - _Me ofreció por pura cortesía pero me negué_ - "El color de tus dientes me indica que eres fumadora habitual, así que no trates de pasarte por mojigata conmigo"_

- "_No lo hago" - _ Respondí algo sorprendida, ni siquiera Shizuru se había fijado en ese detalle_ - "Sólo que lo he dejado de momento"_

- "_¿Desde cuándo lo dejaste?" - _Interrogó.

- "_Hace exactamente tres meses" _

- "_¿Alguna razón en especial?" - _No quería molestar a Shizuru pues ella odia el cigarro, además estoy en estado, quise decir.

- "_Supuse que se vería mal que siendo un médico fumara"_

- "_Y yo que pensé que lo hacías por Shizuru" - _¡Sabe que vivo con ella! _- "A Shizuru nunca le gustó el olor de mi cigarrillo pero a mí no me molesta" - _ Me asentó la cajetilla todavía más cerca, la vieja era un auténtico demonio tentándome _- "Adelante" - _Se sonrió con malicia.

- "_Me gustaría saber a qué debo el honor de su llamado" - _ Cambié el tema para no tener que rechazar de nuevo su ofrenda.

- "_Estoy intrigada Kuga-han" - _Cogió la cajetilla y la guardó en su cajón_ - "Le pedí a mi contador que revisara los estados de cuenta de mis nietos y me sorprendió mucho lo que he encontrado" - _Frunció el ceño y me miró fijamente _- "En todas las cuentas de Shizuru, está tu nombre" - _Gulp_ - "Universidad, casa, comida, transporte y la lista continúa"_

Me temblaron las piernas de repente, aunque mi rostro se mantuvo impávido, en mi interior se orquestaba una batalla campal de nervios. Mis neuronas iban a mil, mi mente trabajaba rápidamente tratando de anticiparse a lo que esta vieja bruja me decía. No comprendía si me estaba reclamando o me estaba tratando de sondear información. Hasta donde yo sabía, el proyecto de maternidad de Shizuru es algo que muy pocas personas conocen, supongo que la abuela está fuera del acuerdo entre nosotras. ¿Cómo salirme de este aprieto sin Shizuru? ¿Qué se supone que debo responder, para no echarla de cabeza delante de su abuela? Para empeorar las cosas, la vieja sacó de otro cajón un montón de carpetas llenas de papeles, pude ver una foto mía entre las hojas.

- "_Mi gente dice que vienes de Fuuka, un poblado de la región insular de Tokio" - _Este cuento ya me lo sé, me va a intimidar con mis orígenes igual como lo hiciera Shizuru aquel día en que la conocí _- "Tus padres viven en..."_

- "_A qué viene todo esto" - _Interrumpí con majadería, que este discurso me resulta molesto.

- "_Una mujer sin modales" - _Torció la boca _- "¿Qué tramas con mi nieta?" - _¿Yo?

- "_Le aseguro que no tengo nada que ver con su nieta"_

- "_¿No?" - _Sonrió con ironía _- "¿Y esto?" - _Me enseñó una factura de Todai _- "Esta cuenta se cargó al despacho Fujino" _

- "_No voy a negarlo"_

- "_Estoy esperando una explicación"_

- "_¿Quiere que le diga cómo se paga una cuenta o qué?" - _¡Oh cínica! Mi sonrisa burlona provocó la ira del diablo.

- "_¡Kuga-han!" - _Cerró el libro de contabilidad con un sonido ensordecedor _- "Estoy tratando de entender cómo es que mi nieta está involucrada con una mujer de tu calaña"_

- "_Verá, todo lo que Shizuru ha gastado en mí, le será devuelto en cuanto culmine con mi carrera"_

- "_¿Quieres que yo crea que Shizuru sólo te ha mantenido por el bien de su corazón?" - _ Qué bien la conoce _- "Tú eres la típica mujer arribista de pueblo"_

- "_¿Yo qué?"_

- "_He cuidado a mi nieto de mujeres como tú pero jamás me imaginé que Shizuru, que Shizuru..." - _Aquí viene_ - "Fuera una..." - _Debí aceptar ese cigarro _- "¡Una tortillera!" _

- "_No me estoy cogiendo a su nieta" - _Aunque Dios sabe que me encantaría.

- "_¡Qué clase de engaños le has dicho para que la tengas tan idiotizada!"_

- "_Le repito que está equivocada"_

- "_Shizuru no es la misma, la has cambiado" - _ Ahora resulta _- "Quiero que te vayas, que te alejes de mi nieta" - _Demandó la vieja.

- "_Me temo que esa decisión no le compete a usted sino a ella"_

- "_¿Cuánto quieres?" - _¿Así de plano?_ - "En este mismo momento llamaré a mis abogados para que te depositen lo que pidas"_

- "_Me temo que esto no va por dinero abuela"_

- "_¡Jamás te atrevas a llamarme abuela de nuevo!" - _ Si supieras la verdad no dirías eso.

- "_De acuerdo" - _Me levanté_ - "Mire señora, el problema aquí no va por dinero"_

- "_Siéntate o te de lo contrario me veré obligada a tomar cartas en el asunto" - _Continué con mi camino a la salida _- "Aplastaré a tu familia de ser necesario" - _Amenazó, en ese momento me paré en seco.

- "_Mi familia nada tiene que ver en esto" - _Aunque si lo pensamos bien, ellos fueron los responsables de este embrollo desde el inicio.

- "_Entonces aceptas mi propuesta"_

La vieja resopló el humo del tabaco formando una 'O' en el aire, juro que en algún lado he visto esta imagen pero de momento no me viene a la mente de dónde. Con una sonrisa cínica la mujer esperaba mi respuesta, pero no tenía alguna, abrí la boca y cuando iba a contarle la verdad la puerta se abrió.

- "_¿Terminaste abuela?" - _Shizuru entró a mi rescate _- "Porque se hace tarde y mañana tenemos muchos pendientes por sacar"_

- "_Shizuru, no recuerdo haberte educado de esta forma" - _Regañó la vieja_ - "Creí haberte dicho que esperaras afuera"_

- "_Te repito abuela que se hace tarde y tengo pendientes en la oficina, Kuga viene conmigo"_

- "_No comprendo Shizuru" - _Yo tampoco.

- "_Natsuki trabaja para mí, como parte del acuerdo que tuve con ella años atrás" - _Explicó con seriedad mi benefactora, quien mentía todavía peor que yo.

- "_No me hagas reír" - _Sabía que no le creería_ - "Y qué se supone que va a hacer esta..." - _Vieja bruja_ - "Señorita"_

- "_Eso abuela, es asunto mío"_

- "_Estás comportándote muy grosera Shizuru" - _Se rascó la barbilla la anciana viéndome todavía por el rabillo del ojo _- "Mañana hablaremos sobre esto"_

- "_De acuerdo, vamos Kuga, se hace tarde"_

- "_Voy"_

Salimos de la mansión tan tranquilamente como cuando entramos, desde la puerta pude observar cómo una multitud de personas, rodeaban a Reito felicitándolo por su compromiso. A todo esto, no escuché quien será la afortunada pero sin duda será alguna apretada ricachona del ámbito social. Shizuru caminaba soberbia y plantada, entramos al auto y ahí noté por vez primera que sus pupilas se encontraban dilatadas, pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue el temblor de sus manos. En un inútil intento por disimular su nerviosismo, apretó fuertemente su bolso con ambas manos, sin embargo su ansiedad seguía siendo muy notoria. Tratando de distraerla intenté entablar una conversación de esas que tanto le disgustan pero que sé bien le distraen.

- "_Esa peliverde casi te come en el salón principal"_

- "_¿Disculpa?" - _Funcionó, su expresión pasó de miedo a enojo.

- "_La chica que te estaba tanteando allá en la fiesta"_

- "_Tomoe Margueritte es la hija de uno de nuestros clientes más poderosos" - _Espetó indignada.

- "_¿Y eso le da el derecho de manosearte como si nada?" - _Protesté_ - "Yo tengo que agüantar más que ella y no recibo tantas amabilidades"_

- "_Kuga no estoy de humor"_

- "_Me imagino, no todos los días tienes el privilegio de ser interrogada cual vulgar ladrón" - _Me crucé de brazos _- "Tu abuela me echó en cara mi humilde cuna"_

- "_No te preocupes por tu familia, yo me encargo de que no les pase nada"_

- "_¿De verdad?" - _Cuestioné con incredulidad_ - "Esa mujer no bromeaba cuando amenazó con arruinar a mi familia" - _Todavía más de lo que ya deben estar, claro está.

- "_Te dije, mañana me encargo de eso"_

- "_¿Y cómo está eso de que voy a trabajar contigo?" - _Sonreí con malicia.

- "_Eso fue una mentira"_

- "_¿Y qué pasará si tu abuela no me encuentra trabajando contigo?"_

- "_Ya veré que invento"_

- "_Mejor no inventes, llévame contigo" - _Sugerí, la indiferencia que Shizuru me demostraba desapareció para captar toda la atención de mi benefactora.

- "_Nunca" - _ Respondió sin chistar_ - "Tú nada tienes qué hacer en el despacho"_

- "_Te puedo preparar el café" - _Sugerí con mi voz más inocente.

- "_Odio el café" - _ Gruñó, que bien sabía a lo que me refería.

- "_El té entonces" - _Dije como si nada_ - "Shizuru, piénsalo bien, si estoy contigo todo el día estarás más al pendiente de mi embarazo y no tendrás que estar pensando en mí todo el día"_

- "_Jamás pienso en ti todo el día" - _Masculló_ - "Lo último que se me apetece es tener que tratar contigo por más de doce horas"_

- "_Prometo portarme bien"_

- "_Dije que no"_

Sin embargo Shizuru sí me llevó al despacho, en donde en menos de media hora, el personal de la empresa me instaló un escritorio de caoba, en un privado no muy lejos del de ella. La poderosa Shizuru-sama, giró instrucciones a sus subordinados para que me trataran con amabilidad y con respeto, Kikukawa-san su secretaria, me asignó ciertas tareas menores para que me distraiga. Una vez instalada en el privado, Shizuru expresó amablemente que, si me veía andando de un lado a otro en el edificio, me arrastraría de los pelos hasta la casa. Pero tener a una mujer como yo quieta por más de diez minutos es una empresa difícil con la que Shizuru tendrá que lidiar por los próximos ocho meses que me restan de embarazo.

En cuanto mi benefactora estuvo fuera de mi alcance visual, emprendí la graciosa huída para merodear el lugar. El edificio del despacho más parecía un hotel lleno de habitaciones, puesto que gente vestida de traje andaba por los pasillos, la gran mayoría eran abogados y uno que otro despistado. No tardé mucho en encontrar la cafetería, donde el menú de pastelillos se me apeteció bastante, así que sin perder más el tiempo decidí engullirme una rebanada de pastel de chocolate. A punto estuve de embarrarle mayonesa pero cuando me di cuenta, estaba rodeada de un par de mequetrefes abogados que intentaban inútilmente ligarme, par de tontos.

- "_Eres nueva" - _Comenzó su movimiento el más aventado.

- "_Algo por el estilo" - _Respondí sin denotar interés alguno.

- "_¿En qué departamento estás?" - _Preguntó uno de los fulanos.

- "_Piso 16" - _ El piso de Shizuru, ignoro en qué departamento se supone que laboro.

- "_Oh, he escuchado que es estresante estar ahí, es el piso de Fujino-sama"_

- "_Sí" - _Acompletó el otro_ - "Fujino es muy exigente, tiene el carácter de la vieja Fujino pero como con cien años menos" - _Ambos se echaron a reír, yo por otro lado giré mi vista hacia la pantalla de televisión del fondo.

- "_Perdón, ¿cómo te llamas?" - _ A punto estuve de responder con alguna puntada 'fina', pero Shizuru se apareció de la nada.

- "_Es la señora Kuga, quien se encuentra en estado de embarazo y se supone que no debería estar aquí" - _Los hombres palidecieron al tener tan de cerca a Fujino y tan repentinamente como aparecieron, se excusaron y desaparecieron del mapa _- "Te dije que te quedaras en tu lugar"_

- "_Sufrí un episodio de hambre, ¿gustas?" - _Chocolate con mayonesa, delicioso.

- "_Vomitivo" - _Hizo una mueca de asco y se sentó_ - "Termina de comer para que entres a una junta conmigo"_

- "_Creí que no querías que estuviera cerca de ti"_

- "_Al parecer sólo así te estás quieta"_

Una vez concluido con mi aperitivo, Shizuru me llevó a la sala de juntas el cual consistía en un salón con una gran mesa llena de gente con semblante aburrido, quienes tomaban acuerdos sobre el caso de la última mujer que querría volver a ver en mi vida, Tomoe Margueritte. La mujer se encontraba sentada en el extremo opuesto de la mesa, su voz chillona resaltaba entre las demás, quizás porque era la única que hablaba sin parar exigiendo al grupo de abogados que cumplieran sus estúpidas demandas al pie de la letra. A mi parecer, exigía puras pendejadas pero para el equipo de trabajo de Shizuru, pareciera como si un senador estuviese a la mesa con ellos y no una puberta idiota.

Shizuru escuchaba sin decir nada, simplemente aporreaba su pluma a la mesa sin mirar a ningún punto en particular. Por mi parte, yo me encontraba en un rincón del salón sin decir nada para no molestar a mi benefactora en su área de trabajo. En cuanto la reunión finalizó, no sin antes prometerle a la peliverde que todas sus peticiones serían atendidas con prontitud, la mujer no perdió la oportunidad para abrazar a Shizuru con todo el descaro del mundo. No soportando más la escena, decidí salirme del lugar para no tener que agüantar más de la presencia de Tomoe.

Salí tan de prisa que no me fijé que había una persona en el pasillo, con quien tuve la torpeza de chocar. Casi caigo de cara al piso pero el hombre me sostuvo entre sus brazos para que no me cayera, en cuanto alcé la mirada, resultó que este sujeto no era otro sino Reito.

- "_Kuga-san, ¿te encuentras bien?"_

- "_Reito-san, perdón salí muy a la carrera..."_

- "_Comprendo, así como ves, a mí tampoco me gustan esas reuniones con la familia Margueritte" - _Ambos echamos a reír pero no tardó mucho en que Shizuru nos cachara burlándonos de sus clientes para arremeter contra nosotros.

- "_Lamento que estas reuniones resulten aburridas para ambos, pero les recuerdo que de eso vivimos"_

- "_Tranquila Shizuru-chan, no fue nuestra intención menospreciar el trabajo que haces" - _ Se disculpó aún entre risas el hermano incómodo.

- "_¿Cuándo vas a sentar cabeza? Tú todo te lo tomas a broma" - _Continuó con la reprimenda hacia el hermano, no tardó mucho en dirigir su ira ante mí _- "Y tú si no agüantas estar en la oficina, no deberías haber venido"_

- "_No se trata de la oficina, sino de esa Tomoe" - _Aclaré.

- "_La señorita Margueritte es un cliente importante para el despacho" - _Me corrigió.

- "_Señorita" - _Soltó a reír de nuevo Reito y le seguí, cosa que pareció enfurecer todavía más a Shizuru.

- "_Perdón Reito-san, aún no le he felicitado por su compromiso matrimonial" - _Cambié el tema para distraer a Shizuru de sus asesinos pensamientos.

- "_Te lo agradezco Kuga-san, aunque esperaría que la felicitación viniese de otra persona"_

- "_Si lo dices por mí sabes lo que pienso" - _Vociferó Shizuru_ - "Kuga si no tienes nada mejor que hacer vete a casa, tengo trabajo importante que realizar"_

- "_¿Es verdad que vives con Shizuru?" - _Me preguntó Reito en cuanto Shizuru nos dio la espalda _- "He oído que no hay ser humano que pueda convivir con su mal genio"_

- "_Fue difícil al inicio pero creo que me h_e _acostumbrado a su carácter"_ - Respondí divertida.

- "_Kuga, ¿acaso quieres dormir afuera?" _ - Gritó Shizuru con un tono de, sigue jodiendo y te voy a partir la cara.

- "_No Fujino-sama" - _ Respondí emulando a Tomoe, acto que hizo que me ganara mi primera bofetada en semanas.

- "_Eso debió doler" - _Comentó Reito.

- "_Mi rostro ya agarró callo"_ - Que no significa que me agrade del todo ser abofeteada por esa tirana.

Decidí regresar a casa tal y como Shizuru dispusiera, no tanto por obediencia sino porque ya me había aburrido en ese lugar. A decir verdad no sé cómo agüanta estar todo el día Shizuru en ese despacho tan aburrido. Se la pasa teniendo reuniones con sus subordinados todo el día y entablando llamadas telefónicas con gente importante durante horas, no vi en ningún momento que saliera a comer ni qué decir de descansar. Metida en su oficina todo el día, llena de papeles y vociferando con medio mundo; esa era la vida de mi benefactora. Una vida de hueva.

En la puerta del edificio Fujino, Reito me alcanzó y se ofreció a llevarme al departamento que compartía con Shizuru. Con caballerosidad, abrió la puerta del Mini Cooper el cual si me lo preguntan, es el auto más gay que conozco. Al conocer a Reito más pensé en verlo en un Audi o un BMW, ¿pero un Mini? Una vez adentro no tardó mucho en comenzar a bombardearme con preguntas pero al menos lo hizo de manera light.

- "_¿Cuánto hace que conoces a mi hermanita?"_

- "_Como tres años" - _Interrogatorios, cómo los odio_ - "Pero no finjas conmigo, sé que ustedes dos no son hermanos"_

- "_Vaya que sí estás informada" - _Sonrió complacido_ - "Entonces debes saber que ella y yo, somos primos"_

- "_Lo oí por ahí"_

- "_Supongo que no lo escuchaste de Shizuru"- _Asentí con la cabeza_ - "No lo dudo, Shizuru es muy reservada sobre su vida privada"_

- "_Es extraña"_

- "_¿Quieres escuchar la historia?"_

- "_Si eso no te ocasiona problemas con tu familia"_

- "_¿Lo dices por la abuela o por Shizuru?"_

- "_Por ambas, son dos mujeres abominables" - _ Reito rió ante mi expresión_ - "Juro que nunca antes en mi vida me había sentido tan humillada" - _Confesé.

- "_La abuela es una mujer que se preocupa por nosotros, verás Natsuki..." - _Se calló_ - "¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre?"_

- "_Estamos entre familia, ¿no?"_ - Puedes llamarme como quieras con tal de que me sigas contando sobre Shizuru.

- "_La abuela no tuvo hijos y los padres de Shizuru murieron en un accidente de avión hace veinticinco años" - _Entonces en realidad es la tía abuela_ - "Mi madre perdió el apellido Fujino al casarse con la familia Kanzaki, muriendo ella la abuela reclamó la patria potestad de su nieto"_

- "_¿Tu familia aceptó eso?"_

- "_No les quedó de otra Natsuki, la abuela es un verdadero tiburón de los negocios, una mujer influyente pues"_

- "_¿Con qué propósito querría la abuela tu tutela?"_

- "_Lo ignoro, pero sí puedo decirte que uno de sus propósitos iniciales era que Shizuru sea mi mujer"_

- "_¡Ustedes dos como marido y mujer!"_

- "_Ambos nos negamos, parte porque crecimos juntos y parte porque no hay ese **feeling** entre nosotros, ¿comprendes?"_

- "_Hubiese sido muy conveniente que lo hicieran"_

- "_Sí, la abuela ha movido mar y tierra para que sus deseos se lleven a cabo" - _Paró el motor_ - "¿Es aquí verdad?" - _Me di cuenta de que llegamos al departamento de Fujino.

- "_Sí, éste es el lugar" - _Dije no muy contenta de que nuestra charla concluyera en la mejor parte.

- "_Fue un placer tener con quién conversar esto" - _Reito sonrió, un rostro honesto y confiable con un dejo de amargura_ - "De ser posible me gustaría que pudiéramos continuar la plática en un lugar más privado"_

- "_Claro, nos ponemos de acuerdo un día de estos" - _ Dije para salir del paso, que citas masculinas no son precisamente algo que suela tener.

- "_Natsuki" - _Me detuve_ - "No le comentes a Shizuru lo que te he contado"_

- "_No te preocupes, que ésto no lo sabrá por mí"_

Subí por el ascensor un tanto taciturna, la plática con Reito me hizo tener más dudas que respuestas en todo este asunto familiar de Shizuru. Jamás cruzó por mi mente el hecho de que ellos hubiesen sido prometidos, menos que Shizuru hubiese rechazado a Reito. A mi parecer el sujeto no es un mal tipo, uniéndose en matrimonio, Shizuru tendría el control de la herencia tal y como deseaba. Pero en vez de eso dijo no, ¿será que hubo alguien en su vida que la orilló a negarse ante tan buena proposición? Cuando mi memoria me lleva ante mi primer encuentro con Shizuru, fue aquel día cuando yo tenía dieciocho, mi visita al ginecólogo, ella estaba ahí pero no recuerdo bien el motivo de su visita al médico.

Sea cual sea la razón por la que Shizuru tomó el camino que eligió, parece ser que seguirá en secreto por un tiempo más. Por lo que a mí confiere, tendré a su hijo, se lo entregaré y será mejor para todos que no me involucre con ninguno de ellos por el bien de mi gente. No quisiera que mi familia cayera bajo la furia de la abuela de Shizuru, no me gustaría que alguien sufriera por error mío. Lo mejor por ahora es mantener la distancia de esta gente tan peligrosa.

Pasada la medianoche, Shizuru llegó a la casa toda borracha, que esa costumbre de beber parece haberle gustado mucho. Llegó sola, pero desprendía un desagradable olor a colonia masculina, algo que no me gustó para nada. Shizuru es heterosexual, muy a mi pesar. Repetirme ese pensamiento en la mente es una labor que deberé hacer repetidas ocasiones para evitarme más problemas de los que ya tengo.

- "_Hola Natsuki" - _Saludó con una enorme y asquerosa sonrisa.

- "_Shizuru estás muy borracha, déjame llamar a Mai..." - _ Propuse mientras se quitaba los tacones en la entrada de la casa.

- "_No llames a esa pelirroja tetona" - _Se llevó el dedo a la boca haciendo un gesto de silencio, aunque para estos momentos creo que los del piso de abajo ya la escucharon.

- "_¿Puedes caminar?" - _Pregunté, pues su andar trastabillante no era muy confiable que digamos.

- "_Podrías ayudarme..." - _Voz putesca, la mujer estaba muy borracha y supongo que sexualmente insatisfecha.

- "_Trataré" - _Respondí con resignación_ - "Apóyate en mi hombro" - _Lo hizo, pero no pasó desapercibido el hecho de que me embarró sus pechos en mi cuerpo_ - "Vamos a tu cuarto"_

- "_Empiezo a convencerme de que es una buena idea el que vivamos juntas"_

- "_¿Cuánto bebiste?" _

- "_Ara" - _Su aliento alcohólico me mareaba mientras abría la puerta de su habitación _- "¿Crees que lo digo sólo porque ando un poquitín pasada de copas?" - _Un poquitín mis nalgas.

- "_Siéntate, voy a cambiar tus ropas" - _La asenté en su enorme cama y me volteé para buscarle alguna ropa cómoda para dormir. Acto interrumpido cuando sus brazos rodearon mi cintura, obligándome a sentarme entre sus piernas.

- "_¿Vas a desvestirme?"_ - Susurró en mi oído, juro que sentí un escalofrío gélido en todo mi cuerpo.

- "_A menos que quieras dormir con ese apestoso vestido" - _ Respondí con seriedad, que este cambio de papeles no me está gustando nada.

- "_¿Te molesta?" - _Volvió a susurrar _- "¿El que yo duerma con hombres?" - _ ¡Pero por supuesto!

- "_Shizuru, tu vida sexual es tu vida sexual, ahora si me permites..." - _Traté de levantarme pero me tiró con violencia en la cama _- "Carajo Shizuru, ¿tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo siquiera?"_

- "_¿Acaso no eres tú la que insiste en dormir conmigo todos los días?" - _Se posicionó sobre mí y me sujetó ambas manos hacia la cama.

- "_De acuerdo" - _ Fruncí el ceño_ - "¿Pero ahora? No mi vida, apestas" - _Menos si ya estuviste con alguien antes.

- "_¿Quieres saber un secreto?" - _¿Hoy es el día de las confesiones?

- "_Prefiriría que te bañaras antes..." - _Intenté incorporarme pero Shizuru atacó mis labios con agresividad, sus labios me supieron a una desagradable mezcla entre alcohol y fluidos corporales, los cuales ocasionaron que me dieran náuseas_ - "¡Shizuru!" - _Me limpié la boca y la aventé al piso_ - "¡Baño, ahora!"_

- "_¡No era esto lo que querías!" - _Se levantó y gritó con histeria _- "¿No es esto lo que deseabas? ¿Lo que todos desean?" _

Shizuru agitaba los brazos y mascullaba palabras que me dolían, pero no por el hecho de que la mayoría eran palabras hirientes e insultos, sino porque no iban dirigidos hacia mí. Sus palabras se encontraban llenas de dolor, llenas de amargura, sus ojos inundados en lágrimas, su cabello revuelto, su respiración forzada. El primer intento de Shizuru por sacar lo que llevaba adentro. Me hubiese gustado preguntarle el por qué de ese extraño momento de cólera, nunca lo hice, callé. Lo que sí hice fue acercarme a su lado, abrazarla un par de segundos y con la voz más dulce que tenía, le pedí amablemente que me dejara bañarle. Shizuru accedió a mi sugerencia, se dejó hacer todo en cuanto supe, todo en cuanto pude y para cuando terminamos, la besé en la frente y le dejé dormir.

* * *

_**N/A:** Este capítulo sí estuvo medio rarito... Ignoro si pueda actualizar a tiempo la próxima semana, pero la razón es muy simple, hay una ojiazul que está merodeando mi cabeza dificultando mi concentración a niveles endiablados. Cuando mi mente anda en otras cosas todo es complicado y peligroso, ya que esto me genera accidentes tontos. Pero pasando a otro punto quería decirles que agradezco su apoyo, esta vez no leí los reviews sino hasta actualizar el fic, probablemente porque no quería que algún comentario influyera en el desarrollo de la historia. A propósito del lemon... ¿No he dicho antes que es algo que no me gusta hacer? Imagínense que con la cantidad de pensamientos (poco castos por cierto) que estoy teniendo ahora se me ocurra hacer un lemon... Transcribir esas ideas en el fic sería lo mismo que describir mis más locas fantasías eróticas y juro que no voy a ver ni a una Shizuru ni a una Natsuki en ellas. Hasta que mi mente se aclare, Ja ne!_


	7. Chapter 7

**VIENTRE SUBROGADO**

_**Capítulo 5.**_

Voy a contarles una historia de la vida real, de hecho será mi triste historia. Una joven promesa de la escuela de medicina quien le vendió su alma al diablo con tal de obtener sus favores. Al principio y como en todo buen cuento, todo parecía ir de las mil maravillas pero al final, el diablo se apoderó del alma de la joven promesa para refundirla en los requintos infiernos. A tal grado de denigración llegó la pobre muchacha, que los días en los que soñaba en convertirse en una eminente decana de alguna institución médica de renombre, quedaron reemplazados por realidades que superan la imaginación. En vez de ser una referencia en la medicina, en vez de convertirse en aquella oncóloga que buscaría incansablemente la cura contra el cáncer, se convirtió en una puta.

¿Dramático? Tal vez, pero juro que hay verdad en mis palabras. En mi vientre se encuentra el hijo de aquel diablo malhabido que con sus falsas promesas me convenció de que su ayuda era lo mejor para todos. Debo confesar que no he visto el dichoso beneficio. Si bien logré terminar la primera parte de mi carrera médica, no culminé mi fantasía anhelada, no terminé la carrera, no estoy en un hospital ni mucho menos soy _feliz_. El diablo, no contento con depositar su semilla del mal en mi inmaculado vientre, ha agarrado el gusto de cometer con mi cuerpo los actos de depravación más bajos que se puedan imaginar. Shizuru, el diablo, ha cogido el mal vicio de salir casi a diario a seducir hombres en dios sabe dónde y después de tener una patética sesión de sexo con ellos, recurre a mí como último recurso para satisfacer sus necesidades.

¿Increíble verdad? Que yo me preste a tales bajezas, que una mujer con un cierto nivel cultural como yo continúe viviendo de esa manera pese a estar a disgusto. Pero muy a mi pesar, hay algo en ese diablo que no me permite volver al buen sendero, hay algo en esa mujer que no me deja huir de su lado en pos de un mejor futuro. ¿Mi palabra? Lo dudo, siempre he sabido que los Kuga no tenemos madre, por lo tanto ese es un pretexto poco creíble. Una posible razón quizás sea el hecho de que el embarazo ha llegado a las diez semanas y ya me eché como dos kilos encima. ¿Qué significa eso? Eso significa que, el bebé de Rosemary está creciendo en mis entrañas...

- "_¿Cómo sigues?" - _Preguntó mi amiga pelirroja, la única mujer que me tiraría por el simple placer de pagarle su amistad incondicionada.

- "_Tengo náuseas" - _He vomitado y vomitado y continuaré vomitando según el médico.

- "_Natsuki te ves pálida" - _Aoi... A ti te tiraría por el simple placer de demostrarle a tu novia que soy mucho mejor que ella.

- "_Buenos días" - _El diablo hizo acto de aparición en el desayunador (anoche me la tiré)_ - "¿Qué te pasa?" - _Preguntó mientras leía su periódico en la mesa.

- "_Creo que estoy embarazada" - _ Comenté con ironía, Shizuru me ignoró por cierto.

- "_Natsuki" - _Llamó mi atención Mai_ - "Tus pastillas" - _Las dichosas píldoras de Sakomizu las cuales han resultado un fraude en cuanto a amainar mis náuseas se refiere.

- "_Gracias" - _Me las tragué y procedí a desayunar ligero, pan tostado con un huevo estrellado encima y aderezado de mayonesa.

- "_Tal vez si comieras como la gente normal tendrías menos problemas estomacales" - _ Masculló Shizuru todavía sin mirarme.

- "_Tal vez si no tuvieras tan repugnantes hábitos sexuales sentiría menos asco" - _Me lanzó cuchillas con la mirada y se levantó con rumbo a la puerta del departamento.

- "_Si tan mal te sientes quédate a descansar entonces" - _Me dio permiso de ausentarme mientras cogía su bolso.

- "_No" - _ Sonreí con picardía mientras contemplaba su expresión_ - "Quedé con Reito en __acompañarlo para hacer una diligencia"_ - El diablo frunció el ceño pero recobró la compostura con rapidez.

- "_Como gustes" _- Aporreó la puerta y se fue.

Lancé un suspiro y continué mi desayuno en donde lo dejé, hasta que noté que dos pares de ojos curiosos habían presenciado la escena y se encontraban hábidas de información detallada sobre lo que acababa de pasar. Las ignoré pero ambas se sentaron frente a mí y no dejaron de contemplarme hasta que exasperada, les grité.

- "_¡Qué!"_

- "_Ne Natsuki, Aoi y yo tenemos algunas dudas sobre tu relación con Shizuru-sama" - _Comenzó la pelirroja.

- "_Por no mencionar al amo Reito" - _Acompletó la otra doncella.

- "_Estoy comiendo, no me causen náuseas innecesarias hablando de cosas que me provoquen el vómito" - _Confesé honestamente.

- "_Anoche" - _Coño Mai_ - "Tuve uno de esos episodios bochornosos en donde necesitaba desahogar mi frustra..."_

- "_Demasiada información Mai" - _ Interrumpí su relato de revista cachonda _- "Resume por favor"_

- "_Escuché gemidos en la habitación de Shizuru-sama" - _Ajá_ - "Todas sabemos que Shizuru-sama no trae a nadie a la casa y..." _

- "_Seguro se estaba masturbando" - _Mentí, aunque sabía bien que después de más de un mes era casi imposible que Mai no se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría casi a diario en esta casa.

- "_Al principio pensábamos lo mismo, ¿no Aoi?"_

- "_Cierto, hasta que un buen día te buscamos y no estabas en tu cuarto" - _Pinche ojiazul culera, conque fuiste tú la que le fue con el chisme a Mai.

- "_¿Qué buscaban en mi habitación las dos?" - _Chupé la mayonesa de mi dedo_ - "¿Un trío?"_

- "_No finjas Kuga" - _Me dio un leve golpe en el hombro la pelirroja_ - "Sabemos que te estás tirando a Shizuru-sama"_

- "_¿Acaso ya me sirvieron de colchón?" - _Continué defendiéndome como gato panza arriba.

- "_¡Carajo Natsuki!" - _ Sonrisa triunfal de la pelirroja_ - "Se vino con tu nombre anoche"_ - Suelo tener ese efecto.

- "_Mai, si sabes lo que ocurre detrás de estas paredes, ¿para qué te molestas en preguntármelo?" - _Contesté resignada, aunque no pude evitar la enorme sonrisa arrogante que se formó en mi rostro al recordar el episodio de anoche.

- "_¡Ves te lo dije!" - _Aoi se llevó ambas manos al rostro el cual se encontraba abochornado_ - "¿Qué hay con el amo Reito?"_

- "_¿Qué tiene que ver Reito en este tema?" - _Pregunté con sinceridad, sonrisa fuera.

- "_Tú sabes" - _Comenzó la pelirroja _- "Acaso tú y él..."_

- "_Jamás" - _Respondí categóricamente_ - "Si algo en esta vida me queda muy claro es que no soy heterosexual"_

- "_Pero ustedes salen juntos"_ - Intentó indagar Aoi.

- "_El hombre se va a casar, nunca ha tenido intimidad con su prometida y solemos intercambiar anécdotas como dos buenos amigos" - _Aclaré_ - "Fuera de eso no hay nada"_

- "_Y..." - _Hay van a empezar_ - "¿Cómo es?"_

- "_¿Cómo es qué?" - _Que ya sabía yo para dónde estaba yendo esta conversación.

- "_Shizuru-sama en la cama" - _Terrible.

- "_Pasiva"_

- "_¿Es todo lo que vas a decir?" _- Aporreó las manos en la mesa la pelirroja.

- "_¿Pretendes que te de una lista detallada de las actividades que realizo con ella en la cama?" _- La tetona asintió - _"Ni lo sueñes" _

* * *

- "_La flotilla de motocicletas no me interesa, escribe eso en la cláusula por favor y además... Shizuru, ¿me estás escuchando?"_

- "_¿Eh?" - No - "Motos no" - Alcancé a decir, pero la mirada suspicaz de Anh me indicaba que no había creído en mi palabra._

- "_No me estabas escuchando"_

- "_Dijiste que las motos no te interesan..."_

- "_Shizuru, has suspirado todo el santo día" - _¿En serio? _- "Te aseguro que no estoy preocupada por mi caso pero tu situación sí me causa cierta consternación"_

- "_¿Yo a ti?" - _ Por favor.

- "_Has estado así desde que..." - _ Rayos_ - "Claro, desde que Reito se llevó a tu pequeña mascota del despacho"_

- "_Primero, Kuga no es mi mascota sino mi vientre de alquiler" - _Alisé las arrugas de mi falda mientras explicaba lo obvio_ - "Segundo, yo no estoy suspirando" - _Recalqué con la mirada fija a Anh.

- "_¡Oh claro que lo has hecho!" - _ Tono vulgar _- "Pero si no has dejado de ver hacia la puerta desde que esos dos salieron de la oficina"_

- "_No es verdad" - _Me miró con incredulidad_ - "Te recuerdo que me preocupa Kuga por el simple hecho de que en su barriga se encuentra mi heredero"_

- "_O sea que el hecho de que se encuentre sola con el buenote de tu hermano no es algo que te quite el sueño"_

- "_Por supuesto" - _Me levanté para tomar agüa_ - "Además Kuga es gay y Reito es un pelmazo"_

- "_Pero eso no quita el hecho de que Kuga sea de tu propiedad y quizás Reito albergue algún sentimiento hacia tu protegida"_

- "_Reito se va a casar con una dama de la familia real, toda su atención se encuentra enfocada en su futuro matrimonio"_

- "_Si yo fuera él, me echaría una cana al aire con tu mascota" - _La miré con incredulidad _- "¿O acaso se te ocurre alguna otra razón por la que Reito prefiera la compañía de Kuga por sobre todo?"_

- "_Se han llevado muy bien" - _De hecho, demasiado bien_ - "Supongo que hay temas que les gusta tocar a ambos"_

- "_¿Cómo cuáles?"_

- "_No sé, quizás cuántas mujeres se han tirado, yo que sé" - _ Me froté las sienes que este tema no es algo que quiera tocar.

- "_¿Ya te la comiste verdad?"_

- "_¿Disculpa?" - _Casi tiro el vaso que se encontraba cerca de mi brazo _- "¿De dónde has sacado esa descabellada idea?"_

- "_Escuché por ahí que sales muy seguido"_

- "_¿Y?" - _Arqueé una ceja _- "Soy una mujer sana que desea compañía de vez en cuando" - Proclamé._

- "_Al principio es lo que pensé pero ahora no estoy tan segura" _

- "_Regresemos mejor al tema de tu divorcio..." - _Anh me interrumpió con su siguiente idea loca.

- "_¿No será que buscas un pretexto para dormir con Kuga?"_

- "_¿Cómo pasas de una idea estúpida a otra?"_

- "_¿Ya la probaste?"_

- "_Anh"_

- "_Responde" - _Pude haber negado una vez más para salvar mi pellejo, pero en el fondo sabía que si Anh Lu preguntaba es porque tenía la certeza de que estaba en lo correcto.

- "_Ya" - _ Declaré resignada_ - "¿Contenta?"_

- "_No" - _Sonrió ampliamente_ - "¿Cómo es?"_

- "_Yo borracha y ella trabaja, ¿feliz?" - _Su rostro fue de reprobación total, mientras el mío se reía con cinismo.

- "_¡Pero qué horror!" - _Gritó con exageración _- "¡Has pasado de narcotraficante a trata de blancas!"_

- "_Y me pregunto de dónde sacas tú esas ideas tan raras..."_

- "_Seguro ni te bañas cabrona"_

- "_Sí me baño, ahora, ¿podemos terminar con tu caso?" - _Digo, para que no tenga que volver a ver tu rostro en lo que me quede de vida.

- "_¿Te bañas?"_

- "_Por supuesto, por quién me tomas" - _ ¿Y qué hago discutiendo mis hábitos personales con esta mujerzuela?

- "_¿Es bueno?"_

- "_¿El baño?" - _De qué coños estás hablando mujer.

- "_No carajo, el sexo, te pregunto si es bueno"_

- "_Si tanto quieres saber con mucho gusto te concerto una cita con Kuga para que..." - _ Comencé a escribir por simple hábito, algo que suelo hacer cuando me siento incómoda.

- "_Responde y te dejo de joder" - _ ¿En serio?_ - "Prometido" - _Suspiré largamente y respondí su tonta pregunta.

- "_Sí, ¿contenta?"_

- "_¿Sólo así?"_

- "_¡Anh!"_

Pero es que estaba hundida en un agujero muy grande, refundida en el peor de los infiernos, aquel fatídico día en el que Kuga aliviara mis penas de la manera más carnal posible, fue para mí el día más miserable de toda mi existencia. Bueno, quizás uno de los más miserables. Fue exactamente la noche posterior al anuncio matrimonial de Reito, pues pese a todos mis esfuerzos por llamar la atención de la abuela, decidió entregarle a mi rival el control absoluto de la fortuna. Fortuna que por cierto yo he trabajado más que él, por el tan simple hecho de que contraiga nupcias con una vieja asquerosa de abolengo. ¿Conclusión? Estaba que lo mataba, a él y a la zorra de Natsuki.

Razones me sobraban, el objetivo de tener un hijo era demostrarle a la abuela que yo también puedo traer un heredero a la familia sin descuidar los negocios. Pero después de este anuncio mi plan se fue por el retrete, dejándome en qué pensar como si no tuviera otra cosa mejor que hacer. Luego la reunión con los Margueritte. ¡Por Dios que ellos sí que saben ser oportunos! Tomoe se me embarró a tal grado que con toda la decencia que me quedaba, logré quitármela de encima sin que se diera cuenta de que su abrazo me provocaba repugnancia total. Para cuando logré deshacerme de ella, cuál fuera mi sorpresa que me encontrara al enemigo con Kuga, riendo a carcajadas, como si fueran dos buenos camaradas. Dios los hace...

Estallé, lo admito, pero Kuga se merecía esa bofetada o al menos eso fue lo que sentí en ese momento. Por un momento la idea de disculparme cruzó por mi mente pero cuando los vi salir juntos del edificio ese pensamiento se esfumó como la espuma. En algún punto del día pensé que la única manera posible para desquitar toda mi frustración era ahogarme en alcohol, sexo y más alcohol para ser exactos. ¿El individuo? Ni idea de quién era, ¿acaso importa? Para los tiempos en los que vivimos debería preocuparme un poco pero si tomamos en cuenta el fiasco que resultó ser en la cama, créanme, que eso fue lo último que me vino a la mente. Sexualmente frustrada, completamente alcoholizada y en uno de esos picos estrogénicos en donde piensas claramente que la vida es una porquería, llegué a la casa.

Dando tumbos abrí la puerta y para mi sorpresa, Natsuki se encontraba ahí. No recuerdo muy bien el cómo se dieron las cosas, pero lo que sí recuerdo bien es que Kuga me consoló en una manera difícil de describir. Si fue bueno o malo aún no lo decido porque en realidad, no me acuerdo. Lo único que sé es que, lo necesitaba y Kuga me lo dio, punto. A la mañana siguiente me la pasé como si nada hubiera ocurrido y afortunadamente, Kuga hizo exactamente lo mismo. Si a ella le pareció tan bochornoso como a mí hacer algún comentario o simplemente tuvo un brote de prudencia, lo ignoro. Lo cierto es que ese acto de desahogo nocturno, quedó en el olvido... Hasta que dos días después lo repetí, para luego repetirlo al día siguiente, así y así hasta que anoche volvimos a tener otro encuentro pasional digno de un clásico de novela romántica.

- "_¿Cuántas veces?"_

- "_¿Crees que llevo la cuenta de mis encuentros sexuales con Natsuki?"_

- "_Ahora es Natsuki" - _ Resopló el humo de su tabaco -_ "No finjas conmigo, anda"_

- "_No sé..." - _Forzó un ruido con la garganta_ - "No llevo la cuenta, sólo sé que me vengo unas..." - _¿Por qué me estás prestando mucha atención cuando te cuento estas tonterías?

- "_No te reprimas, déjalo salir" - _Su sonrisa era tan simpática que me hubiese gustado que su rostro viera de frente a la cámara que tengo instalada, como parte del circuito cerrado de la oficina.

- "_Mira, han pasado más de treinta largos días desde eso, échale pluma"_

- "_No mames" - _Vulgar, y no, en realidad yo no mamo _- "Pero mujer, si llevas una vida más activa que la mía" - _ Permíteme dudar eso último_ - "¿Has estado acostándote con Kuga por más de treinta días?"_

- "_Tuvimos una pausa en mi ciclo menstrual" - _Como tres días _- "En realidad fui yo quien evitó el sexo en mi periodo, aparentemente Natsuki no tenía ningún inconveniente" - _Razón por la que la mandé al carajo en ese entonces.

- "_Entonces" - _Tragué saliva_ - "Duermes con ella después de coger con un hombre antes?"_

- "_No tengo por qué responder a eso" - _Terminé con la conversación_ - "He respondido a tus preguntas y si me disculpas tengo cosas más importantes que atender"_

- "_¿Por qué me evitas?"_

- "_No te evito, simplemente te digo que estoy ocupada" - _Aunque eso no mermó su ímpetu anterior.

- "_No será que lo que pasa en realidad es que..."_

- "_¡Anh!" - _La llamé en tono severo_ - "En verdad, no quiero hablar más del tema"_

- "_Eres una egoísta, ¿lo sabías?"_

- "_Sí"_

* * *

Debo reconocer que me la paso de poca madre cuando estoy con Reito, el tipo es amplio, no escatima en gastos y además tiene un buen gusto. Pero siento que debo aclarar algunas cosas, primero no estamos haciendo nada que tenga que ver con su matrimonio, segundo tampoco me lo estoy cogiendo, simplemente solemos salir a diversos bares y enfiestarnos hasta que el hombre deje fluir todas sus represiones. Aunque no lo parezca, Reito es un hombre castrado, no me refiero a físicamente sino a emocionalmente. Desde la muerte de su madre, la abuela Fujino lo adoptó en la familia y ha vigilado celosamente su vida, controlado su destino incluso. Sus novias fueron elegidas de acuerdo a su estatus social, educación y belleza; en ese orden. Toda mujer que no cumpla con los tres requisitos anteriores está por demás decir que no contará con la bendición de la vieja abuela si no peor, se enfrentará con la ira desmesurada de una mujer que no posee escrúpulo alguno para conseguir sus objetivos.

Eso explica el por que si Reito es un hombre de más de treinta años, no está casado ni mucho menos tiene algún hijo perdido por ahí. El hombre lleva la presión del mundo encima, como el siguiente en línea para heredar el tremendo emporio de los Fujino. Al parecer le han arreglado un matrimonio beneficioso para todos, una chica de la familia real o que al menos dice tener cierto parentesco con el emperador. Lo cierto es que según la foto que Reito me enseñó la mujer es un bombón, pero él dice que no la conoce y no le parece atractiva. No lo culpo, la atracción no se adquiere por imágenes sino en persona, si a eso le sumamos el hecho de que nunca se han visto y que no se verán hasta el omiai... El hombre está jodido.

Pero el todopoderoso Reito-sama, quien posee una de las sonrisas más carismáticas que yo haya visto en mi entera vida, no me ha confesado todo lo anterior de la noche a la mañana. De hecho, todo esto ha sido relatado de poco a poco, siempre borracho y por qué no, en puteros. Como todo buen hombre de imagen intachable, Reito tiene su lado oscuro, a él le gustan las mujeres de la vida fácil. Me preguntó si tenía algún inconveniente en acompañarlo un día a esos lugares y le respondí que no, desde eso, hemos frecuentado lugares como éste muy seguido. La vida galante no es precisamente el lugar donde yo buscaría el amor de alguna mujer, en realidad si me preguntan, no es un lugar que me guste del todo. Es en lugares como estos en donde siento que la mujer se denigra a niveles muy bajos por razones muy diferentes, llámese por una vida cómoda y fácil o por simple y llana necesidad.

Mientras Reito le invita copas a las dos chicas que tiene sentadas junto a él, yo prefiero tomar jugo y dedicarme a observar el lugar y sus visitantes más asiduos. A veces Reito me incita a que yo invite a sentarse en mis piernas a una de las mujeres del lugar, pero generalmente declino esta oferta. Claro, que no necesito llamar a una chica para que se me acerque, generalmente ellas vienen solas. Sé que es mucha mi arrogancia pues estoy consciente de que la mayoría de las veces son los mismos meseros quienes concertan este tipo de acciones en las bailarinas, pero estoy segura de que la mayoría, preferiría mil veces sentarse en mis piernas que en las de algún hombre repugnante como los que suelen atender.

Aparte de todo esto por alguna extraña razón, no deseo a ninguna de las féminas del lugar. Sería muy desagradable para mí llegar a la casa oliendo a perfume barato y talco (no me pregunten por qué pero todas se untan talco encima), encontrarme con Shizuru y enfrentar la cólera del diablo mismo. Furia injustificada, puesto que no somos nada y si somos honestos, ella huele a colonias diferentes cada vez. Aunque debo confesar que las últimas dos semanas, Shizuru huele al mismo tipo de colonia y no está tan borracha como parece. Me pregunto, ¿tendrá alguna relación con algún individuo que le gusta o sólo es casualidad?

- "_Natsuki" - _Comentó Reito en el taxi de regreso a casa.

- "_Hn" _

- "_¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?" _

- "_Eso creo"_

- "_¿Qué se siente?" - _Al principio me sorprendió un poco su pregunta, supuse que estaba muy borracho para pensar coherentemente lo que decía, aún así respondí.

- "_Como un grano en el trasero"_

- "_Esa es la típica respuesta que esperaba de ti" - _Rió cual dama.

- "_Duérmete, ya casi llegamos"_

Esta noche, de todas las noches, Reito eligió el ciclo exacto en donde Shizuru casi me ruega para que me la folle, ya saben, esos días fértiles que tanto me gustan... El caso es que a este pelmazo, no se le ocurrió mejor idea que tomar de más, lo suficiente como para que no pueda manejar de regreso a casa. Pedí un taxi y la mejor idea que se me ocurrió fue llevarlo con su hermana, a casa de Shizuru.

- "_Ara"_

- "_Buenas noches Shizuru-chan"_

- "_Reito, Kuga, estuve a punto de llamar a la policía para que los busquen"_

- "_Tuvimos algunos..." - _Trastabilló en mis hombros_ - "Inconvenientes"_

- "_Ya veo"- _Respondió mientas observaba minuciosa el labial del cuello de su camisa _- "¿Cuál es tu excusa?" - _Dirigiéndose a mí.

- "_¿No pensarás que iba a dejarlo morir solo, verdad?"_

- "_Qué buena compinche resultaste ser" - _Me miró de arriba a abajo_ - "Supongo que pretendes que este borracho duerma en mi casa"_

- "_Te dije que era una mala idea" - _Se dirigió hacia mí el hermano incómodo_ - "Shizuru yo..." - _Hipeó.

- "_Eres una vergüenza" - _Gritó exasperada, aún así me ayudó a llevarle al cuarto de Shizuru para que duerma_ - "¿Estás consciente de que ésto no se me va a olvidar nunca?" - _Se volvió hacia mí.

- "_Shizuru" - _Pero la ignoré _- "Si Reito va a dormir en tu cama, ¿dónde vas a dormir tú?" - _Sonreí maliciosa.

- "_En tu cuarto" - _Respondió quitada de la pena_ - "Mientras que tú dormirás en el sillón" - _¡Mala!

- "_Supongo que tendré que pedirle asilo político a Mai"_

- "_Como gustes"_

Decidí entonces dormir en el sillón del estudio, aquel que tiene la hermosa vista panorámica hacia la zona urbana de Kioto. Con una corta frazada que suelo güardar ahí en las noches en donde me las paso en vela en espera de mi benefactora, me cubrí las piernas y sentada, preferí mirar hacia la ventana de la habitación. El estómago me gruñó en un momento poco oportuno, por lo que decidí ir a la cocina a prepararme un baguette para saciar mi apetito. Lo que no me esperaba fue encontrarme ahí a Shizuru, bebiendo una taza de té.

- "_¿Hambre?" - _Preguntó, pensé que al estar molesta me aplicaría la ley del hielo.

- "_El engendro tiene hambre" - _Abrí el refrigerador y saqué todo lo que se me antojó en ese momento.

- "_Tienes un nombre cada vez"_

- "_Alguien tiene que sacar su lado humano en esta extraña simbiosis, ¿no lo crees?"_

- "_Ah y supones que yo no lo hago" - _Te diré.

- "_Te viste muy tierna hace unos minutos" - _ En este punto fue muy notorio su encabronamiento.

- "_¿Qué fue lo que te molestó, que te sacara o que no quisiera aceptar a tu invitado?"_

- "_Tú que crees" - _En realidad, ambas cosas me molestaron.

- "_Si tan desalmada te parezco entonces hubieses llevado a Reito a su casa y por qué no, tirártelo a él también" - _Coño, esto de ser una puta de categoría como que ya me está pesando.

- "_Lo pensaré la próxima vez" - _Mordí mi baguette y con la boca llena le di a Shizuru la estocada final _- "Al menos él huele a perfume de mujer, dañaría menos a mi olfato"_

- "_A veces Kuga, juro que si no fuera porque estás en estado..." - _Me partirías la madre, ya lo sé.

- "_Eso significa que hoy no me necesitas, buenas noches Shizuru"_

- "_Kuga"_

Luego ocurrió la escena más rara que haya vivido en mi vida, en cuanto me volví hacia Shizuru ésta decidió proyectar todo su coraje sobre mi mejilla. Con furia de mujer despechada, me arrojó una bofetada tan fuerte que hizo que mi pobre baguette sucumbiera ante su ira; la cara me dolía como madre pero mas me pesó el hecho de que mi aperitivo se había ido a la basura en un segundo. Con lo difícil que se me hizo prepararlo y lo mucho que me babeaba por él. Me llevé la mano a la mejilla y mis lágrimas salieron de los ojos, por supuesto, esto era por el pan no por el golpe, pero para Shizuru ésto pasó inadvertido. Quizás ella pensó que me había lastimado, pero para estos momentos no había cosa que ella pudiera hacer para herirme, hace mucho que pasamos ese punto. Así fue como con un extraño rostro de arrepentimiento, me jaló del cuello de la camisa de dormir y con agresividad, llevó sus labios a los míos, partiéndolos de inmediato para proclamar su supremacía ante una lucha titánica entre nuestras lengüas.

¿Qué pasó por la mente del diablo en ese momento? No lo sé, honestamente tampoco me importó, pero lo que sí sé es que después de eso, dormí con ella en mi habitación, en mi cama y con una Shizuru sobria y excitada. Tal vez y sólo tal vez haya algo de sadismo en esta mujer, si a Shizuru le gusta jugar ese tipo de juegos por mí va bien. Realmente le sienta, es más, de haberlo sabido antes le hubiese provocado ese sentir hace mucho tiempo con tal de gozar de los manjares que su cuerpo me ofrecía en momentos como este. Por primera vez desde que empezamos a sostener actividades sexuales, Shizuru tomó la iniciativa. ¿Quieren saber algo? Shizuru a mi parecer, sabía lo que estaba haciendo y lo hizo muy bien. ¿Recuerdan todas las tonterías que dije al inicio? Me retracto, ahora puedo decir que le he vendido mi alma al diablo y no estoy para nada arrepentida.

- "_Kuga" - _Comenzó a hablar mientras veía hacia el techo.

- "_Dime" - _Por un momento pensé que me diría algo bueno.

- "_Debo pedirte un favor"_

- "_De qué se trata"_

- "_Debes enamorar a Reito" - _¿Qué?_ - "Y después romper con él"_

_

* * *

_

_**N/A:** El bebé de Rosemary es una película de 1968 en donde una mujer es supuestamente embarazada por el diablo... Todo buen amante del cine del terror no puede dejar de tener ciertos clásicos en su colección de películas. Ahora bien, se supone que debería tener algunas palabras con respecto a este capítulo pero la verdad, creo que ha sido muy claro y si no lo fue pues, esperen al siguiente. _

_No recuerdo si en alguna nota les he comentado el hecho de que yo no escribo por creerme la gran escritora sino todo lo contrario, empecé esta actividad de la nada y probablemente la abandone de la misma manera. Si desean compartir los fics en algún foro o página de fanfictions tienen mi autorización, lo único que me gustaría es saber en dónde los están poniendo. Recuerden que soy mujer de ciencia no de literatura, no considero tener una habilidad tan especial como para sentirme agredida al ver algún día mi fic publicado en algún lado y sin mi consentimiento, para nada. _


	8. Chapter 8

**VIENTRE SUBROGADO**

_**Capítulo 6.**_

Esta mañana no he despertado del lado derecho de la cama, fue en realidad una noche problemática que culminó en algo todavía peor. Para empezar soñé con mis padres, recordé aquel fatídico día que fuera la última vez que les viera con vida. Una mañana hace tantos ayeres, un día cualquiera como lo es hoy. Recuerdo que les pedí regalos y ellos, con una amable sonrisa, prometieron que a su regreso iríamos juntos al parque de diversiones. Parece que fue ayer cuando les dije que ya era mayor para ese tipo de distracciones, que los juegos eran para los niños y yo era una adulta. Lo irónico fue que, en el sueño, en realidad era una mujer, la persona que soy ahora viendo a sus padres como lo fueran hace veinticinco años.

Pero hablaba de que fue un crudo amanecer, pues al seguir recapitulando con mi extraña visión me percaté de un detalle que no había recordado en mis memorias infantiles. En esa imagen que quedó grabada en mi mente por muchos años, se encontraba una persona más en el cuadro, Natsuki. En mi sueño, Kuga estaba con nosotros a la mesa, sólo que Kuga se veía un poco más madura y no el remedo de mujer que es ahora. Sonriente, saludaba a mis padres y les daba los buenos días, les invitaba a desayunar con nosotras. Con nosotras... Mis padres aceptaban encantados y lo último fue todavía más terrorífico, había una niña a la mesa, una mini Kuga sentada y haciendo rabietas, mientras que Natsuki se dispensaba con mis padres porque la pequeña armaba gran escándalo al pedir kilos de mayonesa. En este punto desperté sobresaltada, para finalmente caer al suelo y romperme la cabeza con el buró.

- "_Buenos días Shizuru-sama" - _Saludó la pelirroja con educación, en cuanto me vio entrar a la cocina _- "¿Se encuentra bien?" - _Cuestionó al ver mi expresión de dolor en el rostro.

- "_Sí, sólo es un leve dolor de cabeza"_

- "_¿Lo de siempre?" - _Pan tostado y té.

- "_Lo de siempre" - _Dicho esto me senté a la mesa, donde Aoi colocó rápidamente mi periódico para revisar lo último en cuanto a la bolsa se refiere.

- "_No comprendo como una mujer que ama tanto la tecnología como tú, prefiera leer las noticias en papel y no en su Ipad" - _Me saludó de beso Reito, a quien pensaba en su casa y no en la mía.

- "_Prefiero la sensación de la tinta en mis dedos y el aroma característico del papel" - _Lo sé, soy chapada a la antigüa lo admito.

- "_Mai-san, ¿podrías servirme el desayuno?" - _ ¿O sea que pretende sentarse en mi mesa y comer a mis expensas este parásito alcohólico?_ - "A menos que Shizuru tenga algún inconveniente en que comamos todos juntos" - _¿Sentiste mi mirada asesina Reito?

- "_Claro que no, Tokiha sírvele el desayuno a mi hermano" - _ Mientras más rápido engulla su comida más rápido se larga de mi casa_ - "¿Dónde está Kuga?" - _ Pregunté al servicio en cuanto noté su ausencia a la mesa.

- "_Creo que no se ha levantado aún Shizuru-sama" - _ Respondió con una mueca extraña mi sirvienta.

- "_¿Cómo que no se ha levantado?" - _Pero si esa no se pierde una comida ni de broma.

- "_Está dormida" - _ Respondió con calma el idiota de Reito.

- "_¡Y tú cómo carajos sabes eso!" - _Lo sé, sigo alterada.

- "_Porque cuando me levanté estaba durmiendo"_

- "_Oh ya veo.. ¡Qué!" _- Casi escupo el té sobre mi periódico y eso sí me iba a encabronar.

Pero lo que fue el colmo de los colmos, vino en cuanto la susodicha se apareció a la mesa, todavía con los ojos entrecerrados, nos dio los buenos días a todos y le plantó un beso a Reito en la mejilla. Pero eso no fue todo, después de eso se sentó junto a él y le pidió el desayuno a Mai como si nada. No le quité la mirada desde que se sentó a la mesa, aún así, Kuga me ignoró. La mujer sólo se dignó a hablarme para pedirme una rebanada de mi pan tostado el cual, con toda grosería, embarró con el asqueroso aderezo blanco.

- "_Creí que no te levantarías" - _Traté de iniciar una conversación con ella.

- "_Casi no me levanto, ya sabes, no pude dormir anoche"_

- "_Ah" - _Respondí como si nada_ - "Debió ser incómodo dormir en el sillón del estudio"_

- "_Mas bien fue incómodo compartir la cama" - _A Mai por poco se le cae el plato con el desayuno de Kuga y a mí casi se me cae la máscara de indiferencia que usualmente uso con Natsuki -_ "Es que Reito ronca" - _Explicó con una naturalidad enfermiza.

- "_¿Cómo que Reito ronca?" - _Misteriosamente las sirvientas desaparecieron, dándonos la privacidad que este momento requería _- "Explícate"_

- "_Pues eso, tu hermano ronca y además patea"_

- "_Es un viejo vicio Natsuki, lamento los inconvenientes que te causé" - _Dijo como si nada el muy estúpido.

- "_Valió la pena" - _Esto último, Kuga lo dijo sonriendo ampliamente y mirándome a los ojos con malicia.

- "_¿Eso significa que además de darte asilo, te has atribuido el gusto de llevarte a la cama a Natsuki?" - _Juro que intenté mantener mi voz lo más calmada que pude al decir esto último.

- "_Shizuru-chan" - _Te odio_ - "Creo que estás mal interpretando las cosas" - _No me digas_ - "¿No creeras que iba a cometer el indigno y poco caballeroso acto de dejar dormir a Natsuki en un vulgar sillón, verdad?" - _¡Entonces por qué no dormiste tú en él!

- "_Claro" - _Respondí con mesura aunque la sangre me hervía por dentro_ - "Supongo que dormiste a su lado para que no pasara frío"_

- "_Por eso eres la mano derecha de la abuela, estás en todo" - _Sonrió con cinismo y se levantó_ - "Supongo que debo retirarme, hay que trabajar y necesito un traje limpio"_

- "_Que te vaya bien" _- ¡Lárgate!

- "_Natsuki, aún tenemos cosas que discutir, te mando buscar en cuanto llegue a la oficina" - _ Le dijo mientras se despedía con un beso de ella, provocando que casi rompa mi periódico de la presión que ejercieron mis manos en él.

- "_De acuerdo" - _Kuga le dirigió una sonrisa y Reito se fue, quedando nuevamente la calma a la mesa, como un mal augurio de lo que estaba por venir.

- "_¡Qué carajos fue eso!" - _Lo sé, un incaracterístico despliegue de malos modales, pero el momento lo ameritaba.

- "_¿De qué hablas?" - _Fingió inocencia mientas yo buscaba desesperadamente el untador con la vista, para clavárselo al cuello.

- "_Eso de nos vemos amorcito" _

- "_¿Qué plática presenciaste, eh? Sólo quedamos en vernos luego, no hubo ningún amorcito ahí o algo" - _Kuga frunció el ceño en señal de indignación, pero la que estaba que no se hallaba era yo.

- "_¡Dormiste con él!" _

- "_¿Y no fue lo que me pediste anoche?"_

- "_¿En qué momento te dije que lo hicieras en mi casa?" - _¡Por no mencionar en mi cama!_ - "Además, ¡cómo tuviste la poca decencia de dormir con él después de haber estado conmigo!"_

- "_Probablemente de la misma manera en que a ti se te ocurrió la idea de que lo sedujera después de venirte en mi cuarto"_

- "_¡No es lo mismo!" - _Declaré indignada.

- "_Sabes Shizuru, tu doble moral me está enfermando" - _Se limpió el repulso líquido blanco en la comisura de sus labios_ - "Sé una puta o una santa pero por favor, no seas ambas" _

Natsuki se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió al baño, lugar donde pareció encerrarse hasta que me retiré del departamento. Durante todo el camino al trabajo, estuve recibiendo llamadas de los clientes al celular, los ignoré a todos ya que no tenía cabeza para nada. Entré al edificio como un demonio que echaba humo por todas partes. Grité, humillé como a diez personas; fui déspota, autoritaria, fui una Fujino. Traté inútilmente de calmarme pero no pude, tuve una reunión con los abogados con la abuela presente y aún así mi mal humor prosiguió, dejándome un auténtico mal sabor de boca y ni qué decir de ellos, dos renunciaron por iniciativa propia.

Me encerré en mi oficina después de eso y le pedí a Kikukawa que no me pasara ni llamadas ni visitas, mucho menos si de Reito o Kuga se trataba. En la privacidad de mi oficina, cogí la botella de vodka que me obsequiara Anh Lu y me serví generosamente en mi taza sin siquiera lavarla. Estaba enferma, no andaba en mis cabales. La puerta se abrió y había comenzado a despotricar en cuanto la voz áspera de la abuela me contuvo, indicando que era ella quien había cometido la osadía de desafiar mis indicaciones.

- "_Vaya junta" - _Espresó con una amplia sonrisa_ - "Hace mucho que no te veía tan involucrada en el negocio"_

- "_Son unos buenos para nada, llevan meses cobrando y sin dar golpe"_

- "_No he dicho lo contrario, estoy orgullosa" - _Es la primera vez que me hace un cumplido_ - "Y no sólo por lo de hoy"_

- "_¿A qué te refieres?"_

- "_Mientras te encerraste a discutir con Nigata-han" - _Uno de los abogados que renunció _- "Observé que tu protegida estaba muy ensimismada en su labor" - _Habla de Natsuki.

- "_¿Qué labor?"_

- "_La que te pedí, de que usara sus encantos para alejar a Reito de esa arribista"_

- "_¿En serio?" - _Fingí indiferencia pero no pude evitar el acabar el contenido de mi taza de un sólo trago.

- "_Es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que Reito rompa su compromiso por Kuga-han" - _Me serví de nuevo_ - "De esa manera todo será como lo era antes y todos estaremos contentos"_

- "_Abuela disculpa, pero tengo mucho papeleo que atender"_

- "_Comprendo Shizuru, el trabajo es primero"_

- "_Sí" - _Respondí como autómata_ - "Pero antes está la familia"_

- "_Así es querida nieta, me alegra que tú sí comprendas la mentalidad de un Fujino" _

Ayer la abuela entró a mi oficina con la noticia de que la dichosa prometida de Reito no tenía nada de sangre real en sus venas, el detective privado de la empresa le había revelado la verdadera historia de la mujer. La abuela al ver su patrimonio comprometido al pensar a su nieto casado con una mujer de baja alcurnia, me pidió de nuevo, que tomara cartas en el asunto. El trabajo sucio siempre lo he hecho yo, jamás me he negado a nada pensando tontamente que, quizás algún día ella aprecie mis esfuerzos pero no, eso nunca ha ocurrido.

Entonces se le ocurrió que fuera Natsuki quien encandilara a Reito para hacerle romper su compromiso, que pareciera que él se ha entusiasmado con otra mujer y así evitar el escándalo de un matrimonio tan poco prometedor. Una vez acabado con el compromiso, Natsuki rompería con él y desaparecería del mapa. Ese fue el brillante plan, así deberá ser, sólo que no tomé en cuenta un pequeño detalle. Todo este asunto me molesta, ver a Natsuki del brazo de Reito o tan solo verle besarle o verle abrazarle y me dan náuseas. El sólo pensar que él...

- "_Shizuru"_

- "_Dime abuela"_

- "_Si tus padres vivieran estarían muy orgullosos de ti"_

- "_Gracias abuela" _- ¿Qué hay de ti?

La vieja Fujino se dio la media vuelta y salió de mi oficina, dejándome en una oscuridad todavía peor en la que quedé, el día en que mis padres perecieron en el accidente. Por mi parte, decidí gastarme la botella y no saber del mundo en lo que acababa con ella. Decidí actuar como una adolescente y evadir mi realidad pero fue peor. Borracha, las imágenes del evento ocurrido en mi casa tanto anoche como hoy, fueron mucho más vívidas. Primero estaba el hecho de haber dormido con Natsuki, luego el despertar y enterarme que ella había dormido también con Reito, para finalizar en un argumento digno de un matrimonio con problemas.

En el fondo yo sabía que Kuga estaba en lo correcto, que mi doble moral era una realidad que me ha causado grandes tropiezos en la vida. Supongo que el no ser honesta conmigo misma ha sido un problema que he venido arrastrando desde mis días adolescentes, claro está también el hecho de que la abuela ha tenido mucho que ver en mi dilema existencial. Hasta donde yo sé, Reito y yo somos primos, él hijo de una Fujino y yo hija de un Fujino. Él es un Kanzaki, adoptado entre los Fujino pero un Kanzaki al fin. Por mi parte, mi sangre es más pura que la de él, aún así, la abuela siempre ha puesto gran énfasis en el cuidado de su amado nieto.

Por supuesto, jamás me ha faltado nada, los mejores colegios, los mejores maestros, cuentas bancarias a mi entera disposición; nada material me faltó. A él le dio eso y más, toda la presión de ser un digno heredero que ambas sabemos que jamás será, aún así ella insiste. Al inicio solía decir que la inexperiencia de Reito era lo que hacía parecerle más lerdo de lo que en realidad era, ahora ya no dice nada. Mejor se ha enfocado en encontrarle una esposa que esté a su altura para disfrazar el hecho de que para los negocios no tiene madera. Reito siempre quiso ser un escritor, la lectura es lo suyo, no los números. Pese a todo la abuela jamás claudicó en su empeño por convertir a su amado nieto, en un exitoso hombre de negocios. Buscarle una mujer pasa a segundo término, ya que nomás encuentra a una posible candidata y la rechaza por cualquier motivo, la última le irritó debido a que tenía una separación de dos centímetros entre sus incisivos.

Sólo hubo una ocasión en que Reito se reveló ante la autoridad de la abuela, aquella ocasión cuando él estudiara la universidad en Kiodai, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a una mujer que hizo que cambiara su manera de pensar. El problema fue que también hizo cambiar mi punto de vista de la vida, ella nos movió el mundo a ambos, pero la abuela lo regresó a como era. Mucho tuve que ver en ese capítulo, puesto que he sido yo quien actuó bajo sus órdenes tal y como lo hago ahora.

Eran las seis de la tarde cuando vi el reloj de pared del despacho, la botella yacía vacía en el piso, mientras yo trataba de leer unos papeles en mi escritorio. Mi mente no estaba lúcida, mis pensamientos alcoholizados no podían enfocar la información contenida en los documentos, eso significaba que tendría que asignarle esas tareas a Kikukawa en lo que mi cerebro se desentumecía. Por el interfon, traté de llamar a mi fiel secretaria pero el chillido de mi puerta me distrajo del movimiento para enfocar mi visión hacia el intruso o mejor dicho intrusa.

- "_¿Quién?" - _Pregunté, puesto que las luces se encontraban bajas y no alcanzaba a enfocar hasta la entrada de mi oficina.

- "_Soy yo Shizuru-sama" - _Una inconfundible voz femenina respondió ante el umbral de la puerta, cerrándola para continuar con su invasión a mi privacidad.

- "_Margueritte-san, disculpe pero este no es el momento..."_

- "_Tomoe" - _Me cortó con un puchero en el rostro_ - "Te he pedido que me llames por mi nombre" - _Continuó acercándose peligrosamente hacia donde yo me encontraba.

- "_Tomoe, comprendes que estoy ocupada ahora y no puedo atenderte, ¿verdad?" - _Traté de no sonar impaciente con ella, después de todo, su padre es uno de los clientes más importantes de la firma.

- "_Yo sé que Shizuru-sama es una persona muy dedicada a su negocio" _- Respondió con una mueca retorcida, algo que asemeja a una sonrisa pero que en ella se ve diabólica - _"Pero creo que merezco algo de tu tiempo" - _Nadie merece mi tiempo.

- "_¿En qué puedo servirte?" - _Inquirí intentando ignorar la voz de alerta en mi cabeza.

- "_Quisiera discutir algunos asuntos de importancia en privado"_

- "_Adelante" - _ Presioné, pues su presencia estaba ya demasiado cerca de mí a este punto.

- "_Aquí no, preferiría en algún restaurante o quizás en mi departamento" - _Su atrevimiento es admirable pero su insistencia es enfermiza.

- "_Yo no discuto asuntos laborales mas que en mi despacho" - _Rechacé su invitación con brusquedad.

- "_Pero a la zorra de Anh Lu sí le aceptas sus invitaciones" - _ Yukino, te arrepentirás de haber dejado pasar a esta majadera.

- "_Margueritte-san, lo que haga en mi tiempo privado es asunto mío y de nadie más" - _Me incorporé trastabillante _- "Con quién salga o no, es algo que no es de su incumbencia"_

- "_Shizuru-sama yo sólo quiero que..." - _En un parpadeo ya la tenía encima, de no ser porque estaba borracha la hubiese empujado pero mi cuerpo se encontraba entumecido.

- "_Ejem" - _Una voz familiar irrumpió el intento de sea lo que sea, que haya querido ocasionar Tomoe_ - "Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada importante, pero necesito unos minutos con Fujino-sama"_

- "_Kuga, te estaba esperando" - _¿Soné muy desesperada? Probablemente, pero no había otra alternativa_ - "Margueritte-san, como verás tengo asuntos importantes qué resolver"_

- "_Pero Shizuru-sama..."_

- "_Con gusto escucharé lo que tengas que decirme mañana en la junta con tu honorable padre"_

Tomoe intentó argumentar mi decisión, pero sabía que era la última palabra y presionarme sería inútil. Supongo que la esperanza de verme al día siguiente fue motivo suficiente para no continuar protestando y poniéndome excusas. Así que se despidió de beso de mí, pasó junto a Kuga y le miró con desdén y una especie de sonrisa triunfal. Natsuki simplemente la ignoró hasta que salió de la oficina.

- "_¿Qué es lo que tenías que decirme Kuga?" - _Pregunté mientras me sobaba las sienes.

- "_Hola" - _Abrí los ojos como platos mientras escuchaba cómo se carcajeaba por su ocurrencia.

- "_¡Me estás jodiendo!" - _Exclamé con descortesía_ - "¿No ves que estoy ocupada?"_

- "_Sí, ya veo..." - _Dijo mirando de reojo la botella en el suelo.

- "_Un paliativo" - _Argumenté, aunque no sé por qué lo hice.

- "_La próxima vez mejor te dejo a solas con tu amiguita, así te la tiras a gusto y todos contentos"_

- "_¿Crees que soy como tú?"_

- "_¿Disculpa?" - _Fingió indignación, no sé si hablaba en serio o sólo se burlaba_ - "¿Acaso no eras tú quien duerme con un hombre antes que conmigo?"_

- "_¿Y por eso dormiste con Reito?"_

- "_Shizuru, me das hueva"_

- "_¡Qué!"_

- "_Fuiste tú quien me pidió que lo hiciera y ahora te molestas conmigo" - _Ni siquiera parpadeó cuando dijo esto _- "Venía a informarte que no voy a llegar a dormir hoy, eso era lo que tenía que decirte"_

- "_¿Y puedo saber a dónde vas?"_

- "_Surgió algo y tengo que resolverlo"_

- "_¿Y ese algo no será Reito?"_

- "_Ustedes los Fujino son todo un caso"_ - Se rió, no me gustó para nada y le borré la sonrisa del rostro con una bofetada.

- "_Te odio" - _Le dije lo primero que me vino a la mente, Natsuki muy a mi pesar no se quedó callada.

- "_Anoche no pensabas eso" - _Se llevó la mano al rostro_ - "Sólo te lo disculpo porque estás tomada, hasta mañana Shizuru"_

Se estaba yendo hacia la puerta cuando a medio camino la pesqué del brazo y la aparragué contra la pared. Ahí mantuve ambos brazos hacia sus costados para impedirle su salida, mientras que Kuga sonreía complacida.

- "_Si vas a ser agresiva esta vez, necesitarás más que eso para someterme a tus caprichos Shizuru"_

- "_Cállate" - _Espeté sin verle a la cara.

- "_El problema contigo es que sólo te gustan las cosas a la malagueña" - _Natsuki retiró con delicadeza mis brazos sin soltarlos_ - "Juego que estoy dispuesta a seguir contigo"_

- "_¿Eh?"_

Con presión firme, Kuga me tomó de los brazos y me arrastró hasta donde se encontraba mi escritorio, lugar donde fui aventada con todo lo que encima había. El sonido de mi cabeza azotándose en la dura madera de la mesa con seguridad se escuchó fuera de la oficina, pero no pensé en ello puesto que Kuga había comenzado a asaltar mi cuerpo con sus labios. Una mano fría recorrió mi entrepierna y Kuga murmuró a mi oído con esa voz ronca que ella posee.

- "_Cuando quieras tomar la iniciativa, tendrás que hacerlo con mucha más firmeza" - L_a otra mano de Kuga abría los botones de mi blusa, mientras decía esto último.

- "_¿Qué estás haciendo?" - _Traté de recobrar mi dignidad, esto es algo que no quería hacer en el bufete, mucho menos en mi oficina y ni qué decir en mi escritorio.

- "_¿Sabes cuántas veces se me ha ocurrido hacerlo en tu escritorio?" - _Realmente no_ - "Me imagino que esa tal Tomoe ha de haber pensado lo mismo"_

- "_Tomoe no es como tú" - _Esto pareció molestarle, pues me mordió con fuerza el pecho a lo que protesté con un gemido de dolor.

- "_Apuesto a que no" - _Me lamió en donde me dejó la marca_ - "Porque dudo que sea mejor" _

Las fuerzas no me alcanzaron para quitarme a Natsuki de encima aunque tampoco estaba en desacuerdo con lo que estaba sucediendo en mi escritorio. Quizás lo único que no me pareció es que Kuga no me besó en los labios en toda la sesión, si no que se dedicó a simplemente tomar con fuerza todo mi cuerpo. Hubo un momento en donde se descuidó y alcancé a despojarla de su blusa también, para finalmente clavarle las uñas en el hombro con tal brusquedad, que tuvo que apretar los dientes para no gritar. Como castigo, a Natsuki se le ocurrió una idea no muy agradable, al mismo tiempo que prácticamente enterraba sus dedos en mi feminidad.

- "_¿Crees que le parezca extraño a tu secretaria si escuchara tus gemidos por el interfon?"_

- "_No te atrevas" - _Apenas alcancé a contestar.

- "_Ya me imagino el chisme que se va a armar"_

- "_Kuga"_

- "_Fujino-sama, ultrajada en el escritorio de su oficina por..." - _Kuga no pudo terminar su fantasía, puesto que casi fue cumplida en cuanto Kikukawa habló por el aparato.

- "_¿Shizuru-sama?" - _A punto estuve de pegar un brinco pero Kuga no me lo permitió.

- "_Shizuru se encuentra ocupada, pero puedo tomar tu recado" - _Respondió por el aparato Natsuki, quien cubrió mis labios con su mano para evitar que yo hablara.

- "_Sólo quería avisarle que ya me iba" _- Miré el reloj, eran las ocho de la noche.

- "_Que tengas buenas noches Yukino" - _Respondió una sonriente Natsuki _- "Nos vemos mañana"_

- "_Que descansen"_

En cuanto la conversación finalizó, Kuga no pudo evitar estallar a carcajadas. Aprovechando su descuido me senté en el borde del escritorio, tratando de recobrar mi perdida dignidad. Luego me puse la blusa y comencé a cerrar los botones con torpeza, puesto que las manos me temblaban por el susto de casi ser descubierta por Yukino. Iba a bajarme del escritorio pero Kuga no me lo permitió, cogiéndome por los hombros me volvió a aparragar en el mueble.

- "_¿Qué haces?"_

- "_¿Qué parece?" - _Contestó sin titubear _- "Estamos solas, deberíamos aprovechar" - _Ahora era ella quien hacía un puchero.

- "_¿Qué no tenías un compromiso?" - _Se rió la sinvergüenza_ - "Apuesto a que Reito te está esperando en la puerta"_

- "_¿Y qué si lo hace?" - _ Me miró con seriedad, a pocos centímetros de su rostro observé el hermoso tono esmeralda que sus ojos poseían_ - "Es contigo con quien quiero estar ahora" - _¿Ahora?

- "_Eres una cínica" - _ Declaré mortificada_ - "Vete Natsuki, quiero irme"_

- "_Si te vas ahora seguro te acostarás con algún hombre de esos que encuentras en tus citas furtivas"_

- "_Ese es mi problema"_

- "_Si quieres acostarte con alguien hazlo conmigo"_

- "_No quiero" - _Traté de empujarla.

- "_¿Por qué?" - _En sus ojos se apreciaba el desconcierto que mi negativa le provocaba _- "Antes no tuviste ningún inconveniente en hacerlo" _

- "_Pero ahora es diferente"_

- "_¿Qué es diferente?" - _Vociferó_ - "Shizuru, yo no te pido nada a cambio"_

- "_¿Crees que me gustas, es eso?" - _Su expresión no cambió, pero la sobriedad en su rostro era extraña_ - "El que yo me acueste contigo no te hace especial"_

- "_Estoy muy consciente de mi lugar en esta relación Shizuru" - _Masculló casi con coraje_ - "Es por eso que no quiero que te vayas así"_

- "_¿No quieres que me vaya? ¡Desde cuándo tú me das órdenes a mí!"_ - La zamarreé del cuello con coraje en un fútil intento de persuadirla.

- "_No bromeaba cuando dije antes que soy capaz de violarte" - _Trató de intimidarme, pero ese cuento ya me lo sé.

- "_Sólo inténtalo y te juro que te arrepentirás" - _La amenacé, para mí esa era la última palabra que cruzaría con ella esa noche pero Kuga no estaba dispuesta a dejar las cosas como se quedaron.

- "_¿Vas a deshacerte de mí como lo hiciste con esos abogados Shizuru?" - _Su rostro ahora denotaba dolor _- "Aún estás a tiempo de romper nuestro acuerdo" _

Ponderé la idea por un momento, pero no pude darle una respuesta a Natsuki. Tenía muchos pensamientos en la cabeza pero ninguno era definitivo, no, ahora era imposible para mí ejecutar tal acción. Natsuki aún era necesaria, la abuela así lo dictaminó por lo tanto, nuestro contrato todavía está vigente. Pese a todo, preferí callar e intentar por última vez el incorporarme para salir de la oficina y alejarme lo más rápido posible de Kuga quien está actuando de por más extraña. Me senté y ella no hizo esfuerzo alguno por evitarlo, sabía que me iría y no había palabra alguna que cambiara mi parecer.

Sentada en el borde del mueble, observé reprobatoriamente el desastre que Kuga provocara en mi oficina por su arrebato emocional. Los papeles estaban regados en el suelo, mi papelera se encontraba a un metro de distancia del escritorio, plumas esparcidas por el piso y mi portafolio sobre mi sillón; en otras palabras un verdadero desastre. Sólo el interfon se encontraba en su sitio lo cual me provocó una mueca de resignación. Natsuki se dedicó a mirarme sin decir palabra alguna, sólo se mantuvo cerca de mí observando el como intentaba arreglarme con los dedos, el cabello que ahora se encontraba suelto y desaliñado. Sin dirigirle mirada alguna, alisé mi falda y me bajé del escritorio, cogí mi portafolio y dándole la espalda le pedí que cerrara la puerta al salir.

- "_Shizuru" - _Me llamó por última vez en esa noche.

- "_Dime" - _Me detuve pero no volteé hacia donde ella se encontraba, esperé unos momentos y en cuanto no obtuve respuesta, la que sea, suspiré y seguí mi camino. Hasta que Kuga abrió la boca.

- "_Saeko está aquí"_

_

* * *

**N/A:** Hay muchas razones para matarme esta semana, me retrasé, hice que Reito y Natsuki durmieran en la misma cama y por supuesto mi favorita. Traje a la suegra al fic, ¿quién se apunta?  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**VIENTRE SUBROGADO**

_**Capítulo 7.**_

Cuando cumplí los catorce años tuve mi primer encuentro con el mundo real, recuerdo que fue mi primer acercamiento a la madurez o tal vez sea más propio pensar que fue mi primer paso como mujer. En tus días infantiles, prefieres pasar tu tiempo con niñas en vez que con tus compañeros varones, mi caso no fue muy distinto, siempre aprecié la compañía femenina. Luego vino un cambio significativo en mi niñez, cuando mi cuerpo fue creciendo y mis fuerzas aumentando, descubrí que necesitaba de ciertas actividades físicas para gastar el acúmulo de energías extra. El problema fue que mis compañeras no tenían el mismo vigor que yo, por lo tanto, tuve que desgastar mis fuerzas ahora, con mis compañeros de instituto.

Ellas jugaban como niñas mientras que yo, disfrutaba los juegos que eran catalogados para chicos. Si al caso algunas compartían algún tipo de afición al voleibol, juego que se considera femenino. Pero el voleibol no era lo mío, si bien verles jugar me gustaba un poco, el participar en tal actividad no me entusiasmaba para nada. Prefería jugar béisbol, hasta el odioso fútbol era mucho más entretenido que las actividades que eran consideradas para niñas. Todo eso cambió cuando entré a la escuela media, donde pude desquitar mis energías con deportes más completos como lo hacía en el equipo de natación. El problema fue que de nuevo, sentí en ese momento que algo no encajaba, la mentalidad de mis compañeras era distinta a la mía de nuevo.

Lo supe en cuanto mi mejor amiga de aquel entonces tuvo su primera relación amorosa. Ella era feliz andando por todos lados, profesando su infinito amor hacia el puberto en cuestión, compañero de mi equipo de natación por cierto. Para ella como para muchas, el chico era un sueño hecho realidad. Juro que intenté verle como tal pero para mí, seguía siendo el mismo petulante, prepotente, levanta faldas que era, desde la escuela elementar. ¿En qué paró la cosa? Él terminó con ella porque decía que era una niña muy inmadura para estar a la altura de un capitán del equipo de natación, como lo era él. No tardó mucho el señor maduro en venir a decirme que yo sí llenaba el perfil de sus aspiraciones, por supuesto que lo mandé al carajo. El problema fue que cuando mi amiga se enteró de esto no volvió a hablarme jamás.

Aunque no lo crean, reflexioné mucho sobre este tropiezo en mi vida. Todos los días me preguntaba el por qué no podía ver el mundo de color rosa como lo veían ellas, sino un mundo azul. Luego pensé que eso era porque era una Kuga y los Kuga, no eran nada románticos, nada sensibles y medio bestias. Así lo justifiqué y así me la creí, hasta que en la escuela media superior tuve mis primeros roces femeninos los cuales respondieron todas las preguntas a las cuales yo justifiqué con razonamientos tontos. Por supuesto, tuve mi etapa de negación, que era imposible ser lo que era, pero después de la primera... degustación, no me quedó la menor duda de que lo mío, eran las mujeres.

Debo confesar que no salí del clóset por completo, sin embargo no es que Saeko no sepa de mis tendencias lésbicas. Saeko, como toda buena madre, lo SABE. Jamás pongan en tela de juicio el conocimiento de una madre sobre un tema tan delicado como lo es el homosexualismo. Supongo que como yo tuve mi episodio de negación, mamá lo tuvo también. Pues su enfermiza obsesión sobre con quién hablaba horas por teléfono, con quién salía y su odio injustificado por quien fuera en aquellos tiempos, mi confidente y mejor amiga (jamás mi novia), me hacía suponer que ella sabía. Saeko sabía que su hija era una bollera, pero en el fondo se negó a aceptarlo.

Por mi parte me quedé en aquella zona de confort en donde no eres uno pero tampoco lo otro, ¿me entienden? Supongo que si hubiese existido alguna mujer que hiciera que perdiera la cabeza lo suficiente, como para sentarme un día a la mesa y decirle a Saeko de qué lado mascaba la igüana, lo hubiese hecho. Pero esa mujer jamás llegó y el cuento de que Takeda estuviese eternamente enamorado de mí hacía el trabajo fácil. Había que cuidar las apariencias. Lo hice. Mucho tiempo. Hasta que Shizuru con todo su bufete de abogados y por qué no, ese par de nalgas tan buenas que tiene hicieron que toda mi moral se fuera al caño.

Hemos llegado al punto al que originalmente quería llegar después de todo este rollo choricero que he parloteado sin ningún fin aparente. Antes de Shizuru, era probable que me casara con Takeda, me acostara con él y además tuviera hijos suyos. Espantoso, ¿verdad? Pero es verdad, eso fue lo que pasaba en mi mente en aquellos días, que quizás todo lo que viví a lado de Nao fue uno de esos errores de juventud. Pero al conocer a Shizuru, al verla segura e independiente, hablando de números, de opciones, de futuros alternos; toda ella me deslumbró. Decir que fue amor a primera vista sería muy arriesgado, pero decir que no sentí nada por ella en ese momento sería mentir.

Ella cambió mi mundo y no hay marcha atrás. Aún si Shizuru decide deshacerse de mí o simplemente una vez que nuestro contrato finalice, se despida con un gracias y hasta nunca, creo que no encuentro otra alternativa más que seguir en el camino que ella me ha abierto. La opción que consideré como la última, la opción de ser lesbiana, ese es mi camino a seguir. Si Shizuru es o no es gay, no importa realmente. Mujer de clóset o mujer de mundo, toda esta ambigüedad que ella carga es muy complicada como para ponerme a analizar. Suficiente tengo con mis propios problemas como para tratar de arreglar los de ella, además estoy embarazada y todo me da flojera, todo excepto comer y coger. Las dos grandes dialécticas del universo.

- "_Buenas noches madre"_

- "_Natsuki, te has retrasado" - _Me saludó Saeko desde la puerta de su habitación del hotel_ - "Pero déjame verte, que has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi" _

- "_Exageras mamá, nos vimos en la cena de navidad del año pasado"_

- "_Y después de eso no se supo nada de ti" - _Tomatazo_ - "Hasta que tu jefa vino un día a la casa"_

- "_¿Shizuru fue a la casa?" - _Esta sí que no me la sabía.

- "_Pero pasa, no discutamos estos temas en el pasillo para los oídos de los extraños"_

- "_Pensé que traerías a tu pequeño vástago" - _Dije en cuanto pasé al cuarto.

- "_Es muy pequeño para estarlo exponiendo a los cambios de temperatura" - _ Respondió indicándome que me sentara en el borde de la otra cama_ - "Por cierto, espero que me lleves a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, Kioto siempre me ha parecido una ciudad muy interesante"_

- "_No hay tantas tabernas como las hay en Tokio, pero seguro encontraremos algo divertido"_

- "_Natsuki" - _Tono serio, aquí viene el meollo del asunto_ - "¿No pretendes regresar a casa?"_

- "_Madre, no puedo regresar a casa"_

- "_Las cosas han cambiado desde que te fuiste, tu padre ha mejorado su situación considerablemente"_

- "_Mamá, no pude acabar con la carrera de medicina"_

- "_Mayor razón para que regreses"_

- "_No comprendes" - _Suspiré_ - "Tengo un deuda que pagarle a Shizuru"_

- "_¿En serio? Según ella el dinero que nos deposita a la cuenta bancaria es tuyo y hay bastante ahí" - _¿Cuál cuenta bancaria? Coño, no puedo preguntarle sobre eso tengo que aparentar que sé de lo que habla.

- "_Bueno sí, pero todavía hay más" - _Tengo la mente en blanco, la, la, la..._ - "Carajo"_

- "_Natsuki, ¿acaso hay algo que quieras decirme?" - _ ¡Estoy en un hoyo grandototote!_ - "¿Hay alguna razón que te impida a volver con nosotros?"_

- "_De hecho sí" - _Recuperé la compostura _- "Firmé un contrato con Shizuru y no puedo romperlo así como así" - _Bien Natsuki, mentiras verdaderas.

- "_¿Cuánto más tiempo tendrás que trabajar para esta mujer?" - _¿Fui yo o masculló esto último con dolo?

- "_Unos meses más, su..." - _Pensé bien mis palabras_ - "Empresa está iniciando un negocio importante que no culminará sino hasta dentro de un año" - _Son siete meses más la lactancia...

- "_¿Y luego?"_

- "_Estudiaré mi especialidad"_

- "_¿Y luego?"_

- "_Buscaré un trabajo"_

- "_En Tokio" - _Presionó para que regrese al lado materno.

- "_En donde encuentre trabajo, ya sea aquí o en África, madre"_

- "_¿Es que no piensas casarte y formar una familia?"_

- "_Madre..."_

- "_La vida es muy dura Natsuki, es mejor que vayas pensando en tu futuro antes de que sea demasiado tarde" - _O sea, antes de que estés vieja y ningún hombre se fije en ti, coño mamá.

- "_Eso hago mamá"_

Iba a empezar un dilema existencial, una discusión fuerte en donde ambas partes defenderían dos puntos de vista muy diferentes y que jamás llegarán a algún acuerdo. Mi rostro se enrojeció de la cólera y mamá había fruncido el ceño en señal de indignación. Dicho en otras palabras, nos íbamos a dar un agarrón de madre a hija que no iba a culminar en un 'me dio gusto verte de nuevo'. Pero antes de que Saeko y yo tuviésemos la oportunidad de comenzar a boxearnos en el inicio de la primera campanada del encuentro, el sonido de mi celular rompió el encanto del momento. El identificador de llamadas señalaba un número frecuente e indeseable para mí en momentos como éste.

- "_Shizuru"_

( )( )( )

Con el pretexto de que Shizuru me había llamado por una urgencia, le dije a Saeko que le vería al día siguiente en casa de mi benefactora para desayunar. Por supuesto, la jefa le envió al chofer a mamá para asegurarse de que llegara con bien a su destino, aparte me imagino que quería que Saeko notara que su invitación iba en serio. Mamá llegó al departamento a las siete de la madrugada, hora en que ni las gallinas ponen, sin embargo Shizuru se aseguró de que el desayuno fuese todavía mejor que el menú ofrecido en cualquier restaurante de primera clase.

Mai y Aoi se levantaron mucho más temprano para preparar la comida, por supuesto, Shizuru-sama les indicó que una persona importante degustaría sus manjares por lo tanto, sus vestimentas tendrían que ir acorde a la situación. No tuve tiempo de decirle a ninguna que era mi propia madre quien vendría a desayunar, aunque no fue necesario, puesto que en cuanto Aoi abrió la puerta supo de inmediato que Saeko era mi madre. Con una enorme reverencia como si se tratara de alguna gran figura, Aoi le dio los buenos días y le invitó a pasar. Por instrucciones de Shizuru, Aoi llevó a Saeko hacia donde el estudio se encontraba, sí, aquel donde he dormido en algunas ocasiones. En cuanto escuché el timbre de la puerta supe que mi más espeluznante pesadilla había iniciado, por lo que tuve que discutir nuevamente con mi señora lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- "_¿Es que has perdido el juicio?"_

- "_Calma Kuga, tengo todo controlado" - _ Dijo sin siquiera mirarme mientras leía su periódico a la mesa y tomaba su primera taza de té del día _- "Además es una descortesía el tener a tu madre en un hotel de tercera, cuando puede comer tranquilamente con nosotras" - _ ¡Oh no sabes lo que dices!

- "_¡Descortesía mis polainas!" - _Gruñí _- "Saeko aquí sólo significa problemas" - _Shizuru alzó la mirada y sonrió enigmáticamente.

- "_Natsuki, los problemas comenzaron el día en que cruzamos nuestros caminos"_

- "_¿Qué piensas decirle sobre nosotras?" - _Alzó la ceja con esa mirada que dice, _no hay nosotras_, aún así insistí _- "¿Con qué pretexto le vas a argumentar la razón de que yo viva en tu casa?"_

- "_Confía un poco en tu benefactora" - _Regresó su mirada al periódico y continuó ignorándome.

- "_Saeko habló de una cuenta, ¿podrías al menos tener la delicadeza de explicarme con qué cuento le fuiste para que al menos estemos en sintonía?" - _Y no nos contradigamos, de pasada.

- "_Yo hablo tú escuchas, tu madre escucha, todo controlado" - _Continuó su lectura.

- "_¡Cómo se ve que te hizo falta una madre!" - _ Ahora tengo su atención, me miró muy feo_ - "¿Qué te hace pensar que vas a hacer entrar en razón a mi madre?" - _¿Dialogando? Está pero mal de la cabeza.

- "_Kuga" - _Tono autoritario _- "Soy la líder de un bufete de abogados sin escrúpulos, tengo una nómina de aproximadamente seiscientas personas en este lado del país" - _Sorbió su té y prosiguió con su letanía _- "No sólo tengo la estructura más compleja de entre mis competidores, sino que poseo completo y total control del sistema jurídico japonés" - _Como si se tratara de una conferencia magistral, Shizuru se puso de pie y según ella, finalizó su discurso con la siguiente mamada_ - "¿Qué es una pobre mujer de pueblo ante mis conocimientos y dominio sobre las masas?" - _Hay que darle crédito, la ignorancia es una bendición, según sé.

- "_No me interesa si existen seiscientos lamehuevos a tu disposición o si tu empresa está al día con el estúpido ISO-9000" - _ Me paré yo también_ - "Saeko no es tu empleada, es mi madre y tanto peor, es una Kuga"_

- "_Puedo manejar a dos Kugas" - _Se sentó sonriendo con arrogancia.

- "_Shizuru"- _Abogué nuevamente por la razón _- "Conozco a Saeko desde hace más de veinte años, he vivido con ella y sé bien que no hay argumento válido que pueda con ella" - _Pero fracasé.

- "_Te repito, no hay ser humano que no pueda ser convencido con un buen debate" _

- "_No digas que no fuiste advertida" - _ Resoplé aire fuertemente y me senté yo también, ahora a esperar lo inevitable.

- "_Bien, ahora que quedó claro quién manda en esta casa" - _ ¡Por favor! _- "Tokiha-san, ¿serías tan amable de decirle a la señora Kuga que puede pasar a la mesa con nosotras?"_

- "_Por supuesto Shizuru-sama"_

Y ahora el momento que todos estábamos esperado, el punto crítico que sabía que tarde o temprano ocurriría pero que oraba para que nunca se diera. El momento en donde el teatrito de Shizuru se cae para dar paso a la furia desmesurada, que sólo una madre posee. En esta esquina, una castaña de 32 años con 1.62 metros y pesando apenas 47 kilogramos, reta a la campeona indiscutible de las peleas verbales más aguerrida que conozco, con ustedes la arrogante Shizuru. En la otra, con 1.58 m (porque comienza a encogerse), 46 años recién cumplidos y 50 kilogramos de pura cadera materna; Saeko la demoledora. Se enfrentarán a un duelo injusto, sin límite de tiempo en donde esperaremos gritos, arañazos e insultos, cual camión de fayuqueras pasando contrabando en la aduana. En cuanto la campeona entró al ring, digo a la cocina, la retadora la recibió con su mejor sonrisa, le invitó a sentarse en el otro cabecero y este encuentro, damas y caballeros, dio inicio muy a mi pesar.

- "_Es un hermoso edificio en el que vive Fujino-san" - _Comentó diplomáticamente mamá mientras Mai le servía el desayuno.

- "_Gracias, aunque al parecer me está quedando algo pequeño" - _Respondió ufana la benefactora.

- "_Así que, ambas están viviendo juntas desde el principio" - _Oh... O sea que nunca me creíste cuando te dije que vivía sola antes.

- "_Lamento decepcionarle pero no fue así, en realidad sólo hemos compartido el edificio por un par de meses" - _Mamá emitió un sonido gutural que bien me conozco, significa: A otro perro con ese hueso.

- "_Natsuki me comenta que lleva trabajando para usted algún tiempo"_

- "_Es correcto" - _Respondió lacónicamente o sea sin decir más, esto se pone interesante.

- "_Antes se me presentó como la becaria de Natsuki" - _¿Sí? ¿Entonces le dijiste que me becaste la universidad y por eso mandabas dinero a casa?

- "_Cierto" - _De nuevo los monosílabos, pero mamá casi aporreó el tenedor al plato como presionando a que Shizuru fuera un poco más cooperativa_ - "Mi propia abuela ha sido quien solicitó que Natsuki devolviera algo de lo que se le ha otorgado"_

- "_Pero antes dijo que la beca fue un acto generoso de su propia empresa" - _ Mamá no te cree.

- "_La empresa es una sociedad en donde la parte mayoritaria es controlada por mi abuela" - _ Saeko cuestionó con la mirada _- "Fujino Maria"_

- "_Fujino Maria la..." - _Sorprendente, mamá sí lee el periódico. ¿Soy la única ignorante aquí?

- "_Sí, la misma" - _Se limpió la boca Shizuru_ - "Espero que comprenda que una orden tan importante ni siquiera yo misma puedo pasarla por alto" - _Con apenas una seña le indicó a Aoi que llenara su taza de té_ - "Es una pena que Natsuki tuviera que posponer por un tiempo sus estudios, pero prometo que mi patrocinio continuará en cuanto consiga convencer a mi abuela para que Natsuki no se retrase más en la escuela"_

- "_Ya veo" - _Mamá no ha tocado su comida, está encabronadísima_ - "¿Cuánto tiempo calcula que esto se retrase?" - _Preguntó con seriedad pero estudiando las facciones de Shizuru para observar su reacción.

- "_El equivalente a un servicio social, yo me encargaré de que ese tiempo sea agregado al currículum de Natsuki y que el decano cumpla con mis deseos para no atrasar más los trámites académicos" - _Sonó bonito pero poco creíble, en su lugar yo hubiese dicho que el tiempo que me resta de embarazo.

- "_Fujino-san" - _Atacó de nuevo Saeko _- "Agradezco lo que está haciendo por mi hija, inclusive no sabe lo mucho que aprecio su ayuda tan..." - _Saeko señaló con algo de ironía sus siguientes palabras_ - "Desinteresada" - _Hay que reconocer que fue gracioso.

- "_Puede llamarme Shizuru, que estamos en confianza" - _No esperes lo mismo de mamá.

- "_Hay algo que todavía no comprendo Shizuru" - _O-oh_ - "¿Por qué Natsuki tiene que vivir aquí contigo, en vez del departamento en el que según ella moraba?" - _Desde aquí escuché como Mai escupía líquidos tras la puerta de la cocina.

- "_Porque no veo el por qué de vivir sola y lejos, cuando aquí puede tener todo en cuanto desee y llegar a su destino sana y salva" - _En este punto a Shizuru le tembló la voz cuando dijo la palabra desee y juro, que fui yo quien deseó que mamá no se hubiera percatado de ello.

- "_Así que..." - _Sí se dio cuenta_ - "Eres soltera"_

- "_Correcto" - _Shizuru miró de manera suspicaz a Saeko como preguntándole a qué vino esto.

- "_¿Nunca te has casado?" - _Coño, pobre Shizuru, le advertí que a una madre no se le escapa nada.

- "_Es complicado" - _Respondió bastante incómoda por el tópico.

- "_Soy buena escuchando" - _Saeko emitió una sonrisa muy maliciosa cuando dijo esto último, el problema es que Shizuru me volteó a ver como buscando ayuda pero yo sabía que si me atrevía a mirarle a los ojos, estábamos fritas.

- "_Sucede que..."_

Silencio sepulcral, todas enfocamos nuestra completa atención a la que sea fuese la explicación que Shizuru iba a darle a Saeko quien si no me equivoco, estaba a punto de noquear a su retadora. Aoi estaba no muy lejos de nosotras, con la jarra del té en la mano, tanta atención puso que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se le estaba derramando el líquido hirviendo en la mano. Por otro lado, Mai quien estaba tras la puerta de la cocina poniendo enorme concentración a lo que ocurría adentro, no se percató que abrió con su trasero la puerta y que el chillido nos indicó a todas, que estaba espiando. Como si de en cámara lenta se tratara, me quedé tiesa de la conmoción, miré a Saeko, miré a Shizuru. De reojo, contemplé el terror en el rostro de mi benefactora ante una pregunta que todas sabemos que cualquiera que fuese su respuesta, estaba adentro. Mamá por otra parte, sólo estaba esperando la respuesta para empezar a refutarla y llevarla a su teoría inicial, que Shizuru era mi novia y estábamos viviendo juntas.

Pienso que si Shizuru hubiese dicho esto desde el inicio, probablemente nos hubiéramos evitado más enredos y complicaciones. Probablemente, una mentira de ese tamaño hubiese sido suficiente para que Saeko se retirara de nuestras vidas para siempre. Cierto es que probablemente jamás en su vida vuelva a hablarme, papá con seguridad me sacaría de su testamento (que dudo que haya algo que dejarme por cierto) y mi nombre sería borrado del eslabón familiar por toda la eternidad. Para mí la cosa no pintaba tan mal pero para Shizuru fue una idea inconcebible. Por eso decía que a ella le hizo falta tener una madre para no desear en su vida que ésta regresara a tan avanzada edad, de hecho a ninguna edad.

Pero cuando la castaña se decidió a responder a la pregunta incómoda, ocurrió un acto que no sé si considerar milagroso o simplemente obra de la mano del diablo. La puerta de la casa se abrió, una voz medio masculina entró a la cocina y nos saludó cual amo del gallinero, paseándose ante las pollitas. Reito no pudo ser más inoportuno, incluso cuando se dio cuenta de su irreparable error no supo bien qué decir.

- "_Oh" - _Exclamó confundido ante una concurrencia todavía más confundida_ - "Kuga-han me presumo" - _Dicho esto le tomó la mano a mamá y la besó _- "No sabía que venía a la ciudad, mi nombre es Fujino Reito, hermano de Shizuru y buen amigo de Natsuki"_

- "_Vaya" - _Mamá se sonrojó, esto no me va a gustar para nada_ - "Natsuki nunca me habló de usted Fujino-san" - _Contestó una abochornada Saeko ante un pelmazo como lo es Reito.

- "_No lo dudo, pero ella siempre habló de usted" - _¿En serio?_ - "He escuchado muchas historias de la mujer que trajo al mundo a nuestra amada Natsuki" - _¿Estaría borracha o es que ya tengo Alzheimer?

- "_Natsuki" -_ Se dirigió a mí el pelmazo _- "Si me hubieses dicho que tu hermosa madre venía de visita, hubiese ido a buscarla para que no pasara trabajos" - _Miré con incredulidad a Reito como diciéndole, ya párale.

- "_No es para tanto Fujino-san" - _Argumentó con coquetería mamá, ¡sí, tal como lo oyen!

- "_Llámeme Reito o hijo" - _Ok, alguien se está pasando de lamebotas en este cuarto y no puedo creer que fuera él.

- "_¡Oh Reito-san!" - _¡Oh madre! _- "¿Vive usted aquí?" - _No crean que lo preguntó con el mismo tono reprobatorio que usó con Shizuru, es más, fue un casi ojalá y vivas aquí.

- "_Desde luego que no" - _Respondió con excesivo dramatismo el imbécil_ - "Ante todo soy un caballero"_

Aquí necesito hacer un pausa OBLIGATORIA, recapitulando, mamá se iba a ejecutar a Shizuru quien tendrá toda la experiencia del mundo en cuanto a asuntos jurídicos, pero cero en cuanto a tratar suegras se refiere. Luego como si de una comedia absurda se tratara, Reito entró en escena y con una sonrisa de comercial, conquistó a Saeko en menos de dos segundos. Todas estábamos que no nos la creíamos, la estricta, dura y fría Saeko se reía cual colegiala ante los comentarios de según ella, su yerno. Por otra parte Mai se veía más que aliviada en que la reunión acabara de esta forma, Aoi finalmente asentó la tetera y procedió a aplicarse aceite en la quemadura del té. Mientras tanto, Shizuru y yo intercambiábamos miradas de completo desconcierto. Hasta antes de Reito, la tensión en el aire no te dejaba ni respirar pero ahora, Saeko jugueteaba con él y se ha mostrado mucho más relajada. De no ser porque levantarme junto con Shizuru hubiese levantado sospechas, tuve que conformarme con el simple hecho de cruzar mi mirada con la de ella tratando de obtener la habilidad de lectura de mentes. Ambas fracasamos por cierto. Ninguna sabía lo que la otra pensaba.

Pero lo que fue el colmo de los colmos fue cuando Reito le sugirió a Saeko que se alojara con nosotras en lo que decidía regresar a Tokio. Por supuesto que Shizuru estuvo de acuerdo con la idea, pero la que no estaba para nada de acuerdo era yo. Sin embargo, una patada por debajo de la mesa de mi benefactora me hizo cambiar de parecer y aceptar tales condiciones infrahumanas. ¿Saben lo que eso significa? Adiós sexo seguro y salvaje con Shizuru, eso significa. Caramba, hoy era su último día fértil.

Shizuru dio indicaciones a su personal de que llevaran otro colchón a mi habitación, lugar que compartiría con mi madre de aquí hasta que la sucia idea de que Shizuru es mi novia se le quite de la cabeza. En lo que la instrucción se llevaba a cabo, Reito ofreció darle un tour a mamá por la bella y solemne ciudad de Kioto. Shizuru prácticamente me obligó a acompañarlos, dispensándose ella por tener que ir a la empresa a atender una junta importante con los Margueritte. Esa noticia, más lo de Saeko, hizo que el embarazo fuese como un dulce algodón de azúcar en comparación.

Durante todo el recorrido, no pude hacer menos que pensar en Shizuru. En Shizuru y Tomoe, a quien debo confesar que no puedo ver ni en pintura. Esa arrogante peliverde que suele acosar a mi benefactora y ponerla en una situación muy comprometida, puesto que para Shizuru ella es la hija de un funcionario importante. Hacerle un desplante sería perder un buen pez gordo. Tomoe lo sabe y se aprovecha y eso me encabrona al grado de que tuve que intervenir anoche para evitar que esa mujer, abusara del estado de embriaguez de Shizuru. Porque la susodicha estaba pasada de copas, eso que ni qué, de otro modo nuestra sesión en el escritorio hubiese sido impensable. Lo que me recuerda que cuando la borrachera se le bajó, me rechazó impunemente.

- "_¿Natsuki?" - _Interrumpió mamá mi tren de pensamientos titulado, las bragas de Shizuru.

- "_Dime madre" - _Resignación, ya encontraré el momento para desquitar mi frustración sexual.

- "_¿Por qué no me habías mencionado que eras amiga de este simpático heredero?" - _Nótese cómo recalcó la palabra heredero.

- "_No sé, ¿quizás porque ese heredero está comprometido?" - _Ahora era yo quien recalcaba la palabra compromiso.

- "_¿En serio?" - _Hubo cierta tristeza en su mirada, lo siento mamá, pero esa es la realidad_ - "Es una pena"_

- "_No importa, somos buenos amigos y ya" - _Finalicé la conversación o al menos eso pensé, pero Reito se apareció con unas fresas con crema para Saeko.

- "_¡Mis favoritas!" - _Exclamó con exageración_ - "Eres encantador"_

- "_Lo que sea para la mamá de Natsuki" - _Idiota.

- "_Ustedes dos harían una bonita pareja" - _Empieza la presión, mi ceño se frunció a niveles extremos _- "Es una pena que te encuentres comprometido ya"_

- "_¿Usted lo cree?" - _Respondió muy sonriente el tarado.

- "_Por supuesto, una madre sabe de estas cosas" - _No me digas.

- "_Pues permítame confesarle un secreto" - _Susurró en su oído de tal forma que ni yo escuché lo que le dijo, mamá se llevó ambas manos al rostro el cual estaba abochornado, luego me abrazó y gritó eufórica.

- "_¡Natsuki!" - _No me gusta ese tono _- "¡Reito rompió su compromiso!" - _Sorpresa, sorpresa_ - "¡Quiere que seas su esposa!"_ - Coño.

* * *

_**N/A:** ¿De qué lado masca la igüana? Lo sé, es una expresión muy vulgar inclusive para tratarse de una narración mía, ¿alguien notó que hay muchos de esos dichos populares en este capítulo? Cuando escribí este episodio hace dos días, estaba bien encabronada debido a la ironía de la vida, supuse que meter a Saeko sería una pequeña contribución para expulsar todos esos bellos y mortíferos pensamientos que tenía. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo._

_Para las que se estén preguntando por qué no he mencionado nada sobre el embarazo de Natsuki es simple, el embarazo es muy notorio después de los cuatro meses, sobre todo en mujeres que nunca han tenido hijos anteriormente. No es una regla, no todos los cuerpos reaccionan igüal, sin embargo por simple observación en mi poca experiencia con mujeres embarazadas, sí puedo asegurarles que pasan meses sin saber que están embarazadas (o se mienten solas o tratan de engañar a gente mal pensada, como su servidora) En lo personal, yo las identifico rápido cuando empiezan a comer compulsivamente, sobre todo si son mujeres que por lo regular, no comen. Pero volviendo al fic, recuerden, esta historia no está pensada en relatar los sinsabores de una gestación hasta el término, sino contarles las desventuras de dos mujeres que un día deciden embarazarse sin sentir nada la una por la otra._


	10. Chapter 10

**VIENTRE SUBROGADO**

_**Capítulo 8.**_

Después de ese episodio súper extraño en donde supuestamente Reito profesó su eterno e incondicional amor hacia mí, finalmente regresamos a casa, lugar de donde jamás debí salir. Afortunadamente Reito nos dejó en la puerta y se retiró, argumentando que tenía asuntos pendientes que atender y la verdad es que no me sorprende. Tampoco es de extrañarse que al llegar al departamento no encontrara a Shizuru y que ésta no se presentara a la casa ese día. La razón de todo esto se debe a que hoy era precisamente el día en donde Reito iba a pedir la mano de quien se rumoraba era su prometida, se supone que este día fue el elegido por la familia Fujino, para tratar este asunto con los padres de la novia. Por supuesto, Reito no se casaría con ella, es más, hoy es el día en donde terminaría con la charada del supuesto matrimonio. Pero eso es harina de otro costal.

Al llegar a casa, Aoi invitó a Saeko a que tomara un baño de agüa caliente, oferta que mamá no pudo dejar pasar, sobre todo cuando conoció la tremenda bañera que en el departamento había. Una vez que mamá tomó posesión del baño de la casa, aproveché el breve tiempo libre que me dejó para meditar las cosas con más calma. Primero tenemos que mamá ha venido con toda la intención de llevarme a Tokio, también está la posibilidad de desenmascarar a Shizuru como mi amante o de lo contrario, arrastrarme a algún matrimonio arreglado. Nadie se esperaba que Saeko encontrara en Reito al tipo de hombre que querría para su hija. Siempre lo he dicho, Reito es un hombre muy güapo, rico, agradable y de buenos modales; el problema es que a mí los hombres no se me dan.

Incluso mi episodio con él fue todo un caso, dormir con Reito fue el acto más engorroso de toda mi existencia. El hombre ronca como un cochino y pese a que la cama de Shizuru es bastante amplia, invadió mi espacio toda la noche. Dormí con él, mas nunca me acosté con él, que quede claro. Tuvimos un pequeño pacto que parece estar empezando a olvidar el muy vil, pero en cuanto tenga la oportunidad, me aseguraré de que deje este juego de conquistar a Saeko muy lejos. Por otro lado, si Shizuru fuese realmente mi novia esta situación no estaría ocurriendo, pero como no lo es me veo obligada a mentir y mentir, cavando cada vez un hoyo más grande.

Shizuru no llegó a dormir, cosa que me dejó intranquila pues el compromiso de Reito no creo que haya tardado gran cosa. Eso sólo significa que si ella no regresó al departamento, es porque seguramente se tiró a algún extraño que conoció en un bar. Probablemente no volvió porque no quería que Saeko presenciara el cómo yo terminaba el trabajo que algún inepto no supo concluir. Como no podía dormir me fui al estudio a leer un rato, ahí mi teléfono comenzó a repicar y al contestarlo descubrí que era Shizuru quien me llamaba con insistencia. En cuanto contesté el aparato, Shizuru me dijo que debido al rompimiento del compromiso con Reito, la abuela tuvo un colapso nervioso y se quedaría a cuidarla en lo que se le bajaba el coraje. Quedamos en vernos en la oficina y me dio las buenas noches. En cuanto ella finalizó la llamada, me quedé un poco taciturna, en realidad era la primera vez que Shizuru me avisaba que no llegaría a dormir a casa. Fue casi una interacción de pareja aunque quizás me estoy entusiasmando demasiado y tal vez sólo lo haya hecho para tapar las apariencias con mi madre, en caso de que ésta preguntara por la ausencia de mi benefactora.

Luego comenzó mi verdadero calvario, cuando el reloj indicó que había amanecido y que mi madre se encontraba a mi lado. Después vino la hecatombe, el apocalipsis, cuando tuvimos que compartir la misma mesa y sin Shizuru y Reito para que me defiendan. Nuevamente, éramos madre e hija departiendo una buena comida por la mañana.

- "_Natsuki"_

- "_Dime madre" - _Respondí mientras engullía con grosería mi emparedado de tres carnes.

- "_Estás engordando, párale a la comida" _

- "_No estoy engordando" - _Negué lo obvio, en realidad sí estoy subiendo de peso.

- "_Te está saliendo un marsupio" - _Marsupio, sinónimo de bolsa flácida en el vientre según el diccionario Kuga_ - "Jamás te había visto comer con tanta avidez" - _Iba a protestar pero Mai se me adelantó.

- "_Ten, por si le hizo falta mayonesa" - _Interrumpió con alevosía nuestro argumento matutino, obsequiándome un delicioso tarro de mayonesa.

- "_Gracias Mai, eres la mejor" - _Respondí mientras mamá hacía una mueca de reprobación total.

- "_Ahora veo qué es lo que te está engordando" - _Cogió la botella_ - "Estás usando demasiado de este veneno, poco falta para que mueras de un infarto"_

- "_Exageras madre"_

- "_A propósito..." - _ Miró hacia Mai _- "¿No nos conocemos?" - _Mai quedó pálida pero se recuperó para mentir a tiempo.

- "_No lo creo Kuga-san, llevo trabajando para Fujino-sama y Kuga-sama unos cuantos meses"_

- "_¿No eras tú la compañera de Natsuki cuando estudiaba en Todai?" - _O-oh.

- "_Me temo que me está confundiendo con alguien más" - _Negó la pelirroja.

- "_Estoy segura de que eres tú, yo reconozco las voces con facilidad y la tuya es inconfundible"_

Mai no supo qué decir, no la culpo, cuando Saeko te mira con esos ojos verdes y profundos, sientes el rigor de la presión que ejercen. Afortunadamente para todas, Reito entró a la cocina para interrumpir las sospechas de Saeko y distraer a mi madre de sus acertados descubrimientos. Vestido de traje y con su eterna sonrisa de comercial, Reito dio los buenos días y se sentó a la mesa con nosotras. Tratando de cambiar el tema, aún si eso me costaba el excesivo acoso materno, traje a colación el asunto del omiai de Reito.

- "_¿Cómo estuvo?" - _Pregunté sin dar mayor detalle, puesto que él sabía de que le hablaba.

- "_Maravilloso, todo fue muy diplomático en realidad" - _Respondió y le hizo una seña a Aoi para que le sirva el desayuno.

- "_¿Y?" - _Pregunté exasperada en cuanto vi que el hombre no pretendía continuar con el tema.

- "_Argumenté que todavía no me encontraba listo para un compromiso tan serio como lo es el matrimonio"_

- "_¿Se molestaron sus papás?" _

- "_Por supuesto, pero te repito, todo fue muy diplomático" - _Pues yo no entiendo de buenas costumbres, pero bien.

- "_¿Cómo sigue tu abuela?"_

- "_¿La abuela?" - _Me miró con desconcierto.

- "_Escuché que tuvo un colapso o algo por el estilo" - _O al menos eso me dijo Shizuru.

- "_La abuela tiene cáncer o al menos eso dice, pero un colapso no"_

- "_¿No?"_

- "_No, terminamos de cenar, nos despedimos y cada quien agarró rumbo" - _Pinche Shizuru mentirosa, me la vas a pagar.

- "_Así que eres un hombre libre" - _Oh madre, es muy pronto para que empieces a ejercer presión materna.

- "_Digamos que por el momento" - _ Respondió complacido el idiota, fue este el momento que estaba esperando para terminar con esta ridiculez en cuanto antes.

- "_Reito" - _Me puse de pie_ - "Necesitamos hablar"_

- "_Claro" - _Continuó con su comida.

- "_¡Ahora!" _

Si le quedaba alguna duda de que hablaba muy en serio, mi tono de voz le hizo cambiar de opinión. Incluso Saeko se sorprendió de que yo también tuviese esa habilidad de mandar con pocas palabras. Reito se disculpó con mamá por tener que abandonar la mesa para poder hablar en privado conmigo, así que el príncipe se levantó y no muy convencido me siguió hasta la habitación de Shizuru, ahí me encerré con él para poder hablar tranquilamente y como gente civilizada.

- "_¡Me puedes explicar qué carajos estás planeando!"_

- "_¿Yo?" - _Preguntó con un rostro tan angelical que si fuera hetero, me la creía.

- "_No te hagas pendejo conmigo que no te queda" - _Le golpeé el hombro para que se dejara de mariconadas_ - "Escúpelo"_

- "_Natsuki..." - _Trató de mentir de nuevo pero mi rostro le indicó que la cosa iba en serio, así que no muy convencido contestó mi pregunta -_ "Sólo quiero quedar bien con tu mamá"_

- "_Eso me queda muy claro" - _Lo que no entiendo es qué ganas con eso.

- "_Tú me ayudaste a romper mi compromiso, ahora quiero ser yo quien te ayude a ti a solucionar tu situación"_

- "_Puedo sola con mi madre, gracias"_

- "_Sí seguro" - _Risilla burlona, volví a golpearlo con más fuerza_ - "Hey, si yo no hubiese intervenido tu mamá se iba a ajusticiar a Shizuru sin misericordia" - _Buen punto.

- "_Aún así, esto es un asunto entre Saeko y yo"_

- "_Tal vez, pero si las cartas no salían a tu favor probablemente hubieses terminado empacando tus maletas y regresando a tu casa" - _ No lo creo.

- "_¿Y a ti qué más te da?"_

- "_Has hecho muchas cosas por nosotros Natsuki, sólo quiero ayudar"_

- "_¿Entiendes el concepto de homosexualidad?" - _Reito giró los ojos en gesto melodramático.

- "_No te estoy pidiendo que te acuestes conmigo, aunque si tú quisieras yo..." - _Con una sóla mirada asesina detuvo su inteligente declaración_ - "Esta bien, estoy consciente de que tienes más experiencia que yo"_

- "_Que bueno que nos vamos entendiendo"_

- "_Es que Shizuru no es precisamente la mujer indicada" - _Continuó rezongando.

- "_La mujer indicada para qué" - _Cuestioné honestamente _- "¿Crees que mi relación con Shizuru es pasional?"_

- "_No sé qué se traigan ustedes dos, pero amor no veo en esa relación"_

- "_¿Y por eso te estás aprovechando de la situación?" - _Pero qué inteligente eres... _- "Te la voy a poner fácil" - _Me crucé de brazos y lo amenacé _- "Si le sigues dando alas a mi madre para que crea que tú te casarás conmigo, yo me encargaré de contarle a todos tus compañeros de la oficina..." - _ Sobre todo con los que sueles a asistir a los centros recreativos_ - "...que tienes todas las canciones de Justin Bieber en el USB que escuchas en tu auto"_

- "_No te atreverías" - _El hombre palideció de pánico.

- "_No me presiones entonces" - _Finalmente se encogió de hombros y se rindió.

- "_¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer para que mi secreto se encuentre sano y salvo?"_

Así fue como logré deshacerme de ambas molestias al mismo tiempo, puesto que le pedí a Reito que se llevara a mamá a donde le diera la gana, para que me dejara a mí un tiempo a solas. Tiempo, que aproveché para ir a la Firma de Abogados Fujino para ajustar las tuercas con mi benefactora. Una vez ahí le dije a Yukino que no le pasara llamadas a Shizuru porque tenía asuntos muy delicados que tratar con la jefa. Yukino quiso advertirme sobre algo pero no la escuché, debí hacerlo, nomás entré y me di de cara con mi peor pesadilla.

- "_Tomoe" - _Pronuncié con aversión.

- "_Kuga-san, ¿no te dijo Kikukawa-san que estoy ocupada?" - _ Cuestionó con autoridad y desconcierto mi benefactora.

- "_Necesitamos hablar ahora" - _Hablé a Shizuru, pero viendo de frente a Tomoe.

- "_Shizuru-sama y yo estamos teniendo una conversación muy importante, ten la amabilidad de regresar a tu lugar y no molestarnos" - _Me habló con despotismo la peliverde, pero la ignoré.

- "_Shizuru" - _Busqué la mirada de la jefa, quien se debatió por un instante en lo que debía hacer.

- "_Margueritte-san, ¿nos permites unos minutos?" - _ ¡Ja!

- "_Pero Shizuru-sama"_

- "_Prometo compensarte en otro momento, pero ahora tengo que tratar un asunto urgente con mi subordinada" _

Aunque a Tomoe no le pareció lo que escuchaba, la sola sonrisa de Shizuru, aunado a que le tomó la mano en una actitud muy manipuladora si me lo preguntan, le bastó para doblar las manos y retirarse. Contenta con mi acción, observé a la distancia el cómo la peliverde se retiraba y cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Shizuru simplemente se limitó a mirarme sin decir nada, pero siendo la mujer impaciente que es, no tardó mucho en instigarme.

- "_Estoy esperando que me digas cuál es ese tema tan importante que tratarás conmigo"_

Algo se apoderó de mí y sin pensar dos veces mis acciones, le propiné una buena bofetada a Shizuru, esta vez sin que ella empezara con las agresiones físicas. Shizuru se agarró la mejilla casi instantáneamente, la mujer ni siquiera respondió a mi agresión con más agresión, lo cual indicaba que se encontraba totalmente desconcertada. Es más, me miró con un rostro tan ingenuo, que me molestó todavía más, haciéndome considerar seriamente el golpearle el otro cachete.

- "_¡Me mentiste!" - _ Reclamé.

- "_Y tú me has abofeteado..." - _ Respondió mirando hacia el escritorio.

- "_Debí haberte roto el hocico en vez de tan sólo cachetearte"_

- "_Bueno pero ahora qué se te ha metido mujer" - _Se sobó el rostro y me preguntó sonriente.

- "_Sabes a qué me refiero, Reito me lo dijo todo"_

- "_¿Y puedo saber qué es lo que te ha contado mi hermanito?" - _Frunció el ceño cuando mencionó a Reito.

- "_Tu abuela está más sana que un roble" - _Declaré, no sin antes notar que las ropas que tenía puestas eran las mismas que usaba ayer.

- "_No te confundas Kuga" - _Se sentó sin perder la compostura_ - "No tengo por qué darte un listado de mis actividades, que no se te olvide que la que manda soy yo" - _Chinga tu madre.

- "_¿Entonces para qué me marcaste anoche?"_

- "_Porque mintiendo eres pésima, supuse que al contarte esa mentira se la dirías a tu señora madre para que ésta, no se metiera más en nuestras vidas"_

- "_¿Dónde dormiste?" - _Mejor dicho, con quién.

- "_Kuga, no abuses de la confianza que te tengo" - _Cogió una pluma y comenzó a garabatear en su agenda_ - "Una cosa es que vivamos juntas por el embarazo y otra que tengamos simple y vulgar, sexo"_

- "_Reito tiene razón, tú no sabes qué hacer cuando las cosas se ponen mal"_

- "_Reito, Reito, todo Reito" - _Aporreó la pluma melodramáticamente -_ "Si tanto te gusta Reito por qué no vas con él para que te consuele" - _ Idiota _- "Después de todo, se ve que se llevan muy bien ustedes dos ni qué decir de tu madre" - _Iba a protestar pero quise mantener algo de mi dignidad intacta en esta discusión.

- "_¿Dónde vas a dormir hoy?" _- Enarcó una ceja y abrió la boca para despotricar alguna babosada, pero no la dejé - _"Entiendo que tienes una vida sexual muy activa y que yo no formo parte de ella __Shizuru" - _Me di la vuelta y sentencié _- "Pero mi madre sigue ahí y no se regresará a Tokio a menos que yo parta con ella"_

Si Shizuru comprendió lo que estaba tratando de decirle no lo sé, porque no me quedé a esperar su respuesta, si es que la había. Simplemente me salí de su oficina con un halo de encabronamiento que no había experimentado desde mis días de adolescente, juro que no ha habido otra mujer aparte de Nao que logre sacarme de mis casillas con tanta facilidad. Como no estaba dispuesta a seguir con la charada de la trabajadora feliz, me tomé el día libre pero no volví a casa. Me la pasé dando vueltas por la ciudad tratando de pensar lo que iba a hacer de ahora en adelante.

Era obvio que con Shizuru no se contaba, la mujer no sabe que medidas tomar con respecto a Saeko. No la culpo, pero le advertí desde el inicio que esta no iba a ser una tarea fácil. Es ahora cuando pienso que quizás si aceptara el ofrecimiento de Reito, al menos de manera momentánea, tal vez podría salirme de este predicamento de forma temporal. Por otro lado eso sería aparentar una vida heterosexual que no se me apetece. Sería terminar haciendo lo que se supone que debería hacer, pero que de alguna manera ya no puedo hacer. ¿Se entendió?

Cuando regresé a casa no me sorprendió del todo el encontrarme a Reito y a mamá departiendo felizmente en el hogar. Mamá me platicaba sobre los lugares que el joven heredero le llevó a conocer, mientras que Reito me contaba sobre el spa que deberíamos probar mañana, sitio en donde realizaban un tratamiento de belleza único en todo el país. Viéndolos a ambos tan a gusto, realmente sentí una punzada en lo más profundo de mis entrañas, por alguna razón, siento que los dos estaban imaginando un futuro juntos que no debía ser. Reito ya se veía departiendo con los Kuga y Saeko, ya se imaginaba cuidando los nietos que este hombre le daría. Ninguno se tiene la culpa, me declaro responsable pero ahora, no tengo el valor para romperles su hermosa fantasía.

Reluctantemente me senté con ellos a la mesa y fui partícipe de la charada en la que Shizuru nos había obligado a actuar. Cenamos como una familia feliz, para finalmente mamá levantarse y dejarnos a Reito y a mí solos para que nos despidamos. El guiño descarado de mamá en cuanto me dejó con él fue repugnante, desvergonzado y repugnante. Reito simplemente le sonrió con complicidad y el único pensamiento que pasó por mi mente fue que éstos ya se pusieron de acuerdo para algo. Para evitar los oídos curiosos (o sea Mai y Aoi), me llevé a Reito al estudio para que platicáramos tranquilamente. Al entrar ahí, lo primero que noté fue el reloj de pared que marcaba las nueve de la noche. Suspiré con resignación y me senté al sillón para sobarme las sienes.

- "_Shizuru no viene hoy a dormir tampoco, ¿verdad?" - _Preguntó cuidando mucho sus palabras.

- "_Aparentemente" - _ Respondí sin decir más, que él no tenía por qué saber lo que había entre nosotras.

- "_Natsuki quiero que sepas que, pase lo que pase cuentas con mi ayuda"_

- "_Reito no..."_

- "_Déjame terminar por favor" - _Me interrumpió asentando sus dedos sobre mis labios_ - "Sé que Shizuru ha financiado tu carrera desde el inicio"_

- "_¿Tú también me vas a sacar un libro de contabilidad para someterme?" - _Espeté con ironía, a Reito no le pareció gracioso porque frunció el ceño, cosa que era raro en él.

- "_Los métodos de mi abuela y de Shizuru nunca me han parecido éticos" - _Protestó_ - "Sólo quiero que sepas que si algún día Shizuru decide romper el acuerdo que tienen ustedes dos" - _¿Lo sabe o me está tanteando para ver que saca?_ - "Siempre podrás contar conmigo"_

- "_Ya sé" _

- "_Natsuki, puedes confiar en mí" - _Creo que no lo sabe _- "Por favor, déjame ayudarte" - _ Me tomó de las manos y me miró con rostro suplicante.

- "_Es que..."_

- "_Ara" - _ ¡Shizuru! _- "Espero no estar interrumpiendo algo importante" - _Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del estudio.

- "_De hecho sí"_ - Masculló Reito, quien no se veía nada complacido con la entrada triunfal de su hermana.

- "_¡Oh, pero miren la hora!" - _Cuando Shizuru quiere a veces es muy graciosa _- "Es tardísimo, Natsuki y yo tenemos que descansar y creo que tú también Reito" _- Eso fue un, gracias por participar, mejor suerte para la próxima.

Reito abrió la boca, probablemente para refutar el argumento tan malo que Shizuru le dio para invitarle cordialmente a que se fuera de la casa. Sin embargo, al no encontrar una razón válida para objetarle, se acercó a Shizuru y le dio un beso en la mejilla de buenas noches. Luego me dio otro a mí y se retiró hacia la salida. Ambas nos mantuvimos en nuestro lugar hasta que el sonido de la puerta principal nos indicó que efectivamente, nuestro invitado se había ido. Para mi sorpresa Shizuru no hizo ningún comentario sobre la escena que sus ojos presenciaron en cuanto entró al estudio, tampoco yo hice el intento para traer a colación el tema.

Al ver que mi benefactora simplemente se quedó parada cual estatua griega, decidí retirarme a descansar al cuarto que ahora compartía con Saeko. A medio camino, Shizuru me tomó del brazo y me detuvo, busqué su mirada pero ella supo esconderla entre sus cabellos. Asi que decidí esperar a que ella fuera quien diera la pauta de lo que iba a ocurrir en este momento. Su mano no había soltado mi brazo y en cuanto iba a comentar sobre ello, de la nada, a Shizuru se le ocurrió rozar sus dedos en él, trazando un camino invisible hasta mi hombro el cual se encontraba desnudo, puesto que llevaba una blusa sisada. No es necesario comentar el hecho de que tan simple gesto, fue suficiente para erizarme todo el cuerpo. Pero justo cuando pensé que por fin tendría algo de acción, Shizuru me saltó con la siguiente mamada.

- "_Necesito un baño urgentemente" - _ Y yo necesito coger _- "Que tengas buenas noches Kuga"_

Dicho esto se dio la media vuelta y se retiró a su cuarto, dejándome con la sangre bien caliente y quizás algo más... No puedo creer que esta mujer fuese capaz de cometer un acto tan perverso como lo es el calentarme y dejarme así como así. Lo peor es que no podré masturbarme porque Saeko está en mi cuarto durmiendo. ¡Pero por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí!

* * *

_**N/A:** Son las 2 de la mañana y tengo insomnio, algo me dice que ya valí madres... Espero que hayan disfrutado lo breve de este episodio, tiene un par de detalles ocultos ahí pero espero estar lo suficientemente inspirada mañana para empezar el siguiente, ahora sí, desde el punto de vista de Shizuru. Hasta que el sueño nos agarre Ja ne!_


	11. Chapter 11

**VIENTRE SUBROGADO**

_**Capítulo 9.**_

- "_¿Te sirvo otro trago?"_

- "_Tanta amabilidad tuya comienza a asustarme, ¿qué te traes?"_

- "_Nada, sólo que estamos celebrando" - _Comenté mientras rellenaba el vaso de Anh de licor.

- "_¿Al menos se puede saber por qué estamos brindando?" _

- "_La ruptura del compromiso de Reito"_

- "_Ah, conque se trata de eso" - _Choqué mi vaso con el de ella para brindar por mi contundente victoria, pero Anh presionó _- "Creo que me habías comentado algo sobre lo mucho que tuvo que ver Natsuki en esta ruptura"_

- "_Por supuesto, Kuga ilusionó lo suficiente a Reito como para presionarlo a que fuese él quien diera por olvidado su futuro matrimonio"_

- "_Luego entonces, el mérito es para ella"_

- "_Sí, pero soy yo la beneficiada"_

- "_Y entonces" - _Dijo mientras contemplaba el fondo de su vaso_ - "¿Por qué no estás celebrando con ella?" - _No respondí enseguida, acto que hizo despertar el lado inquisitivo de mi acompañante _- "¿No será que al final la ojiverde se ha enamorado de tu hermano?" - _Comentó burlona, así que terminé su intriga con un simple monosílabo.

- "_No"_

- "_Entonces no me explico por qué razón o circunstancia, no estás teniendo un momento pasional de sexo salvaje con ella en vez de perder el tiempo brindando conmigo"_

- "_Las cosas se han complicado" - _Anh sonrió con picardía y continuó preguntando cosas de las que no quería ni acordarme.

- "_¿Cosas?"_

Lancé un exagerado y prolongado suspiro, porque sabía que no había argumento alguno que lograra quitarle la idea de la cabeza a Anh Lu, de que algo no andaba bien en esta situación. No tuve más remedio que contarle a grandes rasgos, sobre la visita de la progenitora de Natsuki a la ciudad, el cómo Reito ha manejado la situación para ponerme en desventaja y aparte de todo ello, asegurarse de que mientras Saeko viva con nosotras, ni siquiera se me ocurra el dormir con Natsuki. En un principio pensé que Anh Lu se burlaría de mi circunstancia, que aprovecharía este momento para hacerme pagar todas las que le he hecho. Afortunadamente para mí, ocurrió todo lo contrario, Anh simplemente se quedó callada mientras le platicaba, para finalmente seguir bebiendo su brandy mientras su mente procesaba lo que acababa de relatarle.

- "_Huyendo no vas a solucionar nada Shizuru" - _Declaró después de un par de minutos de contemplación_ - "Tienes que estar en tu casa mientras la suegra se encuentre en la ciudad"_

- "_Saeko no es mi suegra" - _Recalqué lo obvio_ - "Y no estoy huyendo"_

- "_¿En serio?" - _Elevó la comisura de sus labios en una mueca siniestra_ - "Porque a mí me parece que no quieres regresar a tu casa"_

- "_Tonterías"_

- "_Entonces dejemos esta celebración para otro día, vuelve a casa con Natsuki"_

- "_Anh"_

- "_¿Ves como sí estás huyendo?"_

- "_De acuerdo, ahora no quiero estar ahí pero eso no significa que esté escapando de la realidad"_

- "_Si no vuelves Natsuki va a pensar que estás con alguien más"_

- "_Ya le dije que me quedé con la abuela..." - _Anh enarcó una ceja_ - "No es que tenga que darle razón de mis actos, pero Saeko está ahí y Kuga es una mala mentirosa" - _ Intenté inútilmente el justificarme.

- "_Tú no te quedas muy atrás" - _Se sirvió de nuevo.

- "_Tal vez, pero de todas formas no creo que a Kuga le importe mucho con quién duerma" - _Me serví otro vodka _- "No es como si tengamos una relación formal" - _Contemplé mi vaso_ - "Lo único que nos une es el nonato, sólo eso"_

- "_Y tus últimamente frecuentes, momentos de desahogo sexual" - _Brindó conmigo después de recalcar sus últimas palabras, chocando nuestros vasos mientras su rostro se iluminaba con una sonrisa malévola.

- "_Es sólo sexo"_

- "_Repítelo hasta que te lo creas" - _ Ahora era mi turno de reír.

- "_¿Estás implicando que siento algo por Kuga, es eso?"_

- "_No soy tú, ignoro lo que pase por tu mente" - _Sorbió un trago de licor_ - "Pero, cuando el bebé nazca Kuga será una mujer libre"_

- "_Se supone que de eso se trata nuestro acuerdo"_

- "_¿Y si Reito se ha enamorado de ella?"_

- "_¿Qué con eso?"_

- "_Qué tal si tu Natsuki decide incursionar al mundo heterosexual y disfrutar de las mieles de un matrimonio convencional y todos los beneficios que éste le procurará..."_

- "_Lo dudo" - _ Interrumpí su implicación antes de que la termine.

- "_¿Por qué?" - _Me miró fijamente_ - "¿Por qué hoy le gustan las mujeres?"_

- "_Tú me has dicho que una vez cruzada la línea, es casi imposible regresar al punto de partida"_

- "_Yo no creo que Kuga haya cruzado la línea" - _Sentenció _- "Por lo tanto, es posible que todavía se debata entre lo que debe hacer y lo que quiere hacer"_

- "_Tonterías" - _Despotriqué mientras me ahogaba nuevamente en el fondo de mi vaso.

- "_¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué Kuga se acuesta contigo?"_

No respondí, de hecho este es un tema recurrente en mis cavilaciones pero que por una u otra razón, trato de no ahondar nunca. Me he planteado la pregunta, miles de veces, pero las conclusiones a las que he llegado no son satisfactorias. Ninguna me convence, además de que las perspectivas no son muy alentadoras que digamos. Lo hace por agradecimiento, por placer, por coraje, por arrogante o por qué. La más factible de todas las posibles razones es para mí la siguiente, que Kuga lo hace por el simple y llano hecho de que la mantengo, por lo tanto, sólo cumple con sus obligaciones hacia su benefactora.

Después de llegar a esa conclusión, un pensamiento viene con mucha fuerza a mi mente. El día que nuestro acuerdo termine, Kuga será una mujer libre de nuevo, una mujer que podrá elegir un compañero que le provea de todo aquello que necesite y ella con seguridad, regalará el fruto de su cuerpo a quien le posea. Tal y como lo hace conmigo ahora.

- "_Reito es un buen partido" - _La voz de Anh Lu me sacó de mis pensamientos_ - "Aparte, no es ningún tonto" - _Anh me tomó de la mano y me la estrechó _- "Si yo fuera él, me ganaría a la suegra para llegar a la hija"_

- "_Ese no es mi problema" - _ Espeté.

- "_Él sabe que no hay posibilidad alguna de que tú le ganes en este duelo de poder"_

- "_¡Qué más da si él tiene a la suegra!"_ - Si yo tengo a la hija, quise decir, pero me contuve. Anh simplemente se sonrió y no volvió a presionar con el tema.

Temprano por la mañana, presté el baño de Anh Lu y tuve que conformarme con usar las mismas ropas que llevaba el día anterior. No es que cargara con algún mal olor, pero mi imagen se vería seriamente afectada si alguien se diese cuenta de que estoy repitiendo la misma ropa en el trabajo. Para evitar comentarios sobre mi vestimenta, me encerré en mi oficina para evitar que los demás me vieran deambular por la Firma con la misma ropa. Por el interfon, le pedí a Kikukawa-san que por favor no me pasara ni llamadas ni visitas, que me trajera una aspirina y una botella de agüa.

Desafortunadamente, mi orden fue ignorada ante la insistente presencia de Tomoe Margueritte en mi oficina. Yukino se disculpó por dejarla entrar, pero se justificó al decirme que Tomoe la había amenazado con correrla si no la dejaba pasar. Le pedí a mi asistente que nos dejara a solas y procedí a atender las necesidades de Tomoe, las cuales distaban mucho de las mías. Tal y como me lo imaginé, Tomoe no tenía ningún asunto de tipo laboral que urgiera para tratar conmigo, si no lo que quería era simplemente presionarme para que saliera con ella ese día. Su tozudez comenzaba a molestarme y es difícil hacer que yo demuestre mi verdadero carácter ante los demás, pero esta mujer se estaba ganando un buen susto de mi parte.

Luego lo mejor ocurrió, Kuga entró sin avisar a la oficina, Tomoe la miró con repulsión mientras yo sonreía ante la escena. Ante la incrédula expresión de Tomoe no pude menos que cuestionar a Natsuki sobre el motivo de su presencia tan abrupta a mi oficina, a lo que Kuga simplemente declaró que tenía un asunto importante que tratar conmigo. Excusándome, le pedí de manera gentil a Tomoe que se retirara para que Natsuki y yo pudiésemos tener algo de privacidad. No pasó desapercibido el hecho de que Natsuki emitiese una sonrisa triunfal y que Tomoe, se retiró cual perro con la cola entre las patas.

Es en este momento cuando me he dado cuenta de la autoridad que tiene Kuga sobre mí, lo que es peor, por un momento pensé que el motivo de la visita de Natsuki era por otras razones. No pude evitar el mirar al escritorio, en caso de que Natsuki, siendo lo impulsiva que es, se le ocurriera arrojarme a él para dar rienda suelta a sus instintos más naturales. Pero la mirada felina que Kuga poseía no era de deseo, sino de otro tipo, no supe descifrarlo hasta que el ardor en mi mejilla respondió mi pregunta inicial. Este cambio de papeles lejos de enojarme, hizo que me sintiera extrañamente complacida, sobre todo cuando mi reacción tan impacible, provocó todavía más la cólera de mi agresora.

Luego vinieron las reclamaciones, pero en cuanto Natsuki mencionó el sólo nombre de Reito, mi sonrisa se borró para dar paso a una sensación de incomodidad que me carcomía las entrañas. Por alguna extraña razón la imagen de ellos dos juntos me vino a la mente, imagen que debo confesar no fue nada agradable para mí. Natsuki no reaccionó ante mi implicación sobre ella y Reito, lo cual me hizo sospechar que quizás sí había algo entre ellos, pero su siguiente declaración hizo que mi mundo se tambaleara y no tenía idea del por qué. En Saeko recae ahora la decisión de que Natsuki siga a mi lado.

Natsuki salió de mi oficina hecha una furia, pero yo no la seguí, no podía ir tras de ella. Natsuki tendría que aprender que en mi mundo, quien mandaba era yo y no hay cabida para escenas pasionales como lo fue ésta. Por otro lado, toda la tarde me la pasé meditando las palabras de Natsuki hasta que la jaqueca regresó, obligándome a tomarme otra pastilla para aliviar el dolor de cabeza. Después del dolor de cabeza vino el dolor de estómago, para finalmente preguntarle a Yukino si sabía del paradero de Kuga. La respuesta que recibí de ella no fue muy alentadora, puesto que nadie la había visto desde que salió de mi oficina.

No fue muy difícil para mí imaginarme dónde andaba Kuga, puesto que con seguridad en estos momentos se encuentre con Saeko y con Reito. Los tres deben estar jugando a la familia feliz en algún fino restaurante, claro, todo financiado gracias al fruto de mi esfuerzo. Enfurecida, miré hacia mi agenda, la cual se encontraba toda garabateada. La cerré de golpe y decidí que Reito no se iba a salir con la suya tan fácilmente, Natsuki vive en mi casa y Saeko tendrá que soportarme le guste o no. Por mí, todos se pueden ir mucho al carajo.

Con una meta bien definida, le pedí al chofer que me llevara a casa lo más rápido posible, me urgía un baño, una buena comida pero sobre todo, demostrarle a Saeko quién mandaba en la casa. Sin embargo, yo no contaba conque el destino a veces nos juega malas pasadas y mi auto se averió, me quedé varada por horas hasta que la grúa llegó. Una vez delegado las instrucciones pertinentes, pedí un taxi y volví a casa. Agotada, fastidiada y por qué no, hasta la madre; llegué a mi hogar para descubrir en la entrada de mi santuario los sucios y nada bienvenidos, zapatos de Reito.

Un tick nervioso me vino al ojo, una mueca que pensé que nadie vio y un sonido gutural de frustración reventaron al unísono. Todo esto amenizado por la ronca voz de la mamá de Natsuki, quien me dio las buenas noches y me recibió a la entrada con una mueca misteriosa.

- "_Bienvenida a casa, Shizuru"_

- "_Buenas noches Kuga-san, estoy en casa" - _Respondí al saludo en un vano intento por disfrazar mi incomodidad inicial.

- "_Pensamos que hoy tampoco llegaría a la casa, el servicio ya se retiró a descansar" - _¿Y a ti qué coños te importa a qué hora llegue a MI casa? _- "Mucho trabajo me supongo"_

- "_A veces nosotras como mujeres tenemos que esforzarnos el doble" - _Respondí con sequedad, supongo que eso fue suficiente para que la mujer cambiara un poco su actitud.

- "_¿Quiere que le caliente la comida?"_

- "_No hace falta" - _La detuve, que ésta es muy capaz de tirarle algo a mi cena_ - "Me preguntaba si mi hermano se encuentra por aquí"_

- "_Está con Natsuki" - _ Mi tick nervioso regresó _- "Discuten en privado desde hace media hora en el estudio" - _Ahora mi tick empeoró y se extendió hasta mi rostro, estaba a punto de darme un derrame _- "¿Quiere que les llame?"_

- "_No, iré a buscarlos"_

- "_En ese caso me retiro a dormir"_

- "_Que descanse señora Kuga"_

Saeko me dirigió una extraña sonrisa, una que no supe interpretar en ese momento, tal vez en la mente de esta mujer pasaba la absurda idea de que Natsuki y Reito se ponían de acuerdo para vivir juntos, formar una familia y toda la faramalla siguiente. La mujer no podía estar más equivocada, aún así, algo en el fondo de mí sabía que esa era una remota posibilidad. Para no verme muy impaciente, esperé a que Saeko saliera del campo visual y con la elegancia de un gato, me deslicé hacia donde la pareja se encontraba.

Abrí la puerta con sigilo, pero no del todo. Imitando las costumbres que he aprendido de Tokiha, espié a los tórtolos en silencio para no ser descubierta. Cual fuera mi sorpresa que al escuchar parte de la conversación que ambos sostenían, no pude evitar el torcer la boca a niveles exacerbados, Reito le sostenía las manos a Natsuki y la veía con un rostro de cordero a medio morir. Claro, les dejo solos unas cuantas horas y cuando regreso me entero que se entienden mucho más que antes. A punto estuve de darme la media vuelta y retirarme a mi habitación, para desquitar con mi almohada la escena que acababa de presenciar, sin embargo los ojos de Natsuki me dijeron todo lo que necesitaba saber. Ella no estaba cómoda con Reito, no le agradaba que éste le agarrara las manos y mucho menos que le ofreciera su apoyo incondicional o eso me pareció o eso quise creer. Al final, decidí intervenir y sacar a Reito de mi territorio, que ésta no era una casa de citas.

A pesar de portar una sonrisa triunfal en mi rostro en cuanto el hermano incómodo salió del panorama, tuve uno de esos raros momentos de estupidez. Saqué a Reito, ¿y? Me quedé a solas con Kuga pero no supe qué decirle, no supe cómo reaccionar tampoco. Fue ella quien decidió terminar con mi sufrimiento al optar por retirarse a descansar, pero luego algo se apoderó de mí y la detuve a medio camino. Kuga se sorprendió, bueno ni qué decir que hasta yo me sorprendí, pero lo peor fue que de ahí no pasé. Quería hacer tantas cosas pero dudé, tan sólo alcancé a mirarle por el rabillo del ojo hasta los hombros. El hombro derecho de Natsuki tenía unas manchas de nacimiento, lunares pues. Sin pensar, decidí que tocarlos era lo más propio en un momento de descubrimiento como lo era éste. Así que con apenas la yema de los dedos, tracé una línea hasta su hombro, tan sólo deteniéndome hasta donde éste nacía, para después no hacer absolutamente nada. Por alguna extraña razón, el erizarle, el provocarle el deseo a Natsuki; me asustó.

()()()

Siguiendo el sabio consejo de Anh Lu, he decidido hacerle frente a Saeko y dar la cara como toda una Fujino... Sólo que parece ser que hay un frente común en donde ella y Reito han unido fuerzas para sacarme de la jugada, puesto que mi adorado rival, se encuentra desayunando con nosotras todos los malditos días de la semana. Esto me lleva a la siguiente pregunta, ¿hasta cuándo voy a tener que soportar a esta mujer en mi casa?

Aún sabiendo que tengo las de perder con esta mujer, me pasé la noche en vela tramando un plan de emergencia para una situación tan urgente como lo era esta. En cuanto planteé la situación a la mesa ni el mismo Reito supo cómo abordar lo que les comenté a la mesa del desayuno.

- "_¿Te vas?" - _El rostro de Natsuki fue uno de decepción, aunque trató de no sonar impaciente delante de Saeko _- "¿Cuánto tiempo?"_

- "_Será sólo una semana, es un evento muy importante" - _Sorbí mi té y proseguí ante las expectantes miradas de todos los presentes_ - "La convención de Tokio es una de las más importantes a nivel internacional, la Firma Fujino estará presente como todos los años"_

- "_He leído sobre ello" - _Comentó Saeko_ - "Gente muy importante de otras naciones viene para escuchar las conferencias" - _Mujer inteligente.

- "_Ya hice las reservaciones" - _Fingí que limpiaba la comisura de mis labios con la servilleta para que nadie notara que tenía la sonrisa más amplia del universo entero_ - "Reito, he reservado la suite de siempre"_

- "_¿Yo también voy?" - _Su mirada atónita casi provocó una ligera carcajada de mi parte.

- "_Por supuesto, eres parte importante de la Firma, ¿no?" - _Luego dirigí mi mirada a Kuga quien me contemplaba indignada ante la noticia de mi partida _- "Tú vienes también"_

- "_¿Disculpa?" - _La sangre que coloreaba su rostro segundos antes, pareció desaparecer, dándole un aspecto casi fantasmal a mi protegida.

- "_Reservé un cuarto doble para ti y tu señora madre" - _Saeko me miró con suspicacia _- "Kuga-san, espero que no le moleste este cambio de planes" - _Me disculpé de antemano.

- "_No comprendo qué tiene que hacer mi Natsuki en una convención como esa" - _Por eso dije que eres inteligente, pero ya había pensado en esto antes.

- "_Natsuki asistirá como mi asistente, puesto que Kikukawa-san se quedará al pendiente del despacho en lo que regresamos"_

- "_Entonces irá por motivos de trabajo" - _Comentó incrédula.

- "_¿Por qué otra razón me la llevaría, si no una laboral?"_ - Sonreí ampliamente - _"Reito, te recomiendo que vayas a tu casa, alimentes a tus tortugas y prepares tus cosas pues partimos esta tarde"_

- "_¿Cuál es la prisa?"_

- "_Sabes que a la abuela le gusta que nos anticipemos a los hechos"_

El rostro de Reito, se arrugó con una mueca de reprobación total puesto que mis obvias intenciones de evitar este estúpido cortejo que estaba llevando con las Kuga, fueron descubiertas. No es que yo hiciera mucho por disfrazar mi desesperado movimiento para parar con este juego que él estaba realizando. Además mataría dos pájaros de un sólo tiro, primero separaría a Reito de Saeko e igüalmente de Natsuki; segundo, llevaría a la suegra a Tokio, donde en cuanto la convención finalice, la dejaré en la estación más próxima a su destino inicial. Dicho en otras palabras, la mandaré directo a su casa de donde nunca debió salir.

Cuando di por teminada la discusión todos se levantaron de la mesa, Reito despidiéndose de las Kuga y Saeko llevándose a Natsuki a preparar su equipaje. Siendo la mujer que era estoy segura que ha entendido a la perfección mi plan, puesto que con seguridad, empacará sus maletas para no regresar al departamento. Una vez que todos desaparecieron de la cocina, me permití el capricho ahora sí, de sonreír a todo lo que mi boca me permitió. Poco me importó que Tokiha quien seguía conmigo, notara que todo esto fue un plan elaborado con frialdad de mi parte.

- "_Shizuru-sama, ¿le permite unas palabras a una fiel servidora a la familia de toda la vida?" - _Preguntó con cautela la pelirroja.

- "_Adelante Tokiha-san"_

- "_Lo que acaba de pasar pone todas las fichas a su favor" - _Lo sé _- "Pienso que, ni siquiera la abuela Fujino hubiese elucubrado un plan como este tan rápido"_

- "_¿Te parece?" - _Soy genial, por eso debo ser adorada cual ídolo terrenal.

- "_Aquí entre nos, la mamá de Natsuki comenzaba a inquietarnos con sus preguntas sobre su estado"_

- "_¿Qué clase de preguntas?"_

- "_Creo que sospecha sobre el embarazo, Shizuru-sama"_

- "_Ya veo" - _Respondí pensativa, supongo que Saeko espera que su nieto sea hijo de Reito_ - "Te prometo que ésta será la última vez que veamos a Saeko-san por aquí"_

En el vehículo oficial del despacho Fujino, partimos rumbo a la metrópoli para hospedarnos en el Capitol Hotel Tokyu, donde afortunadamente aún tenían cuartos disponibles para nosotros. La convención sería realizada en uno de los salones del complejo, por lo tanto, eso significa que tendría puestos mis ojos sobre Natsuki y Reito todo el tiempo. No había pretexto alguno para que se me perdieran de vista en algún momento y si eso no era suficiente, el tener a mi lado a Kuga todo el tiempo aunque no haga la gran cosa, será el pretexto suficiente para que Reito ni siquiera piense en acercarse.

Siguiendo con mi brillante plan, decidí ahora ser yo quien adulara a la difícil madre de Natsuki en este viaje que me he sacado de la manga con descaro. Le avisé a Kuga que por favor, estuviesen listas para cenar en el restaurante del hotel. Reito llegó poco después, reclamando mi descuido de no avisarle a él también para que bajara a acompañarnos. Su reproche quedó extinto en cuanto el mesero se apareció a la mesa con la carta, retirándose poco después para darnos algo de tiempo para ordenar nuestra comida.

- "_Por favor señora Kuga, la cena será facturada a nombre de la empresa así que puede ordenar lo que guste"_

- "_Eres muy amable Shizuru" - _No me traga la mujer ni porque le estoy lamiendo las botas con descaro _- "¿Qué te parece si pedimos unas cervezas para empezar Natsuki?"_

- "_No puedo beber" - _Mi ceño se frunció en cuanto oí esto, con respuestas como esa ahora comprendo de dónde ha sacado Saeko la idea de que su hija anda en estado de embarazo.

- "_¿Por qué no?" - _Preguntó algo irritada la madre _- "¿Estás tomando algún medicamento?" - _Asentó el menú de golpe y la miró fijamente_ - "¿O es que estás embarazada?" - _Propuso con ironía, pero Kuga flaqueó.

- "_A Shizuru no le gusta que yo beba" - _ Pero qué pendeja eres a veces.

- "_A Shizuru..." - _Gulp_ - "¿No le gusta?" - _Me miró fijamente, el mundo se detuvo algunos segundos en donde apenas tuve tiempo para recuperarme.

- "_Lo que pasa es que Natsuki se pone algo impertinente cuando bebe" _- Llamé al mesero para pedirle una botella de vino, tratando de aparentar normalidad, pero no contaba con la malintencionada lengüa viperina de Reito.

- "_Oh, ahora capto" - _Intervino con malicia_ - "Por eso cuando le propuse beber a Natsuki una copa aquella vez en Boston no aceptó" - _Ahora era él quien le ordenaba al mesero lo que quería tomar. Maldito Reito, ¿por qué mencionar Boston ahora? Mejor le hubieses contado a Saeko todas las veces que te has ido con Kuga a los antros de mala muerte.

- "_¿Boston?" - _Inquirió la mayor de las Kuga, Natsuki buscó mi mirada con desesperación.

- "_Fue un viaje rápido hace unos cuantos meses" - _Respondió tartamudeante la hija, mientras que con una seña le pidió al mesero una bebida sin alcohol.

- "_Supongo que la asistencia de mi hija a tus necesidades..." - _Remarcó deliberadamente la palabra necesidades_ - "Era absolutamente imprescindible"_

- "_No en realidad, pero supuse que un viaje al extranjero sería beneficioso para expandir los conocimientos de Natsuki en cuanto a un lengüaje extranjero" _- Ni siquiera Saeko se atrevería a decir con un argumento como éste, que lo que hice estuvo mal.

- "_No tenía idea de que hubieses viajado a Norteamérica" - _Reclamó con dolo la madre.

- "_Madre, no hemos hablado desde hace mucho tiempo y no encontré razón alguna para meter el tema de Boston a colación" - _Farfulló Kuga, quien se veía algo más que irritada ante el ambiente que se estaba dando a la mesa _- "¿Podemos comer en paz?"_

Finalmente el sentido sobreprotector materno de Saeko, pareció ceder ante la situación de estar en una lugar que no era su entorno, por lo tanto, accedió ante la petición de su hija para tratar de llevar la fiesta en paz. El mesero volvió poco después para tomarnos la orden en donde tanto Reito como yo ordenamos una ensalada César, Saeko pidió una sopa Miso y Natsuki escogió una sopa pero de langosta. Me sorprendió mucho que Natsuki ordenara un platillo tan fino como lo era éste, sobre todo porque ella es muy afín a comer pura basura. Sin embargo, a pesar de la especial elección que pidió el verla comer fue todo un espectáculo, la sopa de langosta es una orden donde fácilmente pueden comer cuatro personas, incluye carne de pato y hongos que por alguna extra razón, me provocaron náuseas.

Ante la mirada atónita de los presentes, Kuga no dejó nada a la mesa, creo que se ha tragado hasta la lima que acompañaba al guiso. Luego de un nada refinado eructo, Kuga perdió el color en el rostro y se disculpó para salir corriendo al baño. Saeko iba a levantarse pero le recomendé que mejor se quedara donde estaba, puesto que le aseguré que no se trataba de nada grave. Fue así como he sido yo quien entró al baño de mujeres del restaurante, para escuchar desde la entrada los desagradables sonidos guturales de Natsuki, al devolver toda la langosta en el fondo de la taza del inodoro.

- "_¿Estás bien?" - _Pregunté mientras tocaba a la puerta de su privado, aunque Kuga me respondió con más de esos repugnantes sonidos al continuar con sus devoluciones gástricas_ - "Voy a entrar"_

- "_No recuerdo haberme comido eso..." - _Asco.

- "_Has exagerado en comer, te he dicho que tengas mucho cuidado con lo que te metes a la boca" - _Le ayudé con el cabello el cual sostenía con una mano.

- "_No puedo evitarlo" - _Respiró profundamente tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido _- "Tengo hambre todo el día" - _Dicho esto terminó de devolver lo que parecía un pedazo de lima.

- "_Vamos para que te asees"_

En el lavabo del hotel, Kuga lavó su rostro mientras yo aún me mantenía a sus espaldas, sosteniéndola en lo que recuperaba sus fuerzas. Mantuve mis manos en sus hombros, pero luego de que Kuga se irguió, le ayudé a quitarle el cabello del rostro el cual se encontraba empapado. Con mis dedos, le peiné su azulada cabellera tratando de hacerla ver un poco presentable. Ensimismada en mi labor no noté que Kuga me contemplaba por el enorme espejo del tocador con curiosidad, mucho menos me di cuenta de cuándo ella decidió darse la vuelta para agarrarme por los brazos.

Enarqué una ceja cuestionante, demandando el que ella explicara el motivo de su atrevida acción, pero Kuga decidió mejor ignorarme y continuar con su disparatada ocurrencia. Llevó mis brazos hasta su cintura y luego ella rodeó mi cuello con los suyos.

- "_Kuga" - _Usé mi tono de advertencia.

- "_Déjame ser" - _ Hundió su rostro en mi cuello_ - "Estoy muy débil aunque no lo creas" - _ No pasó desapercibido el hecho de que Natsuki respiró el olor de mi perfume sin ningún recato - _"Extrañaba tu perfume"_

- "_Creí que estabas enojada"_

- "_Lo estoy" - _Hundió su rostro en mi cuello y me clavó la barbilla en el hombro_ - "Pero después de haber vomitado hasta lo que no me comí, respirar el olor de tu perfume es una sensación agradable después de tan horrible tormento"_

- "_Ara" - _Me reí_ - "No sé si sentirme halagada o disgustada, por comparar mi perfume con el nauseabundo hedor de tus fluidos gástricos" - _Kuga también rió ante mi comentario, rozando deliberadamente sus labios en mi cuello.

- "_Shizuru" - _De pronto se puso seria_ - "Por un momento pensé que me dejarías sola en esto" _

- "_¿En venir a buscarte al baño?" - _ Fingí demencia, que bien sabía a qué se refería.

- "_No" - _Hundió su rostro en mi pecho y respondió casi en un suspiro_ - "No creí que me trajeras contigo"_

- "_Te dije que te necesitaba, Kikukawa..." - _Mentía descaradamente, pero Kuga no aceptó esta excusa y emitió una especie de gruñido en el escote de mi vestido.

- "_Mentirosa" - _Me besó el pecho y cuando iba a reclamarle ocurrió lo peor.

- "_¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?" _- Saeko nos vio.

* * *

_**N/A:** Me muero de sueño, lo bueno es que viene el puente que necesito para dormir todo el fin de semana y recargar energías. Con respecto al fic, no tengo ni que mencionar que si me he demorado en subir este capítulo, es muy seguro que me tarde lo doble en los siguientes, sobre todo porque ya pretendo finalizarlo. Para quienes se encuentren de vacaciones sólo me queda decirles que las disfruten, porque cuando incursionen al mundo laboral sólo las verán pasar... ¡Muahaha!_


	12. Chapter 12

**VIENTRE SUBROGADO**

_**Capítulo 10.**_

Nunca en mis días escolares me pude haber imaginado una situación tan engorrosa como en la que me encuentro ahora. El escenario no podía verse peor, embarazada de una mujer que no siente nada por mí, con el vientre hinchado por un niño que ni siquiera comparte genes conmigo, lo único que nos une es el cordón umbilical de la placenta. Tal vez lo único que tenemos en común el nonato y yo sea Shizuru, quien es nuestra benefactora, procuradora de todos nuestros apetitos, la mujer que nos da techo y en algunos momentos, algo de afecto. Creo que cuando te imaginas con la barriga crecida nunca te ves en una situación tan desventajosa como esta, dudo que alguien tenga siquiera ese pensamiento ni porque los tiempos han cambiado.

Pero lo que es todavía peor, no sólo estoy embarazada si no que el embarazo es un secreto que debo güardarle hasta a mi sombra. ¿Qué mejor sombra si no la materna? Y a una madre, créanme, nunca se le va nada. Como ahora, en brazos de mi benefactora, a punto de tener una sesión cachonda y absolutamente necesaria en el baño del hotel. ¿Qué excusa servirá mejor para la ocasión? ¿Piso resbaloso? No, esa está bien para cuando tienes quince, debe haber alguna mucho menos absurda, sobre todo porque Saeko me vio casi besándole las tetas a Shizuru y ojalá y se las hubiera besado.

El hecho es que mi mente quedó en blanco, miré a Saeko, luego a Shizuru... La gran abogada Fujino Shizuru, quien se jacta de tener en su puño al sistema judicial japonés, quien se llena la boca de su apellido de gran abolengo, de su sangre azul. Sí, la misma que me sostiene por la cintura y temblando como un perrito asustado. Su rostro fue uno de, 'no me la puedo creer'. No la culpo, Saeko tiene esa expresión de demonio que arrasa con todo lo que se encuentre a su paso, tal vez soy poco más inmune porque me acostumbré a verle esa cara durante toda mi vida.

Finalmente una idea cruzó por mi cerebro, una que ahora no recuerdo, porque en cuanto abrí la boca para dirigirme a Saeko, me excusé con propiedad, me di la media vuelta y vomité en el lavabo a mis espaldas. Luego de eso, no recuerdo más, sólo que fui llevada hasta mi habitación del hotel para ser atendida por un médico que Shizuru trajo de no sé dónde. Mamá estaba a mi lado, por mi parte estaba muy consciente pero fingí sentirme peor de lo que estaba. El galeno me inyectó algún medicamento para detener el vómito, mientras que le explicaba a ambas mujeres el procedimiento a seguir, en caso de que la droga no funcionara. Agonizante en mi lecho de muerte, miré por el rabillo del ojo a Saeko y a Shizuru, hice un gran esfuerzo para no soltar una carcajada. Las dos estaban preocupadas por mi estado, ambas debatiéndose en quién montaría güardia toda la noche.

- "_Insisto señora Kuga, después de todo me siento responsable por lo ocurrido"_

- "_Aquí lo único en lo que eres responsable es en haber convertido en una idiota a mi hija"_

- "_Natsuki siempre ha sido idiota" - _Gracias_ - "No comprendo a lo que se refiere"_

- "_Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, ¿pero ustedes creen que nací ayer o qué?"_

- "_Nadie ha dicho eso"_

- "_¡Te estás follando a Natsuki!" - _Qué bueno que estoy supuestamente inconsciente, no sé que hubiese respondido a esa acusación tan seria como verdadera.

- "_Se equivoca"_

- "_¡Ja!" - _Uy_ - "¿Qué fue esa escenita en el baño entonces?"_

- "_Usted está mal interpretando las cosas, Natsuki no estaba bien y a usted le consta"_

- "_Sí claro y por eso tenías que apretarla a tu cuerpo..." - _Luego mamá emitió un sonido gutural de reprobación total _- "¿Me quieres ver la cara de pendeja o qué?" - _Ahora sí, mamá actúa como toda una Kuga.

- "_Kuga-san, entre su hija y yo no hay ninguna relación amorosa" _- Tono severo y gran verdad, sólo cogemos de vez en cuando pero supongo que eso no tiene por qué saberlo - _ "Aparte, no creo que este sea ni el lugar, ni el momento, para tener este tipo de conversación" _

- "_En eso estamos de acuerdo" - _Resopló Saeko _- "En cuanto Natsuki se recupere, me la llevo"_

- "_Me temo que eso no se va a poder" - _Amenazó Shizuru.

- "_No te estoy preguntando"_

- "_Natsuki y yo tenemos un acuerdo, no me obligue a recordárselo, señora Kuga"_

- "_A mí tú no me amenazas Shizuru, que lo que vi hoy no se va a quedar así como así" - _Mamá se le plantó a Shizuru y entre dientes sentenció_ - "Estoy dispuesta a llevar esto hasta las últimas consecuencias"_

- "_Créame, no se lo recomiendo"_

Ambas mujeres se miraron con ojos que si pudieran matar, lo harían. Sus respiraciones estaban entrecortadas, sus cuerpos rígidos, signos que indicaban un duelo inminente. Sí señoras y señores, este era el fatídico round dos del encuentro entre Shizuru contra Saeko. Aquel que fue pospuesto precisamente por la triunfal intervención de Reito.

- "_¿Cómo está Natsuki?" - _Hablando del rey de Roma...

- "_Reito-san" - _Mamá y Shizuru se separaron abruptamente.

- "_Vi al médico en los pasillos, supuse que podría pasar para conocer el estado de salud de Natsuki"_

- "_Ella está descansando" - _ Acertó a declarar Saeko quien todavía tenía el tono ronco en su voz, al haberse peleado con Shizuru.

- "_Me alegra que se encuentre mejor, no sabe el susto que me llevé en cuanto la vi desvanecerse" - _Tono exagerado de melodrama, éste algo se trae.

- "_A mí también me sorprendió" - _Ni siquiera tenía que mirar a Saeko para saber que me contemplaba con ese rostro maternal que se pregunta todas las noches ¿Será?

- "_Shizuru-chan, dejemos que la señora Kuga se encargue de cuidar a Natsuki" - _Le tomó del brazo_ - "Es mejor que las dejemos solas" - _Shizuru quiso objetar, pero finalmente terminó por aceptar la propuesta de Reito, dio las buenas noches y se retiró.

- "_Kuga-san no se preocupe" - _Comentó Reito en cuanto estuvo a solas con mamá _- "Natsuki es una mujer que sabe lo que le conviene"_

- "_Gracias Reito-san" _- ¡Qué cariños fue eso! ¿Una mujer que sabe lo que le conviene? Pffff

La ironía de la vida fue que con ese simple comentario, Reito despejó toda duda maternal de Saeko, dejándola en un estado de tranquilidad absoluta que fue todavía más evidente para cuanto me levanté a la mañana siguiente. Saeko no hizo comentario alguno sobre lo de anoche, sólo se limitó a preguntarme si me sentía bien como para desayunar, propuesta que tuve que declinar, por vez primera desde que mi embarazo inició. Mamá se acercó hacia mí, me miró con esa expresión maternal que sólo he visto en dramas, mas nunca en el rostro de mi propia madre. Ya saben, ese rostro de angustia y remordimiento en donde la madre se pregunta, ¿qué hice mal? Luego de ello salió del cuarto, dejándome sola con mis pensamientos.

Aproveché la soledad en la que me encontraba para tomar un regaderazo de agüa caliente, en donde traté inútilmente de ponerle solución a este dilema. Aquí el punto no es decirle a Saeko si Shizuru y yo tenemos una relación, si no el hecho de contarle que estoy embarazada y de que no se trata de un embarazo convencional. Peor aún que cuando se entere de que al nacer el crío tendré que entregárselo a su madre biológica y nunca más saber de él. No, Saeko jamás me perdonaría el realizar un acto como ese. Por eso no puedo decirle, Saeko no puede saber la verdad.

En cuanto salí de la habitación no me sorprendió del todo el encontrarme a la puerta a Reito, quien me saludó de manera casual aunque era obvio que había estado ahí esperando a que yo saliera del cuarto. Le di los buenos días y me escortó hacia donde la conferencia se estaba realizando. No tardó mucho para entrevistarme en el elevador, tratando de sacar algo de información sobre lo ocurrido anoche.

- "_Anoche sí que armaron un gran alboroto ustedes tres" - _Comenzó _- "Si no hubiese intervenido mucho me temo que tu mamá y mi hermanita hubiesen llegado hasta los golpes"_

- "_Hn" _

- "_¿Qué es lo que ocurrió, qué vio tu mamá?"_

- "_Nada" - _Y era verdad, realmente no fue una escena escandalosa.

- "_Natsuki, te repito que puedes confiar en mí"_

- "_Mamá mal interpretó las cosas es todo"_

- "_Tú y Shizuru deberán tener más cuidado de ahora en adelante"_

- "_Reito"_

- "_Kuga-san hará hasta lo imposible para que regreses con ella a tu casa"_

- "_Eso está por verse"_

- "_Si me permites yo puedo ayudarte"_

- "_¿En serio?" - _Sonreí con amargura _- "¿Qué brillante plan se te ocurre para lograr que eso pase?"_

- "_Debes convencer a Saeko de que existe una relación sentimental entre tú y yo"_

- "_¿Disculpa?" - _Estás pendejo_ - "¿Cómo se supone que voy a salirme de un problema como en el que estoy, metiéndome en otro todavía peor?"_

- "_¿Te parece una mala idea?" - _ Reito me tomó por los hombros_ - "Tu nombre quedará limpio ante los ojos de tu madre"_

- "_¡No voy a hacer algo como eso!" - _Traté de arrebatarme pero Reito me apretó con más fuerza.

- "_¡Shizuru no te quiere!" - _Alzó la voz, nunca antes lo había visto perder la compostura_ - "Perdón" - _Giró la cabeza tratando de pensar bien lo que iba a decirme_ - "Entiende Natsuki, si Shizuru quisiera acabar con este malentendido lo hubiese hecho ya"_

- "_¿Así y cómo?"_ - Me crucé de brazos.

- "_Si ella te amara se lo hubiese dicho ya a tu mamá"_

- "_Ya te dije que no hay nada entre nosotras"_

- "_Tampoco entre tú y yo, pero estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para no perderte"_

- "_¿Eh?"_

- "_Natsuki, yo..." _

A solas en el ascensor y con este cabrón la cosa no pudo ser peor, hasta que el elevador timbró indicándonos que habíamos llegado al piso pulsado al inicio de la travesía. Las puertas se abrieron dramáticamente lento, dando paso a una figura vestida con ropa de Armani y con el cabello suelto que tanto me gustaba verle. A contra luz, unos ojos escarlata resaltaban de entre la multitud, una mirada asesina que te calaba hasta los huesos.

- "_Ara" - _Sonrisa diabólica_ - "Llegan tarde" - _Está encabronada.

- "_Pasé a recoger a Natsuki para asegurarme de que llegara con bien Shizuru-chan" - _Shizuru enarcó una ceja y sin pensárselo dos veces, me jaló del brazo para sacarme a la fuerza del ascensor.

- "_Gracias, ahora si me disculpas" - _En cuanto estuve a su lado, me pasó el brazo por el hombro pero nunca dejó de verle a los ojos a Reito _- "Natsuki es mi asistente, así que me la llevo"_

- "_Por supuesto" - _Dijo no muy convencido.

- "_Nos vemos después"_

Shizuru se despidió de su hermano y en cuanto se dio la vuelta, no pasó desapercibido el hecho de que tenía una sonrisa tan tremenda que deslumbraba a la distancia. A la mujer sólo le faltaba pararse a medio pasillo y hacer una señal de victoria delante de los pocos curiosos que alcanzaron a presenciar la rarísima interacción entre los hermanos Fujino. Para acabarla de amolar, Shizuru entró al enorme salón donde la conferencia se estaba dando, con su brazo todavía sobre mi hombro. Vaya, que la mujer me estaba presumiendo mientras que al mismo tiempo me tenía abrazada descaradamente. Ignoro si ella era consciente de lo que hacía o sólo fue otra de esas raras ocasiones en donde la niña demostraba que era caprichosa, por el simple placer de serlo.

Nos sentamos en una mesa reservada para el despacho Fujino, a escasos metros de donde el conferencista daba su cátedra. No me sorprendió del todo que las pláticas no fuesen en mi idioma natal, si no que fueron en un perfecto inglés. Exhalé un prolongado suspiro y llené mi vaso con una jarra de agüa fría que había en nuestra mesa, arrepintiéndome de inmediato al no haberle puesto aunque sea un mendrugo de pan a mi enfermo estómago. Pero lo que fue todavía más engorroso fue el hecho de que mi estómago gruñó sonoramente, el extranjero que daba la ponencia lo disimuló como pudo, pero me miró con desaire desde el pódium.

Resignada, me llevé ambas manos hacia el vientre, en un vano intento de decirle al nonato que nuestra hambre tendría que esperar. Pero luego ocurrió algo sorprendente, Shizuru asentó su mano sobre las mías, acariciando tanto mis manos como mi vientre. Estupefacta, dirigí una mirada interrogante hacia mi benefactora, quien con apenas un ligero movimiento de su cabeza me indicó que la siguiera. Sin soltar mi mano, me sacó del salón a media plática, tan campante como cuando entró, caminamos en perfecto silencio hasta que en uno de los pasillos no agüanté más y me solté para lanzarle preguntas al aire.

- "_¿Qué fue eso?"_

- "_Es obvio que tienes hambre, debiste decirme antes" - _Respondió sin ninguna emoción, casi recitando.

- "_No la tenía, se me abrió el apetito de repente"_

- "_Hay un restaurante no muy lejos de aquí donde podemos desayunar tranquilamente" - _De repente me le quedé viendo como si tuviera dos cabezas _- "No vaya a ser que te me desmayes en plena conferencia"_

- "_Tienes razón" - _Alcancé a responder_ - "Está bien"_

Salimos del hotel y apenas y caminamos una cuadra hasta llegar al restaurante del que Shizuru hablaba. Nos sentamos a la mesa y un mesero nos ofreció la carta, le pedí una baguete de todas las carnes habidas y por haber, acompañadas claro está de un tarro de mayonesa. A estas alturas del partido, a Shizuru parece ya no incomodarle tanto el que mis alimentos siempre vayan aderezados con el líquido blanco, así que sin hacer gran alboroto, ordenó té y fruta y le dio las gracias al mesero. Al centro de la mesa había una canasta con unos panecillos, en lo que mi desayuno llegaba, decidí degustarlos mientras les embarraba mantequilla.

- "_Te ves mucho mejor" - _Empezó la conversación Shizuru_ - "Anoche nos pegaste un buen susto a todos"_

- "_Creo que no me cayó muy bien la langosta" - _Respondí mientras masticaba el bolo de pan.

- "_Recordaré nunca más volverte a dejar comer tanto" - _Sonrió meditabunda mientras sorbía su té.

- "_¿No hubiese sido mejor desayunar en el hotel?" _

- "_¿Quieres acaso que tu madre nos vea juntas?"_

- "_No" - _ Contesté taciturna _- "Shizuru, creo que es mejor que le digamos la verdad a mamá"_

- "_¿No la oíste anoche?" - _Se sobó las sienes_ - "Si hacemos eso ella dijo llevar las cosas hasta las últimas consecuencias" - _Luego me miró fijamente_ - "¿Cuál verdad?"_

- "_Esta relación que tenemos..."_

- "_Espera, nuestra relación sólo es temporal, mientras el bebé nace" - _Aquí hasta yo me sorprendí_ - "No pongas esa cara, tú sabías muy bien desde el inicio que entre nosotras no hay ni puede haber nada"_

- "_Lo sé" - _Mascullé _- "Pero si al menos le dijeras a mamá que por el momento..."_

- "_No" - _Sentenció_ - "Si tú quieres decirle eso a tu madre es cosa tuya, pero por mi parte yo lo voy a negar" - _Aquí mi encabronamiento fue visible.

- "_¿Qué pasa si le digo que en vez de andar contigo estoy con Reito?" - _Su mirada cambió de indiferencia a ira _- "Él mismo me ofreció su ayuda esta mañana" - _Cogí otro pan y mientras lo embadurnaba continué con mi propuesta _- "Reito me aseguró que podría confiar en él"_

- "_Y obviamente le creíste"_

- "_Pues es una solución que él sí me dio Shizuru, en cambio tú no pareces querer hacer nada al respecto"_

- "_No quiero que involucres a Reito en esto"_

- "_¿Por qué?" - _Explícate_ - "Reito ha sido mucho más apoyo para mí de lo que tú has sido o podrías llegar a ser"_

- "_Conque te parece poca cosa lo que he hecho por ti hasta este momento" - _Su expresión pasó de la ira a la locura_ - "Eres una ingrata"_

- "_Hay cosas que el dinero no puede comprar Shizuru" - _Me levanté de la mesa _- "Seguiremos con el trato, pero esta vez voy a hacer las cosas a mi manera"_

Salí del restaurante sin siquiera pensar bien las cosas, de ser un poco menos impetuosa probablemente al menos hubiese cargado la canasta de panecillos. No me sorprendió mucho que al llegar al hotel, Reito estuviera en la entrada esperándome. Ni siquiera hablamos, simplemente me hizo una seña y le seguí hacia un taxi que había pedido con anticipación. Durante todo el camino me la pasé viendo hacia la ventana, reflexionando el mal momento pasado con mi benefactora, para mi fortuna Reito no habló mientras el viaje duró.

El taxi nos llevó a Korakuen, uno de los jardines japoneses que se encuentran dentro de Tokio, muy cerca también del Tokio Dome. Por un momento pensé que veríamos algún buen partido de béisbol pero luego recordé que no era temporada, aparte a que Reito los deportes no se le dan. Caminamos sin un rumbo en particular hasta que Reito decidió pararse a contemplar hacia donde el lago se encontraba, no mucho después comenzó a hablar.

- "_Hace mucho tiempo cuando estudiaba la universidad me enamoré de una de mis compañeras de instituto" - _Una leve brisa refrescó el ambiente mientras Reito hacía una pausa en su relato_ - "La abuela se enteró de esto y su reacción no fue muy positiva en cuanto supo que la chica en cuestión no tenía sangre azul"_

- "_Tu abuela ni siquiera quiere a las mujeres de abolengo" - _Comenté, aludiendo a su compromiso anterior, cosa que hizo que Reito sonriera levemente.

- "_Es verdad" - _Ahora me miró_ - "Debes saber que antes como ahora Shizuru siempre se ha entrometido en mis relaciones"_

- "_¿A qué te refieres?"_

- "_Sabes que Shizuru le vendería su alma al diablo con tal de quedarse con la fortuna de la familia"_

- "_Ella me exigió que te enamorara para romper tu compromiso, pero sabes que yo nunca te engañé" - _Asenté mi mano sobre su hombro para reafirmar mis palabras _- "Te dije todo antes de que siguiéramos con el plan, somos amigos"_

- "_Lo sé" - _Colocó su mano sobre la mía y prosiguió_ - "Lo que tú ignoras es que la vez anterior Shizuru utilizó a su novio de aquel entonces para que éste seduzca mi novia" - _No sé por qué pero te creo_ - "Sólo que ella nunca pensó que éste se enamorara de mi amada"_

- "_¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"_

- "_Se casaron y deben ser padres ya" - _Oh_ - "Shizuru nunca superó esto, pero se lo merecía" - _Por vez primera, Reito dejó ver en su perfecto rostro una mirada llena de amargura y de rencor.

- "_Supongo que existe la justicia"_

- "_Pensé que con eso Shizuru habría de aprender su lección" - _Me miró de reojo_ - "Pero veo que no"_

- "_¿Qué quieres decir?"_

- "_Natsuki, lo sé todo" - _O-oh.

- "_¿Qué es lo que sabes?" - _Me di la media vuelta y traté de huir, pero Reito me lo impidió.

- "_Siempre me llamó la atención el por qué jamás bebías, el por qué te cuidabas tanto, tus cambios de humor, tus mareos, tus antojos..." _

- "_¿Qué con eso?" - _Corté abruptamente y algo irritada.

- "_Anoche el doctor me lo ha confirmado, estás embarazada"_

- "_No es verdad"_

- "_Ojalá me equivocara Natsuki" - _Me miró molesto_ - "Ojalá ese hijo fuera tuyo y no de esa mujer perversa quien funge como mi hermana"_

- "_Reito ves muchas películas"_

- "_¡Deja de mentirme!" - _ Los pájaros salieron volando de golpe al escuchar el grito de descontrol del siempre bien portado, heredero Fujino_ - "Perdón" - _Retrocedió y se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

- "_Está bien, tienes razón" - _Me resigné, supongo que demasiadas mentiras ya comenzaban a pesarme_ - "Este hijo que espero es de Shizuru, sólo de ella"_

- "_Supongo que la perversión de Shizuru no tiene límites" - _Espetó con indignación_ - "Hay otro secreto familiar que debes saber Natsuki"_

- "_Ustedes sí que gustan de las complicaciones" - _Respondí con ironía_ - "¿De qué se trata?"_

- "_Haga lo que haga, la abuela me dejará el emporio Fujino a mí"_

- "_¿Cómo estás tan seguro?"_

- "_Porque Shizuru ignora que mi madre era hija no reconocida de la abuela" - _Cubetazo de agüa helada_ - "Yo soy el verdadero heredero de la Firma, le pese a quien le pese"_

- "_¿Por qué me dices esto?" - _Alcancé a balbucear todavía consternada.

- "_Porque en cuanto Shizuru sepa esto, estoy seguro que se deshará de ti tal y como lo hace con todo lo que no le sirve"_

- "_No lo creo"_

- "_¿Crees tú conocer más que yo a Shizuru?" - _Aquí me agarró de sorpresa_ - "Supe que algo se tramaba desde que nos encontramos en Boston, pero te juro que pensé que la embarazada era ella, no tú" - _Exhaló un suspiro de resignación y prosiguió_ - "Jamás pensé que su ambición llegara a tanto"_

- "_No es mi trabajo juzgar las razones por las que Shizuru quiera esta criatura" - _Contesté con frialdad.

- "_Por supuesto, tú sólo eres un vientre de alquiler, no te pagan para pensar" - _Me miró por debajo del hombro, en este momento sentí deseos de golpearlo.

- "_Y tú no eres muy diferente de ella" _

- "_No me compares con esa culebra" - _Rezongó _- "Yo sí te quiero bien"_

- "_No me digas"_

- "_Estoy dispuesto a reconocer a ese bebé como mío en cuanto nazca, casarme contigo, darles a ambos una vida digna"_

- "_Y ganarle esta partida a Shizuru" - _Reito se sorprendió ante mi respuesta, como si le hubiera leído la mente _- "No Reito, esta eterna disputa que ustedes se traen no es algo en lo que quiera seguir siendo partícipe"_

- "_¿Qué quieres decir?"_

- "_Renuncio" - _Declaré con lucidez_ - "Existen otros medios para solucionar las cosas" - _Me viré y comencé a caminar.

- "_¿A dónde vas?"_

- "_Voy a hacer lo que debí haber hecho antes" - _Me paré en seco_ - "Voy a enfrentar mis demonios"_

Soné tan segura que me hubiese gustado que alguien hubiese pasado en el parque y filmara ese momento kodak, probablemente si algún director sacara un cortometraje de mi vida lo llamaría '_5 segundos de estupidez_'. Las decisiones precipitadas, mal pensadas, mal llevadas, siempre terminan bien jodidas. Esta no era la resolución más cabal a la que haya llegado, pero supongo que hablar con la verdad ante las personas que de verdad me quieren, si no es lo más inteligente, sí es lo más justo.

Así que despúes de haber repasado mentalmente, una y otra vez lo que iba a decirle a Saeko esta noche (porque sépanse, que estuve dando vueltas como idiota todo el día hasta que tuve los ovarios de aparecerme por el hotel), entré con paso firme y seguro a nuestro cuarto del hotel. No fui recibida con júbilo, sino todo lo contrario, Saeko se encontraba acompañada tanto de Reito como de Shizuru; los tres discutiendo sobre la razón de mi repentina partida.

- "_¿Dónde diablos te metiste?" - _Reclamo materno exagerado_ - "¿No ves que me has tenido pendiendo de un hilo todo el santo día?" - _Siempre me he preguntado cómo se tiene a alguien de un hilo.

- "_Ya mamá relájate, no pasa nada"_

- "_¿Dónde estabas?" - _Esa fue Shizuru, a quien ni siquiera miré.

- "_Qué bueno que están todos aquí reunidos" - _Reito tragó saliva _- "Tengo algo que confesarte madre" - _Ahora era Shizuru quien quedó pálida.

- "_¡Qué pasa, habla niña!" - _Mamá me sacudió por los hombros para obtener sus respuestas con rapidez.

- "_Estoy embarazada mamá" - _ En este punto dejó de sacudirme.

- "_¿Cómo?" - _Me soltó_ - "Eso no es posible"_

- "_Tú misma has dicho que he subido de peso, ahora sabes por qué"_

- "_¿Pero quién te ha hecho esto?" - _Drama_ - "¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?" - _Más drama_ - "¿Quién es el padre?"_

Eso último lo preguntó, pero fue una pregunta retórica cuya respuesta seguro terminaría en una agresión desmesurada, para calmar el ímpetu materno. Dicho de otra manera, Saeko le rompería la madre a aquel que diga _yo_. Ahora viene la parte más interesante del momento, el cuarto después de que Saeko lanzara la pregunta incómoda, quedó en un perfecto silencio. Reito me miró con asombro, luego miró a Shizuru quien estaba todavía más confundida que nadie en ese momento. Por vez primera podías leer lo que pasaba por su mente al perder la máscara que siempre usaba frente a todos. La mujer estaba que no se la creía, nunca se pensó en una situación como ésta y por lo tanto, no sabe tampoco el cómo resolverla. Reito fue el primero en recuperar la sobriedad y en un momento de locura, declaró lo siguiente.

- "_El niño es mío, Kuga-san" - _Pero si creen que esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, es que no hemos llegado a la parte clímax del día.

- "_No es verdad" - _Shizuru intervino_ - "Esa niña es mía"_

En una habitación doble de un hotel cinco estrellas de Tokio, cuatro personas abrían sus corazones para llegar a un acuerdo. ¿Pero cómo llegas a un acuerdo, cuando se trata de una mujer embarazada, un bebé y dos posibles padres? Tanto peor, cuando uno de ellos es mujer. Sólo un pensamiento coherente me viene a la mente en momentos como éste, quiero una botella de licor.

* * *

_**N/A:** Ya sé, ustedes se preguntarán, ¿te tomaste 18 días para subir esto? Lo acepto, mea culpa. Pero terminar este capítulo ha sido lo más complicado de toda mi existencia, no es si no hasta hoy que pude tener un poco más de claridad en mi cabeza y poderlo concluir. De hecho todo estaba bien planeado en mi cerebro pero debo confesar que mis neuronas no estaban haciendo sinapsis. ¿La razón? ¿Recuerdan en alguna ocasión que les comenté que había una ojiazul merodeando mis pensamientos? Pues de pensamiento pasó a imagen, de imagen a voz y de voz... A nada, creo que eso es lo que me está desconcentrando pero ya me las ingeniaré para sacarla para ya no perder la cabeza, hasta entonces ja ne!_


	13. Chapter 13

**VIENTRE SUBROGADO**

_**Capítulo 11.**_

¿Por qué cuando finalmente me decido a dar un paso hacia adelante, siempre termino dando dos hacia atrás? Es decir, ayer por ejemplo, cuando mamá nos descubrió a Shizuru y a mí en un momento sumamente comprometedor, tenía la excusa perfecta, la solución idónea al problema. Pero no, el destino se puso en mi contra y evitó a toda costa que echara mi mentirota. Hoy es otro de esos días, justo cuando todo estaba planeado, todo detalladamente armado como para que Saeko me creyera las barbaridades que pensaba decirle. No, nada me habría preparado para el bochornoso acontecimiento de esta noche, nunca me pasó por la mente que tanto Reito como Shizuru se autoproclamaran padres del nonato.

Seamos realistas, a Saeko no le importa quien la hizo sino quien la paga. Dicho de otra manera, si ellos no hubiesen intervenido en el momento en que le grité a los cuatro vientos que estoy embarazada, Saeko se hubiese tragado la sarta de falacias que le diría. Si Saeko preguntaba el cómo, yo le respondería que fue en un momento de calentura. Si Saeko me preguntaba quién, yo le respondería entonces que fue un compañero de instituto que en cuanto terminó la carrera se fue de regreso a su pueblo natal. En cuanto Saeko dijera, ahora qué, entonces vendría la mentira perfecta donde tendría involucrada a Shizuru en todo su esplendor. A Saeko le diría que a cambio de protección le he entregado a la criatura a Shizuru. Luego vendrían las reclamaciones, el por qué no recurrí a ella en primera instancia, pero esa situación que estaba contemplada en mi repertorio de mentiras de la noche, se vio evidentemente frustrada. Ni hablar del peluquín, no hay más que hacer.

La idea de que el niño explorador Reito interviniera en mi disputa materna sí pasó por mi mente, también era parte del plan. La cosa era ver qué mentira le gustaba más a Saeko, la mía o la de él, pero la intervención de Shizuru... Es que eso no estaba en mis planes, nunca me pasó por la mente que Shizuru alzara su voz y proclamara que la cría era de ella. No es que dijera mentiras, pero la verdad a estas alturas del partido, la verdad en la cara de Saeko; hay que tener ovarios.

Yo por mi parte he decidido hacer lo que mejor sé hacer en estas circunstancias, imaginarme en una playa desierta, descansando cómodamente en una hamaca a la sombra de una palmera, con un coco en la mano y con el último ejemplar de la revista The Classic MotorCycle. Me olvidaré de la vida mundana, del embarazo, de mamá, de Shizuru, de la vida pues; nadie podrá perturbar este momento de meditación profunda o de escape de la realidad, ustedes decidan.

- "_¿Qué dijiste?"_

- "_Es una niña Kuga-san, Natsuki amablemente me está haciendo el favor de gestarla en su vientre pero en realidad ese bebé es mío" _- Explicó brevemente Shizuru, quien pareciera que daba el clima en vez de las malas noticias de la noche.

- "_Eso no es posible"_

- "_Me temo que sí Kuga-san, todo está debidamente asentado por escrito"_

- "_No" - _Gemido melodramático _- "Natsuki no pudo haberse prestado a una abominación como la que tú estás diciendo" - _O-oh_ - "¡Natsuki!" - _ Adiós fantasía_ - "¡Dime que esta es otra de tus mentiras para no afrontar la realidad!" - _Qué bien me conoces madre.

- "_Mamá..."_

- "_¡Nooo!" _- ¿Te llamo mamá por vez primera y asumes que estoy diciendo la verdad? ¡Qué mal me vi!

Por un momento pensé que Saeko entraría en shock, su rostro cambió de color como diez veces, pasó de blanco a rojo, luego de verde a morado, caramba, sólo le faltó el tono amarillo para que la hiciera de semáforo. Luego sus ojos, veía con tanto odio a Shizuru que hasta ella dio un paso hacia atrás. Reito estaba junto a la puerta por si necesitaba huir de ahí, muchacho inteligente, yo hubiese hecho lo mismo. Finalmente Saeko resopló el aire fuertemente como si de un toro se tratase, pidió que todos se retiren del cuarto porque nosotras teníamos cosas de que hablar. Shizuru se negó pero en cuanto Saeko le echó una mirada de finalidad, fue entonces cuando la mujer comprendió por qué a veces no es bueno decir la verdad, sobre todo si de tu madre se trata. Una vez con ellos fuera del campo de acción vino lo mejor, una sonora bofetada materna.

- "_¡Esto ha sido lo más estúpido que has hecho en toda tu entera vida!"_

- "_¿Pero por qué la agresión?" - _Gimoteé mientras me sobaba la mejilla.

- "_¿Te parece poco?" - _Alzó la mano de nuevo pero esta vez retrocedí a tiempo -_ "Debería jalarte de los pelos y zarandearte hasta que entres en razón, como cuando eras una niña" - _Lo recuerdo.

- "_Ya no soy una niña"_

- "_Pero cómo te gusta hacer pendejadas Natsuki"_

- "_Si me dejaras explicarte cómo se dieron las cosas..."_

- "_Ni siquiera quiero oírlo" - _Me interrumpió_ - "¿Dónde quedó la confianza que nos teníamos Natsuki?" - _ Dios, chantaje materno... _- "¿Acaso no nos contábamos todo?" - _¿En qué drama viste eso?

- "_Madre, es un embarazo controlado no es el fin del mundo"_

- "_¿Pero es que tú no comprendes verdad?" - _ La verdad no_ - "¿No ves lo que esa mujer te ha hecho?"_

- "_Sí" - _Me le planté _- "Me ha dado una oportunidad de seguir con mis estudios en vez de la que tú me ofreciste años atrás la cual si no mal recuerdo, implicaba casarme con Takeda"_

- "_Ah" - _Sonrisa irónica_ - "¿Y parir un hijo que no es tuyo, entregarlo como si de un objeto se tratara, convertirte en la concubina de esa mujerzuela, eso sí te parece bien?"_

- "_Era eso o casarme, yo no quiero ser la mujer de Takeda"_

- "_Entonces no lo hubieses sido" -_ ¿Eh?_ - "Si no te querías casar con él hubiésemos encontrado otra alternativa"_

- "_Mamá sabes que no la había, la situación económica de papá..."_

- "_¿No me estás escuchando Natsuki?" - _ Me zarandeó _- "¡Siempre hay otra salida!" - _Mamá me miró fijamente a los ojos, entonces decidí arremeter de nuevo.

- "_No mamá, no la había" - _Aparté sus manos de mis hombros_ - "Entre tu hijo y mi carrera era muy obvio quien tendría la preferencia"_

- "_¡No seas egoísta!" - _Me reclamó.

- "_No lo fui mamá, por eso decidí aceptar este convenio con Shizuru" - _Traté de hacerle entender, pero mamá no aceptó mi postura.

- "_Claro, Shizuru" - _Aquí viene _- "La mujer que te compró a cambio de tus favores"_

- "_Tampoco me ofendas, no soy una puta"_

- "_¿Qué clase de ética tan cuestionable posees que con tal de obtener lo que deseas eres capaz de vender tu cuerpo tan a la ligera?" - _No contesté, no pude_ - "¿Así piensas ser un honorable médico?"_

- "_No veo otra forma de serlo" - _Con esto finalicé el argumento aunque no muy convencida.

- "_Entonces Natsuki, te deseo mucha suerte" - _El rostro de mamá era uno de reprobación total, una de esas miradas en donde tu madre te ve de arriba a abajo y de momento sientes que te has convertido en un gusano _- "Espero que algún dios te perdone Natsuki, porque yo no puedo"_

Quise gritar, quise pedirle que se detenga, pedirle de rodillas perdón por lo que acababa de ocurrir, perdón por haber arruinado lo que pudo haber sido una semana de vacaciones para ella. Todo quedó en el intento, mi voz no salió de mi garganta, mis rodillas temblaban de miedo, pero lo peor fue que Saeko salió de mi vida sin siquiera darme una despedida apropiada. Tal vez no me la merecía, tal vez tengo una ética cuestionable, tal vez no tengo madre.

* * *

- "_¿Sigue encerrada en el estudio?" - _La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza _- "¿Y Reito no ha venido a verla?"_

- "_El joven Reito se fue hace una hora, supongo que se fastidió de que Natsuki lo ignorara"_

- "_¿Al menos está comiendo o simplemente está ahí sola, jugando todo el día esa porquería?"_

- "_Shizuru-sama, no debe preocuparte el buen apetido de Natsuki, sin embargo a mí me inquieta que el embarazo se le altere al estar jugando esa consola todo el día"_

Esta es la situación, han pasado dos semanas desde que Saeko y Natsuki tuvieron esa discusión en Tokio. En aquel momento el que la cosa no haya acabado a golpes fue para mí una buena noticia, incluso Natsuki se veía bastante bien para cuando su mamá se retiró del hotel, pero al día siguiente su cambio de humor fue muy drástico. Casi me obligó a que la regresara a Kioto, que estaba harta de estar en el hotel, quería su casa, quería zapatos nuevos, quería comida. En fin, que lo caprichosa le salió de momento y para no empeorar las cosas decidí complacerla en todo.

No recuerdo cómo me convenció para que le comprara una consola de videojuegos, al igüal que una edición especial de una franquicia de juegos. Al principio pensé que era buena idea, el verla entusiasmada en armar el aparato conectándolo al teatro en casa del estudio, me hizo pensar que era un buen pasatiempo. Una solución temporal al diálogo que nunca tuvimos después de lo de Saeko. Es hasta ahora que caigo en mi error, pues Natsuki ha decidido evadir la realidad por completo, se la pasa jugando y jugando todo el día, no sale ni para comer conmigo. Ni siquiera sé si se baña, no sé si está comiendo, no sé nada. Lo peor es, que tampoco encuentro el pretexto perfecto para sacarla de su ensimismamiento, ni siquiera Reito lo ha logrado.

Entonces decidí que tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto, que si no era yo, no era nadie. Un día cualquiera decidí salir antes del trabajo y regresé a casa, donde no me sorprendió encontrar a Natsuki encerrada con el videojuego. Fue así como decidí entrar al estudio, sentarme al suelo con ella y comenzar a hacer preguntas aparentemente tontas sobre su recién actividad.

- "_¿Ya mero lo acabas?"_

- "_No" - _Monosílabos, me está diciendo que me largue.

- "_¿Tienes que tener el volumen del aparato tan alto?"_

- "_Sí, de esa forma puedo escuchar cuando un zombi está cerca"_

- "_¿Les tienes que volar la cabeza para que mueran?" - _En este punto hizo un pausa y sonrió con maldad.

- "_Por supuesto, esa es la parte más gratificante del juego, ver el sufrimiento ajeno" - _Dios cómo dejé que llegara hasta este nivel...

- "_¿Puedo jugar?"_

- "_Es sólo para un jugador"_

- "_Pero me supongo que debe tener alguna opción donde yo pueda jugar contra ti"_

- "_¿Quieres jugar contra mí?" - _ Me miró con arrogancia _- "¿Pretendes medir tu habilidad contra la mía en un survival horror?" - _ ¿Un qué?

- "_¿Vivimos juntas no?" - _Bromeé _- "¿Quién si no yo, para retarte en un juego?" - _Al parecer mi argumento fue convincente, pues Natsuki me entregó el control.

- "_Con este botón avanzas y con estos dos apuntas y disparas..." - _Pero qué complicado, antes los controles sólo tenían un botón_ - "¡Dispara, dispara!"_

Después de morir como treinta veces, de que me zumbaran los oídos por toda la lista de improperios que Natsuki gritó, mas algunos que ni siquiera conocía, decidí finalmente darme por vencida y retirarme a descansar. Para mi sorpresa, Natsuki me siguió, dejando por vez primera su estúpido juego y dedicándome algo de su atención. Nos sentamos a la mesa y Tokiha nos sirvió la cena, aunque la pelirroja lo disimuló, su alegría de ver sentada y comiendo como la gente a Natsuki fue evidente.

Si bien Natsuki todavía parloteaba sobre su juego, al menos ahora la teníamos comiendo como gente decente y no encerrada en el estudio sola. Tokiha le sirvió dos veces y aunque Natsuki insistió en comer más no la dejé, le recordé aquel vergonzoso momento en donde terminó devolviendo la langosta. No muy convencida se levantó y le pidió a la pelirroja que le avisara a Aoi para que le preparara el baño, mientras ella buscaba su ropa en el cuarto. En cuanto Natsuki se fue la sirvienta no tardó mucho en bombardearme con preguntas.

- "_¿Cómo fue el milagro Shizuru-sama?"_

- "_Tal vez debí ser psicológa infantil y no abogada" - _Alardeé mientras paladeaba mi té.

- "_Natsuki come normal, se baña como la gente decente" - _Asentí ante la verdad pero la pelirroja no le paró hasta ese nivel _- "Ya sólo les falta dormir juntas para que todo vuelva a la normalidad" - _Aquí escupí mi té a la mesa.

- "_¡Tokiha!"_

- "_Perdón, voy a lavar las cacerolas" - _Recogió mi taza_ - "Que pasen buenas noches, Shizuru-sama"_

Sin embargo tiene razón, Natsuki y yo no dormimos juntas desde que Saeko llegó a revolver nuestras vidas. Estuve tan concentrada en sacarla de la casa que nunca me di cuenta de un hecho irrefutable, el embarazo de Kuga ya es notorio. Su cuerpo finalmente ha tomado la forma de una mujer gestante de tres meses. ¿Cómo pasa el tiempo verdad? Parece que fue ayer cuando Natsuki peleaba conmigo porque quería ver un partido de béisbol cuando recién se realizó el proceso de fertilización. En aquel entonces veía a Natsuki como a una niña y hoy por hoy, la veo como una niña embarazada.

Las palabras de Yohko me vienen a la mente en repetidas ocasiones, en su momento no quise darle la razón pero la mujer estaba en lo correcto. Lo que le hice a Kuga estuvo mal. Tontamente traté de justificarme con argumentos poco convincentes pero la verdad es que la vida de Natsuki nunca será la misma. La he embarazado, he demandado total y exclusivo uso de su cuerpo para los fines que he querido, llámese gestar o tener sexo. Natsuki es mía y no puede serlo de nadie más. En su momento pensé que era lo adecuado, lo que es peor, todavía lo pienso. El problema será cuando nuestro contrato finalice, eso ocurrirá el día en que el bebé nazca. Con seguridad Natsuki saldrá de mi vida y ella tendrá que continuar con la suya sola. Sola porque ya no tiene a nadie. Sola, porque no volveremos a vernos nunca.

Todavía me queda medio año con ella, pero ya siento la nostalgia de cuando ese instante llegue. Tan así, que no me di cuenta del momento en que a hurtadillas, robé algunas imágenes del cuerpo desnudo de Kuga en la bañera. La imagen es única en la vida, Natsuki en mi bañera jugando con la espuma, con su cabello recogido y su vientre agrandado, asomando peligrosamente al nivel del agüa. Incluso sus pechos se encuentran hinchados. El cuerpo de Natsuki ha empezado a cambiar en lo que la gestación avanza, este es el punto de no retorno para todas.

- "_Shizuru, ¿me tallas la espalda?" - _Oh, parece que he sido descubierta.

- "_¿Acaso dudas de tu capacidad para arrancarte la mugre que no te has lavado bien en estos días?"_

- "_¿Cuál mugre?" - _Vociferó -_ "Lo que pasa es que comenzaba a sentirme cohibida contigo ahí en la puerta y mirándome como bicho raro" - _Un ligero rubor se apreció en sus mejillas, pero Kuga evitó que nuestras miradas se cruzaran mientras yo colocaba el banquillo cerca de la bañera.

- "_Entonces debes saber que llevo mucho tiempo espiándote"_ - Comenté mientras le frotaba suavemente la espalda con la esponja de baño - _"¿Cómo supiste?"_ - Inquirí con curiosidad.

- "_Te dije que puedo olerlo todo" - _Oh_ - "Shizuru"_

- "_¿Sí?"_

- "_Es que" - _O-oh, conozco ese tono_ - "¿No piensas dormir conmigo?"_

- "_Creo que has sido tú quien me ha ignorado en estos días" - _Bromeé para salir del paso.

- "_Tú tampoco has hecho ningún movimiento" - _Natsuki bajó la vista hasta dejarla sobre su vientre_ - "¿Es por el embarazo?" - _Preguntó buscando mi mirada_ - "No quieres porque te resulta..."_

- "_Natsuki" - _Le tomé por la barbilla_ - "Esto no va por lo de tu embarazo"_

- "_Comprendo" - _Me miró a los ojos algo irritada _- "Se me olvidaba que eres heterosexual" _

- "_¿Qué significa ese tono?" - _Que sonó mucho a reclamo por cierto.

- "_Aceptemos el hecho de que si nos acostamos es porque tú lo necesitas más que yo" - _Mentirosa.

- "_Y supongo que tú lo haces porque te sientes obligada a hacerlo" - _Ahora sí, fui yo quien reclamó.

- "_Qué poco me conoces" - _Se paró de golpe, exponiendo su anatomía sin ningún recato ante mis ojos.

- "_¿Y tú a mí sí?" - _Reí con nerviosismo, el tenerla alebrestada y desnuda no ayudaba mucho para que mi cerebro trabajara con racionalidad.

- "_Tú le venderías tu alma al diablo con tal de quedarte con la herencia de tu abuela, por eso me has utilizado, pero cuando ya no me necesites te desharás de mí"_

- "_Es parte del trato, tú lo sabías desde el inicio" - _Le recordé ya más serena, pero no antes de que Natsuki cubriera la totalidad de su cuerpo con la toalla.

- "_¿Por qué hacer todo esto?" - _Esta es la primera vez que Natsuki me cuestiona _- "¿Por qué simplemente no buscaste quien te haga el favor como tantas otras veces y le pedías que te embarazara?"_

- "_Porque no puedo tener hijos" - _Aventé la esponja en la bañera y me paré.

- "_¿Qué has dicho?"_

- "_Lo que querías saber" - _Contesté sin ninguna emoción en el rostro _- "Yo no puedo concebir, supongo que debe ser algún tipo de castigo por mi desmedida ambición, ¿no te parece?" _

- "_Shizuru yo no..."_

- "_Basta" - _Cubrí sus labios con la palma de mi mano_ - "No quiero escucharte" - _Aseveré con amargura _- "No sientas lástima por mí, que bien sabes que no la merezco"_

Natsuki iba a protestar, lo tenía escrito en el rostro pero no se lo permití. Antes de que ella pudiera abrir la boca le jalé de la toalla hacia mí con brusquedad, luego la besé. Al principio, Kuga no supo cómo responder a este arrebato emocional que demostré pero no tardó mucho en dejarse llevar por él. De hecho, le he mordido el labio tan fuerte que seguro le he dejado una marca, aún así Natsuki no se quejó, se dejó hacer todo en cuanto quise. Es probable que en estos momentos, ella lo necesitara más que yo.

- "_Lo supe en cuanto te vi en el consultorio" - _La tiré en el piso del baño pero recostándola sobre su toalla _- "Tú eres diferente a las demás"_

- "_Shizuru" - _Gimió mi nombre en cuanto rocé uno de sus pezones con mi lengüa.

- "_Veo que el embarazo te ha vuelto más sensible" - _Comenté con satisfacción, al mismo tiempo que le pellizcaba con rudeza_ - "Justo cuando empezaba a creer que no te gustaba"_

- "_Pero ese día tú me dijiste que estabas embarazada" - _Recobró levemente la capacidad de hablar, refiriéndose al día en que nos conocimos.

- "_Dije que esperaba estarlo" - _Respondí tratando de finalizar con el tema para continuar con mi labor de torturar los pezones de Natsuki.

- "_Pero"_ - Perdió el aliento de pronto y no pudo continuar hablando, probablemente el estímulo era demasiado fuerte y placentero.

- "_No olvides quién está a cargo Natsuki" - _Sonreí con picardía mientres le enseñaba sus fluidos en mi mano _- "Ahora si me permites, me gustaría continuar con mi labor" _

- "_Yo sólo soy una simple mortal" - _Ante tal declaración, no me quedó más opción que obligarla a mantener cerrada la boca al introducirle con violencia mis dedos en su cuerpo.

- "_Pues al parecer has sido tocada" - _Busqué su mirada para observar satisfecha mi obra, pero Natsuki era muy terca y no quitaba el dedo del renglón.

- "_Pudo ser cualquiera"_

- "_No" - _Le aseguré con firmeza _- "Sólo tú"_

Sus ojos me miraron con desconcierto, pero no pudieron sostener mi mirada debido a que la estimulación producida por cada uno de los apéndices de mi cuerpo, se lo impedía. Satisfecha de que finalmente pudiera quebrantar la voluntad de mi protegida, no me detuve hasta que ésta no terminó con violencia entre mis brazos. Con la respiración agitada y el cuerpo perlado de sudor, Natsuki intentaba recuperarse lo más pronto posible para continuar con nuestra plática pero no se lo permití. En cuanto pudo enfocar su vista en mi rostro la besé, Kuga se sorprendió tanto ante mi iniciativa que ni siquiera tuvo las fuerzas para responder. ¿Cómo podría?

¿Debería Kuga saber que ha sido ella quien me devolvió la oportunidad de anhelar una esperanza? ¿Debería saber ella que, me detuvo quizás de cometer un acto estúpido por razones que no valen la pena? ¿Quién se acuerda ya de ello? ¿Quién se acuerda ya de ella?

- "_Eres una idiota" - _Masculló mortificada.

- "_Y tú eres una niña" - _Declaré entre risas, acto que pareció sorprender a Natsuki puesto que me miró con curiosidad.

- "_Tal vez" - _Me cogió la mano _- "Pero ésta niña te dará una hija"_ - Para finalmente asentarla sobre su vientre.

En el cuarto de baño del departamento, el cuerpo de Natsuki yacía desnudo en las losetas del piso. Sin embargo con nuestras manos entrelazadas y cómodamente colocadas sobre su vientre, sentí que la persona que se encontraba sin vestimenta en aquella habitación, sin su acostumbrada armadura; no era otra sino yo misma. Pero si eso no era suficiente, el cálido beso que Natsuki depositó sobre mi mano, derritió aquella capa de hielo en donde se encontraba encerrado, mi corazón.

* * *

_**N/A:** Al fin, tenemos a Saeko fuera del universo del ShizNat lo que obviamente nos lleva a tener 'algo' de acción. Me he pasado releyendo el fic porque me perdí horriblemente entre tanto rollo que le he agregado. Llegó un momento en donde me pregunté ¿pero bueno, cuántos meses se supone que tiene de embarazo Natsuki? Cuando me di cuenta que sólo tenía 3 es cuando llegué a la conclusión de que esto no está avanzando para nada y con finales como el de este capítulo menos. Espero que pasen un buen fin de semana y con un poco de suerte, nos leemos pronto, hasta entonces ja ne!_


	14. Chapter 14

**VIENTRE SUBROGADO**

_**Capítulo 12.**_

Una vez que la barriga me creció, Shizuru prohibió que siquiera me aparezca por la Firma de abogados. Lo que significa que llevo casi un mes encerrada en la casa en total aburrimiento, sobre todo porque en un momento de descuido me ha despojado de mi consola de videojuegos aludiendo que estos eran demasiado violentos. ¡Hágame usted el favor!

¿Qué me ha quedado ya que no puedo salir ni jugar? Probablemente la respuesta más lógica sea el revolcarme con Shizuru, pero si tomamos en cuenta que la mujer es una maníaca del trabajo y que a veces llega cansada al departamento, la opción de quemar calorías con ella queda descartada. Así fue como incursioné a la actividad de ama de casa, empecé a ver dramas televisivos con Mai. Al principio me negué como toda mujer que presume de al menos poseer un par de neuronas en la cabeza, pero fue inútil. Eran demasiadas horas sola, los libros ya me los había leído todos y mi cerebro ya comenzaba a elucubrar ideas medio macabras por tanto tiempo de inactividad.

- "_¿Por qué no se pueden acostar?" - _Cuestioné un día de tantos, a mi pelirroja compañía.

- "_Porque la prota no controla sus poderes y puede volverlo su esclavo en un arrebato pasional"_

- "_¿Arrebato pasional? Alguien ve demasiada televisión aquí..."_

- "_¡Natsuki! ¿Puedes dejarme ver mi programa en silencio?"_

- "_¿Y qué hay con el vestido blanco de la tipa? ¿No pudieron ser más originales para indicar que la mujer es virgen?"_

- "_¡Natsuki cállate!" - _Subió el volumen del televisor.

- "_Series occidentales..."_

- "_¡Hola, ya llegué!" - _Alguien se escapó del trabajo.

- "_Reito-sama, qué bueno que llegaste, Natsuki está comenzando a enloquecerme" - _Saludó efusiva la pelirroja.

- "_¿No se supone tenían una junta con los Margueritte?" - _Cuestioné al hermano incómodo.

- "_Mayor razón para evitar la oficina en un día tan hermoso como el de hoy" - _Respondió con un manerismo demasiado exagerado_ - "¿Qué vemos?" - _Preguntó mientras se sentaba en el sillón contrario al de nosotras.

- "_Dramas americanos" - _Contesté _- "Mai está enamorada del héroe"_

- "_¡Es tan lindo!" - _Gritó con euforia la pelirroja mientras se llevaba ambas manos al rostro el cual se encontraba ruborizado_ - "Tiene la sonrisa más tierna que haya visto en mi vida"_

- "_Mai, tantos años encerrada te han caído mal" _

- "_Eres una desalmada" - _Me golpeó en el hombro_ - "Lo dices sólo porque no te gustan los hombres"_

- "_No tengo nada en contra de los hombres pero este fulano simplemente no llama mi atención para nada" - _Ni porque tiene una vieja muy buena en el programa_ - "Además creo que es gay"_

- "_¡No es gay!" - _Replicó irritada _- "El que tú seas gay no hace al mundo gay, no todos son gay, ¿estamos?" - _Me señaló con el dedo índice en un gesto de finalidad.

- "_Gay" - _Le chupé el dedo para explicar mi punto, luego me reí con cinismo.

- "_¡Natsuki!" - _Retrocedió horrorizada, mi satisfacción no pudo ser mejor.

- "_Basta ustedes dos" - _Intervino Reito _- "¿Dónde está Aoi-chan?"_

- "_Fumi-san pidió refuerzos en casa de la abuela Fujino" _- Explicó Mai sin apartar la vista del aparato.

- "_Entonces estamos sólo nosotros tres" - _A pesar del doble sentido de sus palabras ni siquiera Mai le prestó atención a Reito, ya que estaba muy entretenida viendo su programa.

- "_¿Cómo está Shizuru?" - _Pregunté por hacer plática.

- "_Creí que vivían juntas" - _Comentó con ironía.

- "_Hace tres días que no sé de ella"_

- "_Sí claro" - _Respondió no muy convencido al apartar un mechón de mi cabello el cual ocultaba una leve marca en el cuello_ - "Se nota que no se han visto para nada"_

- "_No dije que no la haya visto, sólo que no sé de ella" - _Regresé el mechón a su sitio antes de que la pelirroja comenzara a hacer bulla por el chupete, que no es como si ella desconociera de las actividades diarias en esta casa, por cierto.

- "_Tiene la presión del mundo encima, el escándalo de Margueritte-san padre tiene a todos en el bufete algo tensos" - _Cruzó las piernas _- "Por cierto, Kikukawa-san te manda saludos"_

- "_Me gustaría regresar me aburro mucho aquí"_

- "_Si en algo estoy de acuerdo con Shizuru es que es mejor para todos que te quedes en casa"_

- "_Pero ya no agüanto el encierro"_

- "_Entonces qué te parece si salimos a comprarte algo para el aburrimiento"_

- "_¿Videojuegos?" - _Propuse con entusiasmo, pero Reito pareció no compartir mi idea.

- "_Jamás" - _Gruñí ante la negativa _- "Estoy seguro que encontraremos algo menos bélico"_

No estaba de acuerdo con la idea, realmente salir con Reito seguro me ocasionaría problemas con Shizuru, quien al parecer ha desarrollado una aversión enfermiza ante su propio hermano. Irónicamente, durante los días en donde estuve encerrada en el estudio jugando, no pareció molestarle en lo absoluto que él anduviera por la casa, pero una vez que me sacó de ese estado depresivo, la sola presencia del hombre entre nosotras le irritaba. Sin embargo Shizuru tampoco me ha ayudado mucho para combatir mi aburrimiento y créanme, un drama más y me volveré loca.

Además en algo estaba en lo correcto Reito, el día era en realidad muy hermoso como para dejarlo pasar a lo tonto. Lo que me recuerda que está próximo mi cumpleaños, me pregunto si mamá lo tendrá en cuenta o quizás desde aquel fatídico día haya decidido sacarme de su vida por completo. Tal vez para estos momentos esté más preocupada en otros asuntos, como el crío quien resulta cumplir años el mismo mes que yo. Sí, es probable que ella definitivamente se haya olvidado de mí, de esta mujer con una ética cuestionable.

La voz de Reito me distrajo de mis pensamientos, que por cierto no eran para nada agradables, indicándome que habíamos llegado al centro comercial para ir de shopping. Una vez adentro comencé a notar algunas miradas de extrañeza entre la muchedumbre, sobre todo en las escaleras eléctricas, las chicas volteaban a ver a Reito con una sonrisa juguetona, el individuo se las devolvía de igüal forma. Pero una vez que caminamos por un pasillo cercano al área de comidas rápidas, las señoras cuchicheaban todavía más, ya no viéndolo a él sino a los dos. No fue si no hasta que no pasé por un aparador cuyo ventanal reflejaba nuestras imágenes, que caí en la cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

En mi reflejo observé a una mujer cuyo vientre se encontraba agrandado, indicando que su gestación se encontraba algo avanzada. A su lado, un sonriente y simpático heredero, caminaba orgulloso entre el gentío con un aire de grandeza y satisfacción que les decía a los curiosos '_Sí, eso es mío'. _ Giré los ojos con exageración y volteé abruptamente para mirar a Reito, quien me contemplaba con curiosidad. Enarcando una ceja le lancé la pregunta sin necesidad de hablar, pero el hombre simplemente se rió mientras se encogía de hombros.

Caminé con rapidez para avanzar delante de Reito, la sola idea de que la gente pensara que éramos un matrimonio en espera de su primogénito, revolvía mis entrañas. De vez en cuando remiraba por los ventanales para observar si Reito había dejado esa actitud de futuro padre orgulloso, pero descubrí con tristeza que su sonrisa era todavía mayor. Disimuladamente me escabullí y entré a una tienda de discos, tratando de distraerme para no tener que seguir agüantando las miradas de los demás y por qué no, la altiva mirada de mi cuñado temporal.

Estando ahí comencé a realizar una selección de discos que me llevaría para escuchar en casa, no tardó mucho Reito en llevarme algunos DVD's para que viera con Mai cuando estuviéramos en casa. Después de esto me sugirió que fuéramos a comer algo, idea que aunque sabía no iba a gustarme del todo, no podía negar que en realidad sentía hambre. Así que pagó los discos y nos dirigimos a una mesa en donde me dejó para comprar comida.

Estando sola a la mesa la idea de marcarle a Shizuru me vino fuertemente, de hecho tenía el teléfono en las manos e incluso tenía seleccionado su número en la lista de contactos. El problema era que no me atreví a hacerlo, supuse que no me contestaría y si lo hacía, probablemente me respondería que ese no era el momento más apropiado para discutir cosas de menor relevancia. Para Shizuru todo lo que no sea trabajo carecía de importancia. Así que heme aquí, departiendo con su hermano como si fuésemos un feliz matrimonio en vez de pasar una tarde con ella, quien además de ser la mujer que me ha embarazado, comparte la cama conmigo todas las noches.

No tardó mucho en que Reito llegara con la comida, dejándome no más opción que el güardar el celular en mi bolso, junto con mis ansias de al menos escuchar la sexy voz de mi benefactora. Reito compró una mega hamburguesa de esas que tanto me gustan y conociendo mis gustos, asentó junto a mí un puñado de sobres de mayonesa. El hombre sólo pidió una ensalada para él, en cuanto terminó su comida, se dedicó a lanzarme unas miradas que hicieron que me ponga nerviosa. No es que me sienta intimidada ante sus ojos, no es que el hombre me guste, pero me veía como si fuera algo suyo. No sé, me sentía muy incómoda, así que mejor comencé a hacerle plática tratando de distraerlo un poco y calmar mis nervios.

- "_¿Estás seguro que no es problema el que estés aquí en vez de la oficina?"_

- "_Ya te dije que mi presencia en ese lugar no es indispensable, sólo mi firma vale" - _Sonrió todavía embelesado.

- "_¿No has decidido entonces, salir con alguien si tanto tiempo libre tienes?"_

- "_¿Qué te parece que hago?" - _Intentó de acomodar mi cabello tras mi oreja, pero esa treta me la conozco bien así que le propiné un manotazo.

- "_Sabes a lo que me refiero" - _Reito gimoteó, frunció el ceño y continuó.

- "_Cuando la abuela encuentre a mi futura entonces te contaré" - _Luego de esto se sonrió con malicia_ - "¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te estás apuntando en la lista?" - _ En tus sueños.

- "_No, me preguntaba si estabas disponible la semana que viene" - _Esto último despertó su interés, puesto que su rostro se iluminó con júbilo_ - "Mai quiere hacerme una comida" - _Corté abruptamente cualesquier idea que haya atravesado por su cerebro.

- "_¿Alguna razón en especial?" - _Cuestionó todavía sonriente.

- "_Es mi cumpleaños" - _Expliqué.

- "_Comprendo, Shizuru no va a estar presente" - _Comentó pensativo_ - "Habrá auditoría en esas fechas si no me equivoco"_

- "_No sé si hay auditoría, sólo sé que cumplo años el jueves" - _Mascullé, recordando las palabras de Shizuru en cuanto le pregunté si estaría ese día, la mujer obviamente respondió que no.

- "_Te lo dije antes, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea"_

- "_Entonces le diré a Mai que ponga un plato más a la mesa" - _Sorbí mi mega vaso de refresco_ - "Anótalo en tu agenda para que no se te olvide"_

- "_No es necesario, en mi mente se almacenan los datos de mayor relevancia" - _Me miró sonriente_ - "En otras palabras, todo lo que se refiera a ti" - _Su comentario me cayó de sorpresa y casi le escupo el contenido de mi vaso a la cara.

- "_¿Recuerdas que estoy gestando a tu sobrina, verdad?"_

- "_Por supuesto" - _Respondió con serenidad _- "A propósito, el embarazo te sienta de maravilla"_ - ¡Le valió madres!

Tratando de evitarme problemas con la hermana Shizuru, decidí terminar nuestra cita en donde la dejamos. Regresé a casa con la colección de discos y le pedí a Reito que por favor no regresara a cenar, pues él bien sabía que Shizuru odiaba verlo de noche en su casa. Mi cuñado me acarició la cabeza como si de su mascota se tratara y me dijo que Shizuru no diría nada esta noche, algo que no me gustó mucho por cierto, pero de todas formas me aseguró que hoy no volvería al departamento.

Cuando el reloj de pared del estudio marcó las once de la noche, supe exactamente a lo que se refería Reito. La licenciada adicta al trabajo, Shizuru, no planeaba regresar a la casa o al menos no a una hora razonable. Mortificada decidí mejor ver la primera temporada entera del programa favorito de Mai, cortesía de Reito por cierto. Con las luces apagadas, un bote de palomitas de maíz aderesadas con mi mezcla especial de mayonesa, jalapeño y catsup; me chuté como dos horas de televisión ininterrumpidas. Todo aquello, acompañado de una botella de cola de dos litros, para pasar la grasa claro está.

Con los ojos hinchados llegué a la conclusión de que esa serie presentaba una colección de símbolos fálicos tan extensa, que ya hasta al control remoto le veía forma de glande. Acto que definitivamente mató toda pasión por seguir viendo el show. Me estiré en el sofá y procedí a apagar todos los aparatos eléctricos para retirarme a descansar, cuando miré el reloj eran cerca de las dos de la mañana. Mascullé improperios, todos hacia Shizuru y salí del estudio con rumbo a la cocina, pues sentí algo de hambre. Con toda la intención de prepararme un baguete, me sorprendió mucho el encontrarme en ese lugar a la castaña de ojos rojizos.

- "_Shizuru me asustaste" - _La mujer sólo me miró sin interrumpir su actividad que consistía en beber té_ - "No te escuché llegar"_

- "_No quise interrumpirte, te veías muy concentrada en el estudio" - _Tono serio _- "¿Desde cuándo ves series gaijin?"_

- "_Es una colección DVD que Reito compró esta tarde" - _Su rostro se arrugó con tan sólo la mención del nombre_ - "Es Mai quien suele ver ese programa en las mañanas"_

- "_Y veo que tú has descubierto que te gustan las mujeres en ropa de cuero y rodeadas de espadas"_

- "_La carne es débil" - _¿Me estaba espiando? Me sorprende no haber notado su presencia antes, tal vez sí estaba algo entusiasmada_ - "¿Quieres comer algo?" - _ Propuse para terminar con su reclamación marital de '_llegué y ni caso me hiciste_'.

- "_Si Natsuki gusta de regalarme algo de su escaso tiempo" _

Aunque Shizuru lo hizo sonar como un reproche, su sonrisa nunca desapareció del rostro, por mi parte simplemente decidí ignorarla y continuar con mi labor de elaborar algo rápido para cenar. Ensimismada en mi tarea de prepararle medio baguete a Shizuru, jamás noté que ella se levantó de su lugar y se acercó por detrás hacia donde yo me encontraba. Cuando me tomó por la cintura pegué un leve brinco de sobresalto, pero cuando hundió su rostro en mi cuello tuve que detener lo que estaba haciendo.

- "_¿Ocurre algo?"_

- "_¿Tan raro te parece que te abrace de la nada?" - _Respondió aún con el rostro en mi cuello.

- "_Es que me sorprendiste" - _En realidad esto es algo que haces sólo cuando estás borracha, quise decir.

- "_Supongo que estas interacciones no son comunes en mí" - _Se separó _- "Confieso que a veces..."_

- "_¿Qué?" - _Atrapé una de sus manos antes de que se alejara de mi cintura y la volví a colocar en donde estaba, Shizuru rió ante mi acción.

- "_A veces me gustaría ser como Reito" - _¡Ay no!

- "_Ni lo digas"_

- "_¿No te gustaría?"_

- "_Nunca" - _Me volteé para mirarla a los ojos_ - "Me gustas tal como eres" _- ¿Entiendes que me gustan las mujeres o no?

- "_¿Te gusto?" - _Enarqué una ceja mientras le acomodaba el cabello_ - "Nunca me habías dicho que te gusto"_

- "_Shizuru comienzas a asustarme" - _¿Qué te estás metiendo?

- "_Yo..."_

No terminó su explicación, simplemente me besó de la nada y luego me aventó a la mesa, tirando todos los implementos que encima habían. Eso incluye al baguete. ¿Alguien ha notado que nunca puedo comerme ese baguete en cuanto lo preparo? Es como si Shizuru odiara tanto la comida que no me permitiera disfrutarla a mis anchas. Por supuesto la labor que dio inicio en la habitación era mucho más interesante que cualquier aperitivo, supongo que la pérdida del baguete valía la pena.

Pero así tan repentinamente como Shizuru comenzara a agasajarme en la cocina, sin avisar también se detuvo. Lo cual causó un leve gemido de frustración de mi parte, ante mi gesto ella simplemente me besó en el cuello y luego me acarició el vientre.

- "_Reito es afortunado al poder caminar a tu lado de un lado a otro"_

- "_¿Eh?" - _Conque de esto va la cosa_ - "¿Quieres decir que sientes envidia de Reito porque él se puede pavonear de un lado a otro conmigo, mientras los demás asumen que él es el autor de mi barrigota?" - _Emití una carcajada.

- "_No te rías" - _Protestó mi benefactora.

- "_Tú también puedes salir conmigo"_

- "_Pareceremos más un par de amigas de compras que otra cosa" - _Masculló con frustración.

- "_¿Qué cosa?" - _Me miró con suspicacia_ - "¿Qué somos?" - _Pero Shizuru no respondió, simplemente se separó de mí y luego me ayudó a incorporarme de la mesa_ - "Shizuru" - _Llamé su atención antes de que pegara la graciosa huida_ - "¿Tiene algo de malo parecer un par de amigas de compras?"_

- "_Sabes a lo que me refiero"_

- "_Hay muchas maneras de decirle a los curiosos que somos una pareja en espera de su primogénito sin tener un letrero" - _Le tomé la mano.

- "_No puedo hacer eso" - _Suspiré, pues ya me temía esta respuesta.

- "_Está bien" - _Le besé la mano_ - "Será como tú quieras" - _Me volteé tratando de arreglar el desastre que dejamos a la mesa.

- "_Es sólo que he estado pensando" - _O-oh_ - "Mientras más tiempo pasa..."_

- "_Shizuru" - _Me di la vuelta y le agarré el rostro con ambas manos_ - "No pienses por favor" - _Cada vez que lo haces se te ocurre una idea más mala que la anterior.

- "_Lo sé pero es que..." - _Antes de que terminara con su argumento la besé a la fuerza para callarla, que hoy no estaba para ideas nefastas_ - "¿Te gustaría ir a mi cuarto?"_

- "_Eso ha sido lo más inteligente que has dicho en la noche"_

Los días transcurrieron su curso de manera normal, Shizuru en el trabajo enfrascada con lo de su auditoría, Reito deambulando diariamente por el departamento, Mai y yo encerradas viendo dramas; en fin nada que celebrar. Por supuesto, hasta que el gran día llegó, siendo el gran día no otro si no el de mi cumpleaños. Como lo prometió, Mai hizo una comida como para alimentar a un batallón y qué mejor batallón sino el mío, incluyendo al parásito comelón que llevo en mis entrañas. Ese día fue uno de sorpresas, para empezar Shizuru me mandó un arreglo floral muy costoso del cual lo único que no me convenció fue la escueta tarjeta que llevaba consigo. Muy típico de ella, pero al menos se acordó.

Otra gran sorpresa fue que antes del mediodía mamá habló a la casa, la llamada fue algo fría pero al menos me habló, yo pensé que no volvería a escuchar su voz nunca en la vida. Papá también me felicitó por teléfono, su tono era uno más alegre que el de Saeko lo cual me hace pensar que mamá nunca le contó nada de lo que pasó en Tokio. No mucho después de la llamada telefónica de mamá, el timbre de la puerta sonó indicando que teníamos visitas. Como no quería que Mai interrumpiera su actividad culinaria por ningún motivo le dije que yo abría la puerta, después de todo, seguro no se trataba de otro sino Reito. Grande fue mi sorpresa en cuanto abrí la puerta, pues ahí aparte de toparme con Reito...

- "_Abuela Fujino"_

- "_Te he dicho que no me llames de esa manera" - _Cómo odio a esa anciana.

- "_Hola Natsuki" - _¿Por qué cariños trajiste a mi fiesta de cumpleaños a tu abuela? _- "¿Podemos pasar?" - _Pues ya qué.

- "_Adelante"_

La vieja entró a la casa y nomás puso un pie en ella y redojeó por todos lados. ¿Han visto a un militar? Pues idéntico, caminó con ambas manos tras su raquítica espalda y reptó por todas las habitaciones del departamento. Por supuesto, todo lo anterior fue realizado en conjunto de su inseparable escorta. Desde la entrada pude escuchar con claridad el cómo se le caían los enceres de cocina a Mai por la sorpresa de ver a la vieja Fujino a su lado. Mientras las mujeres intercambiaban entre murmullos algunas palabras, yo aproveché el momento para interrogar a Reito.

- "_¿Qué demonios significa esto?"_

- "_La abuela quería verte" - _Respondió nervioso el nieto favorito.

- "_¿Sabe Shizuru que su abuela vendría a la casa?"_

- "_No" - _Giró la cabeza negando mi cuestionamiento _- "Ha sido la misma abuela quien pidió venir a verte"_

- "_¿Qué tengo yo que tratar con esa anciana?" - _ Nuestro último encuentro no ha sido muy agradable que digamos.

- "_¿Podemos hablar en privado?" - _Al parecer la vieja terminó su inspección de la casa y desea humillarme a solas_ - "Hay algunos asuntos que me gustaría tratar contigo" _

- "_¿De qué se trata?" _

- "_En privado"_

- "_No estamos en su casa, aquí no hay nada que ocultar" - _La vieja me miró con ganas de estrangularme ya que no se esperaba esa respuesta de mi parte _ -"Adelante abuela, escucho" - _Esto fue suficiente para que sus fosas nasales se agrandaran y sus pequeños ojos brillaran de una manera felina.

- "_Veo con desagrado que Shizuru te ha dado demasiada confianza" - _Vociferó pero no perdió la compostura_ - "Pero el tema que vamos a discutir no es para los curiosos"_

- "_No creo que usted y yo tengamos algo que discutir"_

- "_Por lo contrario" - _Torció la boca_ - "Tu embarazo es algo que me inquieta" - _Señaló mi vientre cuando mencionó lo del embarazo _- "Así que decide Kuga, por las buenas o por las malas"_

¡Me amenazó! Esta vieja loca me amenazó en mi casa, bueno en la de Shizuru pero para el caso es lo mismo. Además, ¿quién le dijo que estoy embarazada? Seguro sabe perfectamente que es de Shizuru o no hubiese venido a hablar conmigo de todos los días, éste, que resulta ser mi cumpleaños para arruinármelo. Reluctantemente, le di gusto a la anciana manipuladora abuela de Shizuru y la pasé al estudio en donde efectivamente, sólo estuvimos nosotras dos. Se sentó en el sillón principal y yo en el opuesto, sacó de su bolso una cajetilla de cigarrillos y luego me miró.

- "_Al parecer tendré que agüantarme un poco para fumar"_

- "_Sigo esperando abuela" - _Mascullé no muy animosa de tener esta plática a solas.

- "_Como ves estoy enterada de este proyecto de maternidad de Shizuru el cual se realizó sin consultarme antes"_

- "_En ese caso discútelo con ella y no conmigo"_

- "_El problema aquí es que tú estás involucrada en el proyecto" - _Frunció el ceño_ - "Normalmente cuando doy una orden Shizuru la ejecuta sin chistar, pero estando tú..."_

- "_Sigo sin entender qué es lo que quieres"_

- "_Tienes dos opciones Kuga" - _Ya empezamos con las amenazas -_ "Una es que abortes"_

- "_¡Estás loca!" - _Me levanté gritando _- "¿Quién te crees que eres para venir aquí a decirme lo que tengo que hacer con mi cuerpo?" - _La vieja nunca perdió la compostura, fría como el hielo prosiguió.

- "_Por eso te decía que Shizuru no es la indicada para tratar un tema tan delicado como este" - _Suspiró_ - "Ya que la que está gestando la simiente de los Fujino no es ella" - _¿Simiente?

- "_¿Crees que Shizuru estará de acuerdo con esto?"_

- "_Si lo está o no es indistinto, lo cierto es que Shizuru hará lo que yo le pida" - _Explicó tan calmada que casi la abofeteo_ - "El error de Shizuru fue escoger a una mujer con un... peculiar carácter" - _Peculiares mis nalgas vieja zorra.

- "_¡De ninguna manera voy a abortar a estas alturas del partido!" _- Sentencié, pero la abuela no se inmutó ni por mi tono de finalidad.

- "_Tenemos otra alternativa" - _Ni siquiera quiero escucharla _- "Diremos que el hijo que esperas es de mi nieto" - _¿De Reito?_ - "Una vez que lo tengas me lo entregarás"_

- "_A la única a quien le tengo que rendir cuentas es a Shizuru y no creo que quiera que su hija pase a manos tuyas" - _Sin mencionar el hecho de que la gente piense que la niña es de Reito.

- "_Te casarás con Reito por cierto" - _Me miró con una sonrisa cínica, como si no hubiese escuchado lo que le dije antes _- "Por supuesto no gozarás de ni un solo centavo de la fortuna familiar"_

- "_¡No me interesa la fortuna familiar! Carajo, ¡no me interesa casarme con nadie!"_

- "_Se te indemnizará en cuanto firmes los papeles del divorcio, diremos que fue incompatibilidad de caracteres"_

- "_¿No oíste vieja?" - _Me le planté a la cara _- "No me voy a casar con Reito"_

- "_Entonces aborta" _- Propuso como si nada.

- "_¡Eso que dices es un crimen y lo otro es una idiotez!" - _Reclamé entre gritos_ - "¿Tanto miedo tienes de que te arrebaten tu fortuna familiar?" - _Me dirigí a la puerta para salirme de la habitación, que había escuchado demasiadas tonterías y sentí que hasta el feto se revolvía del coraje _- "No voy a cometer un crimen por intereses personales"_

- "_¿Acaso no aceptaste este trato con mi nieta, a cambio de dinero?" - _Me detuve y volteé a verla abruptamente _ - "Tienes un sentido de la moral muy cuestionable, Kuga-san" - _En este punto la voz de Saeko repicó en mis oídos incesantemente_ - "No olvides que ha sido la fortuna de la familia quien te ha apoyado hasta el día de hoy" - _Se levantó del sillón_ - "Te doy el día de hoy"_

- "_Shizuru no va a estar de acuerdo" _

- "_Shizuru hará lo que yo le pida y por tu bien, espero que seas una mujer inteligente que sepa lo que le conviene" - _ Caminó lentamente hasta la puerta sin quitarme los ojos de encima_ - "Que tengas un feliz cumpleaños"_

Valiente cumpleaños me deseó esta harpía, cuya sonrisa llena de maldad no pasó desapercibida por mí cuando cruzó la puerta del estudio. En cuanto puso un pie fuera de la habitación, su fiel escorta le tomó del brazo y le sacó del departamento, ambas seguidas por un heredero con la cabeza gacha y sin huevos. Bastardo bueno para nada, seguro has sido tú quien le fue con el chisme a la anciana.

De todo lo que la vieja dijo me inquietan un montón de cosas, pero por alguna extraña razón sólo una me ha caído cual balde de agüa fría. Mamá, tenías toda la razón del mundo, mi ética cuestionable tarde o temprano me traería problemas.

* * *

_**N/A:** Perdón, se me olvidó subirlo ayer pero helo aquí._


	15. Chapter 15

**VIENTRE SUBROGADO**

- "_Disculpa, busco el auditorio"_

- "_¿Eres de nuevo ingreso?"_

- "_Sí, nos citaron en el auditorio para que el Decano nos diera la bienvenida"_

- "_Camina dos bloques más hacia el lado norte del campus y voltea a la izquierda, ahí seguramente encontrarás el edificio"_

- "_Muchas gracias"_

- "_De nada"_

- "_Nakamura"_

- "_¿Disculpa?"_

- "_Mi nombre es Nakamura Aya"_

- "_Nakamura-han gusto en conocerte, yo soy Fujino Shizuru"_

_**Capítulo 13.**_

Si alguien me hubiese dicho un día que me vería en una situación tan ridícula como en la que me encuentro ahora, probablemente me hubiese soltado a reír a carcajadas y le hubiese respondido que esas eran puras abusiones. Aquel que dijo que la vida da vueltas estaba en lo correcto, los giros del destino realmente son impredecibles. El bochornoso escándalo de la vida privada de Margueritte-san no me sorprende del todo, que Tomoe me acose todos los días es algo a lo que me he acostumbrado, que mi abuela no meta las manos en el asunto tampoco me sorprende. Pero lo que sí me causa cierta consternación es que cuando el día acaba y llego a casa, una mujer me espera para atiborrarme la cabeza con asuntos que nada tienen que ver con trabajo, a eso auméntenle el plus de que dicha mujer se encuentra en estado de embarazo. No, la vida no me preparó para nada de ello.

El cumpleaños de Natsuki es hoy, tengo miles de pendientes que atender y por supuesto que entre tanta responsabilidad se me ha pasado decirle a Kikukawa que llamara a la florería y encargara su arreglo más costoso. No sólo se me olvidó encargarle tal enmienda, sino que también he olvidado que el cumpleaños era precisamente este día el cual no es precisamente en mi agenda el más desocupado. Si no fuera porque mi secretaria está en la jugada, probablemente hubiese olvidado por completo el asunto y me habría atenido a las horribles consecuencias que eso hubiese conllevado. La furia de una mujer gestante es abominable y nada recomendable.

Yukino ofreció sus servicios para encargarle a la florería el arreglo para Natsuki sin embargo, fui yo quien le dijo que mejor se quedara a atender a los auditores en lo que yo aprovechaba el momento de esparcimiento para relajarme. El pretexto era perfecto pues necesitaba aire fresco, así que le pedí a mi chofer que me llevara a la florería para salirme del compromiso y de la oficina. En cuanto puse un pie en el lugar supe que esto no era lo mío. No es que no supiera de flores puesto que fui debidamente instruida en el colegio en el arte del ikebana, cuya doctrina me fue impartida como parte de mi formación como la heredera de los Fujino. El problema era que lo mío no eran las flores sino los números, a ellos les dediqué toda mi devoción.

Tuve un leve ataque de pánico en cuanto eché un rápido vistazo al local, apenas y atiné a hablar con la vendedora para solicitarle que me enseñara su arreglo de rosas más vistoso. La mujer pensando que hablaba con otra que compartía su gusto con la naturaleza, comenzó a hablarme sobre formas, bases y demás conceptos que de momento me hicieron sentirme miserable, debido a mi gran ignorancia en cuanto al tema. Afortunadamente pude torear bien la situación hasta que llegamos al punto importante del relato.

- "_¿A nombre de quién cargo el arreglo?"_

- "_Fujino Shizuru"_

- "_¿Señorita Fujino a quién le envía el arreglo?"_

- "_A Kuga Natsuki"_

- "_¿Una mujer?"_

Haciendo gala de mis dotes de enmascarar mis pensamientos para que mi rostro no refleje jamás lo que por mi cerebro pasa, fingí total indiferencia a la pregunta estúpida y la risilla necia de la vendedora. Ganas de decirle que era una imbécil no me faltaron, es decir, ¿se le regalan flores a los hombres? ¡Es obvio que estoy encargando un arreglo para una mujer! Luego la mujer hizo una mueca como diciendo, 'es una de esas' y a punto estuve de arrebatarle mi tarjeta de crédito y buscar otro lugar, pero el tiempo estaba muy metido y no le iba a dar el gusto a esta persona de verme enojada.

Una vez fuera del local, sentí que podía respirar nuevamente. Luego traté de imaginar el rostro de Kuga en cuanto mi envío le llegara al departamento, me pregunto si le gustará o simplemente no le dará importancia alguna. Por alguna extraña razón la sola idea del arreglo floral me tenía inquieta, de una buena manera, sentía que había hecho algo bien. Mi buen humor continuó hasta que llegué a la Firma, donde tuve que ocultar mi estado de éxtasis, por un rostro de severidad para que ninguno de mis subordinados se entere de que estaba tan ilusionada cual colegiala de instituto. Ni siquiera la presión de los auditores, los problemas diarios, nada pudo borrar la sonrisa estúpida que se me salía por ratos del rostro. Nada, hasta que vi a Reito por la tarde.

- "_Shizuru, creí que no vendrías a trabajar"_

- "_Algunas personas tenemos que dar la cara por aquello que nos pone el pan a la mesa, Reito"_

- "_Tal vez debiste haberte ausentado" - _Respondió con un tono misterioso y una sonrisa irónica.

- "_¿Por qué creo que tú estás enterado de algo que yo no?"_

- "_Por nada hermanita"_

- "_Nada te ha puesto de buen humor" - _Como para venir a retarme al trabajo _- "¿Qué te traes?"_

- "_Bueno ya que estás tan interesada en saber" - _ Reito me indicó que le siguiera hasta su oficina donde continuamos con nuestra conversación en privado.

- "_¿Y bien?" - _Cuestioné impaciente.

- "_Parece que se te acabó el teatrito"_

- "_¿De qué estás hablando? Hay trabajo allá afuera y mucho te agradecería que no me sigas quitando mi valioso tiempo"_

- "_Te aseguro que lo que te diré valdrá la pena, será mejor que te sientes"_

- "_Estoy bien así"_

- "_Verás, esta tarde pasé a felicitar a Natsuki" - _ Dime algo nuevo_ - "La abuela fue conmigo"_

- "_¿Qué dices?"_

- "_Tuvo una interesante plática con Natsuki"_

- "_¿Qué demonios hiciste Reito?"_

- "_¿Yo?"_ - Me miró con seriedad - "_Tú eres la que mete en problemas a los demás por el simple hecho de satisfacer tus deseos egoístas"_

- "_¡No me vengas con esto ahora!" - _Alcé la voz _- "Dime mejor que quería la abuela con Natsuki"_

- "_Ofrecerle un trato, arreglar tu desorden"_

- "_Creo que tengo perfectamente controlado el asunto con Natsuki"_

- "_La abuela y yo no pensamos lo mismo" - _ Ya veo_ - "Así que le ofrecimos un trato"_

- "_Natsuki tiene un contrato conmigo, tú y la abuela nada tienen que hacer en mis asuntos"_

- "_Por lo contrario, la abuela no podía permitir que tu proyecto de maternidad se divulgue" - _Sinvergüenza le has contado todo _- "Por eso tomó cartas en el asunto"_

- "_¿Puedo saber cuál fue el ofrecimiento que le hicieron a Natsuki?"_

-"_Claro" - _ Se acomodó la corbata en una clara señal de nerviosismo _- "Le propuso que aborte"_

- "_¡De ninguna manera ustedes van a cometer semejante tontería!" - _Reito sonrió complacido al verme enojada.

- "_Natsuki se negó" - _No es para menos_ - "Por eso la comprometió conmigo para que criemos a la criatura"_

Ni siquiera me quedé a escuchar cuál fue la respuesta de Natsuki, simplemente empujé a Reito directo a su escritorio y él cayó estrepitosamente sobre el mueble con violencia. Estaba que no me la creía, el hombre sacó las uñas hasta el final, seguramente esperó hasta el último momento para irle con el chisme a la abuela y convencerla para que las cartas salieran a su favor. Debí llevarme lejos a Natsuki en cuanto él se enteró de que ella estaba embarazada, ese fue mi pecado, dejarlo entrar a mi casa.

- "_¡Cómo has podido hacer algo como esto!" - _Reclamé entre gritos_ - "¡Natsuki es mía!"_

- "_De la misma manera en que tú me arrebataste a Aya" - _Se incorporó de golpe _- "Tú quien no tuviste el corazón para quitármela cuando sabías que la amaba"_

- "_Ese es un asunto muy diferente"_

- "_¿Qué es diferente?" - _Me agarró de los hombros _- "¿Que lo hiciste para proteger la herencia de los Fujino?" - _Me sacudió _- "¿Que fue una orden de la abuela?" - _ Podría jurar que sus ojos se tornaron a una coloración ámbar_ - "¡Dime Shizuru!"_

- "_Aya no te amaba" - _Expliqué_ - "No le costó mucho el cambiarte por otro hombre"_

- "_Hombre que por cierto era tu novio, aquel al que le pidieras que la enamorara para quitármela"_

- "_Ves muchos dramas Reito"_

- "_¡Niégalo maldita zorra!" - _Ahora sus manos rodearon mi cuello y quiso estrangularme _- "Niega que lo hiciste porque estabas celosa de que ella me prefería a mí y no a ti" - _ En cuanto tuve la oportunidad le enterré el tacón en el pie con toda mi fuerza y eso hizo que me soltara de golpe.

- "_Así que piensas quitarme a Natsuki en venganza" - _ Comenté mientras me sobaba el cuello_ - "Hay diferencias Reito" - _Me miró con odio aún pero manteniendo la distancia_ - "Aya no amaba a ninguno de los dos"_

- "_¿Y crees que Natsuki te ama a ti?"_ - Vociferó con incredulidad - _"A una mujer que pasa de los treinta, incapaz de procrear a sus propios hijos y que tuvo la desfachatez de presionarla para que le pariera a su progenie" - _Rompió en carcajadas_ - "¿Crees que alguien podría amar a una persona como tú?"_

- "_No sé si Natsuki me ama" - _Bajé la cabeza para que no viera mi inseguridad al responder esto_ - "Pero sí sé que ella jamás renunciará a tener al bebé"_

- "_¿Porque le pagaste por ello?" _

- "_No" - _Le miré a los ojos con decisión_ - "Porque Natsuki es una buena mujer"_ - A quien obviamente le he arruinado la vida.

Este es pues, el pasado oscuro que me une con Reito. El eterno pleito entre los dos desde que Aya se cruzara en nuestros caminos. Para Reito perder a la mujer que él mismo ponderaba como el amor de su vida, tuvo un significado muy importante. Para mí simplemente fue una tarea más que había que hacer, una orden que había que cumplir, una que tuvo consecuencias.

Nakamura-han, la novia de Reito no era lo que parecía, bordeaba los límites de la moralidad con mucha maestría. Nadie podía decir realmente qué planeaba y cuáles eran sus intenciones, ni siquiera yo misma me atrevería a aseverar qué esperaba esta mujer de la vida. Dormía con Reito y a veces, dormía conmigo, claro que esto último él jamás lo supo y siempre he pensado que es lo mejor. Fue la abuela quien descubrió nuestro secreto y la que pidió que le pusiera fin a esa relación furtiva que llevábamos a expensas de Reito. En aquellos días, yo salía con un compañero de instituto, incluso hablábamos de un compromiso en cuanto finalizáramos la carrera. Le dije que me casaría con él si me hacía un favor, el cual consistía precisamente en alejar a Aya de la vida de Reito.

El chico lo hizo, sólo que nadie esperó que al final se enamorara de Aya y que por si fuera poco, se casaran tiempo después. Nadie supo también que yo me había embarazado del que fuese mi novio y que aborté la criatura para evitar habladurías. Por eso le decía a Natsuki que quizás mi incapacidad para concebir era un castigo por mis acciones del pasado. Un pasado cuya sombra nos sigue oscureciendo el presente.

Un poco más tranquila decidí hablar con la única persona que le pondría fin a este dilema, esa no era otra, sino la abuela. La mujer fiel a su costumbre, se encontraba en su despacho de la antigua casona Fujino. Nomás dabas un paso cerca de la habitación y sentías el penetrante olor a tabaco minado hasta la última fibra de la alfombra. Toqué a la puerta y con aquella voz ronca y temblorosa la abuela me dejó entrar.

- "_Pasa Shizuru, te estaba esperando"_

- "_Buenas noches abuela"_

- "_Siéntate, estoy terminando de revisar la contabilidad de los negocios que tenemos en Norteamérica"_

- "_Tengo algo importante que hablar contigo abuela"_

- "_Sé perfectamente a qué has venido" - _Me interrumpió sin quitar la vista del libro de contabilidad_ - "Fumi me lo ha dicho todo, que ustedes convirtieron mi Firma en un auténtico pandemónium" - _¿Y cómo demonios Fumi se enteró de eso si ni estaba ahí?

- "_Lo lamento abuela pero si al menos me hubieses enterado de tu plan antes de ejecutarlo podríamos habernos evitado este incidente"_

- "_¿Desde cuándo tengo que rendirte cuentas de mis actos?" - _Alzó la mirada por vez primera y me miró desafiante.

- "_Desde que te estás metiendo en mis cosas personales"_

- "_¿Estás enojada por lo que le dije a tu protegida?" - _Rió con maldad _- "Sólo estoy haciendo lo que mejor hago Shizuru" - _ Jodernos_ - "Arreglar problemas"_

- "_Natsuki no es un problema"_

- "_Kuga-han es incontrolable o me lo vas a negar" - _Abrí la boca pero la abuela no me dejó hablar_ - "No, ella no es el problema sino el hijo que lleva dentro"_

- "_Ese hijo es mío, no le veo el problema por ningún lado"_

- "_¿Me puedes explicar cómo le ibas a presentar ante la sociedad?" _

- "_A estas alturas del partido no creo que a alguien le importe"_

- "_¡A mí me importa, Shizuru!" - _Cerró el libro de golpe y levantó el polvo del escritorio en consecuencia_ - "Sólo estoy solucionando las tonterías que a ustedes les encanta hacer" - _Se quitó los lentes _- "Protejo el apellido como siempre lo he hecho, como te enseñé a hacerlo"_

- "_Si tanto te preocupa tu buen nombre puedo renunciar a él"_

- "_¿Crees que puedes chantajearme?"_

- "_No te estoy chantajeando abuela, te estoy diciendo lo que voy a hacer para solucionar lo que para ti es un problema"_

- "_¿Pero ustedes han perdido la cabeza?" - _Cogió otro cigarrillo_ - "Tú Shizuru, a ti a quien te he cuidado como si de mi hija se tratase en cuanto mi sobrino falleció"_

- "_Y he pagado ese favor en incontables ocasiones o me vas a negar que no he hecho un buen trabajo atendiendo el bufete" - _Cosa que tu nieto favorito jamás hace por cierto.

- "_Era lo menos que podías hacer"_

- "_No he venido a discutir sobre eso abuela" - _Me sobé las sienes ya cansada, el día ha sido largo y deseaba ir a casa _- "Sólo quiero que dejes a Natsuki en paz"_

- "_Natsuki se casará con Reito para salvar el apellido"_

- "_Natsuki no se va a casar con quien tú quieras" - _Me levanté _- "Tendrá al bebé y después ella intentará rehacer su vida como le apetezca"_

- "_Ningún Fujino nacerá en este mundo fuera de matrimonio" - _Se levantó ella también_ - "Primero muerto antes que bastardo"_

- "_Y no lo dudo" - _Mi determinación hizo que la abuela dudara por uno segundos _- "Así fue como mi tía Miyako, la mamá de Reito, creció como la hija del abuelo Saburo" - _Mi abuelo, padre de mi padre, por cierto.

- "_¿Qué estás insinuando Shizuru?" - _Preguntó atónita con el cigarrillo aún en la mano y sin atinar a encenderlo.

- "_Lo que todos sabemos abuela, tu secreto oscuro" - _Le quité el cigarro y se lo encendí mientras la mujer me observaba perpleja _- "Que le dejas la herencia a Reito porque es tu nieto y no tu nieto sobrino" - _Resoplé el humo del cigarro que acababa de encender y continué _- "Que negaste tu maternidad sobre Miyako para evitar el escándalo, que la viste crecer como tu sobrina cuando en realidad era tu hija"_

- "_¡Cállate, esas son mentiras!" - _Negó alterada mientras se incorporaba con violencia del sillón.

- "_Puedo probarlo" - _Le entregué el cigarro_ - "Pero no me interesa en lo absoluto chantajearte con bajezas como esas"_

- "_¿Qué es lo que quieres?"_ - Se sentó de golpe en su sillón.

- "_Nada abuela, sólo lo que me corresponde por ley y por mí le puedes dejar a Reito lo que te pegue en gana" - _Al demonio todo, me largo.

- "_¿Estás dispuesta a perderlo todo por esa mujer?" - _Me paré en seco y sin voltear contesté la pregunta.

- "_Eso y más"_

A decir verdad la carta del escándalo sobre la verdad de la madre de Reito era una que no pensaba jugarme en este momento. Mi intención era jugármela en cuanto ella nombrara a su sucesor, quien seguramente sería su nieto favorito. Era ese el momento adecuado para sacar mi as y restregárselo en el rostro pero las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que fragüé aquel plan. Natsuki entró en mi vida y sin duda alguna me la cambió por completo. La verdad ahora mismo no deseo otra cosa más que estar a su lado, hoy por hoy es mi más grande anhelo, aún si ella no siente igual.

No sé, quizás algún día Natsuki deje de verme como la mujer que le ofreció un trato que le arruinó la vida, que le arrebató su inocencia, su familia, su libre albedrío; quizás un día ella me vea como algo más. Quizás un día logre convencerla de que cuando la niña nazca Natsuki se quede a mi lado para criarla. Conseguir que un día me ame sería maravilloso, pero de no ser así, me conformo con tan sólo estar a su lado, de tenerla cerca.

Después de mi encuentro con la abuela decidí volver a casa, lo único que por mi mente pasaba era llegar y decirle a Natsuki que no se preocupara, que todo estaría bien, quería verla. ¿Era mucho pedir? Probablemente, ya que en cuanto entré me sorprendió enormemente el no encontrarla, Natsuki se había ido. Mai me dijo que no pudo detenerla, estaba muy alterada y no quiso escuchar razones, salió sin decir a dónde iba y con la ropa que llevaba encima. Tontamente pensé que volvería más calmada pero después de doce horas de no saber nada de ella me alteré y entonces entendí que esto era algo serio y no un berrinche. Natsuki me dejó.

**3 semanas después.**

A pesar de las diferencias con Reito y la abuela, a pesar de que su brillante plan no se realizó como esperaban, las cosas no han cambiado mucho en el bufete Fujino. Si bien la abuela ha delegado muchas de mis responsabilidades en el ya nombrado, sucesor, mi autoridad y mi opinión sigue pesando en la Firma como si el nombramiento de Reito fuese algo diplomático. A veces Reito deliberadamente olvidaba avisarme sobre las reuniones importantes con los accionistas mayoritarios pero eso sí, nunca se le olvidó llamarme para solucionar los casos de los políticos más respetables del medio. La abuela me saludaba con educación e indiferencia, sin embargo, he sabido distinguir en su mirada algo de admiración. Finalmente, obtuve la aprobación de la vieja Fujino al rebelarme y no al cumplir cabalmente sus órdenes. Irónico. Inaudito. No sabía que lo único que tenía que hacer para conseguir su aprobación era simplemente mandarlo todo al demonio.

Primero muerto antes que bastardo, esas fueron las palabras del bisabuelo en cuanto la abuela Maria quedó preñada de un hombre de clase social baja. La triste y amarga historia de una mujer quien forjó su carácter por el efecto de un turbulento pasado. La historia de Fujino Maria. La historia que mi propio abuelo me contara en su lecho de muerte para protegerme de su ambición desmedida en cuanto él faltara en mi vida. Cuando mi mente me lleva al pasado, aquel triste pasado donde quedé huérfana de padre y madre, es inevitable el no traer a mis recuerdos el varonil y severo rostro del abuelo Saburo. Un hombre alto, delgado, de ojos pardos y tez cérea como todos los Fujino; un hombre ya mayor y estricto pero que nunca tuvo una sola queja de mí. Él decía que yo era el modelo de lo que un padre esperaba de una hija. Cuando terminaba aquella tan frecuente frase, no lo decía con felicidad sino con un tono de amargura que es hasta ahora que alcanzo a comprender. El abuelo sabía que yo era infeliz.

Antes de morir me entregó las cartas que aquel enamorado le enviara a la abuela Fujino, entre ellas, unas que ella de su puño y letra escribió pero que jamás le llegaron a su destinatario. En una de las cartas, le contaba a su amado que estaba esperando un hijo suyo. Si bien hoy por hoy, la historia de un embarazo no deseado, el pasado de la vieja Fujino, no impacte como en aquellos tiempos a la sociedad de Kioto, sé bien que la abuela jamás mancillaría el buen nombre de su padre al revelarse su secreto. Antes muerta.

Pero hoy a tres semanas de aquel fatídico día sigo tan sola como cuando el abuelo murió. Natsuki no volvió a la casa, peor aún, está en Tokio, protegida y mimada por su familia quienes lejos de rechazarla la han recibido con aquel calor que tanto he deseado en la vida. Inútilmente traté de hablar con ella pero Saeko ha sabido torear la situación. Afortunadamente para todos, Mai intervino entre nosotras pidiéndole a la señora Kuga, agazapada y con la frente pegando al piso, que al menos Natsuki intercambiara unas palabras conmigo. No sé cómo lo logró la sirvienta, pero desde que Saeko aceptó su propuesta le he ofrecido a la pelirroja hasta un penthouse en Miami.

Debo confesar que se me ha caído el pelo, mis ojos se encuentran ojerosos, mis labios están resecos y mi tez tiene un aspecto casi transparente, todo ello formula en conjunto una imagen espectral que asustaría a cualquiera con tan sólo echar un vistazo. Sin embargo el día de hoy era especial, porque vería a Natsuki, tendría la oportunidad de estar a solas con ella y hablar largo y tendido sobre todo lo que ha pasado por mi mente en las últimas tres semanas. Kuga acudió temprano a la cita, en cuanto llegué al Starbucks donde años atrás aceptara mi macabra propuesta de maternidad subrogada; ella ya estaba ahí comiendo. En cuanto me vio se levantó y por un momento pensé que jalaría la silla para que me sentara, en realidad sólo quería indicarme el lugar que quería que ocupara.

Del mismo modo que mi rostro espectral no pasó desapercibido ante su inquisitiva mirada, su rechoncha figura tampoco pasó de la mía. La mujer tenía el cabello sujeto por una larga trenza, ni una gota de maquillaje y la boca llena de alimentos grasos. La diferencia era que para mí, Natsuki a pesar de encontrarse vestida con ropas de almacén, era la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos habían visto. El mesero se acercó a donde nosotras y me preguntó si deseaba algo de tomar, sin embargo no se me apetecía nada más que un vaso con agua, un vaso con agua y Natsuki quise decir. En cuanto el hombre se retiró a cumplir la orden, Natsuki interrumpió su ingesta limpiándose la comisura de los labios con una servilleta y dirigiendo sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas hacia mí.

- "_Deberías comer algo, estás muy demacrada" - _Vociferó mientras fruncía el ceño_ - "¿O es que has vuelto a las andadas?" - _Refiriéndose a mi antiguo vicio de salir de juerga.

- "_En cambio tú te has puesto muy hermosa" - _Su enojo inicial se disolvió coloreando sus mejillas con un rubor que le hacía verse todavía más hermosa.

- "_Siento que tengo que pedirte una disculpa, no debí salir de la casa como si de un ladrón se tratase" - _Cambió el tema drásticamente tratando de ponerse seria, fue un buen intento.

- "_Entiendo perfectamente por qué lo hiciste" - _Agradecí al mesero que había traído mi vaso con agua y le di un sorbo _- "Aunque debiste avisarme para que no te quedaras desamparada" - _Natsuki me miró con cautela, como si tratase de anticipar mi reacción ante sus próximas palabras.

- "_No sabía cómo ibas a tomarlo"_

- "_Tres semanas es mucho tiempo, ¿no te parece?" - _Reclamé por lo bajo, no quería que Natsuki se enojara y se fuera.

- "_En cuanto vi a Mai en la puerta de la casa no me la podía creer" - _Ahora era ella quien me veía acusatoriamente.

- "_Tu madre me prohibió pararme por tu casa" - _Respondí la pregunta que Natsuki dejó implícita, pero que no formuló.

- "_Lo sé"_ - Masculló.

Hicimos una pausa en ese punto, ninguna supo qué decirle a la otra ni cómo tratarnos sin terminar en un pleito que era obvio que ninguna deseaba. Antes las cosas eran más sencillas, Kuga me provocaba y yo le respondía, después de una lucha de poderes entre ambas, la cosa se ponía violenta para finalmente acabar liadas en la cama. No pude evitar sonreír en cuanto recordé aquellos días, como si de años se tratara cuando en realidad sólo han sido semanas. Al notar Natsuki mi cambio de humor no pudo más que enarcar una ceja, preguntando la razón de mi cambio de ánimo. No respondí. Tan sólo aproveché la rara oportunidad de tenerla callada a la mesa, viéndome con sigilo, con prudencia, algo que creía casi imposible en ella.

Cerré los ojos evocando un pasado no muy lejano, Natsuki había cambiado mucho desde nuestro primer encuentro en Tokio, Kuga era una niña o al menos así solía verla. Para mí ella era la antítesis de lo que una dama debía ser, de lo que una mujer debía ser. Tan diferente a como me habían educado, tan opuesta a mí que por alguna extraña razón me cautivó. Natsuki era casi como un animal silvestre que tontamente pensé que podría domar o al menos mantener en cautiverio, grave fue mi error y grande el precio que deberé pagar ante su ausencia.

Suspiré largamente y cuando abrí los ojos, la niña que antes se sentara frente a mí en aquella mañana del mes de mayo, se había transformado ante mis ojos en una mujer hecha y derecha. Una hermosa joven mujer, cuyas facciones más maduras me veían con cierto aire de inocencia pero a la vez con decisión, una determinación que sólo los adultos poseemos. No pude menos que desear que el tiempo regresara, que me devolviera aquel día en donde con juguetes, aliviara las aflicciones de mi protegida, donde con lujos le pintara un panorama tan fantasioso que no pudo menos que creerse el cuento de hadas que le vendí.

- "_¿Qué piensas?" - _Me preguntó extrañada, mas no perdió la oportunidad de apartar mis cabellos de la frente en cuanto estos me nublaron la vista por una leve ventisca que anunciaba el otoño.

- "_¿Puedo tocar?" - _Refiriéndome a su vientre abultado, donde sus manos descansaban insistentemente sin que Natsuki se percatara de ello.

- "_Nos van a ver" - _Sonrió con malicia, recordando mis palabras de hace algunas semanas.

- "_Pensarán que tan sólo somos dos buenas amigas tomando un café" - _Sonreí con complicidad, Kuga echó una carcajada ante mi ocurrencia y fue ella quien con delicadeza, posó mi mano sobre su barriga.

- "_¿La sientes?" - _ Me miró a los ojos sonriendo_ - "Está muy inquieta"_

- "_Eso seguro lo aprendió de ti"_ - No respondió, simplemente me apretó con fuerza la mano y me miró con rostro suplicante. Para su sorpresa, cogí su mano y me la llevé a los labios sin importarme mucho si nos veían o no.

- "_¿Y eso?" - _Preguntó divertida, la tensión que su rostro reflejaba se había ido.

- "_Han pasado muchas cosas desde la última vez que nos vimos" - _Contesté mientras volvía a tomar otro trago de agua, aunque no pasó desapercibido el hecho de que su mano aún estaba dentro de la mía.

- "_Supe que Reito fue nombrado como sucesor, lo siento"_

- "_Creí que esos temas no te interesaban" - _Natsuki soltó mi mano y supe que había hecho algo mal_ - "Te agradezco que no hayas aceptado su propuesta"_

- "_Sabes perfectamente mi sentir hacia el género masculino" - _Farfulló -_ "Era de esperarse"_

- "_Me refería a lo otro" - _Natsuki abrió los ojos como platos al entender que me refería a lo del aborto y no al matrimonio con Reito.

- "_¿Cómo podría...?" - _Trató de explicar algo mortificada, quiso gritar pero se controló probablemente porque estábamos en la vía pública_ - "Esa vieja es el diablo"_

- "_Natsuki" - _Llamé para captar su atención _- "¿No piensas volver?"_

- "_¿Es parte del trato?" - _Torcí la boca ante esa respuesta, no era lo que quería escuchar.

- "_Esto no va por lo del contrato" - _Mascullé entre dientes.

- "_¿Ah no?" _

- "_No" - _Dije más seria de lo que quería, a lo que Kuga no pudo menos que arremeter.

- "_¿Entonces de que va?"_

Esta era la parte medular de nuestro encuentro, de lo que yo dijera ahora dependía nuestro futuro. De sentirse presionada, Kuga me rechazaría alegando que a mi lado, viviría todo el tiempo con el pendiente de que algún día mi corazón cambiaría para convertirme en una mujer como la abuela, una mujer que eventualmente la echaría de su lado. Por otro lado, suplicarle a Natsuki sería casi como un insulto a su inteligencia, los dramas eran algo que Kuga gustaba de observar en sus programas televisivos, jamás en la vida real. Por lo tanto, una escena melodramática no era tampoco la opción más viable para arreglar nuestra situación de una vez por todas, aún así...

- "_¿Es por la niña?" - _Presionó _- "¿Tienes miedo de que no te la entregue?" - _Abrí la boca pero Kuga no cerró la suya, así que no pude defenderme de su acusación _- "Pierde cuidado, por mucho que me duela separarme de ella cumpliré mi promesa" - _Kuga me echó una sonrisa misteriosa, la misma que me diera la noche en el cuarto de baño cuando después de hacer el amor me dijo que me daría un hijo.

- "_¿ Y tú?" - _Pregunté con voz baja.

- "_¿Yo qué?" - _Cuestionó al no entender mi implicación.

- "_¿Qué pasará contigo después de eso?"_

- "_Probablemente vuelva a la escuela para estudiar una especialización, buscaré un trabajo después de mi residencia..." - _Natsuki comenzó a describirme sus planes como si los supiera de memoria, como si eso fuese lo único que le motivara a seguir adelante, no pudiendo seguir escuchando más le interrumpí.

- "_¿Y si te quedaras con nosotras?" - _ Lo hice, le dije lo que tenía en mente desde que me desligué del negocio familiar.

- "_Eso no era parte del trato" - _Gruñó no muy convencida, como si la hubiese agarrado desprevenida.

- "_Lo sé" _- Bajé la cabeza viendo al piso, tratando de que ella no notara mi decepción al escuchar sus palabras.

- "_No quiero volver a Kioto" - _ Traté de disimular mi inconformidad ante su declaración al mismo tiempo que apretaba una servilleta en mi puño_ - "No quiero tener nada que ver con los Fujino nunca más en mi vida"_

- "_No te culpo" _- Respondí con voz algo temblorosa - _"Entiendo que la experiencia no ha de haber __sido muy gratificante que digamos"_ - Sonreí con amargura, recordando todas las veces que traté a Natsuki con crueldad.

- "_Me alegro que lo comprendas" - _Natsuki miraba hacia la calle aunque su mirada se encontraba fija en algún punto perdido de la callejuela.

- "_¿Te quedarás con Saeko hasta que la niña nazca?" - _Natsuki asintió con un leve movimiento de la cabeza -_ "Entonces déjame encargarme de los gastos de la casa y por favor, quédate con Mai hasta el día que des a luz"_

- "_Si eso te tranquiliza acepto tu ofrecimiento, Mai ha sido de gran ayuda en los últimos días para nosotros" - _ Dicho esto me miró con consternación _- "Aunque no sé si sea correcto dejarte sola en tu departamento de Kioto"_

- "_Tranquilízate" - _Me terminé el vaso y le pedí la cuenta al mesero, ya queNatsuki sutilmente miró su reloj de pulsera indicando que nuestra reunión había concluido_ - "Aoi regresó hace una semana para encargarse de todo"_

- "_Debo irme" - _Se incorporó e instintivamente le seguí_ - "Mamá debe estar a punto de llamarme temiendo que en vez de estar contigo en el café, haya decidido irme a un motel" - _Me reí de su ocurrencia, pero en el fondo deseaba que hubiese algo de verdad en ella_ - "Cuando quieras hablar conmigo será mejor que lo hagas por medio de Mai" - _Se paró frente a mí y es cuando noté que, de una u otra manera, Natsuki se veía de mi misma estatura ante mis ojos _- "Saeko no te quiere cerca de la casa"_

- "_Ya" _- Bajé la cabeza en dirección a mis pies, no podía verle a los ojos a Natsuki ahora.

- "_Hasta pronto, Shizuru"_ - Natsuki me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue, saliendo de mi vida de la misma manera en la que había entrado.

Sola en la habitación del hotel donde me hospedé en Tokio, lloré toda la noche hasta que mis ojos se hincharon por el exceso de secreción lacrimal. En cuanto me tranquilicé me lavé la cara, me vi al espejo y me repetí la misma tonta frase que usaba en ocasiones como esta. 'Qué se le va a hacer' Si en algo me conocía bien Kuga, era en el hecho de que tenía razón cuando decía que yo era una mujer que no debía estar sola nunca, ya que no aceptaba la soledad en la que se encontraba, pero eso era antes. Ahora ya no estaba sola. Ahora tenía una pequeña ilusión en la vida, una, que no compartiría con nadie.

* * *

_**N/A:** Ha pasado casi un mes desde la última vez que actualicé este fic, durante mi ausencia (bastante larga por cierto), han sucedido algunas cosas que si bien no me afectan son interesantes. Para empezar les confieso que esta historia la hice inspirada en una broma que le gasté a mi hermano cuando un día vino y me preguntó sobre un tema para titularse, su tesis pues. Cuando lo oí pensé, 'este pendejo no tiene ni el cheto para que se le ocurra algo tan sencillo como eso', el caso es que al azar, de entre varios temas encontré el de la maternidad subrogada. Debo confesar que jamás pensé que él realmente me hiciera caso, ¿les he dicho que mi carrera no está relacionada ni con literatura, ni con derecho? El punto es que se tituló, afortunadamente, ya que si lo reprobaban probablemente me hubiera echado la culpa._

_Ya más relajada pude dedicarme a escribir, pero el capítulo se atoró a la mitad (si son observadoras se darán cuenta del cambio drástico de narración), no pudiendo finalizarlo sino hasta hace apenas un par de días. Curiosamente cuando estoy más inspirada soy más torpe, de hecho le he dado un santo golpe a mi vehículo que de no ser porque es un tanque lo hubiera desbaratado con el maldito arriate que me llevé. _

_Ahora a lo que nos compete, el capítulo. Pues bien ahí lo tienen, el final de la historia, tal y como pensé que terminaría desde el inicio (aunque lo imaginaba más dramático). Probablemente no haya sido el final feliz que esperaban, probablemente no es el más romántico que hayan leído, pero quise darle un tono realista a la historia desde el inicio. Afortunadamente para ustedes he planeado hacer un epílogo para no dejar cabos sueltos (pero les confieso que éste final es el auténtico) Agradezco sus comentarios y que me hayan acompañado a lo largo de una historia con demasiados altibajos, cambios drásticos de personalidad, errores de tiempo y ortográficos; ¡que hasta a Legend of the Seeker le tocó una rebanada del pastel!_

_A todas y todos, les deseo lo mejor y me despido temporalmente del mundo de la ficción, hasta entonces... Ja ne!_

**HAUR**

01-07-11


	16. Chapter 16

**VIENTRE SUBROGADO**

Una de las cosas malas de tener tantas horas libres como ahora, es que no busco en qué gastar el tiempo. Los años han pasado tan rápido que parece que fue ayer cuando realizaba mi servicio en el hospital de la ciudad, desgastándome en cuerpo y alma, por horas de interminables guardias sin dormir. Fueron días muy difíciles pero al menos, me tenían tan ocupada la mente que era casi imposible que pensara en otra cosa que no fuera trabajo. En cambio ahora, es inevitable que yo torne los ojos hacia atrás torturándome con las memorias de mi pasado.

Han pasado cinco dolorosos años desde que vi a Shizuru por última vez, a Shizuru y a _ella_. Trato de no pensar en ninguna de las dos pero es casi imposible olvidarlas, nunca podré olvidar a la mujer que me pagó para concebir a su hija e igualmente, jamás olvidaré las pocas noches que pasé al lado de la niña. Cuando la monotonía me abruma y la vida pasa, basta una sola mirada a mi vientre para recordarlas a ambas. Nunca dejó de dolerme la herida, es como si la cortada hubiese cicatrizado por fuera y nunca por dentro, como si al desprenderme de la niña me hubiesen arrancado una parte mía. Tal vez fue así y es por eso que duele mucho.

En mi único día libre decidí salir a Akiba para comprarle accesorios a mi computadora, el cumpleaños de _Ren_ está próximo y algún videojuego habrá de pedirme de regalo. Ren es mi hermano menor, aquel a quien culpara de mi insólito destino, al que pensé responsable de mi desgracia. Cada año Saeko hace una fiesta para conmemorar el cumpleaños del crío, cuando asisto, me obsequia un frío abrazo y me desea un feliz cumpleaños a mí también. Saeko nunca pudo perdonarme el que le entregara a Shizuru la bebé, no podía quedármela, no era mía, ninguna de las dos me pertenecía. Mamá no me reprochó pero tampoco lo tomó bien. Desde eso, nos vemos todavía menos que antes.

- "_¿Qué va a ordenar señora?" - _Maldición, unas cuantas canas no te hacen merecedora de que traten como a una vieja.

- "_Té negro por favor"_

- "_Enseguida"_

Cerca de la estación de Tokio, en el barrio de Chiyoda, se encuentra un Starbucks que nunca dejo de visitar cuando estoy en estos lares, ya que este me trae muchos recuerdos. En este lugar fue donde conocí a Shizuru, donde me propuso el trato de maternidad subrogada, donde firmé con sangre todas sus demandas a cambio de satisfacer las propias. También fue en este lugar donde la perdí.

- "_Aquí tiene señora" - _Ya para qué me quejo.

- "_Gracias"_

- "_¿Va a ordenar algo más?"_

- "_No por el momento"_

En cuanto el molesto camarero se retiró, me sobé las sienes tratando de tranquilizar mi tren de pensamientos. Esto era lo que Shizuru siempre hacía cuando ya no me soportaba, ahora la comprendo. Le di un sorbo a la bebida que ordené y su amargo sabor era todo lo que necesitaba para culminar un día de remembranzas puras. Sola a la mesa que se encontraba fuera del café, sonreí con amargura mientras el sabor del té me llenaba la boca. Cuando Shizuru lo bebía parecía disfrutarlo, lo sorbía sin hacer ruido y con una delicadeza que no he visto en nadie jamás. Mientras que yo, pareciera una niña que tiene rota la boca al escurrírsele el líquido, pero qué idiota soy.

A pesar de lo que parece, Shizuru nunca perdió el contacto conmigo, cada año me manda un arreglo de flores con una nota firmada, supuestamente, por ella y Shizuki. Al inicio me enviaba fotos pero le pedí de favor que no lo hiciera, también le pedí que saliera por completo de mi vida. Shizuru respetó mis deseos pero aparentemente no deja pasar la oportunidad de mandarme algunas palabras, siempre en nombre de su hija, para mi cumpleaños. Cumplo veintiocho este año, si me preguntan qué deseo respondería sin duda alguna que una máquina del tiempo. Si tan sólo pudiera volver en el tiempo...

Recibí una llamada la semana pasada, era Mai, la pelirroja que estuvo conmigo en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida. No sé que hubiese sido de mí si ella no hubiera estado a mi lado el día que partí caminos con Shizuru. Charlamos por horas, es como si nunca hubiésemos dejado de vernos, como si todos los años que dejamos de frecuentarnos nunca hubieran pasado. La frescura y la jovialidad con la que ella hablaba me hacía recordar aquellos viejos días en donde éramos felices. Es como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado nunca o al menos, no para ella. Entre risas, entre la algarabía del momento, entre lo solemne y lo sublime de nuestro reencuentro, Mai me hizo un anuncio que me dejó boquiabierta. Se casaba en un par de meses y quería que estuviera a su lado en ese momento que era muy especial para ella.

Volví a darle un sorbo al té, lamentando nuevamente mi decisión de no haber pedido mejor un café en vez de esta bebida por demás exótica para mí. Me supo amargo, sabía a lágrimas, a tristeza, a noches de insomnio y también a largas e interminables horas de angustia. Nunca entendí por qué a ella le gustaba tanto este sabor mientras que yo prefiero las cosas más dulces. Supongo que por eso nunca congeniamos, no teníamos nada en común, sólo Shizuki nos unía. _Shizuki_. Cuando la vi por última vez tendría quizás dos meses, sólo la amamanté por ese tiempo, en aquel entonces no tenía nombre. Cuando Shizuru se refería a ella era por la niña o mi hija, nunca me incluyó en el retrato familiar, pero supongo que yo no tenía nada que hacer en él.

Una pareja de enamorados se sentó en la mesa que estaba próxima a la mía, entre risas y mimos, fui testigo de cómo el hombre besaba insistentemente la mano de su chica. No tardé mucho en notar que en la mano de ella había un anillo, le había pedido matrimonio y ella le dio el sí. Sorbí mi taza nuevamente tratando de recordar dónde había visto una escena similar a esta, luego recordé. Fue exactamente después de que tuviera aquella plática con Shizuru en este mismo lugar, en las fiestas pre navideñas. Recuerdo que estaba con Mai viendo un programa de variedades donde anunciaron con bombo y platillo el matrimonio del heredero del emporio Fujino con una joven de ascendencia japonesa que vivía en Estados Unidos. Aparentemente, la mujer era famosa porque habían muchos periodistas en el reportaje, todos tratando de entrevistar a la pareja. Reito sonreía con esa hermosa sonrisa que era casi tan bella como la de su prima, besaba ante las cámaras las manos de su prometida y respondía a las incesantes preguntas de los reporteros con gran alegría. De entre la muchedumbre distinguí a Shizuru y aunque mi corazón pegó un brinco no pasó desapercibido el hecho de que ella no estaba sola.

- "_¿Diga?" - _Me preguntó el mesero en cuanto le jalé de la ropa cuando pasó junto a mí.

- "_Tráeme un café americano por favor" - _No puedo seguir torturándome con este sabor ni un segundo más.

- "_¿Le retiro el té?" - _Contemplé la idea por un momento, pero al final desistí.

- "_No"_

El hombre se retiró para cumplir con la enmienda, mientras tamborileaba las manos sobre la mesa algo estresada. La sola imagen de Shizuru del brazo de un hombre me revolvió el estómago. Dicen que los bebés pueden sentir los temores de su madre porque cuando me realizaron un ultrasonido para ver a la niña, tiempo después de lo del programa de televisión, el médico nos dijo que el cordón le estaba estrangulando el cuello. Normalmente esto es corregido al momento del parto, un médico experto puede solucionar estos contratiempos sin ningún problema. Pero ésta no era cualquier niña, ésta era la hija de Fujino y Shizuru no iba a arriesgar a su creación tan sólo porque el médico le pedía que confiara en él. Shizuru no confiaba ni en su sombra, ¿creía él que ella expondría a su progenie ante el peligro inminente que le acechaba, tan sólo porque él aseguraba poder manejar con pericia la situación? No. Ella pidió cesárea y cesárea tuvo o mejor dicho, tuve, pues la abertura me la hicieron a mí y no a ella.

La herida la llevo con orgullo al ser lo único que me une a ellas, porto la cicatriz como si de tratarse de una condecoración fuera, como si fuese un auténtico veterano de guerra. ¿Cómo negarla? Nunca me arrepentí de la experiencia que viví al lado de Shizuru, ni sus constantes cambios de humor, ni sus insultos, sus agresiones e incluso, sus arbitrarias decisiones; hicieron que dejara de amarla un maldito día del breve tiempo que pasé a su lado. Pero Shizuru no estaba interesada en revocar nuestro contrato, una vez concluido el trabajo me liquidó conforme a la ley, me dio las gracias y me despidió. Así de simple, así era ella.

Con el dinero que generosamente depositó en mi cuenta, que no fue poco, proseguí con mis estudios en donde los había dejado. Traté de olvidar toda la experiencia pero nunca pude conseguirlo, nunca pude sacar a Shizuru de mi mente. Jamás encontré en otro cuerpo todo aquello que ella me daba cuando así lo quería, ni siquiera ahora que me he hecho de cierto prestigio. Nadie ocupará el lugar que ella dejó pues el llenarlo será un boleto cuyo precio, nunca podrá ser cubierto por ninguna mujer que no sea ella.

- "_Su café señora" - _Este cabrón, si me llama señora una vez más juro que le voy a romper la...

- "_¡Cuidado!" - _Se oyó a lo lejos.

- "_¿Huh?" - _Con un movimiento violento y rápido, el mesero se apartó de la mesa esquivando un objeto que volaba a una velocidad endemoniada. El objeto cayó exactamente sobre mi cara.

- "_¡Niña ten más cuidado! ¿No has visto lo que hiciste?" - _Exclamó con disgusto el mesero. No volteé para ver el rostro de la responsable de la travesura, debido a que me entretuve viendo el objeto que me había golpeado el rostro y que ahora se encontraba entre mis manos.

- "_Un pingüino"_ - Sonreí con tristeza, era igualito al que me comprara Fujino cuando viajamos al acuario de Boston.

- "_Pídele una disculpa a la señora" - _Tentada estuve de ser yo ahora, quien le aventara el juguete a él a la cara y créanme cuando les digo que cuando éste impacte en su rostro, le sacará al menos un ojo.

- "_Perdón" - _Escuché cerca de mí. Dirigiendo mi vista por vez primera a la perpetradora de la travesura. Una niña cuyo rostro se encontraba oculto por sus hermosos cabellos castaños, puesto que estaba haciendo una reverencia como ofrenda de perdón _- "¿Podría devolverme mi pingüino?" - _Contemplé la idea de quedarme con el juguete, por supuesto como castigo, no es que realmente quisiera tenerlo ahora que soy una adulta_ - "Es un recuerdo de mi madre" - _La niña me miró con sus hermosos ojos esmeralda los cuales se encontraban inundados en lágrimas.

- "_¿De tu madre?" - _Pregunté incrédula y la pequeña estalló en llanto muy a mi pesar.

- "_Mi madre murió cuando yo nací..." - _Se llevó ambas manos al rostro, el mesero y yo nos vimos a las caras tratando de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Cuando el llanto de la mocosa comenzó a llamar mucho la atención el hombre huyó dejándome a mí el paquete.

- "_Espera, espera" - _Le llamé_ - "No llores" - _Pero lloró más_ - "Ten, es tuyo pero por lo que más quieras, deja de llorar" - _Luego ocurrió algo insólito.

- "_Ookini" - _Su llanto cesó y fue reemplazado por una sonrisa que me conocía muy bien, una cargada de maldad pura...

- "_Ara" - _No puede ser_ - "¿Quién está muerta?"_

- "_¡Shizuru-mamá!"_

La niña quien apenas hace unos segundos, lloraba a sus anchas clamando que era huérfana, olvidó el drama y se lanzó a los brazos de su madre. Una mujer que revivió de entre los muertos. Una figura que pensé perdida en el rincón de mis recuerdos, una mujer que no esperé volver a ver en mi vida y menos ahora. Shizuru. La mujer sonreía complacida al ver que su pequeño vástago, era tan buena como ella en el arte de engatusar a los incautos y atraerlos exactamente a donde ella quería. Con un traje sastre que moldeaba sus formas de manera impecable, la mujer pareció reconocerme al mirarme como si de un fantasma se tratara. Nuestros ojos se encontraron por vez primera después de cinco largos años. Ella ha de rondar los cuarenta pero para mí es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en el momento en que nos citamos por vez primera en este mismo café. Me paré para evitar que Shizuru siguiera haciendo el ridículo al mirarme con la boca abierta, con un rostro que denotaba quizás, tanta sorpresa como el mío.

- "_Así que esta es Shizuki" - _Me acerqué con cautela hacia donde se encontraban e incliné mi rostro en señal de saludo.

- "_Shizuru-mamá, ¿se conocen?" - _Preguntó con curiosidad la niña, quien nos miraba a ambas hacer el ridículo con incredulidad.

- "_Natsuki" - _Alcanzó a responder Shizuru en medio de su momento de estupidez.

- "_Ese es mi nombre" - _Sonreí con nerviosismo_ - "Es bueno saber que no lo has olvidado" - _Shizuru tenía un rostro tan pálido que por un momento me preocupé _- "¿Estás bien?" - _ Me aproximé más a ella para asegurarme_ - "Te ves cansada, siéntate un momento por favor"_

Tomé a Shizuru del brazo y la senté a la mesa en lo que se recomponía del shock, en lo que _nos_ recomponíamos de la conmoción. No tardó mucho el mesero en acercarse y preguntarme si necesitábamos algo, así que ordené para Shizuru un vaso de agua y un jugo para Shizuki. El hombre se retiró y el tiempo en lo que mi breve interacción con el sujeto duró, fue suficiente para que Shizuru recuperara algo de su compostura. Su rostro estaba ligeramente ruborizado, no pudo disfrazar su sorpresa como yo lo hacía ahora.

- "_Ara" - _ Suspiró _- "Tanto tiempo"_

- "_Sí" - _Respondí mientras tomaba mi café, el cual estaba frío_ - "Es asqueroso cuando no está caliente" - _ Vociferé.

- "_Conque sigues tomando demasiada cafeína" - _Me reprendió, parece haber olvidado que hacía mucho que dejé la niñez.

- "_Y tú le has enseñado las bases a tu hija" - _Ambas rieron con complicidad, madre e hija intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento único que no supe descifrar.

- "_Natsuki" - _Probó mi nombre en sus labios la hija de Fujino_ - "Tú eres esa... Natsuki" - _Enarqué una ceja y cuestioné con la mirada a la madre quien tan sólo se encogió de hombros.

- "_¿Cuál Natsuki?" - _Pregunté irritada, que por el tono que empleó me temo que la madre no ha sido benevolente al hablarle sobre mí a Shizuki.

- "_La de las tarjetas" - _Respondió algo intimidada con mi mirada, pero dirigiendo su rostro hacia Shizuru como preguntándole algo.

- "_¿Tarjetas?" - _Oh, las que me envía cada año, no tenía idea.

- "_La verdadera dueña del pingüino" - _Shizuki vio a su juguete con tristeza, como si considerara la idea de devolverme el objeto que creí perdido en el baúl de los recuerdos de mi vida.

- "_No" - _ Respondí mientras el mesero llegaba con la orden_ - "Ese juguete dejó de ser mío hace mucho" - _Aunque mis palabras las dirigí a Shizuki, mi rostro veía sólo a Shizuru_ - "Es más, creo que nunca lo fue" - _Shizuru frunció el ceño en señal de disgusto, pero prefirió mejor tomar un trago de agua _- "¿Qué les trae por Chiyoda?" - _Pregunté con casualidad, al notar que ni la madre ni la hija pretendían abrir la boca ya.

- "_Venimos de visita" - _Respondió con confianza Shizuki al notar que su madre no estaba de humor para responder mis preguntas banales.

- "_¿En serio?" - _ Sonreí, era algo inevitable cuando de esta niña se trataba_ - "¿A quién?"_

- "_A Reito-papá" - _No pude evitar el escupir mi café a la mesa.

- "_¿A quién?" - _Pregunté irritada mientras me limpiaba la boca con el dorso de la mano_ - "No me_ _digas que tú..."_ - Le lancé una mirada violenta a Shizuru, quien no me dejó terminar lo que estaba preguntando, ya que me silenció con la yema de sus dedos.

- "_No" - _Respondió serena para evitar que armara un escándalo en el lugar _- "Es la manera en la que llama a su tío delante de los desconocidos" - _Se encogió de hombros _- "Todos los demás saben que es hija mía nada más" - _Hasta sed me dio del susto.

- "_Papá consiguió un lugar en la Dieta" - _Hasta ticks me dan con tan sólo escuchar que le llame papá a ese pelmazo_ - "Mamá, la abuela y papá se reúnen una vez al mes para tomar acuerdos con los demás políticos"_

- "_Así que la vieja no ha muerto" - _Ni siquiera me tomé la molestia en ocultar mis pensamientos ante Shizuru.

- "_Ya no es la misma, Natsuki" - _Defendiendo como siempre a los tuyos _- "Ha cambiado desde que la niña nació" - _No pude evitar torcer mi boca cuando escuché esto último.

- "_Supongo que todos hemos cambiado Shizuru"_

Un silencio sepulcral nos rodeó y ni Shizuru podía sostenerme la mirada ni yo tenía muchas ganas de verla. Simplemente sorbí el último trago de café con cero educación y le pedí la cuenta al mesero, quería huir de ahí. Shizuru suspiró de nuevo y cogió su bolso en búsqueda de su billetera, cinco años y la mujer siente que tiene qué pagar mis cuentas todavía.

- "_Espera" - _Le agarré la mano para detenerla_ - "Yo pago" - _Me levanté y saqué del bolso de mi pantalón unos yenes que cubrirían el total de la cuenta y tal vez hasta la propina _- "Fue un gusto conocerte" - _Acaricié la cabeza de Shizuki_ - "Un placer" - _Bajé la cabeza hacia donde Shizuru se encontraba y procedí a retirarme del lugar, era obvio que ninguna de las dos esperaba este inoportuno reencuentro con el pasado.

- "_Mamá" - _Escuché a lo lejos_ - "¡Mamá!" - _Me paré en seco, Shizuki estaba gritando pero no a Shizuru.

- "_Esto..." - _Volteé hacia donde las Fujino se encontraban, preguntándome al mismo tiempo a qué venía ese grito.

- "_¿Es que es verdad que no quieres saber de mí?" - _Con lágrimas en los ojos Shizuki me rogaba con la mirada que no me fuera, pero yo no caería en ese juego dos veces.

- "_¿De qué hablas niña?" - _Pregunté irritada para que ella se diera cuenta de que no me gustan los juegos, ya no.

- "_Lo sé..."_

- "_Sabes qué" - _Contraataqué enojada.

- "_Natsuki" - _Intervino Shizuru por vez primera y abrazó a su vástago_ - "Shizuki sabe que tú la trajiste al mundo" - _Me lo dijo tan impasible que por un momento pensé que me estaba diciendo otra cosa.

- "_¿Qué cosa has dicho?" - _Pregunté presa del pánico. ¿Le ha dicho a su hija que me pagó para que la gestara en mi vientre?

- "_Ya, ya, cariño" - _Le sobó la espalda tratando de calmarla_ - "Mami está aquí" _

El verlas a ambas arrodilladas en el piso llorando abiertamente, me hizo dudar por vez primera de que hubiese tomado la decisión más correcta al dejarlas atrás. Luego recordé lo que estaba pensando minutos antes de que ellas aparecieran, aquello sobre la máquina del tiempo. Si tal cosa existiera y se me permitiera por un par de minutos viajar al pasado, volvería a este mismo lugar en donde tomé una decisión que me ha partido el alma en dos, literalmente hablando. Una parte de mi alma se la llevó Shizuru, cuando a base de mentiras, le dije que no quería volver con ella nunca más. La otra se la llevó Shizuki, cuando nació y dejé que Shizuru la criara sola.

Pero tal cosa no existe, es ficción, eso sólo ocurre en las películas y esta era la vida real y en la vida real, no hay segundas oportunidades. Respiré una vez, respiré dos veces y luego abrí los ojos; Shizuru abrazaba a Shizuki, Shizuki lloraba a su lado y tuve la impresión de que faltaba algo en este cuadro. Titubeante, caminé con paso firme y cargué a Shizuki ante la mirada incrédula de Shizuru.

- "_Venga" - _ Le miré a los ojos_ - "Vamos por un helado, conozco un lugar por aquí cerca donde los hacen de muchos sabores" - _Como por arte de magia, Shizuki dejó de llorar y me miró con alegría.

- "_¿Tendrán el sabor de Oolong?" - _Sólo la hija de Shizuru diría algo como eso.

- "_Tal vez" - _Sonreí con ingenuidad, como sólo los niños saben y los adultos olvidamos al crecer_ - "¿Vienes?" - _Extendí mi mano hacia donde Shizuru estaba, quien aún se encontraba arrodillada mirando atónita lo que acababa de ocurrir.

- "_Por supuesto" - _Se incorporó muy digna _- "No dejaría sola a mi hija contigo ni de broma" - _La gente se nos quedó viendo y a mí no me podía importar más, pero vi con alegría que a Shizuru, esas cosas ya no le importaban tampoco.

- "_¿Te gustan los helados?" - _Le pregunté a Shizuru para aliviar el ambiente, pero en vez de responderme me entregó el juguete que había dejado en el piso Shizuki _- "Creo que se te perdió esto" - _Contemplé con descaro el rostro de Shizuru, el cual se encontraba a tan sólo unos centímetros del mío. Sus ojos rojizos me miraban con cierta adoración y espero ella pueda ver que en los míos...

- "_Creo que Shizuki lo apreciará más" - _Shizuki me sonrió y cogió mi ofrenda de amistad con alegría, mientras que la madre me miraba con mayor intensidad_ - "Yo tengo algo mejor, mucho mejor"_

Con su mano en la mía, Shizuru caminó a mi lado como si de una pareja se tratase y no como un par de amigas yendo de compras con la hija de una de éstas. Todo el tiempo que el recorrido duró Shizuki parloteó un montón de cosas que difícilmente pueda recordar más tarde, pero entre ellas me invitó a cenar sin pedirle permiso a su madre. La bajé de mi hombro exactamente en cuanto llegamos a la nevería, dejando que la niña elija el sabor del helado que quisiera comer. Shizuru nunca soltó mi mano en lo que llegamos al lugar, mejor aún, con Shizuki fuera de nuestro alcance me abrazó con descaro ante la mirada atónita de los presentes. No recuerdo que Shizuru fuese así de atrevida años atrás, quizás la maternidad le ha sentado maravillas y por mí va bien. Tal vez lo de la máquina del tiempo no sea necesario. Tratando de aligerar un poco el ambiente, pregunté con nerviosismo algo que me intrigaba de Shizuki.

- "_Shizuru"_

- "_Dime" - _Preguntó mientras olía mis cabellos y sentía claramente su respiración en mi cuello.

- "_Tu abuela y tu primo tienen el mismo tono de ojos" - _Grises.

- "_Huh" - _Asintió en mi cuello Shizuru, quien cada vez se embarraba más y más en mi espalda.

- "_Tus ojos son pardos, casi tirando a rojos"_

- "_¿Sí?" - _Ahora me besó la nuca y a punto estuve de arrojarla al piso y valiéndome todo, hacerla mía ahí mismo.

- "_¿Por qué entonces Shizuki tiene los ojos de ese color?"_

- "_¿Cuál color?" - _ Gruñí y ella rió, sabía a lo que me refería perfectamente.

- "_¿Lo heredó de tus padres?" - _Pregunté con inocencia o con esperanza, no sé.

- "_No" - _Me soltó para pararse frente a mí _- "Los ojos de Shizuki tienen el mismo hermoso tono de su madre"_

- "_¿Cómo?" - _La miré incrédula, Shizuru sólo me veía con algo de malicia al notar las caras y gestos que mi rostro realizaba _- "Pero yo creí, se supone qué..." - _Me besó la frente para callarme.

- "_Yohko dijo que usó algo de magia y punto"_

- "_Pero..."_

- "_¿Realmente importa el cómo?" - _Cuestionó Shizuru quien había dejado de verme para centrar su atención en la niña.

- "_Sí" - _Mi respuesta llamó tanto la atención de Shizuru que volvió su mirada hacia mí con algo de temor _- "Sería maravilloso tener otra hija contigo pero con el color de tus ojos"_

La respuesta de la mujer fue una una carcajada que llamó la atención de los presentes, incluso Shizuki se notaba visiblemente avergonzada de que su mamá actuara más como una niña que con la imagen de perfecta compostura que siempre enseñaba. Descuidada, jovial, fuerte; Shizuru no tardó mucho en rodearme el cuello con los brazos y llorar en mi hombro. Quería decirle tantas cosas pero Shizuru se me adelantó antes de que pudiera hablar, porque decidió no seguir perdiendo el tiempo y me besó delante de las miradas de los curiosos. Apenas percibí sus labios en los míos y sentí que el suelo había desaparecido bajo mis pies. Tuve que aferrarme a su cintura para evitar el que saliera volando o me hundiera en lo más profundo del limbo. Shizuru tiene ese efecto en mí, me llevaba al cielo o al infierno dependiendo de lo que buscara. Con gusto iría al infierno siempre y cuando estuviera a su lado.

Cuando nos separamos notamos que la gente había desaparecido, probablemente indignados por la bochornosa escena que tuvieron que presenciar. Shizuru se rió, se dirigió al encargado de la tienda quien nos miraba con ganas de sacarnos a escobazos, pidió los helados y nos fuimos. Caminamos con Shizuki en medio de ambas, mientras que al mismo tiempo que la niña y yo comíamos los helados, Shizuru hablaba por teléfono con irritación. Al parecer, algunas cosas nunca cambian. Volteé a donde Shizuki y ella se encogió de hombros en un gesto que me decía, '_ella es así_'. Nos reímos y no tardó mucho la susodicha en cortar su conversación telefónica para regalarnos algo de su escasa atención, nos miró con disgusto y luego se rió.

Al mes siguiente fuimos todas a la boda de Mai, como regalo de bodas Shizuru le compró una casa para que viva con su joven marido chef. Ambos pusieron ahí mismo un negocio de comida, pero Mai tuvo que dejar de trabajar porque estaba esperando al primogénito de los dos. La pelirroja tuvo un varón, era el orgullo de la familia y sin duda sería el consentido de su padre, heredó el rojizo cabello de Mai aunque sus rasgos eran más como los del papá. Cuando lo fuimos a conocer le hicimos el anuncio oficial de que estaba esperando otra hija, Mai nos felicitó a las dos y nos deseó lo mejor.

Tenía ocho horrorosos meses de embarazo ya, me dolían los tobillos, tenía sueño al no encontrar una posición cómoda para dormir y lo peor era que Shizuru estaba de viaje. Eso me obligó a tener que ir a la escuela de Shizuki a recogerla ahora que la tutora oficial no se encontraba. Por supuesto que no conducía el auto, para eso había chofer. Arrastrando mi alma llegué a la puerta del colegio para buscar a Shizuki y llevarla a casa. Ella me esperaba pero no estaba sola, la maestra de grupo se encontraba a su lado y con esa sonrisa que sólo las maestras de primaria poseen, me saludó con cortesía.

- "_Buenos tardes señora Kuga" - _Bah.

- "_Buenas"_

- "_Hace un día caluroso, ¿verdad?" - _ ¿Me está haciendo perder mi tiempo para hablar del clima?

- "_Como todos los veranos, ¿qué pasa maestra?" - _Le lancé una de mis clásicas miradas de asesina serial que tan bien me salen, para indicarle que hacerme perder el tiempo no era buena idea.

- "_Verá usted" - _Tartamudeó _- "Tuvimos una actividad escolar en donde los niños describían a qué se dedicaban sus padres" - _¿Y? _- "Cuando fue el turno de Shizuki ella habló sobre su mamá Shizuru" - _Como era de esperarse_ - "Pero también cuando fue el turno de hablar de su padre, dijo que él traía niños al mundo" - _ ¡Pero qué sinvergüenza! ¿Está diciendo que yo no trabajo? Espera, espera, enfoca Natsuki, la mujer está aterrada tratando de averiguar qué relación hay contigo y el extraño argumento de la niña.

- "_Su padre es un doctor"_ - Respondí como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, cosa que pareció tener sentido para la mujer.

- "_Ya veo" - _Se rió pensando quizás que sus asunciones estaban mal fundadas al creer que Shizuki se refería a mí como a su padre y en estado de embarazo.

- "_Ahora mismo se encuentra realizando un trabajo muy importante para Shizuru, quien está de viaje" - _Hay cosas que a veces no hay que decir, mentiras verdaderas pues _ - "Me ha pedido que me encargue de su pequeña, ¿no es así?" - _Le pregunté a Shizuki quien asintió con la cabeza.

- "_Entiendo señora Kuga, disculpe las molestias que esto le ha ocasionado"_

- "_No hay problema"_

La maestra me entregó a la niña y se retiró hacia donde otra mujer se encontraba. Pretendiendo no darme cuenta de que la joven mujer le explicaba a la mayor lo que acababa de acontecer, aproveché el momento para coger la mochila de Shizuki y tomarla de la mano. Con deliberada pesadumbre, procedí a caminar hacia la salida en dirección al auto, mientras que desde el rabillo del ojo, noté como la mayor de las mujeres, quizás la directora, me miraba con detenimiento al abandonar sus instalaciones con Shizuki a mi lado. Cada vez que esta situación se daba me ponía nerviosa, no tanto porque me preocupe el qué dirán de mí sino por Shizuki. Los niños son vulnerables a este tipo de problemas y por ella estoy dispuesta a pasar como la tía de la familia en vez de la madre subrogada. Jo. Qué ironía.

- "_¿Todo bien?" - _Me preguntó un buen día Shizuru después de que regresara del aeropuerto.

- "_Excelente" - _Respondí con sarcasmo, Shizuru torció la boca al notar mi estado de ánimo.

- "_¿Qué pasa?" - _ Se sentó a la orilla de la cama mientras yo cambiaba los canales incesantemente y con visible enojo _ - "¿Sientes algún malestar...?" _

- "_No" - _Respondí categóricamente.

- "_Entonces estás enojada porque me ausenté por más tiempo del que te dije" - _No le respondí_ - "Natsuki te juro que yo..."_

- "_No es eso" - _Busqué sus ojos y sonreí con amargura para que comprendiera_ - "No es eso" - _Shizuru se recostó a mi lado y besó mi abultado vientre, sentí un cosquilleo al verle hacerlo.

- "_¿Es inútil verdad?" - _Masculló entre mis cabellos mientras me acariciabla el dorso de la mano_ - "Fue infantil de mi parte el pensar que trabajando duro conseguiría darles a las dos, a las tres, todo aquello que les hiciera falta"_

- "_No nos quejamos Shizuru" - _Traté de aliviar un poco su frustración.

- "_Pero no eres feliz"_

Apagué el televisor y dejé a un lado el control remoto para enfocar mi atención por completo a la mujer que tenía a mi lado. Shizuru no tenía el cabello tan largo como cuando la conocí, decía que no estaba en edad para tenerlo cual colegiala. Cuando escuché esto me reí de su ocurrencia y le pregunté que si eso significaba que debería cortarme el mío del largo de la vieja Fujino. Tal comentario no fue apreciado con el mismo humor con el que fue expresado, pareciera que a Shizuru todo lo referente a su cuerpo es un hecho indiscutible pero lo referente al mío, no está en condición de discusión. Me quité los lentes que usaba para ver de lejos y los asenté en la mesita de noche que se encontraba a un lado de la cama. Desde el embarazo que ya rompí tres, pues me duermo con la tele prendida y con los lentes puestos. Ignoro cómo no me he cortado con ellos cuando los rompo.

No necesitaba de las gafas para ver bien el rostro de Shizuru, carajo, ni siquiera necesitaba verle el rostro para saber que estaba haciendo gestos de inconformidad que le arrugaban más la frente. Llevé mis manos a su cintura la cual no contaba con las mismas proporciones que años atrás pero siendo justos, la mía estaba cuatro veces más grande si no es que cinco. La amaba como era, por lo que era y eso me bastaba para ser feliz. Besé su frente para calmar su ansiedad en un fútil intento por borrar sus preocupaciones. No necesitaba contarle lo que ocurrió el otro día en la escuela de Shizuki porque no era necesario, estoy completamente segura de que ella era plenamente consciente de los altibajos de ser madre en un matrimonio no convencional.

- "_Dios, eres hermosa" - _Nomás decir esto y obtuve la reacción que tanto esperaba, Shizuru se ruborizó _ - "Te extrañé" - _Dicho eso, no tardé mucho en besarla en una manera que decía sin palabras que ahora mismo no me interesaba en absoluto discutir otra cosa que no fuera poseerla.

- "_Natsuki" - _Me reprendió_ - "Shizuki está despierta"_

- "_Estoy segura que Shizuki entenderá que su padre necesita recargar las pilas para seguir trayendo al mundo niños" - _Shizuru me miró con un rostro suspicaz, tratando de descifrar lo que dije, por mi parte sólo me reí sin decir nada.

- "_La voy a acostar, me daré un baño y después veremos" - _ Esta no era una consulta, sino una resolución, nada de lo que diga haría cambiarle de opinión.

- "_No te tardes mami" _

Me aventó la almohada a la cara y salió de la habitación para darle las buenas noches a Shizuki. Por mi parte estaba muy contenta de que Shizuru no haya intentado sonsacar información sobre mi estado de ánimo. Probablemente pensará que es parte del embarazo, después de todo, ella ya sabe a estas alturas del partido cómo soy cuando me encuentro en estado. En lo que ella se daba su reparador baño, el bulto de mi vientre comenzó a dar incesantes patadas, llevé mis manos a la barriga tratando de calmar al nonato que golpeteaba emocionado en él.

- "_¿Inquieta?" - _Pregunté al aire_ - "Te comprendo, a mí también me provoca esa reacción cada vez que la veo"_

Cerré los ojos y sentí por un momento que el sueño me ganaba, de hecho creo que me dormí. Desperté entre sueños porque sentí que alguien me cubría el cuerpo con una manta, supongo que era Shizuru quien al salir del baño y encontrarme boca arriba y con la boca abierta, decidió cubrirme y cerrarme la boca para no tener que lidiar conmigo mañana, al quejarme de dolor de garganta. Pensando que estaba profundamente dormida, Shizuru se recostó a mi lado y comenzó a acariciar mis cabellos los cuales eran cada vez menos debido al embarazo. Murmuró para sí unas palabras que me resultaron inteligibles, besó mi frente y apagó la luz.

¿Cambiaría todo esto por una vida normal, un matrimonio convencional, una familia tradicional? Nunca. Si tomamos en cuenta que Shizuru y yo pertenecemos a una sociedad que se dice normal y que ella no podía elegir a quién amar y yo tendría que dejar atrás todo para subsistir, entonces prefiero no ser normal o quizás eso tampoco lo sea, pero en realidad, ¿quién tiene hoy por hoy la calidad moral para venir a decirte lo que se debe o no se debe hacer? Ni idea. No sé para qué malgasto mi tiempo pensando en estas tonterías, después de todo nunca me interesaron las etiquetas.

- "_¿Estás despierta?"_

- "_¿Cómo sabes?"_

- "_Porque Natsuki no está roncando"_

- "_Idiota, sabes que no ronco"_

- "_Créeme roncas y no sólo haces eso, también te quejas mientras duermes" - _¿En serio?

- "_No tenía idea de que le prestaras atención a mis quejidos nocturnos"_

- "_Ignoro cuáles son peor, los del día o los de la noche"_

- "_Podemos averiguarlo... A menos que estés cansada"_

- "_Nunca de ti"_

- "_¿Lista?"_

* * *

_**N/A:** Creo que era justo que el fic terminara como empezó, bajo el punto de vista de Natsuki. Se supone que un epílogo es el final de algo que resume la historia, tengo entendido que no debe ser muy largo y admito que se me pasó la mano. Pero lo que yo quería que notaran era el cambio en la forma de pensar de Natsuki, el cómo fue madurando con los años y supongo que eso fue lo que aumentó, un poco, el largo del final. A pesar de que no esperaba nada de este fic, más que pasar un buen rato, obtuve muchas cosas a cambio del mismo. Pero ahora me retiro y no sé cuando regrese, hasta entonces Ja ne._


End file.
